Wandering Souls
by Calliann
Summary: Final chapter posted. I can't believe it's over you guys. ::Tear::
1. Introduction Summary

Summary:  
  
Hey, this isn't my first attempt at fan fiction, but it is my first attempt at publishing it for others to read so pleas be kind. For the love of god be kind.   
  
This is an AU fic. Pretty much the only things that stayed the same were the characters, but don't try to follow which episodes it's after cause you'll be lost. I will say that it's after the Sentinels have discovered their existence and Trask and them are still out there, but not the major theme of this fic. Rogue comes to join the Brotherhood after Mystique sends for her. She is under the impression that Mystique is her dear old mother, but tempers flare, Rogue's powers get out of control, and she learns that her past isn't all that it seems to be. What are the X-Men going to do when she comes knocking on their door for help, and to see her father. And what's the Prince of Thieves to do about the young Goth whose stolen his heart and who his team is having trouble trusting? Okay, crappy summary, I know this but I don't want to give too much away. Following is a list of characters, their affiliations and the ages for the teens.  
  
Stats:  
  
X-Men  
  
Professor Charles Xavier  
  
Ororo Monroe a.k.a Storm  
  
Logan a.k.a Wolverine  
  
Henry McCoy a.k.a Beast  
  
Evan Daniels a.k.a Spyke (17)  
  
Remy LeBeau a.k.a Gambit (19)  
  
Katherine "Kitty" Pryde a.k.a Shadow Kat (16)  
  
Kurt Wagner a.k.a Night crawler (16)  
  
Scott Summers a.k.a Cyclopes (19)  
  
Jean Grey (18)  
  
Jubilation Lee a.k.a Jubilee (16)  
  
Bobby Drake a.k.a Iceman (16)  
  
Amara a.k.a Magma (16)  
  
The Brotherhood/Acolytes  
  
Eric Lensher a.k.a Magneto  
  
Raven Darkholm a.k.a Mystique  
  
Victor Creed a.k.a Sabertooth  
  
Todd Tolansky a.k.a Toad (16)  
  
Fred Dukes a.k.a the Blob (18)  
  
Lance Alvers a.k.a Avalanche (17)  
  
Pietro Maximoff a.k.a Quicksilver (16)  
  
Wanda Maximoff a.k.a The Scarlet Witch (16)  
  
John Allderice a.k.a Pyro (17)  
  
Piotr Rasputin a.k.a Colossus (18)  
  
Couplings  
  
Rogue & Remy ß Main focus of this fic, btw cause I just love them together.  
  
Amara & Pyro ß A fire starter and a fire manipulator, they're like made for each other.  
  
Jean & Scott ß I used to watch the old cartoon and so it's kinda hard for me to move past the two of them being together.  
  
Kitty & Lance ß I can't help it, they're adorable.  
  
Storm & Wolverine ß I think this should be interesting to say the least.  
  
Jubilee & Colossus ß Again, I watched the old Cartoon so when I think of Jubilee, I think of this girl who can never shut up. And since Colossus is so quiet it seems to fit. I'm working on another fic right now based off of the movies and an oc of mine and came up with these two for it so let me know what you think.  
  
Amanda & Kurt ß I think he deserves the "normal" girl who loves him for his blue fur and tail.  
  
Wanda & Evan ß I just came up with this one for fun so lets see if it goes anywhere, or if she strangles him right off the bat for loving his skateboard more than her.  
  
Well, that's it for the authors note. Thanks for reading and enjoy and please no flames.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Calliann 


	2. Chapter 1: New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men although I wish I did. Then maybe I wouldn't be so damned poor and I'd get to hear Remy talk any time I want. Hehehe. Alas, that's all Marvels department though.  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 1: New Arrival  
  
A nervous chatter had settled over the meeting room as Gambit leaned against the wall, idly shuffling a deck of cards. His long brown trench coat flowed out around him easily and his tight black uniform hugged his body underneath, accenting his well defined physique. He watched through a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses as his fellow team members talked around the large round table, anxious about the newest mission.   
  
Directly in front of the young ladies man sat Katherine Pryde, or Kitty, the institutes own valley girl. Her feet tucked under her body. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail with her bangs falling gracefully around her face. She wore her traditional form fitting black uniform with it's lavender stripe down the center. She fidgeted nervously in her seat.  
  
"I, like, wonder why the Professor, like, wants to meet with us," she said, twirling her bangs around her right index finger.  
  
"I don't know Keety," Kurt Wagner's thick German accented voice cut through the air. "Perhaps de brotherhood ist starting trouble again," Kurt sat to Kitty's right, he was short and built with piercing yellow eyes, blue fur and a tail. At least when his image inducer wasn't' on, like now. He wore his black and red uniform and tapped his hoof like fingers on the table, also fidgeting a bit.  
  
Remy LeBeau continued to shuffle his cards. He understood there anxiety. Ever since their discovery and the Sentential attack, they had all been a bit on edge. He was just able to hide it better.  
  
"Don't matter what it is dudes," Evan Daniels spoke up as he pulled at the yellow gloves of his blue and yellow uniform, his platinum hair contrasting with his dark skin. "Whatever it is, we'll kick its ass."  
  
"That's enough guys," Scott Summers spoke up, ever the fearless leader. His brown hair was gelled perfectly into place and his yellow visor rested comfortably over his red eyes.  
  
"Whatever, so long as we, like, don't have to face another one of those robot things," Kitty continued, ignoring Scott.  
  
"Aw, didn't like the Sententials Kitty?" Jean Grey teased lightly, her long red hair held out of her face by her black head guard. The lime green on her suit, which would have looked tacky on anyone else, bringing out her eyes as she slipped her hand sweetly into Scott's.  
  
Before anyone else could speak, the doors to the briefing room slid open and the three leading adults of the X-Men strode confidently into the room. In the center, sitting straight and proud was the founder of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Professor Charles Xavier. His presence gaining respect, without demanding it, at the strength and power he possessed, despite his paralyzed legs. To his immediate right, and looking like the true image of the dignified goddess stood Ororo Monroe, her snow white hair falling gracefully around her shoulders, and onto her deep blue cape. Her ocean blue eyes shining out against her rich chocolate skin. And to the Professors left, stood Logan, or the Wolverine. Truly a force to be reckoned with in his blue and yellow uniform, his muscles tense and his brown eyes scanning the room, missing no detail of the large room. His black hair stood almost like horns at the side of his head and he had thick muttonchops growing down the side of his face.  
  
"Alright listen up," Logan growled as the X-Men turned to look at their leaders. Respect and anxiety clear on their faces.  
  
"Thank you Logan," Charles nodded at the other man as he wheeled farther into the room. "It seems the brotherhood is at it again. Cerebro and I have detected their mutant abilities in use down at the airport. I don't know why they're there, but I fear for the innocent that are traveling. I'm sending you to go make sure nothing goes wrong."  
  
"Of course Professor," Scott said releasing Jeans hand and heading for the door. "We won't let you down. Alright gang, lets move," he began towards the door when Logan's hand landed hard on Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Hold on a sec there bub," he barked, slightly amused by the young mans enthusiasm.  
  
"Logan's right Scott. You are not going there to start a fight. Just to make sure that they aren't planning on terrorizing any of those innocent people," Charles said, turning towards the young man he thought of as a son sometimes.  
  
"Don't worry Professor, Scott's right," Jean said coming up behind Scott, the others rising from their seats and joining the team. Remy to, pushed himself off the doorframe and joined the group. "We won't let you down."  
  
Together the group left, heading towards the hanger and the blackbird. Charles watched them leave, pride and fear in his eyes.  
  
"Do not worry, Charles," Ororo said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Logan and I will watch after them.  
  
"Just be careful my X-Men," Charles said as the two older members followed the students towards the jet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ground at the Bayville Airport shook slightly as Lance Alvers eyes rolled slightly and his fists clenched. "I said to cut your shit Maximoff!" he growled, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes. He stood over six feet tall in a pair of tattered blue jeans, a black t-shirt and brown vest, and annoyance written all over his face.  
  
"Man Lance cool your jets yo," Toad said crouching next to the angry teen. His greenish skin covered in a light slime as he caught a bug that happened to get to close, with his tongue. "Mystique said no mistakes yo," he chewed thoughtfully and pushed his tan hair out of his eyes. "Y'know what she'll do if we screw up pickin' up her daughter."  
  
"Oh like she could do anything," Pietro Maximoff stated, coming to a sudden halt in front of the two boys. "My dad would kill her if she tried." His platinum hair spiked perfectly and his tight fitting brown sweater displaying his muscles for the women passing by. He took his opportunity to wink at a blonde before turning his attention back to the boys, glaring at Lance who had finally stopped his little power show. He was about to speak when suddenly a nearby cord wrapped around his trachea and began to squeeze.  
  
"I've had enough of you, dear brother," Wanda stated walking up to the group, one hand outstretched towards her twin. Her long velvet red trench coat hanging loosely over her Goth attire. Fred took that moment to walk up next to her, a bag of Doritos in the boys large hand and a vacant expression on his face.   
  
"Well, well, well, y'all must be de ones mah mamma sent fer me," a southern voice cut through the tension.   
  
The group turned to stare at the young woman before them, her auburn hair flowing down to her shoulders with two snow white streaks framing her pale face and emerald green eyes. She stood before them in a pair of tight black leather pants, combat boots, a black halter top with a green over shirt and black leather gloves. "Well ain't y'all a site." She had a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder and another in her hand. "So where'd y'all park?" 


	3. Chapter 2: Sudden Introductions

Disclaimer: Still don't own the X-Men. Damnit!   
  
Authors Note: Feel free to let me know if you like what you read. Might just help to encourage me….er…better not say that or none of you will review.  
  
To all those who have reviewed. Thank you so much! You've made my day. A couple of quick notes, my accents may be off at times. I'm sorry but I'm not that great at them, so I apologize now. Rogue's 18. Thought I put it up on the summary page, but I forgot. Thanks to Caliente for pointing it out. Now on with the story.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 2: Sudden Introductions  
  
The Brotherhood eyed the new girl suspiciously as she set her bags down at their feet. She was cocky and a bit rude.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Wanda finally asked, the cord around her brothers neck tightening slightly.  
  
"Rogue," was the simple response as the girls demeanor seemed to change slightly, taking on a defensive stance. Mystique had warned her that they would not trust her and she had no idea how they would react to her yet. "And ah'd lahke to get goin' if it ain't too much trouble. Mamma's waitin'." She eyed the others cautiously. She didn't want to be there and it was obvious they didn't want her there. Or they were hiding it really well if they did. She missed Mississippi already, and Irene.  
  
"Uh sis," Pietro choked out, struggling with the cord.  
  
Wanda tore her gaze from Rogue and looked deadly at her brother before releasing him, with a satisfying thud, to the ground. "Wanda," she said turning her gaze back to the girl in front of her. Rogue looked to be a little older than Wanda, and seemed to have the same love for the Goth attire, judging by her dark make-up. "Toad."  
  
"Yes snookims?" Toad asked, hopping up to Wanda, ready to do whatever the woman wanted him to.   
  
She looked down at him disgusted before barking, "Get her bags. And don't drip on them," she then walked over to Rogue. "Lance's jeep is out front."  
  
"Thanks sugah." Rogue relaxed a bit. "Now, which one of ya is Lance?"  
  
"That'd be me," Lance stepped forward and offered Rogue his hand. "Lance Alvers at your service." They shook and Lance offered her a smile before continuing with the other members introductions. "That's Toad down there."  
  
"Yo."  
  
"And the big guy with the chips is Fred, or Blob."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Fred said, wiping his hand on his overalls before offering it to Rogue.  
  
"Pleasure sugah," she replied taking it gingerly and hoping the cheese powder wouldn't get all over her gloves.  
  
"And this is…"  
  
"Pietro Maximoff at your service," Pietro replied, appearing in an instant before Rogue and bending over to kiss her hand. Winking at her as he rose.  
  
Rogue just gave a little snort and shook her head before turning back to Lance. "Lead the way sugah."  
  
"Hey!" Pietro yelled, put off by her lack of attention to his charms and started after the group. "Don't you even want to know my sign?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The X-Men climbed out of the x-van in the middle of the parking lot of the Bayville Airport. And looked around, ready for action. "Keep your eyes open. I want a perimeter set up," Logan began, climbing out behind the teens. "Half-pint, you and Gumbo take the north parking lot. Elf, you and Spyke are around back, and Slim, you and Jean are by the front Exit."  
  
"Be careful," Ororo added, handing out the com units. "Logan and I will be at the van if you need us. And remember, we're not here for trouble."  
  
"Of course. X-Men, move out," Cyclops stated as the team nodded in agreement before moving off to their designated areas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, this is, like, Lances jeep," Kitty exclaimed as she walked over to the vehicle and peeked inside. "So this is, like, where I left my hair tie." She added, phasing through the door and retrieving the purple scunchie and placing it in her pocket, hoping no one saw or heard the last part.  
  
"Don' fret p'tite," Remy whispered into her ear, his Cajun accent sending a chill down her spine, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. "Your secret be safe wit Remy."  
  
Kitty blushed before nodding and looking back at him and shooting her best glare. "Like don't do that."  
  
Remy chuckled slightly as he turned a card over in his hand. "Sorry p'tite. Gambit be forgetting himself." A sudden noise caught his attention and he grabbed Kitty and pulled her down behind the jeep as the side doors of the building opened and the Brotherhood exited, complete with someone Gambit had never seen before.  
  
"Alright p'tite, Gambit be ready to create a distraction. You go see if you can find out what dey be up to, non?"  
  
"Alright. Better get over here Scott," Kitty whispered into her com link. "We've found them. But don't, like, engage them or anything." She looked over at Gambit who nodded before she phased into the ground.   
  
Remy watched from behind the jeep, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket, and began shuffling them idly, just in case he needed them.   
  
"The jeeps this way," Lance said leading the way, Rogue at his side as the others followed suit. Eyes open. Lance turned to look and nearly ran into, or rather through, the phasing Kitty who was rising out of the ground before him. "Jesus Kitten! Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry," Kitty blushed as Lance smiled at her. "I was just, like, out for a walk and noticed your jeep. So what are you up to?" she glided over to him, placing her hands behind her back.  
  
"None of your business Pryde," Pietro snarled, running quickly in-between her and Lance. "Now why don't you run on home. It's past your bedtime."  
  
"Back off Maximoff!" Evan's voice cut through the night as a series of spikes jutted from the ground where Pietro had been stand.   
  
"Once again Daniels, you're too slow," Pietro taunted as he noticed the X-Men coming out of the shadows around them. Including the one by Lance's jeep. "Shit, we're surrounded!"  
  
Lance turned to Kitty, anger in his eyes. "I thought you were alone!"  
  
"Lance I'm sorry," Kitty began but was quickly cut off as the ground began to roll.  
  
"Who are they?" Rogue asked turning to Wanda whose eyes were full of fury.  
  
"The X-Men," she replied as she moved towards Evan. "No one tries to kill my brother but me!" She snarled and began her attack.  
  
Rogue looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be fending off someone. Toad had abandoned Rogue's bags and was facing off against a fuzzy blue guy with a tail who kept disappearing into puffs of smoke in one area and appearing in another. Fred had dropped his chips and was being held in mid air by a red head. The girl, Rogue thought she heard Lance called her Kitty, was keeping Pietro busy as Lance faced off against a guy wearing a red and yellow visor.  
  
"Guess that just leaves you and Gambit cher," Rogue heard a familiar accent as she spun around to meet two red on black eyes staring back at her. Rogue's breath caught for a minute and she was mesmerized by those eyes.   
  
Gambit himself was not unaffected by the emerald gems he stared into. He was able to recover more quickly than Rogue though as his eyes began to travel from her face and down the rest of her body. "Gambit have to say though, he don mind de fates choice."  
  
"My, my, looks lahke the X-Men ain't very picky," Rogue drawled pulling at her gloves a bit, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. "Letting a Swamp Rat join the team."  
  
"You wound me cher," Gambit feigned hurt as he charged a card, looking at it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world as he watched it glow. He stole a glance out the corner of his eye to make sure the girl before him was watching as well. "Why don't you give up now cher. Gambit don't want to hurt you none."   
  
Rogue laughed at his confidence as she admired his physique a bit. 'Now now girl, stay focused. Don't wanna screw up now. Your mom will be pissed.' "Good thing ah don't share your concern sugah," Rogue said jumping into a back flip as one of the cards feel where she stood, exploding on contact. "Come on Cajun," she said, continuing her flips as more cards fell. "Is that all you got?" Rogue vaulted herself onto a nearby car, landing gracefully in a crouch, the years of combat training with her mother and gymnastics paying off. She smiled over at him as she waited for another attack, slipping her gloves off and into her pockets.  
  
"You be good cher," Gambit replied, intrigued by her defense style and slightly disappointed that she hadn't chose to attack him at all. He was curious as to what exactly her power was. He reached into a hidden pocket of his long trench coat and retrieved his Bo staff, pressing two buttons to extend it. "But Gambit be better," he finished vaulting himself onto the car hood next to her.   
  
Rogue saw her opportunity and took it, rising close to him, their faces millimeters apart. "Whatevah ya say swamp rat," she smiled letting her lips brush his slightly.  
  
Gambit was caught off guard by the sudden kiss but was not unhappy about it in the least. Until he felt a pull at his lips as if the energy was being drained from him. He pushed her away as he fell to the ground, looking up at her again and noticing that her once green eyes, were an endless abyss of red and black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I knew we couldn't trust those kids to stay outta trouble," Logan growled as he and Ororo made their way to the north lot.   
  
"Yes, like you always do," Ororo mused a smile playing at her lips.  
  
Logan grumbled something under his breath as they stepped into the lot. Taking a quick survey of the sight before him. "Gumbo's down," he began when his breath caught in his throat. A young woman stood over Gambit, her face framed by two white stripes.   
  
"Logan, what is it?" Ororo asked concern filling her voice as she placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I don't know, but I think I know that kid. Get the others," he replied, shaking off his shock. "I'll take care of Gambit and the kid."  
  
"As you wish," Ororo replied taking to the sky. A sudden gust of wind sweeping across the lot as the air filled with clouds and thunder. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" She bellowed, lightening hit the ground near the fighting teens.  
  
"HEY!" Pietro yelled, "They started it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan made his way over to the two near the vehicles, claws extended. Rogue turned and looked at him, Gambit's eyes staring out her of her own.   
  
"Dey started all of dis," Rogue stated, eyeing the man before her as he picked up a deck of cards from one of Gambit's many pockets and began to shuffle them. Alternating between charging the cards and withdrawing it.   
  
"Easy kid, we just wanted to talk to ya," Logan said, walking slowly over to Gambit checking that the boy was still breathing.  
  
"Well ah ain't interested in talkin," Rogue replied charging a card and throwing it into the air above the two men before taking her leave towards the others.   
  
Logan lunged for Gambit and pulled him out of the way, just as the card fell to the ground and exploded where the boy had lain.  
  
"Wow, dat fille has some kiss," Gambit groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he rose.  
  
"Save it bub, we gotta get back to the x-van. Ro's taking care of the others," Logan replied gruffly as he pulled Gambit to his feet, his mind lost in thoughts about his past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I do not care who started this Mr. Maximoff," Storm replied as she landed gracefully in-between the teens. "I'm ending it. X-men! Return to the van, and boys, perhaps you should head home. I'm sure Mystique is wondering what kind of trouble you're getting into," Ororo stated as the X-men began to shuffle back towards the van.   
  
"Lance, I'm sorry," Kitty whispered as she stopped before the older boy, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kitten," he said comfortingly as he placed his finger under her chin and made her meet his gaze. "Gave me a chance to kick Summers ass." He smiled at her as she hurried behind the others.   
  
"Is life here always dis interesting?" Rogue asked, placing the cards in her pocket and pulling her gloves back on as she joined the others. "Cause ah'm going to love livin hear den." She smiled at the others as her eyes returned to their normal vibrant green. "Can we go home now? Ah'm anxious to tell mamma about dis."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Remy dude, you okay?" Evan asked as he watched Remy down a couple of aspirins as he stood in front of the counter in the mansion's kitchen.  
  
"Yeah mon ami, Remy be fine. Jus' recoverin," A smile played across his lips as he thought back to Rogue. "Dat was some kiss."  
  
Evan laughed loudly as he downed another glass of milk. "Dude, don't tell me you've found another one!"  
  
Remy just smiled as he left the room, emerald green eyes dancing through his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you were able to defeat them then?" Mystique asked as she watched Rogue move around her new bedroom, organizing her CD's and cloths as she unpacked.   
  
"Was der evah a doubt?" Rogue asked turning to face the blue woman before her. Rogue fidgeted nervously under her mothers gaze as she adjusted the straps of her black tank and moved to playing with the string of her pajama pants. "It was surprisingly easy."  
  
"You've made me very proud today Rogue," Mystique replied smiling slightly. "I know now that bringing you here was for the best. Now try to get some sleep. You'll have to begin your training again tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, ma'm. Night." Rogue watched as the other woman left the room closing the door behind her. Rogue waited a bit before heading over to her jeans and removing the deck of cards she found there. 'Ah wonder who he was.' She smiled as she ran her fingers gingerly over the cards. 'Ah'll just have to make sure Ah run inta him again.' She pulled open her night stand drawer and threw the deck in before climbing into bed and turning off the light. She closed her eyes and listened to the new Cajun voice in her head as she fell into a somewhat blissful sleep. 


	4. Chapter 3: Memories of the Past

Disclaimer: Hey guys I still don't own the x-men but guess what! Marvel called and said I could have Remy. Guess they're tired of him stealing stuff from the office. Now, I just have to wait till Hell freezes over and the world implodes before I can pick him up. The only one I own from this chapter is Rogue's mother (and I don't mean Mystique) whom you will see more of later.  
  
Authors Note: Feel free to let me know if you like what you read. Might just help to encourage me….er…better not say that or none of you will review. And sorry I didn't get this up last night. I had to work after school and just didn't have time. Sorry.  
  
Again, much thanks to those who reviewed. And I'm trying to get these up fast, but please bare with me if it takes some time.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 3: Memories of the Past  
  
Rogue awoke with a start. Sweat was pouring off her face as the tears flowed from her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. Strong arms wrapped around her small body, lifting her into a warm embrace.   
  
"Another nightmare darlin'?" a gruff voice asked her gently as he stroked her hair. She burred her face in his shoulder and nodded. "Same as always?"  
  
Again, a fierce nod was her response as she curled up into his arms, wrapping her smaller ones around his large neck. He was always there when she work up for a nightmare. Waiting by her bed with open arms and concerned eyes.  
  
"Come on kid," he lifted her easily out of the bed, cradling her in his arms as he turned and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall into the kitchen, setting her gently on the counter before switching on the light. Rogue shielded her eyes as they adjusted to the bright light of the kitchen. Slowly she moved her hand, her white bangs falling from the French braid that held back her long auburn hair. Her green eyes shinning with unshed tears as she watched the man before her. He wasn't all that tall really, except to the 4 year old little girl that watched him from behind white bangs on the counter. He was wearing nothing but a pair of gray sweat pants and his muscles rippled and tensed as he moved around the large white kitchen, collecting a bowl and spoon from various cabinets. His thick black hair seemed sat in place, thick sideburns going down his cheeks as he glanced over at her every few moments, with dark brown eyes.  
  
"Chocolate or strawberry?" he asked walking over to the freezer and opening the door.  
  
"Chocolate," she sniffled looking down at her feet and the smiling bunnies that stared back at her from her footed pajamas.  
  
"Chocolate it is," he handed her the bowl of ice cream, which she quickly devoured. He watched her closely, fatherly love and pride on his face. She finished her ice cream and looked up at him smiling, chocolate staining the corners of her mouth. He chuckled slightly taking the bowl from her and grabbing a towel, he wet the corner of it before wiping off the remainder of ice cream from her face.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yeah darlin'?" he answered, leaning over and placing a hand on either side of her, on the counter.  
  
"Can we get cookie dough next time?"  
  
He stood up and put his hand on his chin crossing the other arm as he pretended to think for a bit, the towel still in his hand. "Sure kid," he threw the towel down and held out his hand for her. She climbed into his arms, wrapping hers around her neck again.  
  
"Daddy, can Mr. Marbles and me sleep with you and mommy?"  
  
"Of course darlin, lets go get him."  
  
Rogue rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the pictures on the wall move by as he carried her to her bedroom and picked up the stuffed white tiger that was lying on her pillow before taking her back into the hallway and turning in the opposite direction as before and finally, entering another bedroom.  
  
The room was large, with rich green walls and plants everywhere.   
  
"How is she?" a woman's voice asked as they entered.  
  
Rogue felt herself being carried towards the bed and then handed into soft warm arms. Rogue looked up at the woman and smiled, snuggling into her warm embrace. The woman was beautiful, with thick black hair, curling down around her shoulders, the same pale skin as Rogue and the same brilliant emerald eyes.  
  
"Fine, just another nightmare," he replied climbing into the bed and lying down, pulling them both into his arms.  
  
This was right. This was how it was supposed to be. Rogue was safe her, happy and loved. She looked up at the woman again and yawned as she snuggled down between them, placing her head on her fathers chest. "I love you mommy," she said closing her eyes.   
  
"I love you too sugar," she replied, kissing the top of Rogues head.  
  
"I love you daddy," she whispered falling farther into unconsciousness.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Love ya too Stripes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly Rogue was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, playing with her white tiger as her mother stood nearby, talking on the phone.  
  
"Yeah honey she's fine. No nightmares, I just let her sleep with me last night," she paused and looked down at Rogue, smiling at her as she handed the girl a cookie. "Well I'm sorry dear, but not all of us can hear a bird break wind three blocks down or our daughters heartbeat increase."  
  
"Mommy, make it dark," Rogue said suddenly looking up at her mother.   
  
"In a minute dear. Listen sugar, I gotta go, love you too. You'll be back tomorrow right? Uh-huh. Yeah, I'll tell her. I miss you, and be safe." She hung up the phone and knelt down next to Rogue.  
  
Rogue smiled up at her and held Mr. Marbles towards her for her to kiss.  
  
"Your daddy says he loves you and he'll be home tomorrow and until then, Mr. Marbles has to take care of you," she said, picking up Rogue and the tiger kissing them both.  
  
"I miss daddy," Rogue said with a pout.  
  
"I know sugar," she said kissing Rogue again. "Do you want mommy to make it dark still?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rogue exclaimed clapping her arms together and watching her mothers eyes go from green to solid black as the shadows around the room grew and engulfed it in total blackness.  
  
When the lights came back there was a loud bang and Rogue watched the smile on her mothers face disappear as something warm and sticky began to get on Rogue's hands. She looked down to see the thick red liquid pouring from her mothers chest. Rogue watched her mom fall to her knees before letting the child go, tears welling up in Rogues eyes.  
  
"Mommy? MOMMY!" Rogue began to scream as the woman fell forward, the blood flowing freely. Rogue knelt next to her mother and pushed at her gently, tears flowing from her eyes as she wondered why she wasn't waking up this time.  
  
"It's alright dear, I'll take care of you," a woman said, coming up behind Rogue and picking her up.  
  
"Who are you?" Rogue asked looking at the woman's dark blue skin and bright red hair.  
  
"Don't you remember honey? I'm your mom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue awoke with a start again only this time it was real. She looked around her room at the brother hood house and felt the urge to cry. 'Still the untouchable with poison skin,' she thought sadly, running her hands through her hair as she looked out the window, pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
She hated the dream as much as she loved it. While it was a memory of her past, and of the parents who loved her, it was also a grim reminder of what she'd lost when they died when she was 4 and even more so when her powers emerged, taking away the simplest of pleasures, human touch.  
  
The dream quickly began to fade from her mind, leaving only a memory of their loving touch, and her mother in a pool of blood. She had always known Mystique wasn't her real mamma, but she'd never tell the blue shape shifter that. Especially after all she'd given her. The roof over her head, Irene to care for her, and the training to protect and defend herself.   
  
One thing the woman had never given her though was the one thing Rogue needed most of all. The mothers love that had been ripped away from her with the sound of the gun and the bullet that had cut through her mothers chest. Sure she had the roof, and the caregiver, but sometimes that wasn't enough.   
  
Rogue could still remember her mother, although the more she woke up the more the memory seemed to fade back into the far recesses of her mind, to join the millions of memories that didn't belong to her as well as those that did. She could almost smell the lavender, jasmine, sage and roses that always trailed after her mother whenever she was in the room. How her skin was as soft as silk and how much she had loved Rogue and vice versa. And, the most prominent thing Rogue. remembered everyday was how much she missed her and how much it hurt every time she thought back to that day 14 years ago.  
  
But even more painful than the knowledge of her mothers death and the memory of it was the uncertainty she had when she thought of her father. Mystique and Irene had always told her he was killed while on a mission with the government agency he worked with, but she always had a feeling he was still out there. It was a special bond they had always seemed to share since she had been born. He always knew when he was sad, or when she was scared and he was always there when she needed him.   
  
Mostly she remembered their touch. Since their death, no one had ever really tried to touch her. Irene told her she had a skin condition and so she had been forced into gloves and long sleeves at a young age. As well as away from human contact. She wondered now if they would love her still, despite all the things she'd done for Mystique. Or if they'd flinch away from her touch like everyone else. Sometimes she wondered if she'd be able to touch them due to some genetic miracle. To once again feel their kisses and hugs.  
  
Rogue let out a long sigh as she crawled out of bed and walked over to the duffle still on the floor in the corner. She knelt down and opened it carefully peering inside.  
  
"There ya are," she whispered pulling out the tattered stuffed tiger and rising to return to bed. "Daddy told ya at take care of meh and ya can't do that in there." She yawned climbing back under the covers and pulling them up around her and the toy. "'Sides, Ah have at tell ya 'bout this hot guy Ah met today Mr. Marbles, and his demon eyes." She whispered her tale to the tiger, a part of her clinging to the fact that it was the only thing left that her real parents had given her and maybe, just maybe, they could hear what she told it. She smiled as the thought of red and black demon eyes returned to her and she once again fell asleep.  
  
Authors Note: Okay guys, not much Romy, I know but it will happen. Soon cause I can't go that long with out they're cuteness. On a side not, I don't speak or write any French so when I really get to the Remy parts I may need some help with the French aspects. So anyone know a good site to go to, or who could help me out with some translations, it'd be much appreciated. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it and it really seemed to flow. I just hope the others can as well.  
  
OH, and to Yumiko, don't worry, when Remy's around, she's not just going to go falling into his arms. There will be some resistance, just for humor's sake as well as to keep everyone on their toes. But when she's alone, she's allowed to be kinda girly over him. Thanks for the reviews all. 


	5. Chapter 4: Learning Curve

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will. How depressing.  
  
Authors Note: I'll try to post every other day if not everyday. Lets hope I can live up to this though.  
  
Again, much thanks to those who reviewed.   
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 4: Learning Curve  
  
"You missed this mornings danger room session," Ororo said walking up behind Logan and placing her hands on his shoulders as he sat on the bench in the middle of the Institutes garden. "Not that the children minded, they were a bit curious though."  
  
"Just lost track of the time," was his gruff reply as he stared staring ahead, his mind lost in thought.  
  
"What troubles you?" she asked, placing her fingertips underneath his chin and forcing him to look at her, her voice barely above a whisper. "You've been distant since the battle last night. And you never came to bed last night."  
  
"I'm always distant," he said, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Logan…"  
  
"It was the kid."  
  
"The one that Remy fought?" Ororo tilted her head to the side, her long bleach white hair falling gracefully around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah. Something about her just…" He rose, shaking his head hard to clear it. "I need to go talk to Chuck," he turned and looked down at her, cupping her face and kissing her gently. "Don't worry about me Ro. I'll work it out." He turned and headed into the Mansion, leaving Ororo dizzy and confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She took out Remy!" Jubilee squealed as she stood next to Kitty and her locker in the middle of the Bayville High hallway.  
  
"Like, yeah. Mr. Logan had to like, drag him away. And then she, like, charged a card and, like, threw it at them," Kitty said slamming the locker shut and looking over at her Asian friend.  
  
"So she has the same powers as Remy then?" Jubilee asked, popping her gum loudly, her books hugged closely to her chest and her yellow jacket standing out against the gray metal of the locker. "Weird."  
  
"No, I don't like think so. She like kissed him and then he passed out and she had his powers. The Professor and Mr. McCoy like think that maybe her skin has some kind of absorbing thing." Kitty explained as she adjusted her pink sweater.  
  
"Really?" Jubilee asked, her eyes growing wide and her large hoops dangling lifelessly next to her round face.  
  
"Yeah well, that's like what I heard from Kurt, who heard form Scott who heard from Jean who heard from Evan who overheard the Professor talking to Remy and Mr. McCoy."  
  
"Wow, so her powers in her skin? Creepy. I wonder if she can turn it off?" Jubilee mused, as she began to pop her gum again. "Cause otherwise, that would suck."  
  
"Yeah, like tell me about it. I don't know if she can or not, but hey, look at the bright side for her. She got to like totally kiss Remy."  
  
Jubilee laughed outright, "Totally. Oh, here comes your man, lets see what he knows!"  
  
"Like, how's my hair?" Kitty asked, a frantic expression appearing on her face as she phased into her locker for a brush.  
  
"Hey Pretty-Kitty," Lance said, coming up next to the locker and leaning against it.  
  
"Like, hey Lance," she smiled, pulling her hand out of her locker.  
  
"Here, I got this for you," he smiled, pulling a pink rose out from behind his vest.  
  
"Oh Lance, that's like so sweet!" she gushed forgetting her hair and snatching at the gift, inhaling deeply.  
  
"Taking advice from Remy again?" Jubilee snorted.  
  
"He might have suggested it," Lance replied, blushing slightly as he ran a hand awkwardly through his hair.   
  
"Well, it doesn't like matter," Kitty said, shooting Jubilee a glare. "It's still, like, totally sweet." She tiptoed up and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Thanks."  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes at the couple and popped her gum. "So Lance, what's up with the new chick on the team?"  
  
"I could ask the same about your shampoo," a thick voice whispered into Jubilees ear causing her to squeak.  
  
"Petey! That's not fair!" Jubilee whirled around and punched him playfully in the chest. "You know I hate it when you sneak up on me."  
  
"Forgive me my damsel?" Piotr whispered, wrapping an arm around her waste and kissing her hand lightly.  
  
"Always," she whispered losing herself in his rich brown eyes. "My knight in shining armor." She smiled up at him and stood up to kiss him softly on the lips.  
  
"Aww!" Kitty and Lance's voice broke their moment.  
  
"Shut up," Jubilee laughed as she laced her arm through Piotr's. "Walk me to class Petey?"  
  
"Da."  
  
"Laters guys," Jubilee said as Piotr led her towards her class room.  
  
"So Pretty-Kitty, ready for Chemistry?" Lance asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her towards the classroom.   
  
"Ugh, no. I didn't like have time to study last night for the quiz. So who was the new girl anyway?"   
  
"Come on Kitty, you know we're not supposed to talk about that stuff with you guys," Lance replied, really wanting to tell her but knowing the consequences of that action.   
  
"It's like okay Lance. I'm sure I'll get to know who she is. Especially with Pietro's big mouth running around."  
  
Lance smiled and kissed the top of her head before they entered the class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy watched Jean as she sat across from him at their group of desks. She was busy doodling her name with Scott's over and over again on her French book. 'Mon Dieu, why did the Professor make me come back to school. Remy be 19 for crying out loud!' he thought as he sat in French class, waiting for it to start. And taking French was just insulting to him, but at least it was an easy A. He hated school. Back home in New Orleans, he had always been home schooled by his father. But both Professor Xavier, and Remy's father thought it would be good for him to get a high school diploma, so here he sat in the advanced French class across from Ms. Perfect.  
  
The bell let out its loud ring and Remy covered his ears, leaning his head forward on the desk. How he hated mornings. 'And why did school have to start so damned early? 3:30 in the afternoon would have been a lot better in his opinion.'  
  
"Alright everyone take your seats," Mrs. Harris shrill voice called out.  
  
The woman irritated Remy to no end. She even forgot her own, 'No English in Class' rule more than the students did. He groaned slightly as he sank his head farther into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"French 12, room 106," Rogue read under her breath as she walked up to the door marked 106 in big black numbers. She hated school, but Mystique had insisted she attend with the rest of the Brotherhood. She smiled slightly as she remembered the early morning meeting with Principal Kelly.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Ya see, Rogue and Ah just moved up from Mississippi," Mystique drawled in an exaggerated Southern accent as she sat next to Rogue, looking every bit the over involved Mother. "And Ah really wan' her to get a good education."  
  
"Of course Miss?" Principal Kelly started, searching the file for Rogues last name.  
  
"Oh please, call me Sandy," Mystique replied, flashing him a seductive smile.  
  
Rogue just rolled her eyes at her mothers reaction, and the body she chose to wear that day to register Rogue. She had the long auburn hair like Rogues, and the green eyes and light complexion, but she had chosen to have a body better resembling a supermodel, with long legs and a DD cup.  
  
"Eh…Sandy," Principal Kelly replied, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, Bayville high has an impressive curriculum as well as a fine faculty. I'm afraid though, that some of our student body is less than…acceptable though."  
  
"Why whateva could ya mean?" Mystique continued her eyes beginning to glow slightly. Rogue had a good idea she knew where this was heading so she sat up a bit more, crossing her arms over her chest. She decided to dress down a bit today, wearing a pair of black jeans with the knees ripped out, a pair of black sneakers and a black halter top, covered by an off the shoulder purple midriff sweater and her black gloves and topped by her traditional heavy Goth make-up.  
  
"Well, Miss…Sandy, I'm afraid that I have to tell you that we have a few mutants in our mist," Kelly continued again thumbing through the file.  
  
Rogue saw the yellow flash across Mystiques eyes and grabbed her arm quickly, giving her a look. She hated when she had to be the adult. "Don't worry about that Mista Kelly," Rogue said looking at him, an evil grin playing on her face. "Ah lahke mutants. Do ya know if any of em are single?" She smiled sweetly at the shocked expression on his face and rose. "Ah betta be headin ta class, don't ya think?"  
  
"Of course dear," Mystique agreed, rising with Rogue, all traces of her accent gone as she looked evilly at the Principal. "Enjoy your day, and remember what I told you."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Rogue smirked again as she entered the room, disrupting the teachers mindless dribble.   
  
"Bonjour! You must be Rogue! Principal Kelly told me we would be having a new student." Mrs. Harris gushed walking over to Rogue and moving to place her hands on Rogue's shoulder.   
  
Rogue quickly backed away from the woman's touch, putting an uneasy and embarrassed expression on the older woman's face. Rogue smiled slightly at the woman's unease as she stood before the class, noticing the eyes on her. She heard one guy let out a long whistle, which she quickly rolled her eyes at.  
  
"Mrs. Harris, she can sit over here," a tall blonde guy called out. He wore a letterman jacket and seemed awfully cocky.  
  
Rogue shot him a death glare. "Ah'd rather not," she stated looking expectantly at the teacher.  
  
Jean let out a small gasp and Remy's head shot up at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Mon Dieu, it be de fille!" he whispered over to Jean, who looked at him concerned. The only other free desks besides next to Duncan were at their table.  
  
"That's fine Rogue, why don't you go sit next to Monsieur LeBeau and Mademoiselle Grey."   
  
"Merci," Rogue replied looking over to the desk she pointed at. Her breath caught slightly as she recognized them. She was about to smile when she noticed his eyes were brown. She walked over to her desk a bit confused and plopped down next to him and across from the red head.  
  
The teacher began to drone on again, this time in French to the surprise of most of the students, but Rogue couldn't focus on any of it. But she did good, sitting at her desk ignoring the two next to her as she wrote down everything the Professor said. She noticed that the Grey girl had turned a pale color and looked like a dear caught in headlights as she stared at Rogue for a long time. Finally the teacher said something about speaking amongst their groups in preparation for the next test until the end of class. Rogue sighed and looked at her notebook, waiting for them to make the first move.  
  
Finally Remy spoke, "Pleasure to be seeing you again cher," he took her gloved hand in his and kissed it. "Don't think Remy had de pleasure of hearing yer name last meeting."  
  
"That's cause it's none of your business Swamp Rat," Rogue growled and ripped her hand out of his grasp. His memories were still fresh in her mind and she knew what kind of player he could be. "And what's wrong with her?" she asked pointing her thumb at Jean.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me!" Jean perked up, looking dejected. "It's just, I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Don't worry, it's not lahke I wanted to see ya either," Rogue barked back, a bit angrily.  
  
"Easy Cher," Remy said easily, trying to keep a cat fight from ensuing. "Jeanie just jealous cause Duncan over dere made a move on ya."  
  
"I am not Remy LeBeau!" Jean hissed turning on Remy and throwing her pencil at him.  
  
He easily caught it and laughed at her. "De truth hurts don't it p'tite?"  
  
Rogue watched them and couldn't help but smile. Maybe they weren't as bad as Mystique and the others made them out to be.  
  
"Come on cher, defend the one you love," Remy laughed as Jean began pelting him with paper balls.  
  
"Ya ask me, ya brought it on yer self Swamp Rat," Rogue smiled and picked up one of the stray balls and tossing it in his hair.  
  
"Aw, cher, you didn't deny you loved Remy. And look you already given him a pet name. It's destiny mon amour!" He wrapped his arms around her, catching her off guard.  
  
"Hey, back off," she said pushing him away, afraid that their skin might accidentally come into contact again.  
  
"Easy cher," Remy said complying with her request, backing up with his hands in the air.  
  
"Yeah Rogue, no ones going to hurt you," Jean added, smiling at her finally used to the fact that the enemy was sitting at their table and wasn't all that bad.  
  
"It ain't me Ah'm worried about," Rogue growled drawing back into her shell.  
  
"Cher, Remy didn't mean nothin' by it," Remy began but was cut off by the bell.  
  
"Yeah, no one ever does," Rogue breathed as she rose, throwing her things into her bag and heading towards the door where she saw Pietro waiting for her. "And don't call me cher, Swamp Rat."  
  
Remy looked over at Jean, a sad expression on his face as the two of them rose and gathered their belongings as well. "What Remy do?"  
  
Jean just shrugged and patted his shoulder as they walked out of class.  
  
Authors Note: Hey all, what'd ya think? Sorry if I screwed up the accents.   
  
Thanks to Panther Nesmith for the translations site. Appreciate it and plan to use it in later chapters. J  
  
Carla-p - She didn't recognize Logan cause she was like 4 and she only has vague recollection of him, but she will as they interact more. She was kinda distracted by sorting Gambits memories in her head. Sorry if I didn't explain it better before. Thanks for the review! J  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. (And yes Yumiko, you are special). It's so wonderful to know you guys like this story. It makes me work even harder on it to update. So keep up the reviews. I'm feeling the muse so I hope to get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Thanks again for all the reviews. 


	6. Chapter 5: Feeding Frenzy

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will. How depressing.  
  
Authors Note: I'll try to post every other day if not everyday. Lets hope I can live up to this though.  
  
Again, much thanks to those who reviewed.   
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Words-with-the-hyphens are Pietro's fast speech  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 5: Feeding Frenzy  
  
Rogue walked out of her forth period class with a smile on her face. 'Finally, lunch,' she thought as she made her way outside to one of the many picnic tables. She noticed the X-Men congregated around one and quickened her pace as her eyes met Remy's for a brief instant. She could hear the arguing before she even rounded the corner to the secluded table that the Brotherhood ate at.  
  
"What is it with you people! Why do you all date the enemy!" Pietro was yelling as Rogue walked up, noticing Lance, Piotr and John, both of whom she just met that morning, rising to leave.  
  
"What's goin' on?" she asked, plopping down next to Fred.   
  
"Yo, I can't talk about it, yo. My heart, she broke my heart," Toad said as he clutched at his head and slammed it repeatedly against the wooden table.  
  
"Rogue, guess what," Wanda said, forgetting herself and her rough exterior for a moment as she plopped down next to Rogue and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"What sugah?" Rogue asked, pulling out her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.   
  
"Evan Daniels asked me out this morning!" Wanda was practically dancing.  
  
"That's great Wanda!" Rogue began before she was interrupted by a hyperactive speed demon.  
  
"NO-IT'S-NOT!" Pietro screamed "DANIELS-IS-THE-ENEMY! AND-TO-MAKE-IT-WORSE-I-HATE-THAT-OVERGROWN-PORCUPINE!"  
  
"Oh shove it Pietro!" Rogue and Wanda screamed at the same time.   
  
Rogue looked up and watched as the other three boys had gotten up and went towards the X-Men's table. "Why don't ya go talk to him sugah?"  
  
"I can't with all those freaks over there!" Wanda hissed.  
  
"Oh come on sugah, Ah can go with you if ya lahke," Rogue said, happy she'd have someone to live vicariously through for awhile. With her power, she was constantly denied simple human touch and thus, any kind of romantic relationship. At least if Wanda had a boyfriend, it'd give her someone to live through. She watched as Wanda began to consider the idea.  
  
"YOU'RE-NOT-GOING-OVER-THERE! I-FORBID-YOU-FROM-SEEING-HIM!"  
  
Wanda's eyes shot up and blue electricity began to form around her hands. "You're forbidding ME!" She rose, her trench coat billowing around her as she rose her hands to the sides of her body and looked deadly at her twin. "You forbid me nothing!" The electricity jumped from her hands and towards a nearby tether pole. The rope and ball wrapped itself around Pietro's neck and began to strangle him.  
  
"Come on sugah, he ain't worth it," Rogue said gently placing a firm hand on Wanda's arm and tugging at it slightly. She watched as the X-Men and the Acolytes began to make their way over to where they were, to make sure no one else got hurt.  
  
"No, he deserves this," Wanda's voice crackled with energy as the rope began to lift Pietro off of the ground.  
  
"Hey Wanda, as much as I love seeing you kick your brothers ass, I was kinda hoping we could eat or something together," Evan said gently walking up next to her. "Come on, I wanna show off some of my moves for you."  
  
Wanda let Pietro go with a loud thud as she turned to face Evan, a blush appearing briefly on her cheeks before the normal angry exterior once again took over. "Whatever, so long as I don't have to breath anymore of the same oxygen as that!" She glared over at Pietro one last time before looking back at Evan, a frown on her face and a smile in her eyes.  
  
"Cool, come on girl," he strapped on his helmet and led the way over to the sidewalk.  
  
The others looked on in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened as Rogue walked over to Pietro and untangled the rope from around his neck. "There you go Pietro," she said rising and walking back towards her sandwich.   
  
"What just happened here?" Scott asked, forever the fearless leader.  
  
Rogue looked around slowly, and took in everything she saw. Lance stood with his arm around Kitty's waist possessively, daring anyone to tear them apart. Nearby, Piotr and a small Asian girl, who Rogue vaguely remembered being called Jubilee stood her arm resting on his shoulder and a smirk on her face. Leaning against the nearby wall was John, another girl from the x-men, Amara, wrapped in his arms. The rest of the X-Men stood spaced out amongst the area, Remy propped up on a nearby table, shuffling a deck of cards, Scott and Jean next to each other, and Kurt not far off, holding the hand of a girl in Rogue's Biology class, Amanda. All the while, Fred and Toad remained in their stationary positions, eating and banging his head against the table respectively.   
  
Rogue laughed loudly as Pietro picked himself and speed off away from the group to lick his wounds.  
  
"What's so funny cher?" Remy asked, looking intently at her.  
  
"Oh nothin'. Just thinkin' how Mamma told meh to keep an eye on y'all. Make sure no fraternizin' was going on," Rogue said taking a thoughtful bite out of her sandwich and watching the faces of the three boys before her, each tensing their arms around the X-Girl they held.  
  
"My god so your hear to rat on us shelia!" John let out a moan as he reached into his pocket for his lighter.  
  
"John, no," Amara said reaching for the shiny metal instrument and hiding it in the pocket of her jeans.  
  
"That won't stop me love," he whispered smiling at her innocence.  
  
"So you're going to tell Mystique about this!" Lance said, releasing Kitty and stepping up to Rogue, anger flooding his features as the ground began to shake.  
  
"Easy there Alvers," Rogue said flashing him her patented death glare as she rose slowly from the bench and walked up to meet him.  
  
"What's the big deal anyway if she tells her mom?" Jubilee asked, not comprehending the situation.  
  
"If zhe tells Mystique, den zhe will tell Magneto and he will make sure we never see you again," Piotr said steadily, sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you, like, get it Jube's? Mystique is, like Rogues mom," Kitty stated as the others looked on in horror.  
  
"Ah really wouldn't worry about it though if Ah were you sugah," Rogue began, picking up her bag from the table and swinging it over her shoulder, he gaze never breaking with Lances. "Y'all's secret is safe with meh, for now." She smiled sweetly at them before pushing past Lance and heading towards the building.   
  
They all stood there as they watched her go, shocked until finally Amanda broke the silence.  
  
"Kurt, didn't you tell me that that Mystique woman was your mother?"  
  
"Ya," Kurt replied numbly.  
  
"So does that make…" Kitty began but was quickly cut off.  
  
"Rogue ist mien schwester!" Kurt said, finished for her, looking around at the others. "I must go see da Professor," Kurt looked around at the others a bit confused before disappearing in a cloud of sulfur smelling dust with a loud BAMPF.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you haven't found anything else about her yet Chuck?" Logan growled as he paced the antique ridden office of Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
"All we know is what Hank was able to discern last night. Her name is Rogue and she's from Caldecott County, Mississippi. And from what Cerebro can tell, her power is to absorb the memories and powers, virtually the life force, of anyone who she makes skin to skin contact with. I'm sorry my friend, but I have nothing more to tell you than that," Charles soothing voice tried to calm Logan, but as usual, failed as the other man hit a nearby wall, putting a large hole in it. "Perhaps if you told me what you're hoping for us to find, it might help in our search."  
  
"I don't know," Logan growled again. "It's just, when I saw her last night I had the sudden urge to grab her and hug her. Not exactly the feeling you're supposed to have towards the enemy, especially if you're me. It's like, I know her, or knew her." Logan let out a long sigh and sank into a nearby chair, clutching his head between his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Do you believe she may be from your past? I thought you remembered everything that has happened over the past twenty years," Charles stated, rolling up next to his friend.  
  
"Naw, not everything. Gets fuzzy in areas, like this one. I know I'm supposed to know her, and for some reason a part of me hurts because she doesn't know me. I've got to find out who she is," he let out a loud growl and slammed his fist onto the arm of the chair, his claws shooting out of his hand.  
  
"Be patient my friend, we will discover her identity," Charles stated wheeling towards the exit to head back to Cerebro.   
  
"Thanks Chuck, I owe you one," Logan replied rising to follow when suddenly Kurt BAMPFED in front of them.  
  
"Professor, professor! Rogue ist minem schwester! Rogue ist minem schwester!"  
  
"What are you talking about elf?" Logan grumbled. "And aren't you supposed to be in class?"  
  
"Kurt calm down please," Charles said, placing the tips of his fingers together and resting his elbows on the arms of his wheelchair. "Now please tell us, how is Rogue your sister?"  
  
"Mystique ist her mutter."  
  
Authors Note: What a cliff hanger huh? Probably not but it might be to some. Oh, and I took German in high school and barely passed with a C so yeah, if it's wrong I'm not surprised.   
  
Now to the Reviewers, thank you so much for your praise. It's really made me feel good and my month go just a bit better. Now, I'm sorry I can't get to everybody but there are a few I'd like to mention now.  
  
Trapped in an Icy Flame- Yes you're special. All of my reviewers are special. But not as special as me! Mwahahaha! Mostly cause I get to hear what you guys think and how supportive you all are. Much thanks! J  
  
Ishandahalf - I love the "quick like a bunny on crack" bit and just had to say so. Unfortunately I don't have a bunny on crack, but I do have a cocker spaniel on crack who likes to kick me, so it's a start.   
  
The Untouchable Rogue- yeah, I don't know how Mystique walked around in a DD-cup, but I'm sure if anyone could do it she could. LOL! Thanks for the review.  
  
And finally, once again to Yumiko, If I were Rogue, I could die happy, so long as it were in Remy's gorgeous arms! God he's hot for a cartoon! I just can't wait till the 3rd movie comes out, (and they better put Remy in it or else they'll pay…err…I'll send them a tape of me crying and stuff anyway) cause I can't wait to see who they'd fine to play the Ragin' Cajun! Once again, thanks for the Review.  
  
And to everyone who mentioned who her Daddy was…did I make it too obvious? Cause I can always have a plot twist…or not. You never know. Take care all, and much love to all my reviewers. 


	7. Chapter 6: Discoveries

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will. How depressing.  
  
Authors Note: Right now it seems to be flowing well, but lets all just hope it stays that way.  
  
Again, much thanks to those who reviewed.   
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 6: Discoveries  
  
Remy sighed as he once again found himself leaning against the wall of the briefing room, cards in hand. The Professor had summoned them there as soon as they'd walked in the door from school. He looked slowly around the room, realizing how tired he was. He'd had a long day after lunch with the only upside being that Rogue was in his P.E. class. Unfortunately, from Remy's point of view, she was able to get out of wearing the little shorts like all the other girls and had instead gotten to wear workout pants. Other than that he'd enjoyed the class. A smile crossed his face as he thought back on it.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Remy walked out of the locker room and into the sun, slamming his sunglasses on his face. He looked around the bleachers, searching for his usual fan club of drooling freshmen females, when his eyes fell on a solitary figure sitting at the top of the bleachers in a pair of maroon work out pants and a matching t-shirt with 'Bayville' written in white letters across the front, black gloves and two white streaks framing her face.  
  
Remy quickly made his way up the bleachers, ignoring the throngs of girls calling to him and pouting as he passed them without a second glance. He plopped himself down next to Rogue, admiring her figure in the tight shirt. "Bonjour Cher," he said taking her gloved hand and kissing it.  
  
Rogue pulled her hand away and glared at him. "What do ya want Swamp Rat?" she asked clasping her hands together in front of her, resting her elbows on her knees, her emerald eyes boring into his.  
  
"Jus' de company of a belle femme," Remy replied pulling a cigarette from his pocket and placing it between his lips, about to light it with his finger when it was suddenly snatched from his lips.  
  
"That's bad fer ya," Rogue stated sticking it into her pocket. "'sides, you get expelled and who do Ah have to talk to during this hell?"  
  
"Aw cher, Remy didn't know you cared," Remy smirked at her and pulled down his sunglasses to look into her emerald eyes.  
  
Rogue snorted and stared at him, stealing a glance at Remy's physique in the same workout gear that she wore, except he had on a wife-beater, which displayed his well defined his chest and six-pack perfectly. Finally she looked hard at his eyes, trying to figure out what had happened to his beautiful demon eyes, to be replaced by ordinary brown ones.  
  
Remy noticed how Rogues eyes seemed to squint slightly as she studied his face, a thoughtful expression on her own. "What's wrong cher?" he asked, enjoying how beautiful and innocent the look made her face, but curious as to why she was staring at him like that.  
  
"Oh nothin'. Ah was just wonderin' what happened to yer eyes." She stated, tearing her gaze away and looking down at her gloves, pulling at the fingers absentmindedly.   
  
"What cher, don't ya like em?" he asked smiling playfully and tapping her leg with his, forcing her to look over at him. He had taken up her position, with his hands in front of him, elbows on knees.   
  
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow as he tapped the button on his image inducer revealing the natural red and black eyes that had captivated her the night before. "Ah lahke these ones better," she stated examining them closely before looking back down to the group below them. The girls kept looking up at Rogue and giving her dirty looks. "Who are they? Yer fan club?" she asked, jerking her thumb down at them.  
  
"Oui. Annoying ain't dey?" he asked, rolling his eyes slightly and pushing up his glasses, turning the inducer back on. He suddenly wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulders and smiled at her. "Wanna have some fun cher?"  
  
Rogue tensed up for a minute but saw that his skin was no where near hers and relaxed slightly. "Yeah sure, if ya wanna end up in a comma so bad," Rogue muttered and moved her shoulders a bit, indicating for hem to move his arm.  
  
Remy smiled and only pulled her closer, leaning back against the railing and taking her with him. "What ya talkin about cher?"  
  
"Mah mutation, and didn't Ah ask ya not to call me cher," she said, relaxing slightly. 'As soon as Ah tell him about mah mutation, he'll leave. Same as all the others,' she thought as she looked out over the field and track. "Mah skin sucks the life force outta people. Lahke when Ah kissed ya yesterday. Yer memories, yer powers, everything ye are is in mah head," she stated looking over at him, meeting his gaze. "So ya see, Ah can't touch anyone. Evah."  
  
Remy looked at her shocked for a moment but instead of pulling her away he drew her closer and smirked down at her. "Good thing Remy be creative den. But he also be at a disadvantage. You know all his secretes, and Remy don't know nothin' bout you cher."  
  
"All the bettah fer me sugah," Rogue said, taken aback by his reaction as she tried to process everything that was going on in her mind.   
  
"Come on cher, ya gotta tell Remy something!" he protested, tickling her side.  
  
Rogue laughed and pushed him away. "A'right! A'right! Stop, Ah'll tell ya somethin'!" Remy stopped tickling and looked at her expectantly. "Ah'm five-two."  
  
Remy groaned and looked at her. "Y' bein' evil cher," he laughed and looked at her. The rest of class was spent in the same type of manner.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Remy was pulled from his thoughts when the Professor and the other adults entered the room, this time accompanied by Hank and Kurt. The others all broke away from their own thoughts and complaining to look over at them.  
  
"It seems we have some new information on our new adversary," the Professor began, wheeling over to the head of the table. "It seems Mystique is her mother."  
  
"But if, like, Mystique is her mom, then how come she's not blue like Kurt?" Kitty spoke up, still unable to comprehend the news she'd heard earlier that day.  
  
"I am unsure right now Kitty. The only way we will be able to find that out is by collecting a DNA sample from Rogue and comparing it to the one of Mystiques that we have on file," Hank spoke up, his gentle voice contrasting with his large blue ape-like form.  
  
"One thing be for sure, de fille can sure fight like Mystique," Remy spoke up running a hand over the back of his head as he recalled parts of the fight, finally able to piece together why her style had looked so familiar to him.  
  
"So how do we get a DNA sample?" Jubilee asked looking around at the others.  
  
"It can be taken off of anything," Hank continued. "A hair from a hairbrush, her lipstick, anything that I can get a large enough sample from."  
  
"Remy get it for y' Hank," Remy said, rising to leave the room. "We done here non?"  
  
"Wait a minute bub," Wolverine growled, still feeling some kind of protective pull towards the girl he just couldn't figure out. "How do you plan on getting it?"  
  
"Simple mon ami, Remy be de Prince of Thieves." Remy winked at him and exited the room, starting upstairs to grab a bite to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A'right p'tite, y'know what to do non?" Remy asked Jean one more time as they sat at their desk in French class the next morning, running over the plan with her one more time, to make sure they get it right.  
  
"Yes Remy. You've told me enough," the red head was beginning to get annoyed. "I just have to make sure your pencil flies out of your hand and next to her bag and you'll do the rest. I'm not stupid."  
  
"Remy know dat Jeanie, but Remy also know dat Jeanie can't lie," he stated as he watched the door waiting for Rogue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So then, he did this really cool 360 and slid down the stair rail and it was just so awesome," Wanda exclaimed as her and Rogue walked down the hallway towards Rogue's French class.  
  
"That's great sugah. So when are ya goin' out with him?" Rogue asked, adjusting her skirt and checking her reflection in a window they walked by. She wasn't sure why she'd dressed up that day. 'Yes you are. And quite frankly it's sickening.' 'Shut up Cody, no one asked ya!'  
  
"Rogue, earth to Rogue?" Wanda asked waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry Wanda, it's jus', some of the voices in mah head were a little louder then usual," Rogue explained. Wanda and the rest of the Brotherhood had already been filled in on the particulars of Rogue's mutation. "What did ya say?"  
  
"Friday night, and you have to help me do my hair, and what do I wear and we have to do all of this in front of my dear brother," Wanda continued, a light shinning in her eyes.   
  
Rogue let out a laugh and stopped in front of her class. "We can do that," she said, stealing one more glance in the glass of the door before going to turn the knob.  
  
"Oh and Rogue," Wanda called out before Rogue could enter.  
  
"Yeah sugah?"  
  
"He's gonna love it," Wanda smiled knowingly as Rogue turned to enter the class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy's breath caught in his throat as Rogue entered the room, her hair framing her face, a few strands falling in her eyes a sheer green over-shirt covering a black midriff tank top and a short, tight black leather skirt and black stockings and combat boots, the outfit topped off with her black gloves.  
  
"Mornin'," she said walking over to the table and smiling at them, dropping her bag next to Remy on the floor.  
  
"Morning Rogue," Jean said, pulling out her French book and opening to the homework from the night before, beginning to check over it. "How are you today?"  
  
"Fahne," Rogue said flopping down into her chair and looking over at Remy who just seemed to stare at her. "What's your problem Swamp Rat?"   
  
"You be takin' Remy's breath away," Remy stated taking Rogue's hand and kissing it tenderly. "You look tres belle today mon cher."  
  
"Yer dear?" Rogue said after a moment, pulling her hand away. "Since when am Ah yers?" she said playfully.  
  
"Who else's would ya be but Remy's," Remy continued tickling at her.   
  
Rogue laughed and tried to pull away. "Stop it Swamp Rat!" she chocked out between hysterics when suddenly a pencil flew from Remy's desk and landed on the ground.  
  
They both stopped and looked over at Jean.   
  
"If you don't mind I'm trying to study," she said firmly, never looking up from her book.  
  
"Well sorry," Rogue said plopping her hands on the desk and looking somewhat flustered as she looked down at her gloves.  
  
"Don't worry about her cher." Remy whispered into her ear. "Scott forgot their anniversary yesterday," he continued before leaning over to pick up the pencil. Before he rose he reached into her bag and pulled out her lipstick, pocketing it into his trench coat before sitting up.   
  
"Bonjour class," Mrs. Harris's shrill voice called out as Remy rose. "Let's begin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hank scrapped a bit of the cells from the top of the lipstick and walked them over to his lab equipment.   
  
"How long will it take?" Logan growled as he flexed his hand, popping his claws in and out.  
  
"Not long at all my friend, just a few more moments," suddenly the high tech computer beeped, signaling that the it had finished its analysis. "Now all I have to do is run it against all the mutant DNA we have on file and see if we find a match."  
  
Logan grunted and began to examine where his claws ejected when the Professor wheeled in, followed by Ororo.   
  
"Have we found a match yet Hank?" Charles asked, wheeling up next to the computer console and looking up at the screen.  
  
"Just a few more moments now Charles," Hank replied replacing the cap on the lipstick and sticking it in his pocket to give back to Remy after the test results were in.  
  
Ororo walked up to Logan and stood next to him, looking over at the others. Suddenly a large hand was wrapped around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Miss me Ro?" he whispered into her ear, kissing her shoulder.  
  
"Of course," she mused as she leaned against him, happy to see him somewhat back to his old self.  
  
The computer beeped again and Hank walked over to the screen and seemed began to read the findings. "Oh my stars and garters," Hank said unable to believe what he read.  
  
"What is it Hank?" Charles asked concern filling his voice.  
  
"Well, the machine did find a match, but it wasn't with Mystique."  
  
"Then who was it Hank?" Ororo asked as her and Logan took a couple of steps forward to stand behind Charles.  
  
"It's Logan."  
  
Authors Note: Du du duuuuuun. Now it's been stated, but as if you guys hadn't already figured it out right? Hope to have the next couple of chapters written and up soon. Take care all and please review! J 


	8. Chapter 7: Flowing Memories

Disclaimer: Still not owning them. Damn Marvel! Will the depression ever end?  
  
Authors Note: Right now it seems to be flowing well, but lets all just hope it stays that way.  
  
Again, much thanks to those who reviewed. Especially AngieX. Your enthusiasm made me giggle.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 7: Flowing Memories  
  
Ororo, Charles and Logan stood their in shock looking at Hank as if he'd just walked into the room wearing a cocktail dress.  
  
"What did you just say fur ball?" Logan growled, taking a step forward and pulling the printed results from Hanks hand. He looked down at the paper and found nothing made sense to him.  
  
"She has half of your genetic make-up Logan, which means…" Hank began trying to be as gentle as possible, not wanting the other man to skewer him.  
  
"She's your daughter," Ororo finished looking a Logan with sad eyes.  
  
Logan looked around the room again, at all the faces before throwing the paper on the floor. "I gotta go," he growled and turned heading out the door.  
  
"Logan wait!" Ororo called after him and started to follow.  
  
"No Ororo," Charles said wheeling up next to her. "Let him go. He has to work this out on his own. And remember on his own."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan paced around the clearing like a caged animal, waiting to strike. It'd been over an hour since he called Nick and the other man had yet to show. Logan sniffed the air and caught the sent of an all too familiar cologne. "Took you long enough Fury," he growled out into the darkness. "Did you bring what I asked?"  
  
"What Logan, no hello hug?" Nick Fury emerged from the shadows he seemed to be a part of. "It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah well not long enough," Logan grunted and turned to face the other man, holding out his hand. "Did you bring it or not?"  
  
"Yeah I brought it, but do you know how much shit I can get into for doing this for you?" Nick replied, pulling a thick manila folder from inside his leather air force bomber.   
  
"Yeah, I know the drill," Logan replied snatching the file from him.  
  
"Why do you want it anyway Logan? You said you didn't want to know about your past? Always told me you forgot it for a reason," Nick said, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Yeah well, it seems I've got a kid running around out there," Logan replied opening the folder and finding a picture of himself, complete with statistics including his birthday, 'am I really that old?' he thought as he continued to glance over the page.  
  
"Only one?" Fury joked leaning against a tree and crossing his arms. "Are you sure?"  
  
Logan let out a growl but kept his focus on the file. "Yeah, she's about 18 and as I recall, I was working for you and S.H.I.E.L.D back then." He looked up and noticed all the color had drained from Fury's face. "What do you know?" Logan barked, closing the folder a page too soon and taking a step towards the other man, claws extending.  
  
"You told me she was dead," Nick stated.   
  
"What are you talking about," Logan looked ready to lunge but Fury quickly pushed off the tree and stood firm.   
  
"It's all in the file Logan. Read it. And if she is alive, I'd love to see here again. Now I've got to go. I've stayed to long already. You know how it is," Fury turned to leave and looked over his shoulder for an instant. "I hope you find her," before he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan sat in the middle of the gym at the Xavier Institute, the file he had collected from Fury thrown down on the bench next to him, a single photo having been removed from it. Logan held the picture in his hand and looked hard at it. There was a woman standing in it, her hands leaning on Logan's shoulders. She had long curly black hair that flowed down perfectly to the middle of her back, deathly pale skin and piercing emerald eyes. She was tall and slender, with nice curves accented by the tight black jeans and lavender sweater she wore. Her full lips were pulled into a big smile as she looked into the camera. Meranda Davidson was what the file said. His wife.   
  
Logan let out a long breath as his eyes moved to what sat perched in his arms. It was a small girl, with the same eyes and skin, but with more of Logan's features as well as long curly auburn hair with two white stripes in the front. She wore a huge smile and held onto his arms as she smiled at the camera, a completely joyous expression on her face.  
  
Logan sighed and got up, picking up the folder and walking up towards the bedroom he shared with Ororo. He stopped before turning the knob and looked at the door. He couldn't do it. Not tonight. He turned and kept walking down the hall into one of the open bedrooms, closing the door behind him as he flopped down onto the bed opening the folder again, he pulled out the page that described what he found when he came home from one of his last missions with S.H.I.E.L.D. and drifted off to sleep reading it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan stood in the middle of a small white room, cringing at the smell of antiseptic in the air. Suddenly the room began to take form and shapes began to appear before his eyes. A beautiful woman was lying in the hospital bed in the middle of the room. She wore a tired, yet happy, expression and cradled a small pink bundle in her arms. 'Meranda' Logan thought as she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling and running with emotion, the smile growing on her face.  
  
"Logan, look what we did," Meranda began, her voice barley above a whisper as she looked down at the small bundle in her arms. "Come look at your daughter."  
  
Logan walked slowly towards the bed, afraid to speak or even breathe for that matter. He carefully took the small pink blanket from Meranda's arms and felt the warmth that radiated from it. He moved the blanket aside and sure enough, a small face and hands appeared. The baby yawned and opened her eyes to look up at Logan, and he was shocked to see how green they were since normally babies eyes started out blue. He smiled down at her and knew she was going to be someone he'd love for the rest of his life. Someone he'd die for, and kill for without remorse. Finally, he worked up the courage to speak. "Hey kid. We've been waiting for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan walked through the door into the kitchen silently. Meranda stood at the stove in a tank top and tight pair of jeans, not noticing his entrance. He smiled as he admired her form and snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering into her ear, "I don't care what's for dinner darlin', so long as you're desert."  
  
Meranda let out a yell as the room went dark for a moment, until her brain realized who he was. The lights came back and she spun in his arms. "Damnit Logan! Don't do that!" she slapped her hand once against his chest before wrapping him in a large hug. "When'd you get back?"  
  
"About an hour ago," he replied kissing her deeply. They broke apart and he moved away and began to take off his S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform as Meranda turned her attention back to dinner. "Where's Stripes?"  
  
"She has a name Logan," Meranda replied turning off the burner and moving the pot to the counter. "And she's upstairs taking her nap."  
  
Before Logan could reply, little feet were heard running down the stairs.  
  
"DADDY!" a small voice called as a 4 year old girl ran into the room, still in her footed pajamas. Logan knelt down and scooped her up into his open arms in a tight hug. The white streaks fell in her eyes as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"Ya miss me kid?" he asked throwing her up in the air and catching her on the way back down.   
  
She giggled excitedly and held out her arms as if she were flying. "What'd ya bring me Daddy?" she laughed as he threw her one final time before setting her back onto the ground.   
  
"Now, lets see. Did I remember to bring Marie a gift," Logan said pretending to search through his pockets as she stood there anxiously. Finally he pulled out a purple stone and handed it to her.  
  
She clasped it excitedly and examined it, her smile broadening. "Thank you Daddy," Marie said, and ran over to her mother, who knelt down beside her and placed an arm around her waist. "Look what daddy brought me!" She exclaimed handing it to Meranda.  
  
"Let's see," Meranda took the stone and studied it for a moment before handing it back. "It's an amethyst. It'll help guard against bad dreams," she said smiling at the child. "Why don't you go put it in your box?" Meranda suggested kissing Marie's forehead and letting her arm fall.  
  
"Okay Mommy," Marie pulled away and started to walk out of the room, her eyes transfixed on the stone before she stopped and turned back towards her father. She walked over to him and looked up shyly, pulling the pants leg of his combat uniform.  
  
"What Stripes?" he asked, kneeling besides her.   
  
She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you daddy."  
  
"Love you to kid. Now go put that away," he said ruffling her hair a bit as she turned and sped towards the stairs. Logan smiled as he watched her run off and rose slowly.  
  
"I don't think magic can help her Logan," Meranda said looking after the girl. "I've tried. I'm not sure anything can."  
  
"What are ya talking about?" Logan said turning to his wife, who had a worried expression on her face.  
  
"She had the dream again. While you were gone. It took me over an hour to calm her down," Meranda said biting her lip. "I tried and tried, but you're the only one that can comfort her after that one."  
  
Logan let out a long sigh and leaned against the counter, running his hand through his hair. "What should we do?"  
  
"I don't know," Meranda replied, taking out some plates and placing them on the table. "Maybe you could try to stay home more often. I could cut back on work. I don't know, but we have to do something." Meranda began placing the utensils and plates on the table, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"We'll figure it out," Logan said walking up behind her and wrapping her in a hug. "Don't worry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MREANDA!" Logan screamed as he jumped out of the S.H.I.E.L.D vehicle before Fury could stop it completely. He ran up to the house and watched as it burned steadily in the night.  
  
"LOGAN WAIT!" Fury called out as he watched his friend run into the blaze. He got on his radio and sent for help.  
  
Logan searched the burning house room by room not noticing the burns covering his skin, or the smoke stinging his lungs. It'd all heal. Besides, it wasn't him he was worried about. He came into the kitchen. "MERANDA! STRIPES!" he yelled, then stopped dead in his tracks. Despite the smoke, and ash in the air, he could still smell his wife's blood. He looked around for his daughter and wife but found nothing before he blacked out.  
  
Logan woke up in the middle of a hospital bed, setting upright and seeing Nick Fury standing looking out the window.  
  
"What happened?" Logan asked, looking around the room as he pulled the iv out of his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan," Nick said, not even turning to face him, unable to. "They're gone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"By the Goddess!" Ororo breathed as Logan finished telling them about what had happened the night he came home from that mission.  
  
They all sat around the table now, including the kids of the X-Men, listening to Logan's tale.  
  
"And you never found the bodies?" Jubilee said bluntly, causing her to receive several reprimanding looks. "What?"  
  
"No firecracker I didn't. No one else did either. But by the time the fire department got there, the whole place had burned down." Logan looked down at his fist and clenched it, causing his claws to pop. "If we hadn't came back early, I'd of found a hole in the ground. Instead I found the place burning, and no trace of either of them. After that all I could think was if only I had come home earlier, until finally, I didn't think about it period. Blocked it. Thought of them dead was just too much to take. Still is."  
  
"So you think that perhaps Mystique had something to do with the fire?" Charles asked, his fingers together under his chin as he contemplated the story.  
  
"Why else would she have Stripes?" Logan growled pacing the room slightly.  
  
Ororo rose and stood next to him, "She's Logan's daughter. That makes her family, and she should be here with us," she stated looking at the group.  
  
"Auntie O's right," Evan spoke up. "We should bring her home."  
  
"But what if she doesn't want to come here?" Jean asked looking around the room. "As far as I can tell, she's convinced that Mystique is her mother. She was 4 when she was taken, and she may not remember anything else. If we just spring this on her, she might not be ready to handle it."  
  
"Jean's right," Charles continued. "We must handle this matter as delicately as possible."  
  
"Whatever Chuck, but I'm telling you now. If I get my hands on that shape shifter," he popped the claws from his other hand to emphasize his point. "There's not going to be anything to identify."  
  
Remy stood off from the group in shock. 'Man, dating that girl just got harder,' he thought as he looked over at the clock. "So what we do den?" he asked pointing to the clock. "School be startin' soon. Do we tell the fille, or hide it from her? Cause it seems to Remy dat enough been hidden from her already, non?"  
  
"You're absolutely right Remy, but perhaps it would be best to keep this to yourselves, at least in a public environment. There's no telling how she will react and we may not want to bring that out in the middle of the hallway," Charles said thoughtfully. "Now all of you go get ready for school, and please, be on your guard today."  
  
Authors Note: And there you all have it. Logan's reaction. Chapter 8 should be written and up by tonight or tomorrow morning, depending on when I finish y'know, writing it. And remember, reviewing is our friend. 


	9. Chapter 8: Get Outta Mah Head!

Disclaimer: Still not owning them. Damn Marvel! Will the depression ever end?  
  
Authors Note: And the flowing continues!  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 8: Get Outta Mah Head!  
  
While Logan searched for answers to his past, the Brotherhood were keeping busy on their own.  
  
"Hey Rogue, what's your mom want with this thing anyway?" Lance asked as he looked down at the military base below them. They were supposed to be retrieving a new weapon they were developing.  
  
"Don't know sugah," Rogue replied as she crouched next to him. "She just said ta get it. Ya ready Lance?"  
  
"Always," he smirked as he placed his hands on the ground preparing to make it roll. "Let's rock their world."  
  
Rogue smiled and looked over at the others. "Y'all ready back there?"  
  
Colossus just nodded once and let his metal plating cover his body as he began to descend towards the base.  
  
"This is gonna be fun mates," Pyro said, checking his flamethrowers before following his friend.  
  
"Ready when you are, yo," Toad replied hopping towards the end of the cliff and looking down. "He, that's a long fall though."   
  
"That's why we're takin the path Tolansky," Rogue replied pointing to the dirt path leading down from the woods they hid in.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Blob spoke up heading towards the path. "I'm hungry."  
  
"When are you not," Pietro spoke up following slowly behind, his tail still between his legs from Wanda's abuse earlier that day.   
  
"A'right Lance, ya remember the plan. Wait till ya see the others and meh before ya make it roll."  
  
"Got it. I still don't see why I can't come down there though."  
  
"Cause Sugah, someone's gotta be waitin with the plane," she smiled at him before her and Wanda followed the boys down to the front gates of the compound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure this is wise Raven?" Irene's voice floated over the phone connection as Mystique sat in the middle of her large bedroom, waiting for her team to return.  
  
"Everything is going as planned Destiny, unless…" Mystique shot up in bed, her eyes blazing yellow. "You've had another vision!"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Then what is it exactly?"  
  
"I did have a vision, but nothing was clear but one thing. Tonight will change everything."  
  
The phone dropped from Mystiques ear as she looked straight ahead. Perhaps sending Rogue so soon wasn't the best idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sergeant, we've got a problem."  
  
"What is it corporal?"  
  
"Look," the young man pointed to the seven teenagers that stood before the gate.   
  
"Maybe they're just lost," one of the others spoke up, his hands shaking slightly.  
  
"I don't think so. six of em were on that news broadcast last month."  
  
"You mean…."  
  
"Yeah, mutants."  
  
"Get Danvers and the others. No one breaks into a SHIELD base."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Put up your hands!" The shoulder yelled, pointing the gun at the kids.  
  
"Don't think so, but it's a nice suggestion," Pietro taunted as he looked towards the others. "Wanda, care to do the honors?"  
  
"With pleasure," she replied and held her hands towards the gates, bringing them alive and moving them aside as the others made their way to enter.   
  
Pietro raced around, faster than anyone's eyes could see and snatched all the guns and ammo away from the soldiers and pulling the belts off of their pants. As the soldiers who weren't fighting to pull up their pants ran for their tanks and jeeps the ground began to roll. Blob took the initiative and headed towards the middle of the fray, picking up a tank and hurling it towards a group of oncoming soldiers as Colossus stood before the on coming bullets, watching them bounce off with some amusement. Wanda kept things coming alive as Toad went about spitting slime in peoples faces and Lance kept the ground shaking and Pyro began burning the tents. Pietro came up and grabbed Rogues hand, taking off with her to the room where the weapon was supposed to be stored. They entered and Rogue flipped on a light to reveal the mess storage area.  
  
"What the hell?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Where's the weapon Roguey?" Pietro looked around.  
  
"Ah don't know speedy. Maybe we're in the wrong buildin'," Rogue answered, looking around.  
  
"Oh you're in the wrong room alright," A woman's voice rang out across the small building. "And on military property."  
  
Rogue spun around to see a tall blonde woman in her late twenties standing before her, with piercing blue eyes. "Pietro, go check on the others. Ah can handle this," Rogue said sternly looking at the woman opposite her.  
  
"Be back in a flash," Pietro said running off as Rogue pulled off her gloves.  
  
"Don't run to far," Carol called after him as she turned to face Rogue. "Now look, you come quietly and I'll see you get a fair trial."  
  
"Sure ya will," Rogue laughed as she began to circle the woman, taking up a defensive stance.  
  
"You know," Carol began, moving in close to Rogue, a scowl crossing her face. "It's mutants like you that give the rest of us a bad name." Suddenly she took to the air and landed behind Rogue, punching her hard in the stomach and sending her flying from the building. "I'm defiantly going to enjoy this."  
  
Rogue was up before Carol made it upside, holding her ribs as she hid behind the door. Carol walked out and looked around, to late to see Rogue grab onto her exposed arm. "Glad one of us will," she said as she felt Carol Danvers mind drain into her own. She knew she couldn't let go too soon or else she'd be dead. So she just kept hold until nothing else flowed out of Carol, and she fell, lifeless to the floor.  
  
Rogue fell to her knees clutching her temples. "GET OUTTA MAH HEAD!" she screamed as she fought Carol desperately for control over her body. No one else had ever given her this much of a fight. But then again, she'd never absorbed the entire person before. It took her several minutes before Rogue was able to bind Carol in her mind. But she knew it wouldn't last very long. She rose slowly to her feet as a blue blur stopped before her.   
  
"Hey Roguey we better get outta here," Pietro said rushing up to Rogue who stood their staring at Carol and shaking slightly. "Piotr beat up one of the officers and there isn't any weapon here,"   
  
Rogue looked up at him and her eyes flashed. "It was a setup," she growled, heading towards others. "Get back to the plane," she barked out as the boys fled towards the stolen jet. Wanda stopped besides her.   
  
"What's wrong Rogue?" Wanda held her up as Rogue lost her balance.   
  
"Ah absorbed too much of that girl. She's fightin' meh," Rogue said softly, not wanting anyone else to hear her. "Ah don't know how long Ah can keep control."  
  
"What do we have to do?" Wanda asked concern filling her voice as she helped her friend towards the jet, easily deflecting anyone who got into her way with her powers.  
  
"Ah don't know. It don't matter right now. Ah need to get home."   
  
"Alright Rogue, just lean on me," Wanda said helping her to board the plane before she turned to the others. "Get us back to the house. Mystique will have to answer for this."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There was no weapon on that base," Wanda's cold voice sent a chill up Mystiques spine as she turned to see all the children before her. She noticed that Rogue did not look well, but stood her ground, hiding the fear she had of them right now.  
  
"Simply some misinformation then. No matter," Mystique said brushing it off.  
  
"What do you mean no matter?" Lance spit out looking deadly at the woman. "We could have died out there. Rogue almost did."  
  
"Nonsense. You're all still standing aren't you? And she's fine," Mystique turned to head back to her room. "And I'd watch how you talk to me Avalanche, or else you may find yourself waking up with out a head in the morning."   
  
"Who are ya?" a southern voice cut through the air causing Mystique to turn and look at her daughter.  
  
"What are you talking about child? Now all of you, go to your rooms. You have class in the morning," she again started to head towards the door but found her arm caught in a bone crushing grip. She cried out in pain and turned half expecting to see Colossus holding her, but instead her eyes met with emerald green ones.  
  
"If ya won't tell me, Mamma," Rogue spit out the last word like it was a disease. "Then Ah'll just suck it outta ya."   
  
Before Mystique could stop her, Rogue placed an ungloved hand on the shape-shifters face and saw everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Colossus had had to revert to his metal form to pry Rogue off of Mystique. The shape-shifter was still unconscious. Pyro and Avalanche had tied her up in her bedroom, knowing that when she came to she'd be able to escape. They just hoped Magneto would be there before she woke up.   
  
Pietro had rushed off to find his father and let him know what had happened. Hoping to get some answers. Meanwhile, the others watched Rogue as she wreathed on the couch, clutching at her head whimpering. She had fallen into unconscious hours ago and no one was sure how to help her. Wanda wrung her hands as she paced.   
  
"I can't help her. I tried to call that Destiny woman and no one answered. What are we supposed to do?" she asked as she watched her friend.  
  
"It's looking bad yo," Toad said, bringing a fresh damp rag for Rogues forehead.  
  
Lance, John and Piotr all exchanged looks before nodding. "We have to take her to Xavier," Lance spoke up heading for the keys to his jeep.  
  
"Wow, that Wolverine guy will gut us if we step on the premises yo!" Toad exclaimed as he wiped at Rogues face.  
  
"Lance is right mate. Xavier will help the shelia and he's probably the only one that can," John agreed as he moved Toad aside so that Colossus could metal up and lift her off the couch.  
  
"Are you sure about this? Maybe Magneto can help her," Fred suggested as he watched on helpless.   
  
Rogue hadn't been there long, but she'd made fast friends with all of the outcasts, especially Wanda. And it was hurting them all to see her in such pain.  
  
"Let's go. Toad, you and Fred stay here, and make sure Mystique gets what she deserves," Wanda said following the three men out of the house.  
  
"Man, we get the worse jobs yo," Toad said hopping up the stairs.  
  
"Tell me about it," Fred agreed, watching his feet as he heard the engine of Lance's jeep start and the tires squeal. 'I just hope she's alright.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gambit slid on his trench coat and looked on in amazement. He was actually going to be the first one out the door today. After that mornings meeting he had hurried to the shower before everyone else and hadn't had to wait in line. He smirked to himself as he did one last mirror check, wanting to look good for Rogue, and turned the knob, pulling his bike keys from his pocket and looking up to find four members of the brotherhood walking up the path, an unconscious figure in Colossus's arms.  
  
"Gambit move," the Professor stated as he wheeled quickly up behind them, Logan and Ororo at his heels.  
  
"We didn't know where else to bring her," Wanda began, slightly afraid they'd turn them away.   
  
Colossus walked up to them and knelt so the Professor could examine Rogue. Charles placed a hand to his forehead and one over her hairline scanning her mind. "She's still in there, but lost and fighting hard to regain control," he said, emerging from her troubled mind. "I must hurry. Logan, take her to my office," Charles said turning and heading back inside the institute, noticing all the curious faces staring back at him and the group outside. "Ororo, get the others some breakfast would you?" he added as he began to prepare his mind for what was to come.  
  
Logan walked up to the metal covered mutant and held out his arms, taking his little girl into them once more, for the first time in over 14 years.  
  
Rogue stirred slightly and looked up at him, her eyes slightly glazed. "Daddy, mah head hurts," she whispered as she moaned slightly.  
  
"I know darlin', but will get you fixed up," he said taking her into the house and the Professors office.  
  
"Come children," Ororo said turning and heading back into the house. The Brotherhood members looked uncertain and glanced at one another.  
  
Kitty walked up to Lance and looked at him. "Are you, like, okay? I know she's your friend."  
  
"Yeah, just worried Pretty-Kitty," he said sighing and wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"Well, like, come on. Ororo's making French Toast and you'll want to get in there before Kurt, like, eats it all," she took his hand and lead him inside.  
  
Jubilee followed her lead, taking Piotr's hand in her own after he reverted to normal, flesh and blood and leaned against him, kissing his cheek. "Come on. Sugar cures all."  
  
John walked up to Amara, who remained standing at the top of the stairs leading into the institute. He stopped a few steps below her and leaned his head on her shoulder as she wrapped him in her arms. "Come on, we'll go light something on fire and make you feel better baby," she cooed as she led him inside.  
  
"Hey Wanda," Evan said, standing next to her, unsure if the Goth had noticed him.  
  
Wanda turned to him, tears rimming her eyes. "She's the only friend I got Evan. What happens if he can't help her?"  
  
"Hey, it's okay girl," he said, wrapping her in hug as she let a single tear fall down her cheek. "If anyone can help her it's the Prof. And hey, ya always got me now," he stated, forcing her to look at him. He smiled at her and took her hand. "Come on, lets beat Kurt to the kitchen."  
  
Remy watched in shock as the incident unfolded before him. He shut the door behind Wanda and Evan before heading down the hall, leaving his keys on the table and sinking down on the wall, next to Xavier's door. He took out a deck of cards and began idly shuffling them, as he prayed for the green eyed girl inside.  
  
Authors Note: As promised, chapter 8 and I'm on a roll. Let's hope I can get chapter 9 up tomorrow or by Thursday at latest. I'm not promising tomorrow, cause I have a test on Thursday and am planning on studying all day tomorrow. (College sucks! Gets in the way of the important things. Like updating Fan fiction.) Well, that's it for now and remember, reviewing helps build strong bones. Well, not really, but it does help build my small ego. 


	10. Chapter 9: Power Struggle

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but if anyone wants to buy them for me for Christmas, I'd be more than happy to accept the gift.  
  
Authors Note: And the flowing continues! And the Romyness is yet to come!  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
inside Rogue's head  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 9: Power Struggle  
  
Logan slammed the door behind him as he carried Rogue protectively in his arms. She had once again slipped into a fitful unconscious state and was writhing on the couch in Xavier's office. He stepped back reluctantly, allowing the telepath easier access to his daughter.  
  
"This is a very delicate procedure Logan and cannot be rushed. I'm not sure how much of her mind is still intact," Charles said, looking up at Logan.  
  
"Just get her back Chuck. That's all I want," Logan replied sadly.   
  
For the first time in all the years he'd known him, Charles Xavier saw fear in the Wolverines eyes. "I shall do my best," Charles replied before turning and focusing on Rogue. Praying the damage wasn't too severe, he entered her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue felt like she was falling as her world swirled around her. Images flashed before her so fast that she lost track of whose they were. She clutched her head and fell to her knees on the astral plane.  
  
She'd always been so careful. Never letting anyone she absorbed have enough power to take over. And now she'd lost control. And a big part of her was terrified she'd never get it back.  
  
"Why should you?" a familiar voice taunted.  
  
Rogue looked up to see Carol Danvers standing before her. "So you can go out and kill again.  
  
"Ah didn't mean ta," Rogue whispered as she struggled to her feet. "It was a setup."  
  
"Then why didn't you let go?" Carol growled, her blonde hair whipping around her face.  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to reply, but found nothing. Why hadn't she let go?  
  
"You wanted me dead. Just admit it already," Carols voice had softened and she took a step towards Rogue. "Just admit you wanted to kill me and stop fighting it. You don't deserve this body. You're a murder."  
  
Rogues eyes brimmed with tears. Carol was right. A part of Rogue had wanted to kill the other woman. Maybe she should just give up and let Carol have the life she'd stolen from her.  
  
"No Rogue. Don't give up your mind," a new voice rang out. A voice Rogue had never heard before. She turned away from Carol to look at the grandfatherly figure before her. He was tall, with a bald head, wise features and kind eyes.  
  
"Who are ya?" she asked walking towards him only to have Carol jump between them.  
  
"Another life you've stolen! Look at you! You can't even remember all the ones you've hurt, there've been so many. MURDER!" Carol shouted in Rouges face. Suddenly figure stepped up and placed a gloved hand on Carol.   
  
"Dat be enough," Charles saw Remy grab Carol and pull her away from Rogue. "Remy told you to leave de girl be!" Charles watched as Remy and Carol began to struggle.   
  
Charles quickly regained his surprise, remembering that Rogue had absorbed Remy when she came to town, and grabbed the girl around the wrist and pulled her aside as the two personalities struggled "My name is Charles Xavier. I'm a telepath. Your friends brought you to my Institute for gifted children to help you regain control."  
  
"Yer the guy mah mamma brought meh here to fight," Rogue said looking confused, ignoring the two fighting nearby. "You and the X-Men," she turned and looked towards Remy, who was still squaring off against Carol.  
  
"Mystique's not your mother Marie," Charles said gently. "And I'm not your enemy."  
  
Rogue shivered and looked around the barren wasteland her mind had become when her eyes fell on a tattered stuffed white tiger next to her feet. She leaned over and picked it up, tears forming in her eyes. "It was cold that day. The day she killed mah real mamma. It's been cold since that day. She lied to meh. Ah saw it when Ah touched her. Mah daddy's still alive and she's the enemy," she hugged the tiger tightly and looked up at Charles. "Sometimes , Ah forget who Ah am. Who Ah was," she continued, still looking at him. "Sometimes they get out and Ah forget. Can ya help me make em stop?"  
  
"I can help you lock them up where they wont be able to try and take control. That is if you trust me," he offered, extending his hand to her.  
  
"What will it cost meh?" she asked sadly, having learned tonight that nothing came free. Mystiques care and "love" had nearly cost Rogue her own mind and she would always hate the woman for that and so much more.  
  
"Nothing Rogue," he smiled at her, understanding her apprehensions. "We just want to help you," he pointed over towards Remy. "Has he tried to take control?"  
  
"No," she said softly, a smile playing on her lips. "He helped meh bind Mystique and he's helpin' meh now. Are y'all lahke that?"  
  
"Not exactly," Charles chuckled slightly. "But we all just want to help you. And we're not all after something."  
  
Rogue looked over at Carol, determination filling her features and Charles saw a familiar look pass through her eyes that made her look every bit like Logan's daughter. She sent her own psychic blast at the girl, knocking her away from Remy.  
  
"Thanks cher," he said before fading away into the shadows of her mind.   
  
Rogue looked back towards Charles, a smile playing on her lips. "Let's shut em up then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charles came out of Rogues mind, tired but satisfied. All the personalities had been locked up. Rogue had felt bad about locking up Remy's personality, but he had assured her that it was alright.   
  
He opened his eyes to see Logan sitting on the table next to the couch, clutching Rogue's gloved hand in his as he watched her intensely.   
  
"How is she Charles?" he asked, moving a white bang away from her eyes and pulling a cannel blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping it around her, taking her hand again.  
  
"The personalities have been sealed for now. But I'm afraid that the one that was giving her so much trouble, Miss Danvers, may cause problems yet," Charles replied tired. "The other damage will take time to heal."  
  
"Mystique," Logan growled as Rogue began to stir.  
  
"Will get what she deserves. Now I think we need to focus on your daughter. I'll leave you two alone," Charles said wheeling towards the door leaving, closing it silently behind him.   
  
Remy jumped off his spot on the floor, looking expectantly at the Professor.  
  
"Ah Mr. LeBeau, didn't you have class today?" Charles asked, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as the boys worry radiated towards him.  
  
"Remy couldn't leave wit out checkin on de fille," Remy replied, moving anxiously, aware that the Professor was reading him. For once, Remy didn't slam up his shields and mutter some obscene French about invading peoples privacy. 'Remy don't know why, but he want dem to know he care. Mon Dieu, dat girl gonna be de death of me."  
  
"She'll be fine Remy. It'll take time, but she'll be fine. Now why don't you go and let her friends know. It will be awhile before any of you can see here."  
  
"Thank you Professor," Remy said, releasing a sigh of relief as he bowed slightly and headed down the hall to the Rec Room, where Ororo and Hank were entertaining Wanda and the boys.  
  
Charles smiled to himself and headed towards his room to freshen up. 'I hope she stays. Might just be the thing to calm Mr. LeBeau down," Charles thought to himself, chuckling slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue opened her eyes slowly, afraid that the room would be to bright. She felt the soft fabric against her skin and the plush cushions beneath her body. She stretched and noticed that someone's hand was around her own. Rogue turned slowly to see a familiar pair of black eyes staring down at her, filled with a love she'd almost forgotten. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly got up.  
  
Logan smiled at her, just as afraid and uncertain as she was. Finally he looked down at the hand he held and spoke. "Another nightmare darlin'?"   
  
Rogue smiled and nodded slightly as she leaned forward, the blanket falling to the floor, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Ah missed ya daddy," she sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close moving onto the couch next to her.  
  
"I missed you too darlin'," he said stroking her hair.  
  
"She killed mamma. An she told meh ya didn't want meh anymore," Rogue cried fiercely as she clutched at him, afraid if she let go she'd never see him again.  
  
"I'm sorry Stripes. When I got home the house was on fire and I couldn't find you anywhere. I looked till I got knocked out. Then they told me you were dead and," he pulled Rogue tighter amazed at how the way people smelled never changed. "I never believed it, but when I couldn't find you," Logan's breath caught for a bit as he fought back his own tears, succeeding. "My world died that day. Now it can live again kid."  
  
Rogues cries subsided as she pulled away enough to wipe her eyes. "Ah'm sorry," she whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What for darlin'?" He asked as he picked the blanket up from the floor and wrapped it around her.  
  
"For everything Ah've done," Rogue continued, as she played with a button on his shirt.  
  
"Not your fault Stripes. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop her…" Logan began, looking down sadly at his daughter.  
  
Rogue shot up and looked at him. "No. Ah'm glad ya weren't there. Cause otherwise she might've killed ya to." Rogue's eyes filled with fear as she grabbed tighter onto Logan.  
  
"Shh. Easy darlin'," he soothed as he brushed her hair from her face. "Nothin's gonna happen to you now. I promise." He pulled her close again and rocked her slightly. "Daddy's gonna look after you from now on."  
  
Rogue snuggled in and yawned, exhausted from the lack of sleep she'd had the night before. "Ah love ya daddy," she said as she fell asleep listening to his heart beat.  
  
"I love ya too Stripes," he whispered as he got up and lifted her easily into his arms, heading towards the hallway, taking her upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms.   
  
Authors Note: There you have it. They're reunion. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. And how'd you like the small bit of Romyness? I figured out of all the personalities in her head, he'd be the one helping her. Since he's a gentleman and all. (And in love.) Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate the support. There are a few I'd like to respond to today.  
  
cool-chick-rae ~ Thank you. My ego gets stronger by the day. Glad you like the story. I just hope that trend continues. Thanks for the review.  
  
Invader ZaiFae ~ Thank you for appreciating the Amara line. I thought I was the only one that found it funny. Feel free to rant anytime. I love a good rant. And thanks so much for the review.  
  
Yumiko ~ I can't say for sure if you're bones are stronger, but it's always possible. As always, thanks for the review. Keep it up. May help those bones.  
  
AngieX ~ Yeah, well we all know it is. Since Logan hasn't seen his baby girl in like 14 years and Remy's a know Ladies Man. So yeah, Logan's gonna be hard to sell on the idea of them dating, but the death threats should be fun. And I'm flattered that I'm on your favorites list. Makes me feel really special. Thanks.  
  
VIcKy101 ~ So many questions to answer for you. Yeah she knows, it's explained more in this chapter. The Brotherhood will play in later, but I'm not completely sure how yet cause it has yet to be written. And since I like Wanda, I'm all about pissing off Pietro in this fic. And I just thought Wanda and Evan would be cute. Thanks for the review.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ Never fear, the Romyness is on it's way. I just had to get the whole, her back with the X-Men thing out of the way. But the Romyness will be here, as a certain reviewer likes to say, "Quick like a bunny on crack." Thanks for the review and keep it up.  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic ~ Thanks for the review and the luck. Hopefully it helped on that test today. And since you wished it, I have updated. Enjoy and thanks again.  
  
Fantasy-dreamer88 ~ No one's ever said they loved how my mind works before. I don't know if I should love you or fear you….Thanks for the review. Glad you're liking the story.  
  
Lollipop ~ I did actually study. In between reading reviews and fanfic though!   
  
And to all the other reviewers (and I never thought there would be this many let alone all the others I couldn't get to) THANK YOU! You're all wonderful and special and I really appreciate it. 


	11. Chapter 10: Waiting Game

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but if anyone wants to buy them for me for Christmas, I'd be more than happy to accept the gift.  
  
Authors Note: And now lets see what our other couples are up to.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
inside Rogue's head  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 10: Waiting Game  
  
The rec-room was full of tension and anxiety as Remy entered, the emotions overwhelming his empathic sense. He shook it off and looked around the room, noticing that he wasn't the only X-Man that decided to skip out on classes that day. Asides from Hank and Ororo sitting off in the corner reading, Evan was curled up with Wanda in a chair, which really didn't surprise Remy much. What did surprise him was that Kitty, Jubilee and Amara were also in the room. No one noticed him as he leaned himself easily against the wall to observe the group.  
  
Kitty sat on the couch in the center, Lance's head resting on a pillow in her lap as they waited. He was thumbing through a magazine as she ran her fingers threw his messy brown hair. Occasionally he'd look up at her and she'd offer him a small smile.  
  
On the loveseat parallel to the couch sat Amara and John, wrapped up around one another. John had his arm snaked around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, her left hand intertwined with his right. Her Right hand was in front of them and a small ball of fire danced on the palm as John manipulated it, turning it from a rose, to a tiger, to a dancing cat.  
  
In a nearby arm chair, Evan sat with Wanda curled in his lap. He ran his fingers through her short red and black hair as she rested her head on his chest, his chin on top of it. She twirled her fingers around causing his skateboard to dance on its own in the air in front of her face. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, snuggling closer, wishing her brother was here to see this.  
  
Finally, off in a corner, Jubilee and Piotr sat. Jubilee, much to Remy's surprise, was silent as Piotr drew her picture on a sketch bad as she sat with her elbow resting on her knee, her hand cupping her chin. She smiled at him, popping her gum occasionally, a smile dancing in her eyes. Piotr's hand moved quickly as his eyes darted from the paper to Jubilee's face, his eyes lost in concentration.  
  
Remy stood lost in reflection as he watched all the couples. He'd known many women over his lifetime and loved more than a few physically, but he'd never felt for them what he was feeling for Rogue now. It was something pure and good and it felt right. And more than anything, it scared the hell out of him.  
  
Wanda's voice broke the silence of the room pulling Remy from his thoughts. "It's been over two hours," she growled as she climbed out of Evan's lap. "Why haven't they told us anything!"  
  
"These things take time child," Ororo began soothingly, placing her book on the table and rising to walk over to the angry girl. It had more than shocked the Weather Witch when Evan told her about his interest in Wanda and she was still having trouble coping with the idea. "We all must be patient," she continued placing her hands comfortingly on the young Goth's shoulders.  
  
Wanda looked up at the older woman, unsure of how to react to the action. She finally shrugged off her hands and turned towards Evan who had gotten out of the chair, noticing how everyone in the room was staring at her now, most use to her outbursts.  
  
"Auntie O's right baby," Evan said softly wrapping his arms around Wanda's waist and pulling her close, kissing her temple. "The Prof will let us know soon."  
  
Remy sighed and cleared his throat loudly, figuring now was a good time to announce his presence. Everyone in the room jumped a bit and looked towards him, ear and curiosity in their eyes.   
  
"Remy jus' spoke to de Professor," Remy began pulling out his deck of cards again, beginning to shuffle. "He tell Remy dat Rogue be fine, but she need rest so we can't see her jus' yet. Logan be in wit her now." He looked up, noticing the collective sigh of relief the Brotherhood let out.  
  
"Did he say when we could see her mate?' John asked anxiously, squeezing Amara's hand.  
  
"Non," Remy said feeling slightly defeated as he sank into a nearby chair.  
  
The others sighed and started back for their seats. Lance pulling Kitty into his lap on the couch, kissing her head and leaning his against her shoulder. John and Amara sank back onto their couch. Amara wrapped her arms around him and he sank his head onto her chest for a few moments. After the hug ended, John picked up his head and they resumed their fire manipulation game in silence, the release of power easing both their nerves. Piotr and Jubilee went back to their sketch's and Ororo and Hank returned to their books.   
  
Wanda on the other hand was not satisfied by Remy's revelation. "Well, I'm not leaving until I see her and I know she's alright," she looked towards Hank and Ororo somewhat expecting an argument.  
  
"You don't have to," the Professor's voice cut through the room. "None of you have to leave at all."   
  
Everyone turned to see Xavier rolling into the room, having refreshed himself after his session with Rogue.  
  
"What are you saying Professor?" Amara asked, snuffing out the fireball once again and looking over at her mentor.   
  
"I think he's offering us a place here love," John said looking from Amara to the Professor. "Am I right mate?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm offering you Mr. Allderice. That is, if it's what you would all like to do of course," Charles said stopping before the children, smiling fatherly at them. "The decision is entirely up to you."  
  
"Can we talk about it," Lance asked, looking down at Kitty lovingly, before turning back to Charles. "I've tried it and not exactly all your team is supportive. Besides, if you offer it to use, I hope that means you're offering it to the rest of our team as well. And they're not all here."  
  
"Of course Mr. Alvers, take all the time you need. Just know if you ever decide to join us, all you must do is show up and you'll have a place here. And I'll make sure all of our team respects that this time," Charles said before looking towards the adults, telepathically telling them to meet him later he continued. "Now, I'm sure you're all worried about your friend," he looked pointedly at Wanda. "She's with her father right now, but you should be able to see her soon."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean her father?" Lance asked looking shocked. "I thought Mystique was her mom. Who's her dad?"  
  
"Mystique in fact, kidnapped Rogue as a child and convinced her that Mystique was indeed her mother," Charles explained, leaving out all the details. He thought that if Rogue wanted them to know, she'd tell them herself. "We discovered this morning that Logan is her father."  
  
"WOLVERINE!" the entire Brotherhood yelled as one looking slightly frightened at one another.  
  
"What?" Logan growled as he entered the room, causing the Brotherhood members, except for Wanda, to jump behind their girlfriends for protection.   
  
"I was just offering them the choice of joining us," Charles said looking at his long time friend. "And telling them about your daughter."  
  
"How is she?" Ororo asked walking up to Logan and placing a hand on his shoulder, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"She's sleeping. I put her in one of the guest rooms," he replied, his eyes softening a bit at the mention of Rogue.  
  
"When can we see her?" Wanda asked, looking between the two men.  
  
"As soon as she wakes up I presume," Charles said, looking over at Hank. "That is after Doctor McCoy examines her."  
  
"That won't be necessary. Ah feel fahne," Rogue's voice stated as they all turned to look at her. She entered the room slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.   
  
"Rogue!" Wanda ran and hugged the girl, dropping the tough exterior. "Are you okay? We were worried," she pulled away from Rogue and looked at her, crossing her hands over her chest. "And if you ever do it again I'll kick your ass."  
  
Rogue chuckled slightly. "Ah'm fahne sugah, and Ah think Ah could take ya easily enough. Just give me a quick tap."  
  
"Hey shelia," John said coming up and hugging her carefully. "You really had us scared there. Had to come be comforted," he pulled Amara close. "Feel free to do it often."   
  
Rogue smile widened as she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I'm, like, glad you're feeling better Rogue," Kitty said smiling at her. "We, like, all are."  
  
"Don't mind Kitty, sometimes she gets stuck on valley girl," Lance said hugging Rogue for a moment and pulling away only to have Kitty punch him playfully.   
  
"How'd Ah get here anyway?" Rogue asked looking towards Piotr, knowing he had to have been involved. She couldn't absorb his metal skin, they'd figured that out the first day she'd arrived. Mystique had wanted to test it.  
  
"My Petey carried you," Jubilee spoke up proudly.  
  
"Is that so? Well then, metal up sugah, so Ah can thank ya," Rogue said walking over to him.  
  
"It is not necessary," Piotr stated.   
  
"Well, humor meh," Rogue said stopping before him as his body transformed into it's metal form. "Ah hope ya don't mind sugah," Rogue turned to Jubilee and smiled before placing a kiss on the boys cheek. "But he deserved this. And more from ya," she winked at Jubilee before returning turning back to everyone else, her eyes falling on Logan and Remy.  
  
"Hey Roguey you missed it," Lance said smiling. "They offered to make us X-Men. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Ah think it's a good idea sugah," Rogue said seriously turning back to him and the others. "Mystique's a terrorist. She sent us there so that girl would get hurt. So AH would get hurt. Ah can't do that anymore. Ah can't fight her cause," Rogue looked at her friends seriously for a long time. "If y'all don't wanna join here that's yer business. But please don't expect meh to go back wit ya."  
  
Remy watched Rogue, amazed at her courage and everything else about her.  
  
"You're looking a little to hard at my daughter there gumbo," Logan growled under his breath at the Cajun who tensed slightly and held a card ready, just in case he needed to run.  
  
"Rogue, I don't know what to say," Wanda said looking hard at her. "We'd never ask you to come back and work for her. And I don't want to lose your friendship either."  
  
"So will ya join them?" Rogue asked looking hopefully at her friends waiting for their response.  
  
Authors Note: And it's official, I'm evil and now you all know it! No, I'm not really, I'm just trying to decide who I want to join the X-men and who I want to stay with the Brotherhood. Feel free to send any suggestions my way. I'm going to sleep on it and try to have my decision made by tomorrow night or Sunday. Again, thanks to the reviewers and don't hate me too bad for the cliff hanger. 


	12. Chapter 11: Decisions and Control

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. I'd try to steal them, but I'm not as good a thief as a certain Rajun Cajun they have working for them, so he's on to me all the time. And y'know what? He can be onto me anytime he wants. Hehehe.  
  
Authors Note: I was so happy that most of the reviewer suggestions I got seemed to share my thoughts on who should join the X-men and who should stay with the BOM. Thanks to all for the suggestions and now, on with the story.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
inside Rogue's head  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 11: Decisions and Control  
  
"Ah have to go get mah stuff," Rogue said, exasperated as Logan followed her to the door.  
  
"Yeah, but you shouldn't be going over there alone. We don't know whose side they're on," Logan stated not ready for Rogue to leave the safety of the mansion yet. It'd been a week since the attack on the SHIELD base and Rogue's episode. After her discussion with the Brotherhood members, they'd left and she had yet to see them again. But she had also yet to leave the mansion since then. Between Hanks examinations the Professors mind sessions and Wolverines overprotective nature, she hadn't been allowed to go back to school or to collect her cloths from the boarding house, and quite frankly, she was sick of wearing the other girls clothing.   
  
"Yea, but if Ah'm gonna be goin' back to school tomorrow, Ah need mah cloths," Rogue squared her shoulders and turned to face him.  
  
"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" He asked, not wanting to back down.  
  
"Look at meh!" she yelled, drawing the attention of the rest of the institute who had returned home from school earlier that day. Rogue had on a pair of Kitty's cargo pants and a light pink sweater. Her hair was straight down to her shoulders and she didn't have on any makeup. "Ah look lahke Skipper."  
  
"Fine, we'll go shopping," Logan growled, not about to let Rogue go near Mystique or Magneto. "You're a girl, you're supposed to like shopping."  
  
"Ah lahke the cloths Ah already have," she growled back, just as menacingly.  
  
"I, like, have an idea," Kitty spoke up, afraid that the two would come to blows if she didn't. Or worse, that Logan would ground Rogue, and she liked the Goth too much to let that happen to her. "What if, like, me, Kurt, Evan, Remy, Jubilee and Amara go, like with her."  
  
"You're going to pick up her stuff, not have a make-out party," Logan grunted. "What makes you think I'm going to trust you all to go with her?"  
  
"Who says Ah need anyone to go wit meh!" Rogue yelled at Logan, unused to anyone really caring where she went.  
  
"Cause Wolvie," Jubilee spoke up, taking a step next to Kitty and swinging an arm around her shoulders. "The guys won't let anything happen to us. And Kurt, Evan and Remy will be there to help if something does go wrong."  
  
"Fine, but if you ain't back in 2 hours, I'm coming after you," Logan said looking at Rogue, not really wanting to let her go, especially not with Gumbo tagging along. The only reason he was allowing it was Kurt, who had decided that despite the fact his mother had kidnapped Rogue, she was still his sister and had become very protective of her.  
  
"It's about time!" Rogue stated, turning to the door and throwing it open to leave, only to find Wanda, John and Piotr standing before her, bags in hand.  
  
"Hey shelia, miss us?" John said, his bright orange hair messy around his eyes. He wore a black metallica t-shirt and torn jeans over a ratty old pair of sneakers.  
  
"What are y'all doin' here?" Rogue squeeled, wrapping her arms around Wanda who had handed her stuff to Evan.  
  
"Joining the team," Wanda stated, hugging Rogue back, smiling uncharacteristically. The pulled back and Wanda saw the huge smile on Rogue's face. "That is, if the offer still stands."  
  
"Of course it does," the Professor spoke up, wheeling in from the dinning room with Ororo. "We already have rooms waiting for you."  
  
"Great," Wanda said. "Oh and we brought your stuff. I found my brother going through your drawers yesterday. What are you wearing by the way?"  
  
"Thanks, eww and don't ask," Rogue stated grabbing for the bag and rummaging through it, unable to find what she was really looking for. "Damnit!" she cursed as she pulled her hand out of the bag and looked up to find John holding a stuffed white tiger, making it scratch towards Rogue.  
  
"Give me that," Rogue said making a lunge for the toy only to have it held high above her head. "PYRO!" she yelled as she hovered into the air, snatching it from him.   
  
"Where the hell did you learn how to do that," John asked, sad that his game had been ruined.   
  
"Later," Wanda growled, looking at John. "I want to get settled."  
  
"Yes, do come in," Charles said as the other students began to circle around once again inside the building. Scott had an annoyed expression on his face as he stood next to the Professor, Jean at his side perky as ever.   
  
The three entered, slightly intimidated by the number of people inside. "Where do ve sleep?" Piotr finally spoke up, quietly.  
  
"Good question, thank you Piotr. Wanda, I was going to place you with Rogue, Kitty and Amara," Charles said smiling at the new requites. "And Piotr and John, if you don't mind sharing a room, then I was going to place you two together."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hell No."  
  
The two boys replied simultaneously causing everyone to look at them oddly.  
  
"Like, why not?" Kitty's curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"He's a slob," Piotr replied simply. "And he sets everything on fire."  
  
"Yeah well you're a neat freak with a stick up your ass who doesn't' know how to live a little," John grumbled. "And I'm not a slob. I'm just eclectic mate."  
  
Piotr shot John an icy glare as he turned his full size on the smaller man. "I do not have stick up my ass. But you might soon."  
  
"Easy guys," Jean said, ever the mediator. "Why don't we compromise. Piotr, why don't you share the room with Scott?" Jean looked over at her boyfriend, to silence any objections he may have before turning back to John. "And you can bunk with Kurt, Evan and Remy?"  
  
Piotr nodded and grabbed his bag, walking over to Scott. "After you."   
  
Scott managed a smile and headed towards the stairs.   
  
"Sounds good to me mate," John said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.   
  
"Right this way then dude," Evan said motioning for John to follow him, Remy and Kurt as he swung Wanda's bag over his shoulder and held out his hand to her. "Our rooms on the way to yours," he stated, smiling at her.   
  
"Yes come," Amara said smiling at John and looping her arm through his as they walked up the stairs. Kitty hurrying to catch up with Wanda and Evan.  
  
The other Xavier students dispersed leaving Charles, Ororo, Logan, Rogue and Remy.  
  
Remy stepped before Rogue and picked up her bag before she could. "Allow me Cherie," he said smiling at her, ignoring Logan's growl.   
  
"Thanks Swamp Rat," she smiled at him. "Ah'll be right up." Remy saluted and started up the stairs, stopping around the corner to wait for her.  
  
"Didn't know ya kept it all this time kid," Logan said as he walked up next to her and took the tiger from her hands.  
  
"Ah had to," she said and continued, noticing his confused look. "Ya told him ta take care of meh." She smiled at him retrieving the tiger and kissing his cheek, glad that her fathers skin was immune to her own. Hank had explained it to them, but it had involved a lot about gene mitosis and such and she'd lost interest half way in. She turned and headed towards the stairs lost in thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goin' my way Cherie?" Remy whispered into Rogue's ear as she walked around the corner. She jumped up nearly screaming, but thinking better of it.  
  
"What's the big idea, sneakin' up on a girl Swamp Rat," she said glaring at him.  
  
"Jus' waitin' for mon cher," he stated, taking her hand in his and kissing the gloved knuckles.   
  
"Ya really have a death wish don't ya?" she asked, unable to hide her smile as he interlaced his fingers with her own. "Watcha gonna do when daddy catches ya holdin' mah hand?"  
  
"Run?" Remy suggested pulling her down the hall.   
  
Rogue smiled and was about to reply when a voice cut through her thoughts. 'You're just a challenge to him. You know that, just like the rest of us. Your dad only makes it more interesting for him.' Rogue stopped and pulled her hand from Remy's and put both of her hands to her temples. "Shut up," she whispered, still unused to Carol in her mind. Or how loud the girl could be.  
  
"It be Carol again?" Remy asked as he stopped in front of her, placing her bag on the floor and his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me Cherie, what she be telling mon amore?"  
  
'Go ahead. Tell him. He'll just tell you how true it is. He doesn't love you. No one does. Not even daddy dearest.'  
  
"Cherie talk to me!" Remy shook her slightly, causing Rogue to look at him. "What she sayin now?"  
  
"That you don't care about me. That Ah'm just a challenge and that dad doesn't love me either," Rogue whispered as she struggled to build up her mental wall around Carol. 'Oh goody, now he can agree and you'll know what the rest of us do. You're not only untouchable, but unlovable. Murder!'  
  
"Oh Cherie," Remy wrapped her into a hug and stroked her hair. "Ya know dat ain't true. Y' dad love ya more den anything and Remy ain't far behind him," Remy whispered. "Y' jus have ta block her is all." He pulled away from her and knelt down so that his face was inches away from her own.  
  
"Ah can't," Rogue whispered as Carol fought her. "Help meh Remy."  
  
For the past week, every time Carol acted up Remy was called to help. For some reason he was the only one that could talk Rogue out of it, much to Logan's dislike. The experience had drawn the two a lot closer, and Remy had become very protective of the girl. He stroked her face as he leaned in closer. "Rogue," Remy started but noticed her eyes were closed. "Look at meh Cherie." She did and he smiled at her. "J'taime," he stated and kissed her lightly, his feelings for her rushing into her mind, sending Carol tumbling into the darkness.  
  
He pulled away, swaying slightly as he looked at her. "Better now?"  
  
Rogue nodded slowly, shooting a hand out under his arm to steady him. They walked on silently until they reached her door. Wanda, Kitty and Amara could be heard inside, chatting happily. "Well, dis be your stop Cherie," Remy said, handing her her bag.   
  
"Thanks Rem's," Rogue said, even more unsure of her feelings towards the Cajun than ever before. Remy bowed slightly and turned towards his room. "Remy," she called after him and he stopped and turned to look at her.   
  
"Yeah Cherie?"  
  
"Ah….Ah love ya to," she rushed before turning and rushing into her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Remy smiled to himself, 'Seems dat someone finally stolen de prince of thieves heart," he chuckled slightly. As his aunt would say, 'It bout time boy.' He let out a long sigh as he headed into his room.  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys, how's that? Next couple of chapters will be the guys and girls conversations in their rooms probably. What'd y'all think? Hopefully good thoughts. I know Rogue's kinda falling into Remy's arms right now, but rest assured doubts will arise, especially with Carol's help. Sorry if anyone was out of character, but remember, this is an AU, so ha. J/k. And now, onto the shout outs and as always, to all the reviewers I don't mention, your reviews are much appreciated and keep it up. Please!  
  
Fantasy-dreamer88 ~ Never thought of that, but it's a good way to get them all related. I like it. Don't know how far I'm going to go with the Logan/Ororo pairing yet, but it keeps options open. Thanks for the review, and not hating me too bad.   
  
Rogue77 ~ I know, I told you I was evil! Thanks for the review and answering my "who should join" question. Oh and thanks for deciding to read my little story. I'm glad you enjoy it and I'm not sure if I'm gonna go into Rogue's nightmares yet, but it is always an option to keep open.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ Yeah, Wanda was defiantly gonna stay. If no one can tell, I like her. She's so cool. Oh, and I threw in some Romy just for you and well me and all the other Romy worshippers out there. Oh and poor Remy, he not only has to deal with overprotective Logan, but Kurt's in uber-protective brother mode to. Rogue better be glad that thief is persistent, and fast. As always, thanks for the reviews.  
  
Kyma ~ Never fear Pyro is here. Oh, and feel free to live vicariously through Amara. Thanks for all the positive vibes ya sent my way. I really appreciate it. I may just have to put in even more Pyro just for that. Thanks again.  
  
AngieX ~ Don't worry, can't go too long without any Romy. I get ansy . Thanks for the review.  
  
VIcKy101 ~ Don't worry, it might be harder for Remy, but the Prince of Thieves loves a challenge. Thanks for the review. You rock.  
  
Trinity ~ Thanks for the French help. If you see anymore mistakes in my French, let me know, cause, yeah…I'm horrible with languages. Thanks for the review.  
  
cool-chick-rae ~ Retract those claws! I've updated. And plan to put more up tomorrow (unless something comes up, so keep your fingers crossed that it doesn't.) And it seems we were on the same link with who should join. Wanda is doing it to piss of her family, especially Pietro, and Piotr is just not bad guy material and John, well cause he's John and I'm loving the wave I'm on with him and Amara. And since Lance has both been there and done that, I didn't see him doing it again. And I wanted to have a cute reunion scean for Logan and Rogue, hence the accepting. And I was in a good mood when I wrote it so I didn't have a whole "Why didn't you come find me you ass" feeling. As always, thanks for the review. It keeps me going, even though it has threats of claws.   
  
Yumiko ~ As always thanks! I hope to put up more soon. Keep up the reviewing! Oh, and btw, love Freak on a Leash.  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic ~ Well I didn't fail my test so yay me! So now, I've got another week till my next set of tests so I plan on updating a lot cause I have like two tests and two projects due the next week. Let's just hope the muse strikes. Thanks for the support and reviews. 


	13. Chapter 12: Secrets, Movies, & Food Part...

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache.  
  
Authors Note: and now on with our regularly scheduled programming.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
inside Rogue's head  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 12: Secrets, Movies & Food Part 1  
  
Rogue quickly shut the door behind her, her face paler than usual. 'Ah can't believe Ah just told him Ah loved him.' She let out a small sigh before noticing the six pairs of eyes looking at her. "What?"  
  
"We, like, heard what you said to Remy," Kitty beamed, trying to stifle her excitement.   
  
Rogue let out a groan and threw down her bag, dropping ungracefully onto her bed with a loud flop.  
  
"Oh come on Rogue, it's sweet don't you think?" Amara smiled sitting next to Rogue, leaning against her headboard.  
  
"What was Ah thinkin!" Rogues muffed voice came from her pillow.  
  
"Why?" Wanda asked flopping down at the foot of Rogues bed. "You care about the guy and you told him. What's the big deal?"  
  
"Yeah, it, like, makes sense for you to tell him. And Remy's like, completely crazy about you," Kitty flopped onto the other side of Rogue, tucking her legs Indian style.  
  
"But y'all don't understand," Rogue sighed, pulling herself up and leaning against the headboard, pulling Mr. Marbles closer to her and looking at her friends. "It ain't fair to him." Rogue explained looking back to her gloved hands. "And it ain't fair to meh. Sooner or later, he'll want a girl he can touch. And Ah can't share him," she spoke quietly.  
  
The girls fell silent, contemplating their friends problem before Kitty spoke. "You know what we, like, totally need? Movies and junk food."  
  
"Oh, hot guy movies?" Amara spoke up, her eyes glowing at the prospect.   
  
"Totally, I, like, vote for Colin Farrell and The Recruit," Kitty agreed drooling slightly.  
  
"Oh, Heath Ledger and 10 Things I Hate About You!" Amara chimed in a longing in her eyes. Everyone turned to stare at her. "What? I like the accent."  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes before thinking hard, "Danny Masterson."  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE HYDE!" Kitty squealed, picturing the Goth watching That 70's Show.  
  
"Shut up. He was hot in Dracula 2000 okay," Wanda blushed slightly before looking over at Rogue. "I bet I know what Rogue wants to watch," she taunted dodging the pillow Rogue sent flying at her head.   
  
"Oooh are we watching Pitch Black again?" Kitty exclaimed laughing.   
  
"Hey, can you blame her?" Amara said rising and pulling Rogue with her. "Vin Diesel is hot."  
  
"Don't make meh drain ya Amara, he's mine," Rogue joked as she looked towards the others. "Do we need to go rent any of those?"  
  
"Nah, we have them all," Kitty jumped up, pulling Wanda and linking their arms. "But lets go get some junk food before the guys eat it all. Come on," she grabbed Rogues arm and phased the four of them down into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Remy walked down the hall, his legs weak from Rogue's touch, and a smile playing on his lips. 'She loves me,' he thought as he opened the door to the room he shared wit the other boys, shutting it silently behind him. His ears were met with Kurt's rich German voice, drowning on about the rules of their room.  
  
"Und finally, vhat ever you do," Kurt was perched on the desk, his image inducer off and his tail dangling idly off the corner. "Do not set mein fur on fire."  
  
"Fine mate," John replied as he dumped his last bag onto his bed. "Just don't piss me off and I won't. But Scott's fair game right?"  
  
"Definitely," Evan laughed as he finished clearing out a couple of drawers for John. He heard Remy enter and turned to look at him. "Hey Remy dude, what do you want me to do with all your cards?"  
  
"Jus put dem on de bed mon ami," Remy replied, slipping off his trench coat and throwing it onto a nearby chair, the smile still plastered on his face.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood," John observed taking out his lighter and igniting it. He cupped the fire in his hand and rolled it over his fingers like a marble. "Rogue must have been feeling nice."  
  
Evan let out a loud laugh as he grabbed his Skateboard from the corner, balancing on the back wheels, nose in the air. "Details man! Don't leave us hanging!"  
  
"Remy never kiss and tell," Remy laughed flopping down onto his bed, his read and black eyes dancing.  
  
"Oh come on mate,' John laughed, snapping his fingers and extinguishing the flame in his hand. "That's half the fun!"  
  
Remy rose up on his elbows and was about to speak when Kurt stopped him, his yellow eyes glowing fiercely as he ported off the desk and next to Remy's bed, leaning over and getting in the Cajun's face baring his fangs. "You hurt mein schwester and not even Logan vould be able to find to find vhat's left."  
  
"Wow, easy Elf," Evan said jumping of the board and walking in between the two boys. "On ones gonna hurt Rogue. Especially not with you, Logan and my baby girl around okay."  
  
"He's a player Evan, vhy should Rogue be any different?" Kurt growled, throwing his hands into the air. Remy and him were friends usually, but when it came to his family, he couldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
Remy rose off the bed and looked Kurt directly in the eye. "I'd rather die den hurt her Kurt. She not be like de others. I love her," Remy stated solemnly, using the rare first person to emphasize his meaning.  
  
Kurt regarded him for a moment before speaking. "Fine, but I have varned you. Now the rest ist up to you. But don't count on Logan to be as easily convinced," he offered his hand to Remy and the two shook, a mutual understanding being met that Kurt didn't like it, but he trusted Remy with his sisters heart. At least for now. Kurt turned his image inducer back on and headed for the door. "Vho else is hungry?"  
  
"You're always hungry Kurt," Evan said replacing his board and heading for the door.  
  
"Lead the way mate," John said moving to follow.  
  
"Don't you wanna put your stuff away first man?" Evan asked indicating the pile of cloths and personal belongings that John had dumped onto his bed.  
  
"It is away mate," john smiled as they left the room towards the kitchen.  
  
Remy moved to follow, debating on taking his coat for a moment and then deciding against it, closing the door behind him as he followed the guys.  
  
"Hurry up, before Keety beats us down there and takes everything good," Kurt whined as they headed for the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piotr had been enjoying his book and tea when the girls phased through the ceiling and next to him, startling him.  
  
"Oh, like, sorry Piotr," Kitty gushed as she let go of the girls and they all headed to different cabinets.   
  
"It is alright," he mumbled as he went back to his book, having learned from dating Jubilee, to concentrate over the loud chatter.  
  
"Oh, I want popcorn!"  
  
"Just cause you can, like make it without the microwave Amara. You just wanna show off for John!"  
  
"Do not! I really just want some."  
  
"Do we have any chocolate? Ah need the sugah rush."  
  
"Ooh, jackpot!" Wanda triumphantly pulled out several boxes of Little Debbie's treats from the cabinet she'd been foraging in. "Look, there's some of everything here!"  
  
"Cool, put them in here," Kitty said handing her a bowl as Amara started the popcorn and Rogue started pulling out drinks.   
  
"Someone should go get the other's," Amara said as she got out a bowl. "Jubilee loves movie night. So does Jean and Ms. Monroe, that is if Mr. Logan isn't detaining her." She tried to stifle a giggle but failed miserably.  
  
"They are just too cute together," Kitty agreed. "Don't you think so Rogue?"  
  
"Ah lahke her," Rogue commented as she poured the soda into some glasses. "Especially since she keeps dad off mah back."  
  
"See, I told you ve should have ported down here!" Kurt yelled as he and the others entered the room. "Oh, look they found my cakes!" he pointed to the bowl Wanda held.  
  
"Oh get over it Kurt!" Jubilee stated as she and Jean entered.   
  
"We got your message," Jean said, taking out a tray for the drinks and food.  
  
"Huh?" Wanda asked, confused by the girls sudden appearance and slightly embarrassed that Evan had seen her holding all that food.  
  
"I, like, projected to Jean that we were having a movie night," Kitty explained taking the bowl from Wanda and putting it on the tray.  
  
"Movies huh? Can anyone come watch?" John asked wrapping his arms around Amara as she poured the popcorn into her bowl, kissing her neck playfully. Amara just giggled, melting into his embrace.  
  
"No, this is like to cheer up Ro…" Kitty felt Wanda step on her foot and she let out a yelp and thought fast. "Me. Cause I'm like all depressed cause Lance didn't love me enough to join the team," she hopped around a little, as she glared at Wanda.   
  
Remy eyed them suspiciously and noticed that Rogue hadn't looked up from the drinks since they entered.   
  
Jubilee, unaware of Rogues troubles, just sighed. "Get over it Kit. Besides, I want my Petey there," she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned over his shoulder kissing his cheek. "In case any of the movies get scary."  
  
"Besides, it's our rec room too," Evan added, grabbing the milk from the refrigerator and pouring himself a glass, before wrapping his arm around Wanda's shoulders. "And you can't hog Wanda all night."   
  
She blushed slightly and moved closer to him, so only he could notice, resting her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Like fine, but only if Rogue says it's okay," Kitty said, emphasizing Rogues name for the other girls.  
  
"It's fahne sugah," Rogue said, her voice devoid of emotion as she put the milk and soda back into the fridge.   
  
"Well in that case, let me go ask Scott if he wants to come," Jean said heading towards the door.  
  
"Great, let me help," Kurt offered taking the heavy tray.   
  
"Cool, I'll go set up the movie," Kitty said heading towards the door. "We're watching Pitch Black first though."  
  
Remy watched as the others left, Rogue hurrying to follow only to have his strong arms wrap around her waist. "You sit next to Remy non Cherie?" he whispered huskily into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.  
  
"Whatevah," she replied pulling from his arms and heading towards the room, leaving Remy shocked and slightly hurt.  
  
Authors Note: Yeah I know, she's being a bitch. But so am I so what are you going to do right? No, she's just struggling with her emotions right now which I'll go into more next chapter, but I'm really tired now and I knew if I didn't post something there would be people hunting for my head so this is just to tide you over. And yeah, if you can't tell out of all of them, Vin Diesel is defiantly the hottest. I also love Danny Masterson and Heath Ledger. Don't get me wrong, Colin Farrell is kinda a honey, but I'm just not as fond of him as Vin. Hehehe. Wish I owned him too, but I don't so anyway. Onto the shout outs.  
  
Yumiko ~ Hope this makes up for the lack of moody Rogue last chapter. But I warn you, this is basic fluff so there will probably be more mush then mood. (But rest assured the bitchiness will still be there at times.)  
  
cool-chick-rae ~ Claws can scare me at times, so thanks for putting them away. I debated the whole truth or dare thing, but that may just come later. I thought this could be fun too. Especially with the "that guy isn't that hot. I can control fire for gods sake!" Kinda conversations. So yeah, fun is yet to come. And I couldn't make it easy on Remy and Rogue. Where would my fun be in that? As always, thanks.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ the crack bunny has arrived! As you can tell, I love Wanda. She's so cool and should really have more focus in my opinion. I really can't wait till I send them back to school and she can rub her and Evan's relationship in Pietro's face, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I know the Romyness is kinda lacking here, but don't worry, I will make up for it. Trust me.  
  
Rose ~ Don't worry, this isn't the last we've seen of Rogue's mommy. I like that character and have other stories with her that I may post up later. She may make some kind of re-appearance yet. And Mystique wasn't alone in Rogue's kidnapping but more of that will come later. Right now I'm still working on getting everything established. I agree with you, Rogue is incredibly Powerful and will only become more so. Romy worship forever!  
  
Rogue77 ~ Yeah, your review confused the hell out of me cause I have no idea what you're talking about. If you care to share anytime, feel free otherwise you're kinda stuck with a dazed and confused look from me. Thanks for the review though. I kinda lost track how many times you've said you loved my story but that's okay. I never get tired of hearing it.   
  
Invader Zaifae ~ I'm glad you find my stuff is funny although I'm kinda sorry your homeroom things you're crazy. But so long as it was worth it right? I just couldn't let John get away with insulting Colossus. Just cause he's the strong silent type doesn't mean he has to take it. I don't know how I come up with it, I guess it's just cause I'm a smart ass. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
  
VIcKy101 ~ It would and will brighten my day too. Don't get me wrong for all you Pietro worshipers out there, he's fine but he just bugs the hell out of me sometimes. He's just so spineless. But that's just my opinion. So naturally, Wanda's gonna piss him off by rubbing his nose in her and Evan's relationship. And plus, like I told Ishandahalf, Wanda's just cool. Thanks for the reviews. I enjoy hearing them.   
  
Gifted Empress ~ I can't say this enough today. WANDA KICKS ASS! Almost, but not quite, as much as Rogue does. Thanks for the review, and I agree whole heartedly. There should be more Wanda involved fics out there.  
  
And to all my other reviewers, especially those who review regularly, that I didn't get a chance to answer to, I'm sorry. But tired. Very tired. Thank you all for your support. It means a lot and keeps me going. Bye for now. 


	14. Chapter 13: Secrets, Movies, & Food Part...

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache.  
  
Authors Note: and now on with our regularly scheduled programming.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 13: Secrets, Movies & Food Part 2  
  
Rogue sat curled up in a large wingback chair in the corner, watching Pitch Black with her friends. She should have been happy. It was one of her favorite movies and she was with her friends, but she just couldn't get into it, and then she saw why. Remy walked into the room and sank down into a large overstuffed armchair, a sad and defeated look in his demon eyes.  
  
Rogue wanted to cry but refused. She had cried enough in her life and she'd promised herself never again. It was a moment before she felt him starring at her. She looked up and their eyes met and for a brief instant she debated on walking over and curling up in his arms, letting him take away all the pain and confusion that was running in her mind. 'No, Ah'll jus hurt him,' she thought sadly, turning quickly back to the movie.  
  
"Damn Rogue, you have great taste," Wanda commented, her eyes glued to the screen as Vin Diesel dislocated his shoulders. "He even makes that look good."  
  
"HEY!" Evan said putting down his milk. "I'm sitting right here!"  
  
"I know that," Wanda stated leaning back against his chest, resting her hands on his knees. The two had piled up on the floor, Evan leaning against the couch and pulling Wanda between his lets as she leaned against him, using his chest for a pillow. "You're comfortable," Wanda added grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing it into her mouth.  
  
"I don't know why you guys like him anyway," Jubilee stated curled up on the couch snuggled next to Piotr. "He's not even that built."  
  
"Yeah, not to, like, you maybe," Kitty said munching on a Twinkie. She was lying on the floor next to Kurt on her stomach, her legs crossed in the air behind her back. Kurt sat with his image inducer off again, one knee pulled up towards his chest with his arm resting over it as he munched on a cupcake with his tail.   
  
Rogue looked over at the other two couples and felt the urge to run to Remy again. Amara sat on the loveseat with Johns head in her lap as he sprawled out next to her, his legs dangling over the edge. She had one hand resting on his chest as the two watched the movie intently, both for different reasons.  
  
On the other side of the couch from Jubilee and Piotr sat Scott and Jean, his arm around her shoulders as her hand rested on his knee, a small bowl of popcorn between them.   
  
Life wasn't fair. Why couldn't she have that? She stole a glance over at Remy who sat idly watching the movie, no sign of enjoyment in his eyes. She let out a small sigh and lost herself in her thoughts. It wasn't till Kitty got up to put in the next DVD that she stirred from her inner conflict.  
  
"God he's hot," Amara said stretching.  
  
"What?" John shot up and looked at her shocked.  
  
"He's hot, but you're hotter," Amara smiled and leaned over kissing him softly.  
  
"I don't know about that. He was pretty hot," Jean stated matter-of-factly. Every burst into giggles at the look of shock on Scott's face.  
  
"Defiantly," Kitty agreed popping in the next movie.  
  
"Vhat makes him so great?" Kurt asked defensively. "Can he do zis?" Kurt then disappeared with a loud BAMPF and reappeared on the back of Rouges chair.  
  
"He don't need ta sugah," Rogue stated stretching and smiling up at the blue elf. "Look at his arms? He could break ya lahke a twig."  
  
"Remy could take de homme," Remy said suddenly, jealousy in his eyes.  
  
"I'd love to see that fight," Wanda said readjusting slightly in Evan's arms.  
  
"Whatever guys," Kitty said pressing play as 10 Things I Hate About You popped onto the screen. All the guys let out a collective groan  
  
"Oh come on! This is so gay!" Evan stated chugging the rest of his milk.  
  
"Yeah come on mates this movie sucks," John began rising to change the disc when Amara grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the couch.  
  
"I like this movie," she stated, giving him a hard look.  
  
"Fine! The things I do for you Shelia!" John huffed as he sank back into her lap, an angry frown on his face.  
  
Rogue just chuckled as she once again turned to her thoughts. Listening to the guys occasional comments. Before she knew it the movie was over and everyone was getting up for more snacks and bathroom breaks before starting the next two movies. Rogue looked around, pulling herself from her daze and realizing that only her and Remy were left in the room. She looked up at him and then quickly looked back at her gloved hands when their eyes met.   
  
"What be troubling y' Cherie?" Remy finally asked unable to figure it out on his own. "What Remy do to make y' so mad?"  
  
"Nothin' Rems!" Rogue said quickly looking up at him. "It's not ya I swear, it's jus…" she looked back to her gloves.  
  
"What Roguey?" He asked rising from the chair and walking over to her, kneeling before her chair and placing his gloved fingers under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Y'know y' can tell Remy anything."  
  
"Ya deserve bettah," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.   
  
"What?" Remy asked startled. "Where y' get dat idea?"  
  
"It's true," she looked up, her emerald eyes looking into his demon ones. "Ya deserves someone who can give ya everything. Ah can't even hold yer hand! Eventually you'll want someone ya can touch and then you'll break mah heart."  
  
"Never mon amore!" Remy cupped her cheek in his hand. "And I be touchin y' now. And anything else, we find a way when de time be right. Cherie, I'd rather die den hurt y'." He stroked his finger over her cheekbone smiling at her.  
  
"Ah don't deserve ya Swamp Rat," Rogue cooed letting all her doubts slip away for now.   
  
"Non Cherie, y' deserve a lot better," he chuckled. "Remy just glad ya settle fer him. Now will y' come sit next to Remy?" the others had begun to return to the room, bowls and trays full.  
  
"Yeah, go sit down, Ah gotta run to the bathroom and Ah'll be back," she smiled at him as they both rose, Remy taking her hand in his and kissing it.  
  
"Hurry back Cherie," he whispered as he returned to his chair as she rushed out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy looked down at his watch. It had been over fifteen minutes since Rogue had went to the bathroom and she still wasn't back. The others had started the movie and were busy watching Dracula. He sighed and looked at his watch again. He should go check on her. He was so busy examining his watch he never heard the door open and Rogue's socked feet sneak up behind the chair. She smiled and leaned over the back, whispering into his ear, "Miss me sugah?"  
  
He spun around to see her standing there, in a pair of hunter green pajamas that hugged her in all the right places and black gloves. "Y' had Remy worried," he whispered back as she walked around to the front of the chair and crawled into his lap, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and heard her sigh contentedly as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Thought Ah'd get more comfortable," she smiled as she began watching the movie.  
  
"Oh? Remy be more comfortable den dat chair non?"  
  
"Just a bit Swamp Rat," Rogue smiled as she snuggled down into his embrace. "Ah'm sorry Ah was so mean earlier."  
  
"All forgiven Cherie," Remy whispered into her hair as he kissed closer to her temple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That movie vas awesome!" Kurt exclaimed as Kitty put on the last movie.  
  
"Yeah, Dracula was like so hot. And so is Danny," Kitty turned and noticed Rogue and Remy, asleep in the armchair. "Oh, like, they're so sweet!" she whispered causing all the others to look.  
  
Remy sat in the chair, his legs propped up on the coffee table with Rogue curled up against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Their breathing simultaneous.  
  
"They are sweet," Amara said as she looked towards the others. "It's getting late, maybe we should watch the other movie tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Wanda said as she pushed herself up off of Evan and turned around smiling at him. "Besides, we have class in the morning," she held out her hand and Evan took it, pushing himself up most of the way.  
  
"Whose gonna wake them?" Jubilee asked as the others started to get up, tired expressions on their faces as they started towards their rooms.  
  
"I'll take care of it," Logan's gruff voice answered causing everyone to freeze in the room.  
  
"Like, don't kill them Mr. Logan," Kitty pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry about it Half-Pint," Logan replied as they all rushed out of the room. He walked over to his daughter and looked down at her. She looked so content in the Cajuns arms, he hated to wake her. But he wasn't too fond of Gumbo's arms around his little girl either.  
  
"Wake up bub," he growled shaking Remy forcefully.  
  
"Mon Dieu," Remy replied groggily as he woke up, trying not to disturb his sleeping Rogue. "It not be what y' think."  
  
"Save it Gumbo. Just take her up to bed will ya? And make sure you make it back to your own." Logan replied gruffly as he exited the room going back up to Ororo mumbling about noisy kids and grabby Cajuns.  
  
Remy let out a sigh and rose, taking Rogue gently with him, cradling her against his chest as he made his way towards the stairs. He stopped before her door and opened it, the other girls were busy turning down their beds and looked up at him.   
  
"Is she, like, still asleep?" Kitty whispered.  
  
Remy nodded and made his way towards Rogue's bed as Wanda made the sheets turn down. "Thank y' patie," Remy whispered as he lowered Rogue under the covers and pulled them about her. He pulled up the sheet and kissed her lips lightly. Rogue let out a small whimper as Remy rose to leave. He leaned over and kissed her head again. "Don't worry Cherie, Remy see y' in de morning."  
  
The girls watched him rise and walk out of the room, saluting them before he closed the door.  
  
"Wow, I, like so envy her," Kitty stated.   
  
Wanda and Amara just nodded in agreement before climbing into bed and shutting off the lights.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get up but I hope it was worth the wait. I'm pretty sure this is just going to be mostly fluff. (I love fluff.) But for those of you wanting a more Bitchier Rogue, don't worry. PMS still exists. Besides, I figure Remy's got enough problems with Logan being her dad, he doesn't need problems with her too. Once again thanks to the reviewers and onto the shout outs.  
  
cool-chick-rae ~ hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. I tried to add some humor, but I wasn't all to sure what the guys would say and I just had to get to the end so I can work on the school scene in the next chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ I don't know if I was trying to make you drool but I sure as hell was making me drool. Especially over Vin. Anyway, glad you liked it and don't worry, Rogue is over it. As Cordy would say on Buffy, she spanked her inner moppet and moved on. And ended with some Romy. Hehe, I love fluff don't you?   
  
LuluDucky ~ I see what ya mean by the "love yous" but I wanted them to have that strong bond thing going on. Thanks for your review.  
  
Denial ~ He helped deal. I couldn't let her stay mad at him, cause I want the fluff as bad as everyone else. Believe me when I say this will be chock full of mush, especially once I figure out how they'll be able to touch. (Still trying to think on that one.) And don't worry about the Brotherhood, they'll appear next chapter and I also have plans for Mystique soon.  
  
ViCkY101 ~ Sorry not a lot of chaos. I'm tired. But don't worry, I will fix that in later chapters. And I did throw in a little angry Logan just for you.   
  
Invader ZaiFae ~ don't know if this chapter was as funny but don't worry. I can't not be sarcastic for very long (I get hives and go through withdrawls) so there will be a lot more humor later on. Vin is unbelievably hot and plastered around my room. Oh, and I live in a wonderful little fantasy world where he's not gay so let's not burst my bubble too bad. My whole graduating class thought I was crazy so it's all good. Makes you unique and special. At least that's what people always told me. Glad you liked the story. Hope the trend continues. Thanks for the review.  
  
Kikimihori ~ you're reading my mind! Now I just have to decide how to make that possible. I'm just glad I made you proud. It makes me want to cry. ::tear:: Okay, now I'm getting emotional. Thanks for the review.   
  
And again, to all those I didn't get a chance to answer, thank you all. I really appreciate it You're all great and keep me going. 


	15. Chapter 14: Back to School

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache.  
  
Authors Note: Warning, Pietro bashing ahead. And mostly, just plain pissing off of the speed demon. Sorry, but he tends to bug me and since I like Wanda, of course bashing will be head in the form of "Oh brother, let me hold my boyfriend Evan's hand while you watch." Ramble over, so on with the story.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 14: Back to School  
  
Rogue groaned as she buried her head under her pillow, trying desperately to escape the loud blaring of Kitty's alarm clock. Groans could be heard from around the room and chaos erupted as Wanda hexed the clock, Amara sent a fireball flying at it and Kitty had to phase to keep her hand from injury.  
  
"Like, watch it you guys," Kitty grumbled rolling out of bed and making her way over to her closet.   
  
"I hate mornings," Wanda growled rising and grabbing her cloths and bath supplies. "There better not be a line."  
  
"Oh don't worry there will be," Amara answered as she began to make her bed, yawning and looking over towards the huddled mass of blankets that were on Rogue's bed. "Come on Rogue, time to go back."  
  
"Uh! Fahve (five) more minutes!" Rogue grumbled, huddling farther into her blankets. (AN: This was me in high school. Ask any friends that stayed over, it was not pretty.)   
  
"If I have to be up so do you," Wanda stated hexing Rogue's blankets, causing them to fly off of her and across the room.  
  
"UGH!" Rogue grumbled, climbing out of bed and grabbing her cloths and bathroom items following the girls into the hallway, not surprised to see the line had already formed.   
  
"Whose in there?" Amara asked, leaning against the wall next to John who was sitting on the floor, snoring loudly his head bent to the side.  
  
"Jean," Evan answered, causing a louder groan from the girls.  
  
"What's the problem?" Wanda asked as she curled up against Evan's chest, stifling a yawn.  
  
"She takes, like, forever," Kitty stated, slumping down next to Amara.  
  
"Ja, zhe has already been in there for an hour," Kurt stated, the next one in line behind Scott.  
  
"Scott, she's yer girlfriend, can't ya say something'?" Rogue grumbled walking up next to Remy who stood leaning against the wall one foot propped up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his sunglasses plastered over his red and black eyes.  
  
"I've tried, she doesn't listen," Scott grumbled pounding on the door again.   
  
Rogue examined Remy closely and determined that he was, like John, asleep. She turned to head to the back of the line, more than slightly disappointed, when two strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close.   
  
"Bonjour mon chere," Remy whispered huskily into Rogue's ear, his breath tickling the back of her neck as he kissed her covered shoulder. "Y' miss Remy last night?"  
  
"Oui," Rogue giggled as she snuggled against him.  
  
"Hands off Gumbo," Logan growled as he came into the hallway.   
  
Remy released Rogue who walked over to her father, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Mornin' daddy. Can ya do somethin' 'bout Jean?" Rogue looked up at Logan with the perfect puppy dog pout.  
  
"Course Stripes," Logan replied kissing her forehead and walking over to the door. "Red, you got two seconds before I take the door of the hinges and you have two weeks in the danger room at 4:30 in the morning, with me."  
  
The door flew open and Jean emerged, looking away from Logan. "Sorry guys," she mumbled as she ran towards her room.  
  
"Thank ya daddy," Rogue replied smiling as Kurt and Scott began fighting for the bathroom.  
  
Logan just shook his head slowly before heading back down the hall, shooting Gambit a glare.  
  
Remy shifted against the wall, meeting the older mans stare as Logan walked away. After Logan rounded the corner, Remy's arms shot out again, pulling Rogue close to him.  
  
"Damn dude!" Evan exclaimed as he watched the two, Wanda sleeping soundlessly against his chest. "You live dangerously don't you?"  
  
Remy just smiled devilishly as he kissed Rogue's head and waited for the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy closed the door to his room and headed towards the kitchen, pulling on his trench coat as he made his way down the stairs. He had on his favorite pair of jeans and a black wife-beater. He stopped before the hall mirror and smiled at his reflection, putting on his sunglasses. 'Remy must look good for his chere," he thought as he headed into the kitchen.. His heart stopped as he looked up and saw Rogue, leaning against the counter munching an apple as she looked over her homework for the day. Being a gentleman, he'd let her have the shower before him and now he was glad he had. She was wearing a tight pair of black jeans that hugged her hips and flared over her black combat boots, a blood red peasant top, that was low cut in the front, with a corset type tie going up between her breasts and long sleeves that flared at her wrists. Her black gloves were in place and her hair was tucked behind her ear, the white strands falling towards her pale face with its dark make-up.  
  
"Mon Dieu!" Remy breathed as he made his way over to the counter, noticing the others grouped around the kitchen, fighting over food.   
  
"Like Kurt, you already had three donuts! Save some for the rest of us!" Kitty glared at the holographic image that Kurt wore, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"I'm a growing boy Keety," Kurt stated, shoving his forth donut of the day into his mouth.  
  
"Whatever, you're just a pig," Wanda growled, hexing the box and bringing it over to the table where she stood.  
  
"Evan, did you finish all the milk?" Jean whined as she searched the fridge.  
  
"Sorry, need it Red," Evan replied chugging the last of it. "Auntie O said she'd get more at the store today though."  
  
"Yeah, but what do I put on my cereal now?" Jean shot a glare over at Evan who shrugged.  
  
"Here Jean, you can have the rest my toast," Scott said, handing her his plate as he rose to wash his hands.  
  
"Thanks Scott," Jean replied smiling at her boyfriend.  
  
"Anytime. Guys I'm leaving in five," Scott said heading for the garage.  
  
"You got ten if you're going with me," Jean said as she finished up the toast and headed to find her toothbrush.   
  
Remy made his way over to Rogue, kissing her temple. "Miss me mon chere?"  
  
Rogue looked up at him and smiled, pretending to think for a moment before replying. "No, not really."  
  
"Y' wound me chere. Someone as belle as y' shouldn't be so mean," Remy said feigning hurt as he grabbed his chest playfully, looking at her apple. "Y' wanna share and make it up to Remy?"  
  
Rogue looked to her apple, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. "What? Ya want some of this?" She asked, taking a bite of the apple and moaning loudly. "Um, this is just too good for ya Swamp Rat." She licked her lips and chewed, looking at him playfully.  
  
Remy stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her hips. "Come on Cherie, don't be mean to Remy," he pleaded with her as he watched her lips more than the apple.  
  
"Fahne," she smiled and held the apple towards him.   
  
He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "Merci, mon amore," he replied heading towards the garage as well. "You be riding wit Remy chere?"  
  
"Ah guess," Rogue answered putting her paper into her bag and zipping it up, heading towards the garage as well. "But ya bettah not kill meh on dat bike Remy LeBeau!"  
  
"Never happen," Remy replied laughing, pulling her close to him as they headed towards his bike. Scott stood nearby, gazing lovingly at his convertible. Suddenly the garage was alive with noise as the others rushed in, afraid to miss their rides.   
  
Rogue shook her head as the others argued over who would ride with who, and who would drive the X-van, so long as it wasn't Kitty. Remy climbed on his bike and held out his hand, helping her on as he handed her the helmet.   
  
"You drive safe. That's my daughter on the back of that thing," Logan growled walking up to them.  
  
"Of course mon ami," Remy replied starting up the machine.  
  
"Have a good day at school darlin'," Logan said, looking wearily at the Cajun. "If anything happens, call and I'll come pick you up."  
  
"Ah'll be fahne daddy," Rogue said, kissing Logan's cheek before putting the helmet securely on her head. "Ya worry too much."  
  
Gambit took the opportunity to speed off towards the gates followed by the other three vehicles of noisy teens.  
  
"She's right you know," Ororo said walking up behind Logan and wrapping her arms around his chest. "You do worry too much about her. She's in good hands. The other X-Men will not let anything happen to her."  
  
"Yeah, but how can I not worry Ro? I just got the kid back," he turned around and faced her, kissing her deeply. "You going to the store today?"  
  
"Yes. Is there anything you want?"  
  
Logan grinned wickedly and raised his eyebrows up at her. "I can think of a few things darlin. But all of them involve you staying home today."  
  
Ororo laughed and pulled from his arms. "I will be home soon." She kissed his cheek and headed for her car.  
  
Logan watched her go smiling, before turning and heading towards the mansion. "Better get the danger room ready before those kids get back from school. Let the new ones see what it's really like to be an X-Men."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The halls were bustling as Rogue and Remy walked through the front door of the building, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Kitty and Kurt walked slightly ahead, in a deep discussion over the movies they had watched from the night before. John and Amara followed next to them, John's arm wrapped around Amara's waist as they discussed where they were going to go for dinner that night.   
  
"Sickening aren't they?" Wanda leaned over and asked Rogue, pointing towards the two fire starters.  
  
"Oh yeah sugah, and ya ain't?" Rogue indicated Wanda's hand clutching onto Evan's.   
  
Wanda grinned wickedly as she pulled herself closer to Evan. "Whatever."  
  
"Oh boy," Jubilee spoke up, sticking her head between the two couples. "Here comes trouble," she pointed towards Lance, Pietro, Blob and Toad as they headed towards the X-men and former Brotherhood members.  
  
"Dis should be interesting non?" Remy stated, checking to make sure he had his cards.  
  
"DANIELS! GET YOUR FILTY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Pietro shouted, causing everyone in the hall to fall silent. Scott and Jean walked up then, standing behind the rest of the X-men, in case of a fight.  
  
"You tell him yo, I got your back," Toad said hopping up behind Pietro and glaring at Evan.  
  
"Wanda honey, do you want me to move my hand?" Evan asked, grinning over at his girlfriend.  
  
"Yes actually I do," Wanda said smiling at him before taking his hand and placing it around her waist and on her hip. "There, that's better." Wanda then turned and looked deadly at her brother. "Now take me to class please baby."  
  
"Oh no. You're not going anywhere till you get away from her Daniels," Pietro speed up in front of them, getting in Evans face.  
  
"You want trouble Maximoff, then you're going to get it," Evan growled as he felt the bone spikes rise to the surface of his skin.  
  
"No Evan," Jean said coming up behind him, along with the rest of the x-men. "You'll get expelled."  
  
"It'd be worth it to knock the smirk off of this morons face," Evan continued, glaring at the silver haired speed demon.  
  
"Bring it on," Pietro growled ready to kill the porcupine for touching his sister.   
  
"Oh back off Pietro. No one's afraid of you," Lance stated, grabbing the younger boy by the shoulder and pulling him back. "We've got class," he looked over at the Piotr and John with understanding before reaching for Kitty's hand. "Come on Pretty Kitty, I'll walk you to class."  
  
"This isn't over Daniels. Just wait till dad hears about this Wanda!" Pietro growled heading down the hall.   
  
"Oh, I'm shaking," Wanda replied glaring at him. "Now why don't you go and brush your hair or something since your brain can't tolerate anything more complicated than that, Wanda growled as she and Evan headed towards her class, the other X-Men dispersing as well.  
  
"Dat could have been a lot more fun," Remy whispered into Rogues ear as they headed towards her locker.  
  
"Ya just lookin' fer a fight ain't ya?" Rogue teased as she put in the combo and dumped some of her books and turned to look at him, closing the door.   
  
"Non, jus sayin," Remy replied leaning against the locker, watching as the hoards of people headed towards their classes.  
  
"Well, ya gonna walk meh ta class or not Swamp Rat?" She smiled playfully up at him.  
  
"Dat depends Cherie," Remy replied meeting her gaze. "Ya gonna hold dis ol' thief's hand?"  
  
"Hmm," Rogue thought for a moment before answering. "Non," she answered, smiling at the shocked look in his eyes. "But," she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist, "Ya can hold meh."  
  
"Remy like de way y' think Cherie," Remy smiled at her, kissing her head and pulling her hips closer to him as they headed towards French class.   
  
Rogue smiled and leaned her head against his chest as they walked down the hall. A part of her loved the dirty looks she received from all the girls they passed. She'd always been the outsider. Now she finally had her place, right here in the charming Cajuns arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue walked towards the X-Men table, glad the day was halfway over. She smiled as she saw all her new friends gathered around the table. Jean and Scott sat at one end, talking quietly, holding hands over their lunch trays. Wanda and Evan sat down the bench a bit, Wanda handing him her milk, feigning interest, as he showed her a skateboard in one of his magazines. Kurt and Amanda sat at the opposite side as she toyed with the band on his image inducer, whispering to one another, Kurt blushing enough to show through his hologram. Jubilee and Piotr sat off under a tree as he helped her with her project. John and Amara sat off a bit, a fireball in Amara's hand as John turned it into a bunch of roses for her.  
  
Kitty sat off to the side on the grass with Lance, a serious look on his face as he tried to explain why he didn't join again to the young valley girl.  
  
"I swear Kitty, I wanted to go with them," Lance said, brushing some of Kitty's bangs out of her face. "It's just," he paused and looked over at the table of her friends before continuing. "I tried it remember? And Summers didn't trust me then and that's not going to change."  
  
"I, like, know that it's just," Kitty sighed and looked up at him. "I just, like, wish things could be different sometimes."  
  
"I know Pretty Kitty," Lance said pulling her into his arms. "And one day they will be."  
  
"Promise?" Kitty sighed leaning against him and smiling.  
  
Rogue sighed contentedly as she looked around for a certain Cajun and coming up dry.   
  
"Lookin' for me ma chere?" Gambit whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
"No. Ah was lookin' fer mah new boyfriend," Rogue joked leaning against him and resting her hands on his.  
  
"Really? Think Remy could take dis homme?" Remy asked raising an eyebrow and looking down at her sideways.   
  
"Oh, Ah don't know," she leaned farther against him and giggled. "He seems ta really care 'bout meh."  
  
"Oh? Tell Remy more 'bout dis great guy," Remy said leading her over to a nearby tree, sitting beneath it and pulling Rogue into his lap.  
  
"Well, he's tall, dark and incredibly handsome," Rogue said taking off her bag and pulling out her lunch. "And he's got the most enchanting eyes Ah've ever seen." She smiled over at him  
  
"Really?" Remy played along taking off his sunglasses and staring at her. "Y' think Remy's eyes be enchanting?"  
  
"Who said it was ya Swamp Rat," Rogue blushed as she looked down at her sandwich.   
  
"Cause, y' be Remy's femme, non?" Remy said placing his fingers underneath her chin and forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Ah don't know, ya never asked," Rogue replied nervously.  
  
"Didn't know Ah had to Cherie," He replied, placing his fingers over her lips and kissing them softly. "Remy need to ask now?"  
  
Rogue nodded slowly, her green eyes shining in anticipation.  
  
"Rogue, you be dis thief's girl?" Remy asked a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue whispered, hugging him tightly. "At least until mah daddy kills ya," she added with a giggle as she bit into her sandwich.  
  
"Mon Dieu," Remy sighed leaning against the tree. "Don't remind me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan looked up from the paper he was reading as he heard the vehicles pull into the garage. "Kids are home," he said to Ororo, Hank and Charles who sat in the room as well. Ororo pulled her head up off of Logan's chest and put down the book she was reading. Hank and Charles followed suit as they all rose and headed towards the front hall as the kids spilled in, glad to be home from school.  
  
"Hello children," Ororo said as they all looked at her.  
  
"Hey Auntie O," Evan said kissing the woman's cheek as he dropped his bag on the hall table.  
  
"Upstairs porcupine," Logan said pointing towards his stuff.  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Logan," Evan sighed as he grabbed his stuff and started towards the stairs with the others.  
  
"You've all got ten minutes to get suited up and in the danger room," Logan added, and smiled at the multitude of groans that greeted him.  
  
"All of us?" Rogue asked putting her pout on again.  
  
"You're not getting out of it that easily Stripes," Logan replied, smiling at her and ruffling her hair. "How was school?"  
  
"Fahne," Rogue said as she looked up at him, fixing her hair. "Ah got all mah homework turned in and Ah'm all caught up. Ah better go change now," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, a common exchange between the two since she'd come home. "Since ya plan on torturin' meh wit the rest of em," she smiled again and headed towards the stairs.  
  
"That's my girl," Logan called as he headed towards the elevator with Ororo.   
  
"You're very proud of her," Ororo said, more a statement then a question.  
  
"Wouldn't you be?" Logan asked, wrapping his arm around the white haired goddess. "Kid's been through a lot."  
  
"I'm just glad you found her," Ororo replied as they entered the elevator and headed for the lower levels. "Just don't kill her with a danger room session."  
  
"She's tough," Logan chuckled as they went to change. "She'll be able to handle it."   
  
Ororo just smiled and headed towards the locker room, shaking her head slowly.  
  
Authors Note: And it's done. And I think I managed to get all the couples in there, including Logan and Ororo. Sorry it took so long to get up. I had an exam yesterday morning and another one today. And some homework to get done before I could write this. Hope y'all liked it. Next chapter will involve the danger room session, so be forewarned. And sorry to all those Pietro lovers out there, but it's Wanda and Evan so it had to be done. Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 13 now please, lets repeat the exercise shall we. Now onto the shout outs.  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic ~ I hadn't signed off yet when I received your review. It made me feel so good that you liked it and wanted me to update that quickly. ::Tear:: Thank you for your support. Sorry I couldn't put an update up then. Hope this was worth the wait.  
  
Denial ~ I got an AW! Wow. Glad you're hooked. Makes me want to keep writing. And to finish this story. And y'know, I can't wait to see where I go with this either. I have an idea but not a concrete one. Thanks for the review.  
  
cool-chick-rae ~ Yeah, Logan's not on board for the Romy, but who cares cause I am and I just may have to persuade him.  
  
Danfred ~ Have faith in me. I will not let her attitude come between them. Just keep Remy on his toes a bit. Thanks for the review.  
  
Rogue77 ~ I can't believe I guessed! ::Happy Dance:: Make sure Morph gets what he deserves. He was just so annoying on the show. It was his voice. Sorry it took so long to update, but tests and college both suck. Hold back your dogs! Or I'll just have to sick my crack-monkey dog on you. (And I do have one of those.) I'm glad you like my story. I'll update as soon as I can. Until then Enjoy.  
  
Kendarath ~ I'm glad you love my story. I never think my stuffs any good but it's people like you that make me see the error of my views. I hope you didn't actually sit until I updated, cause ya might have gotten a cramp. I'll try to do better with the updates this week, now that the hectic part is over. Thanks so much for the review.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ Hope there was enough Romyness in this for you. I assure you, this story will only get more, cause fluff just isn't an idea but a way of life. Okay, and I seriously need one of those but any who, thanks as always for the review and now I have given you more so go review again I say!  
  
AngieX ~ Your reviews always make me giggle. Thanks for that. I appreciate them. I think I'm going to have to have Ororo keep Logan from killing Remy. Might be interesting. Thanks again.  
  
Invader ZaiFae ~ Glad you still like. I'll try to keep that going. Yeah, my walls only have one X2 poster and the rest are all Vin. I used to have a Buffy and an Angel poster as well, but Vin and the X-Men kinda covered them up. And I ran out of wall. Hospitals are never good. I used to volunteer in an ER and it's not pretty when you get an OD on humor. So, I'm sure your Cajun speak got good since it took me awhile to update. You'll have to show me how good in your next review, so get going already! Thanks again.  
  
Yumiko ~ I didn't know what to think when I didn't have a review from you for chapter 12. But you have made me feel better. Thanks for reviewing again. And worry not, fluff is on it's way. Well, more fluff anyway.  
  
VIcKy101 ~You're welcome. Added some more overprotective Logan for ya. And I'm glad the Romy made up for it. I was in a more Romy mood than a chaos mood and practically falling asleep at the keyboard. Thanks for the review. Please do it again.   
  
And to everyone else who reviewed, as always, thanks and keep it up. Well, I'm off to work on Chapter 15, so enjoy all. 


	16. Chapter 15: Danger Room and Torture

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache.  
  
Authors Note: And the story continues.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 15: Danger Room and Torture  
  
Rogue stood before the full length mirror in the room she shared with the girls, admiring her figure in her new X-Men Uniform. It was mostly black with a deep hunter green strip going across her breasts and the yellow and red X emblem on her shoulders and a yellow belt and gloves.   
  
"Like hurry up Rogue," Kitty said phasing through their door. "We're going to be late, here," she offered Rogue her hand. Rogue took it and the two phased all the way down to the lower levels, stopping outside the danger room. "I like, hope we aren't late," Kitty continued as they phased through the door to join the others.  
  
"Stripes, Half-Pint, you're late," Logan growled.  
  
"Sorry," they mumbled as they joined the group.   
  
"Storms gonna read you your group assignments so listen up," Logan continued, pulling his gloves tighter against his hands.  
  
"Group one is Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler. Group two is Scarlet Witch, Spyke, Colossus and Jubilee. Group three is Gambit, Rogue, Pyro and Magma," Ororo read off the list, smiling at the students. "Good luck," she added before returning the floor to Wolverine.  
  
"Alright, each group goes individually. The goal is to make it to the other side of the danger room as a team," he looked out hard at the students, his eyes falling on Rogue as he continued. "No one gets left behind. Any questions?"  
  
The group slowly shook their heads as they broke off into their assignments.  
  
"Good. Group one, your up," Logan finished as he and Ororo turned and headed towards the control room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cyclops and Shadowcat took up defensive positions as Nightcrawler crouched down next to them and Jean hovered off the ground. The others rested against the wall, waiting for their turn.  
  
"Alright, move!" Cyclops voice rang out and they started to move. Five steps later, lasers and spinning disks were shooting out at them. Jean quickly pulled up a physic-shield after one of the disks slipped through and Kitty had to phase to stay alive. Scott quickly started blasting at the remaining disks as Kurt began teleporting towards the different laser beams, shutting them down.  
  
They continued to move, quicker down the corridor. "I think we made it guys," Jean said when suddenly, a laser hit her full on from behind, sending her toppling to the ground.  
  
"JEAN!" Scott yelled, dropping to the floor and rolling under her, catching her effortlessly.   
  
"SCOTT LOOK OUT!" Kitty jumped on them and phased as a large round ball rolled towards them.  
  
Kurt teleported down to them, clutching his shoulder. "Come," he grabbed onto Kitty and Scott's shoulders and teleported them to the finish line.  
  
"Jean? Are you okay?" Scott asked as he brushed a stray hair from her face.  
  
"Yeah," she moaned slightly cuddling closer to him. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Like, how 'bout you Kurt?" Kitty asked, examining the burn on his shoulder.  
  
"I vill live," Kurt replied, flinching slightly at her touch. "It hurts though."  
  
"Well done children," Ororo's voice was heard through the intercom.   
  
"Slim, Half-pint, get Elf and Red down to the infirmary. Hank's waitin'," Logan said next as he started up the simulation for the next group.  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Logan," Kitty said grabbing onto the others and phasing through the floor towards the med lab on the lower levels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Piece of cake right beautiful?" Evan said as he took his place next to Wanda, Piotr and Jubilee.   
  
"Just keep your eyes open," Wanda said, determination in her features. "Metal up Pete," she added as she turned her attention back towards the battlefield before them.   
  
"Da Wanda," Piotr replied as he transformed into his metal form. "Stay close to me love," he said to Jubilee as they began to move down the corridor. The lasers and disks came flying, as the team went into action. Evan shot several spikes into the laser guns as Wanda hexed the disks, sending them into the remaining laser guns as Jubilee sent fireworks at the few that escaped Wanda's powers and Colossus blocked her from the oncoming lasers, the rays bouncing off of his metal skin. They didn't move until all of the laser guns were incapacitated.   
  
"Keep going," Wanda growled as they began moving again.   
  
The large ball came at them full force, rolling straight for Wanda.   
  
"Look out!" Evan shouted, jumping on top of her and rolling her out of harms way as Colossus pushed Jubilee out of the way and stood, arms outstretched, meeting the ball head on. It stopped with a loud thud and crumpled under the massive Russian's strength.  
  
Evan climbed up and pulled Wanda to her feet, smiling at her. "You okay?" he asked concerned.   
  
"Fine," she growled pulling her hand away from him. She got up in his face and tapped a finger hard against his chest. "And I didn't need you to save me." She spun on her heels and headed towards the finish line with an equally pissed off Jubilee.  
  
"Women," Evan grumbled and Piotr came up next to him, and they began following the two girls.  
  
"Da."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Y' sure y' be up to dis chere?" Remy asked Rogue as they watched the others make their way through the course.  
  
"Ah'm fahne Swamp Rat," Rogue answered looking up into his eyes. "Ya worry to much." She'd been working on the new powers she'd acquired from Carol alone with Logan for the past week. This was going to be her first session with the other X-Men. "'sides, Ah gotta show y'all what Ah'm capable of," she winked at him as they moved to take their place next to John and Amara.   
  
"Ready to light my fire love?" John asked looking over at Amara, a mischievous glint in his eye.   
  
"Always," she replied, flaring up into her bright magma form.   
  
"Merde," Remy muttered under his breath as Rogue suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Lets just get this over wit sugah," Rogue smiled and took to the air, as they started out down the corridor.   
  
Remy shuffled his cards, his eyes darting around, aware of his surroundings like any good thief. He made sure to keep Rogue in his gaze as well. The lasers started and Remy and Rogue flew into action, as Rogue flew around to some the lasers, bending them in on themselves as Remy flew charged cards at the others, putting them out of commission. John and Amara busied themselves with the flying disks. Amara sent a fire ball at them which John manipulated to envelope them, melting them all into harmless liquid on the ground at once.  
  
"How are we gonna take on that orb thing?" Amara asked, changing back into her normal form to conserve energy, as Remy and Rogue joined her and John.   
  
"Ah got an idea sugah," Rogue said as they kept moving, waiting for the ball to appear. 'Like they're going to like anything you come up with. Probably just a way to get them all killed so you can have their powers.' 'Shut up Carol!.' Rogue shook her head to clear the voices before continuing, an action that only Remy noticed. "Ah stop it, and Remy here charges it. Then y'all can melt the pieces after they blow, so no one gets hurt."  
  
"Sounds good to me shelia. You think you can handle it love?" John asked turning to Amara an noticing the tired look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay," she replied cracking her knuckles. "Let's do it."  
  
"After y' mon chere," Remy replied winking at Rogue as the ball came towards them.  
  
Rogue smiled as she stepped up to the ball and stopped it one handed. "Hurry sugah," she called over to Remy.   
  
He ran over quickly and placed his hands on it. The orb immediately began to glow a bright red as Rogue grabbed Remy and the two dove, just before it exploded.  
  
"Now Love!" John shouted and Amara flared up again, sending flames towards the pieces of metal that were heading towards them. John manipulated the flames to engulf the metal again melting it harmlessly.   
  
Rogue and Remy pulled themselves off the floor, dusting off their uniforms as they made their way to join John and Amara, who had once again reverted to her normal form.  
  
"Very impressive Cherie," Remy smiled at Rogue, taking her hand and kissing it.   
  
"Ya weren't bad yer self Cajun," Rogue smiled sending a mental HA! towards Carol.  
  
"Maybe y' let Remy take y' to a movie tonight?" Remy asked coyly, running his thumb over her fingers.  
  
"Sure sugah, if Daddy will let us off the property," Rogue smiled at him as they joined the other two.  
  
Amara swayed slightly before falling into Johns waiting arms.   
  
"You alright love?" he asked as he easily lifted her off the ground and headed towards the finish line, Rogue and Remy at their heels.  
  
"Yeah, just tired. Take me up to bed after this please," she yawned as she laid her head lazily against his chest, trusting him to take care of her.  
  
"Yours or mine?" he asked raising an eyebrow suggestively, the mischievous glint in his eye again.  
  
"Haha," she said, closing her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan met them at the finish line, a proud glint in his eye as he looked at Rogue. "Nice job," he grunted. "Now go hit the showers and get ready for dinner." Logan watched them leave as he turned back to see Ororo leaning against the wall, a smile on her face. "Told you she could handle it," he said proudly as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, smiling as they headed towards the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mystique opened her eyes slightly to find herself in a cold dark room. "Where am I?" she groaned hoarsely as she rolled her head over, trying to get a feel for her surroundings. She quickly found her hands and feet were bound. "What the hell?"  
  
"You failed me Raven," Magnetos cold voice cut through the silence of the dark room.  
  
"What are you talking about Magnus," Mystique growled struggling against her bonds.  
  
Magneto and Sabertooth emerged from the shadows, a smile on Creeds face. "Because of your ignorance, Rogue has joined the X-men. As have John, Piotr and my daughter!" Magneto quickly lost control of his anger and tightened the metal bonds on Mystique's limbs. He turned and headed for the door, stopping to look at Creed. "Enjoy yourself."  
  
Victor let out a low growl as he turned smiling towards Mystique. "I'm gonna love this," he said as he moved towards the woman who was still struggling with her bonds.  
  
Authors Note: Cliff hanger! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I had trouble finding inspiration for it. Writers block is a bitch. Well, next chapter will be the convincing of Logan and date. (Or maybe just the date…nah, Logan will need convincing.) Well, on with the shout outs and as always thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys keep me going.  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic ~ Sorry it took so long. Hopefully my writers block is gone now. Enjoy and thanks.  
  
Denial ~ I didn't even think when I wrote that at the end. Sorry but this story is far from over. I have plans. Big ones. Involving our favorite southern couple. So never fear. Yeah, between Ororo and Rogue, Logan doesn't stand a chance. Poor guy. NOT! Enjoy and Thanks for the review. Keep it up. You know you want to.  
  
Yumiko ~ Aren't we demanding? Leather pants or Rogue walking in on him in a towel? Wow, I love how you think. Although, I was thinking she should walk in on him in the shower…yeah, bad me. Okay, done now. Gotta go mop up the drool. Thanks, as always, for the review.   
  
Danfred ~ Thanks for your concern and let me clear up some of my weird thoughts for you. Cause, even I don't understand them sometimes and sometimes when I'm writing, I get ahead of myself and forget to explain. As of right now, the only one Rogue can touch is Logan. I mentioned somewhat why in chapter 11: Decisions and Control, right before Rogue heads up the stairs and runs into Remy. I didn't go into detail, but it's basically a genetics thing. Remy on the other hand, every time they touch it's not skin to skin. Except also in Chapter 11 when he kissed her, but it was so brief she didn't get much. I do plan on having Rogue learn how to control her powers but I have a very detailed idea that will take sometime to get out. Thanks for your questions, hopefully this helped explain my weird way of thinking. Thanks for the review. Feel free to do it again.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ Wow, I've never been someone's hero before. I don't know if I should fear you or not. I tried to work in some fluff here for you. More to come next chapter. Hehehe, date chapter. Thanks as always for the review. Sorry my crack bunny didn't make me write this faster this time though. His supply was low and his dealer was in jail this week.  
  
Rose ~ Be patient cause more of Rogue's past is fixing to come and bite her in the ass. So to speak. Any who, I loved that song you sent me. I've never heard it before. It kinda reminds me of Logan too, at least in my little piece of insanity here. He's Mr. Tough until his baby girl pouts, then it's whatever she wants. Well, dance again, for I have updated and will try to do it again soon.   
  
cool-chick-rae ~ I'm just so honored that reading my story fit into your busy schedule. I like your system. I need to actually start doing my homework. I'm hoping to get into it before midterms and finals. Especially before finals. Well, hope you enjoy and it gives you a break from all that work.  
  
Invader ZaiFae ~ Your Cajun speak has very much improved. I am of the impressed. I'm glad someone else agrees with me on the Pietro bashing. He's just too cocky for his own good. He must pay. And thanks for the compliments on Rogue. I'm trying hard not to make her too swoony, (which is hard, cause hell, if the Rajun Cajun was flirting with me, I'd turn into putty in his hands, but anyway). Your review means a lot to me. I'm out of wall space period. So sorry this chapter took so long to get up. Hopefully it won't happen again.  
  
Kendarath ~ If you think Logan's over protective now, wait till Rogue asks if she and Remy can go to the movie. LOL! I can't wait to write that.  
  
Rogue77 ~ Well, I wasn't planning on writing in a chick for Toad, but for you, okay. I'll come up with something. You'll just have to wait till then cause I'm evil, and cause I have to wait to see what Remy does to Morf's stupid ass. LOL. Thanks for the review, keep it up.  
  
tragic spades ~ Well, hope I don't disappoint in the future. I promise to have action as well as lovey dovey, so maybe that will help, non? Sorry, couldn't resist. Too much Remy. Anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
Carla-p ~ yeah, there was no fit Cajun in my bedroom either. And I wrote it. ::sigh:: Damn Rogue gets all the luck. Glad you liked. Can't wait to hear what you think of this one. 


	17. Chapter 16: Movie Night

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. Oh, but I do own Ebony and Angelo. Yay me.  
  
Authors Note: And the date is here! And they're seeing Underworld for two reasons. 1. I just saw it and it's fresh in my mind. 2. Rogues a Goth. Also, to everyone of my reviewers who get the WB could one of you send me a review of Cajun Spice? I only get Cartoon Network so the last new ep I saw was the second door being opened (how sad huh? I missed Rogue and Remy's kiss!) I'd really appreciate it. Please and Thank you! And now, the story continues.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 16: Movie Night  
  
"No," Logan barked, glaring at the green eyed girl pouting before him.  
  
"But Daddy," Rogue whined, pouting her lips out more and making the bottom one quiver slightly, her eyes opening wider. "It's just a movie and Ah wanna see it real bad. And Remy will be there to make sure nothin' happens to meh."  
  
"Well in that case," Logan said rising and heading towards the kitchen. "Hell no."   
  
"But Daddy!"  
  
"No! Gumbo ain't takin' ya anywhere and that's final. Now I need a drink," Logan entered the kitchen to find Ororo and Remy talking quietly at the table. They rose when he entered, Ororo opening her mouth to speak, but Logan quickly cut her off. "She ain't going Ro," he stated pulling a soda out of the fridge, wishing it was something stronger.  
  
"Come on Mon Ami," Remy said rising and walking next to Rogue, looking innocently at Logan. "Remy have her home at a decent hour."  
  
"Not a chance Gumbo," Logan growled taking a swig from the bottle.  
  
"Logan, Rogue is a grown woman, quite capable of taking care of herself," Ororo said soothingly, walking up next to him and placing her hands gently on his arm. "And you know as well as I do that Remy will take good care of her."  
  
Rogue saw Logan's resolve begin to waver and struck. "Besides, it's not lahke he can touch meh. He'll pass out and Ah'll be blowin' half the house up and talkin' lahke a damned Swamp Rat." Rogue stated smiling sweetly at her father. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his free one, hugging him tightly and placing her chin on his shoulder. "Please."  
  
"Fine," Logan growled, knowing the two women had him beat. "Be home by ten. And hands to yourself Gumbo," Logan shot a glare over at the grinning Cajun. "Or else," he added, his claws shooting out with a loud SNIKT for effect.  
  
"Thank ya Daddy!" Rogue kissed his cheek and turned to Remy. "Let's go. Ah wanna get a good seat," she stopped before passing Ororo and gave the Weather Witch a somewhat awkward hug, making sure no skin touched. "Thank ya sugah."  
  
"Any time child," Ororo smiled and returned the hug. "Have a good time."  
  
"Merci Stormy," Remy added as Rogue dragged him out the door and towards the garage by his hand.  
  
Logan watched them go and turned to glare at Ororo. "I hope you're happy darlin," he growled as he leaned against the counter.  
  
"You are going to have to let her live her life Logan," Ororo turned to him, meeting his glare. "If you do not, you will just push her away."  
  
Logan sighed and let his head fall forward, his chin resting on his chest. "This being a dad shit is all new to me Ro."  
  
"Not as new as you believe Logan," Ororo replied stepping up to him and placing her hands on his chest, forcing him to look at her. "You are like a father to all of these children. You protect and teach them. And you care about and for them. Rogue just makes it more real for you…"  
  
"Because she's mine," Logan finished for her as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. "Well, what are we gonna do tonight darlin?" he raised his eyebrow suggestively at her.  
  
"Oh I am sure we will think of something," Ororo replied grabbing his hand and leading him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Wanda, I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?" Evan pleaded with the young Goth before him.  
  
"A little respect would be nice," Wanda barked, glaring at him dangerously. "You think that just because I'm a woman I can't take care of myself!" Around her, things began to shake violently as she involuntarily began to hex whatever was near her.  
  
"Wow, easy there girl. Where'd you ever get an idea like that?" Evan backed up slightly, holding up his hands in a submitting gesture. They were standing in the middle of the Library and books began to come from their shelves. "Of course I respect you. I wouldn't even have asked you out if I didn't. It just scared me when I saw that boulder going towards you."  
  
"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself," Wanda stated, her anger subsiding ever so slightly.  
  
"I know that, but I didn't think," Evan lowered his hands and took a step cautiously towards her. "I really am sorry."  
  
Wanda released a sigh as the objects of the room began to settle. "I know. It's not you're fault you're clueless. You're whole gender's that way," she walked over and hugged him. "But try to think next time."  
  
He let out a silent sigh and hugged her back. "Done. Now come on, I wanna show you this really cool move I've been practicing."  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and let him lead her outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jubilee sat curled up on the couch, popping her gum as she flipped through the channels in an old pair of gray sweats and a yellow t-shirt.  
  
"You look beautiful," Piotr said placing a daisy in front of her.  
  
Jubilee glared up at him before accepting the flower. "Thanks."  
  
"Forgive me?" He asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Duh," she smiled at him and launched herself into his arms. "You know I can't say no to my brave knight. Just don't think I can't take care of myself okay?"  
  
"Da."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That movie was so great!" Rogue exclaimed as her and Remy exited the theatre. "Especially Selene. Ah loved her jacket. Oh, and when she jumped off the buildings."  
  
"Remy agree, de movie was tres bon," Remy replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Especially de ending. Remy didn't think de fille had it in her since she seemed to love dat Vicktor so much."  
  
"Yeah, and did ya see Toad sittin' down in the front with that cheerleader?" Rogue added as they watched the unlikely couple walk a few steps ahead of them.  
  
"Oui, and Remy must say, de frog has good taste," he said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his finger.  
  
"Ya know ya ain't supposed to smoke Swamp Rat," Rogue said indifferently as she snuggled closer, jabbing him in the ribs for the cheerleader comment.  
  
"Y' want Remy to quit Chere?" Remy asked taking a drag and blowing the smoke into the air.  
  
"Not really," Rogue sighed and looked down at her gloves, pulling on the fingers. "Ah lahke the way it smells. Always have," she smiled up at him, not watching where she was going. She felt her shoulder come into contact with someone. "Oh, sorry," Rogue said turning to meet a pair of emerald green eyes as bright as her own.  
  
"It's alright kido," the woman said, smiling at her, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Come chere," Remy said leading Rogue away. "We still have another hour." Remy took Rogues hand in his and kissed it.  
  
Rogue smiled at him and stole another glance and the black haired, green eyed woman before letting Remy lead her out towards the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Meranda? Earth to Meranda! What's up?" Angelo Garcia waved his hand before Meranda Davidson's face.  
  
"Huh?" Meranda tore her green eyes away from the green eyed girl. "Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I knew her or something. And since when do you address me like that Private?" Meranda replied smiling, throwing her drink into the trashcan and flipping her long raven black hair over her shoulder.   
  
"Sorry Sergeant. I'd think you would remember hair like that wouldn't you?" Angelo joked as the two made their way out the door.   
  
"Yeah," Meranda replied as something seemed to pull at her mind. They walked silently towards their vehicle. They both walked with a military gait, brought on by years of training. Suddenly a loud noise and a girls scream drew them towards the alley. "Come on," she broke into a run and headed towards the back of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remy said back off homme," Remy growled as he grabbed the cards from his trench coat as Duncan and six of his buddies surrounded them. They had managed to sneak up on him and Rogue as they had been walking towards his bike. One of them had even had the audacity to push Rogue towards the wall. She let out a scream as she fell. He held out his hand to her and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"You gonna make us redneck?" Duncan said as he looked towards Rogue. "Besides, no one makes a fool out of me. Not even Goths with no social skills."  
  
"It ain't mah fault you're unlahkable," Rogue replied releasing Remy's hand and popping her knuckles. "If ya wanna try to teach meh anything, try!"  
  
"Yes, please do," a silky voice cut through the alley. The group all spun to find Meranda and Angelo standing at the mouth of the alley. "I'd love to show you boys what a real fight is like," Meranda smiled at them and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"What's going on here guys?" Angelo added taking a step into the alley.  
  
"Nothing," Duncan spoke up. "They started it. They're mutants," he added as if that would save him from any kind of persecution.  
  
Angelo let out a low whistle and crammed his hands into his pockets. "You walked into this one buddy," he said as he backed away.  
  
"You have a thing against mutants sugar?" Meranda asked cracking her knuckles.   
  
"Well, yeah," one of the guys said as if it were the dumbest question he'd ever heard.   
  
"Then boy do I have an eye opener for you," Meranda smiled at them as her eyes went completely black, and the shadows along the wall began to grow.  
  
"Merde," Remy breathed when even he had trouble seeing. "Rogue, y' a'right chere?"  
  
"Oh mah gawd," Rogue breathed as memories came flowing back into her mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I miss daddy," Rogue said with a pout.  
  
"I know sugar," she said kissing Rogue again. "Do you want mommy to make it dark still?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rogue exclaimed clapping her arms together and watching her mothers eyes go from green to solid black as the shadows around the room grew and engulfed it in total blackness.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Chere, what is it?" Remy asked, finding Rogue in the darkness and pulling her to him.   
  
"Ah know her," Rogue said, staring towards the space Meranda had been in, but somehow knowing the woman was no longer there.  
  
"Who is she, chere?"  
  
"Mah mom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meranda moved fast around the group knocking all the boys to the ground before bringing back the lights. "Now, see why it's not nice to hate others? You end up being the one who gets hurt." The boys looked up at her in terror as her eyes began to change from black to red and her hands began to glow. "Now go!"  
  
The boys jumped up and ran off towards the alley.   
  
Meranda smirked as her eyes returned to normal and the glowing in her hands subsided.   
  
"Nice job Ebony, didn't know you had it in you," Angelo spoke up, pushing himself off the wall.  
  
Meranda just smiled at the man and turned towards the two teens. "You guys alright?" she stopped when she looked into the girls green eyes again. Despite the heavy make-up and gothic attire, something about this girl was so familiar. Then she looked harder, at the eyes. The same eyes Meranda stared into every morning when she looked in the mirror. Her breath caught in her throat as a flood of memories came pouring back into her mind. Tears clouded her eyes as she held her arms open to the girl. "Hey baby girl, long time no see."  
  
"Mamma," Rogue said cautiously, before running into the woman's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Magneto slid open the metal door before him and entered the large room to find Sabertooth crawling to his knees.   
  
"What happened?" the Master of Magnetism asked testily as the other man rose before him.  
  
"She got away," Sabertooth growled.  
  
"Must I do everything for you?" Magneto asked as he left the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Creed to find his own way out.  
  
Authors Note: And look whose back! And is it just me or does everyone in that family end up with amnesia? I mean, Rogue, Logan and now Meranda too? Damn. Well, all will be explained as to why Rogue's mom isn't dead. It all has to do with how I designed her character for other stories. I also have plans to…well, I'll just let y'all wait in suspense. Actually, it's cause I'm tired and have to get this up. Now to the shout outs.  
  
Invader ZaiFae ~ Thanks for your understanding. Whenever I rush through a chapter, I feel like it sucks so I try not to do that. And I'm so glad I'm not the only one who would be melting under the Cajun's charms. I wish I could see Cajun Spice but as you can see by my first AN, I don't get the WB. Damn Direct TV! Please let me know how the ep is. I must know! Thanks again for the review.  
  
Danfred ~ I'm just glad I was able to explain it to ya. And you're questions weren't annoying. They made me re-read what I'd written and re-analyze my work, so I appreciate that.  
  
Rose ~ I'm glad you love my story. And I agree Romy is the best. I love fluff. I used Magneto cause Wanda joined the X-Men which I'm sure would piss him off. Especially since it's his daughter and all that. And cause Mystique just screwed up royally. I still haven't heard that song yet. I'll have to find it online somewhere. Thanks for the review.   
  
Ishandahalf ~ Sorry wasn't the uberfluff I know you wanted, but fluff was there. I had to get this idea set up though. Just wait though. You will love where this leads. Trust me.   
  
cool-chick-rae ~ I hate when that happens and you're sitting through a lecture going "god what did they write! It's gotta be better than this!" I hope it was worth the wait though. And I hope this one doesn't disappoint. I'm not sure who you mean by the whole "There should be some uneasyness like they get paranoid that each is out to steal the others bf/gf ya know everyone at the others throats" though. If you could clarify, I'd appreciate it. Cause we all know no one's going to try to steal Remy or Rogue from each other. No one in my story has THAT much of a death wish. But the other couples…Anyway, I'll just wait till you clarify. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Kendarath ~ So you're the one with the mallet huh? Cool, now I know who to go to. LOL. Thanks for the review. I don't think we need to worry about writers block for awhile cause inspiration has struck and now it's just finding the time to get the chapters up. Hey, you got a mallet for college classes and exams? Cause, wouldn't mind one of those.   
  
Rogue77 ~ As promised, Toad has a chick. And a cheerleader no less. As for Mystique, I have even bigger plans for torturing her than just Creed, so it'll just have to wait. But she will pay. Now since I updated, you should too cause I wanna know what Remy does to that dumbass who was impersonating him.   
  
Mercury Dream ~ I almost cried when I read your review. You are just too sweet and I can't say that enough. If you ever asked me I'd tell you my writing was nothing but pure crap and for the longest time that's why nothing I ever wrote was published like this. I was too scared that someone would agree with me I guess. You are truly wonderful and kind. And in my opinion, your stuff is way better than mine. But we're all our own worst critics right? Oh and everyone should read All Grown Up too. I'm loving that story so much. It's just so cute and I love how Scott is being portrayed. Thanks again for the review. It meant a lot to me.  
  
AngieX ~ Yeah, they have forgiven them. And like Wanda said, it's not Evan's fault he's clueless. It's his gender. Thanks as always for the review.  
  
Denial ~ You are a shameless villain supporter there aren't you? It's okay. She got out. Like a shape shifter couldn't though. She'd just have to transform into a mouse or something. But anyway, there will be more Mystique later, fear not. Although, you may not like all of what happens to her. So I updated so feel free to review now.   
  
Yumiko ~ No naked Remy yet, but soon. I'm feeling evil so you must wait! (But remember, as long as you have to wait, so do I so, I doubt you'll be waiting that long.) Thanks for the review. Keep 'em coming.  
  
And to everyone else, much thanks and love go out to you all as well. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll keep them coming so long as you do the same. ::Hint Hint review button is to your left:: 


	18. Chapter 17: Old Wounds

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. Oh, but I do own Ebony and Angelo. Yay me.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long guys. School and all that. It's horrible. Okay, so here we are again and I have a 5 day break, three of those days I'm not working so I will try to get up at least one more chapter, if not more. Enjoy.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 17: Old Wounds  
  
Remy watched awe struck as the two women hugged, unsure what to do. 'Wow, dis fille sure know how to find dem dis week,' he thought.  
  
Rogue hugged her mother tightly, burying her face in the woman's hair, crying softly.  
  
"Shh sugar, Mamma's got you," Meranda soothed, stroking the girls hair, squeezing her closer.  
  
"Ebony, what's going on?" Angelo asked, looking nervously from the hugging girls to Remy who stood leaning against the wall in his long brown trench coat, and glowing red eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find out," Meranda replied, pulling away from Rogue and holding the girl at arms length, examining her closely. "Did daddy find you?"  
  
Rogue nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, last week."  
  
"What! Whose been taking care of you?" Meranda asked, anger glowing in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Mystique. The woman who.." Rogue's words were cut off as her lips began to tremble again as fresh tears jumped into her eyes. "Ah thought ya were dead," Rogue wrapped her arms back around Meranda who hugged Rogue close, daring the world to try and take her baby girl again.  
  
"I know, and I can explain," Meranda began when a loud ringing ran out through the alley. She turned and looked at Angelo who grabbed his cell, checked the number and nodded at Meranda before heading towards the jeep, answering the phone. "But now isn't the time." Meranda sighed and hugged Rogue close again. "Where are you staying?"  
  
"The Xavier Institute," Rogue replied sniffling.  
  
"You're a mutant!" Meranda exclaimed pulling away from Rogue and smiling proudly. "What's your gift?"  
  
"It ain't a gift, it's a curse," Rogue stated bitterly, frowning. "Ah can't touch anyone but dad. Otherwise mah skin absorbs everything about them. There memories, their life force and in mutants there powers. An' Ah can't control it. An' the voices neveah go away."  
  
Meranda looked at her daughter sadly and noticed that several times while Rogue spoke, she stole longing glances towards the young man leaning against the building. "Well," Meranda leaned forward and looked in Rogues green eyes smiling, tucking a white strand behind the girls ear. "What are mother's for but to teach their daughters?"  
  
"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked confused.  
  
"I can help you baby, but not right now. I have to go now," Meranda replied straightening and looking sadly at Rogue. 'Come on Eb, we gotta go,' Angelo's voice rang in Meranda's mind.  
  
"No, ya can't go!" Rogue became frantic. "Ah just found ya!" She suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and warm breath against her neck.   
  
"Easy chere," Remy whispered into her ear. "She come back if Remy have to hunt her down and drag her back," he said soothingly, looking over at Meranda, meeting the older woman's gaze.  
  
"Believe me sugar, it won't come to that," Meranda replied, seeing a lot of Long in her daughters boyfriend. Her breath caught slightly at the thought of the one man she'd ever loved. She quickly pushed her feelings down before showing them. Now wasn't the time. "I'll be coming to see you real soon darlin', but I've got to go get some answers first," she smiled at her daughter and kissed the girls forehead. "And Daddy's not the only one who can touch you," she smiled towards Remy. "Besides, there's more to touch than the physical. Besides, you've got good taste," she nodded towards Remy. "See you soon baby."  
  
Rogue watched and before she could blink, her mother was gone again. She sighed, fighting the tears, as she wrapped her arms up behind her head and around Remy's neck, pulling him closer to her, while making sure their skin never touched. She leaned her back against his chest and let him support her as his arms tightened around her waist and his head rested on top of her own. "Ah need ta go talk ta daddy," she whispered.  
  
"Remy get y' dere mon amore," Remy whispered as he began leading her towards the bike.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Three Weeks Later ~  
  
Rogue looked at her biology book and gave a disgusted sigh before throwing her pencil down on the books that surrounded her. She ran her hands through her two toned hair and pulled her knees towards her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She sat on her bed, her homework laid out around her a disgusted expression on her face.   
  
"Problem Rogue?" Wanda asked, looking up from her own work. It was 8 o'clock on a Thursday night and the students of the Xavier Institute were spread out working on their homework for the next day.   
  
It had been almost three weeks since Rogue and Remy had run into Rogue's mom and the wait was driving her crazy. "Ah just can't focus."  
  
Wanda nodded in understanding. "Logan didn't find anything did he?" she asked, rising from her bed and walking over to join Rouge. The two girls leaned against the headboard and Rogue let out another sigh.  
  
"No. He smelt her there, so it was her and not Mystique, but he couldn't pick up her sent outside the parkin' lot," Rogue stretched. She had immediately found Logan when her and Remy hand returned from the movie and told him what had happened. This had sent him immediately towards the alley before the scent could get cold. "Ah jus' hope she comes back soon."  
  
Wanda nodded in understanding. She had often wondered what her mother would have been like if she had lived. (A.N. I have no idea what happened to Pietro and Wanda's mother so I'm just saying she died.)  
  
"Ah'm gonna take a break," Rogue said rising and heading for the door. "Ya want anything?"  
  
"Yeah, a coke would be good," Wanda replied returning to her own work.  
  
"K, be back," Rogue answered heading into the hallway and towards the bathroom, lost in thought. She was so lost in her own worries, she failed to noticed the occupied sing on the door, opening it and walking in on a very naked Cajun getting out of the shower.   
  
They both stood frozen for a moment, Remy reaching for his towel and Rogue turning a bright shade of red.   
  
Remy was the first to recover, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist as he stood before her, a smirk plastering itself on his face. "Y' wanna close de door chere? Remy don't mind y' watching, but he rather not have de others catching de show," he looked over at her, a part of him wanting her to stay.  
  
Rogue's face grew brighter, glowing redder than Remy's cards as she turned and headed out the door. "Sorry," she said closing the door behind her and hurrying back to her room, rushing in and slamming the door behind her back, causing Wanda to jump.  
  
"What happened?" Wanda asked concerned as Rogue slid down the door, her face remaining it's bright color.  
  
"Ah walked in on Rems gettin' outta the shower," Rogue almost whispered as Wanda perked up.  
  
"And?"  
  
"All Ah have ta say is," Rogue looked at the younger girl, a smile playing at her lips before she replied. "Wow." Together they burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meranda Davidson walked briskly down the hallway, her head held high as her black hair fell in thick curls down her back. She was a woman on a mission, and no one dared get in her way. She smiled inwardly as all the lesser soldiers jumped out of her way as she made it to Doctor Townshend's office, knocking as she entered, shutting the door behind her.   
  
"Meranda what is the meaning of this?" the older man barked, as he looked irritated at the young woman before him.  
  
"Funny thing happened," Meranda said walking over to the filing cabinet and picking up a framed picture of the doctor and his daughter, wearing a graduation cap and gown. "Angelo and I went to the movie before you sent us over to the SHIELD base, to check into Danvers attack, and came out to find my daughter," she dropped the frame, letting the glass break as she turned towards the man. A terrified expression on his face. "Care to explain why I didn't remember her till I saw her?"  
  
"Meranda, I can explain," he reached for the phone only to have it burst into flames before him.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure you can. So start," she growled, her hands glowing a bright red as she stared down the man. "The clocks ticking."  
  
Authors Note: Another cliff hanger. How horrible of me. All will be explained in the next chapter…er.. Some will be explained in the next chapter anyway. Now to the shout outs. And everyone check out the poll at the end please. Thanks.  
  
Invader ZaiFae ~ Oh tell tell! I keep reading bits and pieces in people's stories but haven't gotten any clear descriptions. It's torture. I haven't watched Teen Titans yet but it looked cute. You'll have to put your story up so I can read it. Cause if it's got the Cajun, it's worth reading. I hope you like Rogue's mom the more you get to know her. I love her but then she's all mine, and kinda based off of me a bit (except for looks that is. I just wish I looked that good.) and okay I'm rambling now so I'll let you go review.   
  
Danfred ~ I'm just glad I was able to explain it to ya. And you're questions weren't annoying. They made me re-read what I'd written and re-analyze my work, so I appreciate that.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ YES! I shocked you! Woo hoo! I will explain why she isn't dead soon. It's a complicated/angst filled story that ties her even more to Logan and all and I'm stopping now before I give away too much. And hope you enjoyed the bits of Romy here. Especially a certain shower scene. You have Yumiko to thank for that one.   
  
cool-chick-rae ~ Ah, okay. I'll consider it. This is more a Romy and Rogue dealing with her new found family and all that, but I can always use filler. And babbling's fine, cause I do it a lot.  
  
Rogue77 ~ Well, you're one of my faithful reviewers and a little Toad wasn't much to ask at all so of course you got it. Not a lot of Meranda/Logan here, but in Chapter 18 definitely. She'll be around for awhile. Especially since she's going to teach Rogue how to control her powers. Damn that writers block. Between that and School, being creative is a bitch.   
  
Mercury Dream ~ I haven't decided what I want to do with Ororo/Logan/Meranda yet. Any suggestions…I think I'll put up a poll so vote there. Thanks again for the review.  
  
Denial ~ Ma'am. And feel free to swear, lord knows I do. Oh and don't worry. I will give Mystique hers, but never at the hands of the overgrown kitty. I hate Creed! So, yeah. I loved Underworld. It was so awesome and the perfect movie for them. Well, enjoy and review.   
  
Yumiko ~ Well if you're going to be like that, I'll just not let the nakedness happen again. Yeah, right. I couldn't go that long without it. That part was put in just for you so I hoped you liked it. Let me know how much.  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic ~ So you love me bunches now right? Here, have a cookie. ::Hands cookie:: And now, while you're eating that great cookie, press the little button to your left….and you may just get another one.  
  
VIcKy101 ~ I could tell you what's gonna happen, but then why would you keep reading? I'm an evil bitch I know. Sorry it took so long to get this up. Classes and tests and work are all hell. Hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Oracale ~ Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
  
Caliente ~ Yeah, it sucks to be here doesn't it? Oh well, she's got Remy so that should make up for some of it.  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon ~ Okay, I'm starting to think I should have emphasized it more. I mentioned it in chapter 11: Decisions and Control, right before Rogue heads up the stairs and runs into Remy. It's a genetics thing. I'll have Meranda explain it more cause I really didn't do a good job before. Hope that helps answer your question for now and please keep reviewing. Makes me feel special.  
  
Ev1ta ~ I'm sorry if she's out of character, but I don't want her to be a total bitch all the time. And they may be rushing it but that's cause I write stuff and post it and then I realize…"oh wait, it's only the next day. Damnit!" Anyway it's Remy and he lives fast. Thanks for the review.  
  
Anee ~ Don't feel bad I haven't seen it either. I'm right with you on the glowing spider episode. I haven't seen any other eps since then. It's cause DirectTv doesn't carry the WB and my local channels haven't taken effect yet so yeah. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it and yeah, I hate Mystique and all, but not bad enough to let Sabertooth finish her off. That sounds like an interesting story. Well, I'm not sure what to do with the Ororo/Logan thing but the polls open. Thanks for the review. I love getting them. ::hint hint::  
  
Starfire ~ wow, I opened my inbox this morning to 12 messages, most of them you're reviews. It was great. I'm so glad you like my story. Don't worry. The world is bad enough as it is so fanfic's should always have a happy ending in my opinion. But they've gotta have some twists along the way to make them somewhat believable. Hope you liked this chapter as much as the others.   
  
Okay guys, here's the poll, and you don't have to vote yet if you're not sure, but who should Logan end up with? Ororo or Meranda? I really can go both ways but I'm just not sure which way I want to go myself. So, as always thanks for your support and your reviews. 


	19. Chapter 18: Explanations

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. Oh, but I do own Ebony and Angelo and Dr. Townshend from last chapter. Yay me.  
  
Oh, and I also don't own "Didn't Leave Nobody but the Baby" by Emmylou Harris, Alison Krauss and Gillian Welch on the Oh Brother Where Art Thou soundtrack. (That's where I got this song from anyway.)  
  
Authors Note: K, here's chapter two for this week. Let's hope the flow sticks and I can get up another.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 18: Explanations  
  
Ororo let out a contented sigh as she looked around the rec room. All of the students of the Institute and instructors as well were gathered watching Star Wars (AN they play this a lot on tv, so it fits.) on the big tv in the rec room. This was how it was supposed to be. She sat curled up on the couch next to Logan, his arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his chest. The Professor sat in his wheelchair next to the couch and Beast sat in the chair next to that, both more engrossed in the books they were reading than in the movie. The students were spread out around the room.   
  
Scott and Jean sat in front of the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn, blushing a bit every time their fingers touched one another. Wanda lounged comfortably in Evan's lap in a large, overstuffed, armchair. Evan had his arm draped over Wanda's shoulder and their fingers were interlaced as they watched the movie intently. Amara and John were curled up on the floor, leaning against the couch, also watching intently as were Jubilee and Piotr who sat on the nearby settee. Jubilee leaned against Piotr's broad chest and popped her gum absentmindedly. Kitty and Kurt sat next to each other, directly in front of the tv. Ororo had given up telling them it was bad for their eyes over an hour ago. And finally, at the other end of the couch sat Rogue and Remy, both absorbed in the film. Remy had his feet propped up on the coffee table, his arm draped around Rogue who was snuggled closely to him, her legs tucked under her and her head resting on his chest, much to her fathers disapproval.   
  
Logan growled as he noticed Remy's hand drop down lower and wrap around Rogue's waist.   
  
"Logan," Ororo said sternly as she looked up at him. "Let them be."  
  
He grunted as she ran her fingers softly up his chest and over his firm muscles.  
  
"Oh, this is the best part mates," John exclaimed as the battle between Luke and Darth Vader began.   
  
Suddenly the screen went black before a news broadcast came on. "We interrupt this show for a special report," the young Asian reporter began.  
  
"Bloody hell!" John exclaimed.  
  
"Hush sweetie," Amara said firmly. "This could be important."  
  
Charles and Hank put down their books and listened intently.   
  
"Hours ago, an attack was waged from the inside on one of our own government bases in upstate New York. We are unsure as to yet what the cause of the bases destruction was, but it is believed that Mutants were involved," as the reporter spoke, pictures of a burning military base flashed over the screen. "There have been several injuries reported, but there are only two known casualties at this time," the next image to appear was a dark skinned man with wire glasses, a lab coat and a salt and pepper crew cut appeared on the screen as the Reporter continued to speak. "Dr. Nathaniel Q. Townshend, a well known and well respected army geneticists." Another picture flashed up of a beautiful black haired woman with striking emerald eyes. "And Sergeant Meranda Davidson. No other casualties have yet to be reported."  
  
Rogue's heart stopped as Kitty quickly hit the off button on the remote. "Ah just found her," she whispered as Remy wrapped her into a hug.   
  
Logan quickly got up, walking over to Rogue and placing his arms around her. "There, there darlin," he soothed as she let the two men in her life hold her, silent tears falling from her eyes.  
  
The other members of the X-Men watched on in utter silence, hurting for their friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meranda let out a relieved sigh as she pulled the Harley up to the gates of the Xavier Institute. She looked at the high tech security system and gave out a humpf sound as she gripped the bars and teleported herself and the bike to the front door of the institute, clear of all the devices. She pulled off her helmet and smiled, kicking out the stand and rising off the bike. She rested the helmet on the handlebars and fluffed her hair a bit, looking down at her torn and tattered uniform. 'Yeah, great first impression,' she thought as she walked over to the door and poised her hand to knock. Waves of sadness almost overcame her and she knew where they were coming from. "Marie," she whispered before hitting the door forcefully, hearing it creek in protest under her strength. She stopped and waited, hoping someone would hurry to the door.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ororo heard the knocking and quickly rushed to the door, begging the Goddess for it to be good news. She opened the doors quickly. "Yes?" she asked as the woman looked up into Ororo's blue eyes with emerald green ones. "By the goddess!" Ororo exclaimed taking a step back.  
  
"Yes, she does work mysteriously and for our good," Meranda replied sniffing the air slightly, smelling Logan all over this woman. Jealously flared inside her for a moment, but she quickly fought it down. Now wasn't the time. "I'm here to see my daughter."  
  
Ororo quickly recovered and stepped aside, allowing the woman to enter. "We just saw the news. They said you were dead," she said closing the door behind them.  
  
"Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint," Meranda retorted heading towards the rec room. She entered and stopped in the doorway as she saw all the inhabitants of the school huddled around Logan and the boy from the alley, Rogue wrapped between their arms, sobbing silently. 'Damn that doctor!' she cursed inwardly as she thought back to when Rogue was a little girl. 'What the hell was that damn song?' Suddenly the words came back to her, and Meranda's beautiful silky voice began to sing.   
  
"Go to sleep you little baby.   
  
Go to sleep you little baby.  
  
Your mamma's gone away   
  
And your daddy's gonna stay.  
  
Didn't leave nobody but the baby.  
  
Go to sleep you little baby.   
  
Go to sleep you little baby.  
  
Everybody's gone   
  
And cotton and the corn  
  
Didn't leave nobody but the baby.  
  
You're a sweet little baby.  
  
You're a sweet little baby.  
  
Honey and the rock and the sugar don't stop  
  
Gonna bring a bottle to the baby  
  
Don't you weep pretty baby.  
  
Don't you weep pretty baby.  
  
She's long gone with her red shoes on   
  
Gonna need another lovin' baby  
  
Go to sleep you little baby.   
  
Go to sleep you little baby.  
  
You and me and the devil makes three  
  
Don't need no other lovin' baby.  
  
Go to sleep you little baby.   
  
Go to sleep you little baby.  
  
Come lay your bones on the alabaster stones a  
  
And be my ever lovin' baby."  
  
All eyes fell on Meranda as she sang. Slowly, moving with the beat of the song, Meranda made her way across the room to where Rogue sat looking up at her, the tears quickly drying on Rogue's face. When she finished singing, Meranda knelt before the couch and brushed a stray hair from out of Rogue's eyes. Rogue launched herself into Meranda's arms, hugging the older woman tightly. "Don't believe everything you see on tv sugar," Meranda whispered, hugging her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The X-Men all sat around the war room, staring at the black haired goddess before them. Meranda had cleaned up and been given a clean uniform. She fidget slightly in the tight fitting article. Before looking back at the others, offering them a weak smile letting her eyes settle on Logan, who stood leaning against the wall. An awkward silence had long since settled over the room and everyone was afraid to break it.  
  
Kitty was the first to speak, surprising none of the X-Men. "So Meranda, like, what's your power?"   
  
Meranda let out a small snort and leaned back in her chair. "What isn't?" she breathed as she looked back towards the small girl. "What's your power?"  
  
Kitty looked taken aback, unsure if the woman was making fun of her or serious. "I can, like, walk through walls and stuff," she finally answered, figuring the woman was in fact serious.  
  
"Oh, like this?" Meranda asked as she passed her hand clean through the table.   
  
"What's going on Meranda? Last time I checked, you could just make it dark as hell," Logan growled. This wasn't the same woman he'd fallen in love with. It had all returned to him when Rogue came home and this Meranda wasn't the same as the one he remembered. "Now here you show up out of the blue, talk to Rogue, get her hopes up and then skip out for three weeks and we see that bit on the news and here you are," Logan became so angry, his claws popped out with a loud SNIKT.  
  
"Oh give it a rest already!" Meranda barked back. "I don't wanna hear your shit right now okay. I've had a bad day."  
  
"What happened Meranda?" Xavier asked, trying to bring some peace back to the room.  
  
"It's a long story," Meranda sighed looking around the room at the expectant faces and for once, realizing just how tired she was.   
  
"We've got time mamma," Rogue whispered. She was sitting next to Meranda, with Remy on her other side, squeezing her hand, giving her his support.  
  
"Okay, well I guess I should start from the beginning. I didn't remember anything really. Not till I saw Rogue at the theatre the other night, then after I got back from my mission, I went looking for answers. I wasn't sure who did this to our family," she looked up at Logan and then at Rogue before continuing. "But I had a pretty good idea where to start."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Meranda lay on the floor. She could hear Marie calling to her but she couldn't move. Everything was just so cold. And it all hurt so much. But she knew she had to get to her daughter. She opened her eyes and watched as everything started to get dimmer and for once, she knew it wasn't her powers. Then she heard the other voice in the room with Marie.  
  
"Don't you remember honey? I'm your mom."  
  
'No!' Meranda screamed internally, trying with everything she had to get to her daughter. She knew that voice and she'd be damned if she'd let that bitch of a shape shifter near her baby girl. "Marie…" she managed to whisper before everything went completely black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good work Ms. Darkholm," Dr Townshend said to the red haired, blue skinned woman as she handed the now sleeping child to Irene in the back seat of the limo. He watched as the stretcher moved from the house to the ambulance, Meranda barley alive on it. "You have served your government well."  
  
"My government is not who I serve," Mystique barked turning on him. "You got what you wanted and I got what I wanted. End of discussion. And don't even think of touching her," she added, referring to the small girl. "She's mine!"  
  
Townshend grinned at the woman's ignorance. "Believe me Raven, I have no interest in her. It's the mother that intrigues me."  
  
"Good," Mystique replied climbing into the car.  
  
The good doctor watched the limo drive off.   
  
"Sir, what do you want us to do about the house?" a solider came up and asked after Meranda had been safely loaded onto the stretcher.  
  
"Burn it," Townshend replied as he headed towards the ambulance, boarding and looking down at his prize. This had been Townshend's dream for years. He had been beginning to wonder if he'd ever get the opportunity to test his theory until Meranda and Logan had come into the Gynecologists office four years ago. A blood sample and a phone call led Townshend to a mutant whose DNA could be easily changed and enhanced. It would have been nice to get the child as well, but this was better than nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Townshend looked on proudly as he injected the bit of DNA he'd gotten from the SHIELD office. 'How appropriate,' he thought as he injected the material into Meranda's arm. 'The first test and it's with your husbands DNA.' He chuckled slightly as he finished the injection and left the room, going into the control room.  
  
"We're ready when you are doctor," his assistant replied as Townshend settled himself before the controls.  
  
"Good, than let's begin," he said as he fiddled with a few knobs before powering up the highly radioactive laser, sending the beam straight into Meranda's body.  
  
Meranda could feel the burning pain and her eyes shot open, a blood curdling scream filling the air as she begged the Goddess for death.  
  
Townshend stopped the beam and watched with pride as the hole in Meranda's heart healed before his eyes.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Wow, bummer," Evan breathed, breaking the silence after Meranda spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement with Evan as they stared at her.  
  
"So, Mystique sided with this doctor to get Rogue for herself," Jean said, trying to straighten everything out in her mind. "And so the doctor could have you?" Meranda nodded slowly. "But why?"  
  
"Because of my DNA. It may even explain Marie's powers," Meranda replied looking over at her daughter and taking her hand. "My DNA is easily manipulated. It can adapt to new information and encode it as if it were always there. It kind of absorbs it, like Rogue's skin does."  
  
"But why would anyone want to do that?" Scott asked, looking confused.  
  
"He was making the perfect weapon," Logan stated looking over at Meranda. "One no one could stop."  
  
"Seems he succeeded, because not even he could stop me tonight," Meranda whispered as she thought back to the destruction she had caused.  
  
"So you like got everyone's powers than mate?" John spoke up looking at Meranda with new excitement.  
  
"Pretty much," Meranda replied as she looked over towards Rogue who had been very quiet.   
  
"Does that mean you can touch Rogue too? Like Logan can?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Yes. Rogue has a combination of mine and Logan's DNA. Which means that her genetic material is a part of both of ours. Somehow, the mixing and splicing has given us both an immunity to her powers. That's why we can touch her."  
  
Rogue glanced over at Remy who sat there, squeezing her hand. She offered him a small smile as he brought her gloved hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles.  
  
"How can ya teach meh to control mah powers?" Rogue finally asked, glancing nervously at her mother. "Ya said ya could in the parkin' lot."  
  
"I can sugar," Meranda responded smiling at her daughter. "I've learned how to control all of these, and I assume you've learned to control the powers you absorb. Together we'll find the answer," she gave her daughter an encouraging pat on the shoulder, flashing her a smile.  
  
"Well, it seems we've all had a long night," the Professor said as he looked around the group. "Perhaps it would be best if we all got some sleep and discussed this farther in the morning. Logan, why don't you show Meranda to the spare room in the teachers wing?"  
  
"Sure thing Chuck," Logan growled as he pushed off of the wall. Everyone else rose as well.   
  
"Ah'm glad yer home mamma," Rogue said wrapping her arms around Meranda.  
  
"Me too sugar," Meranda hugged her back and kissed Rogue's forehead. "Now go to bed. It's late."  
  
The kids left the room, heading upstairs, leaving the adults.   
  
"I appreciate you giving me a home here Professor Xavier," Meranda said turning to him. "I don't think I could be away from my family any more."  
  
"It's quite alright. We're happy to have you," Charles replied smiling warmly before heading for his own room. "Sleep well Meranda."  
  
"As Shakespeare says, parting is such sweet sorrow," Hank said smiling at Meranda as he followed the Professor out the door leaving only Ororo, Logan and Meranda.  
  
"I'll be waiting out in the hallway," Meranda said heading towards the door.  
  
"Why?" Logan asked looking over at her, unsure of all the conflicting feelings in his heart.  
  
"Look, I'm trying to make this as easy as possible alright," Meranda said, whirling around to face the other two. "I'm not blind and I'm not naïve. And," to emphasize her point, she tapped her nose. "I can smell her all over you." With that she spun around and headed out into the hallway, leaving Logan and Ororo alone in the briefing room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ro…" Logan began, but was quickly cut off by Ororo's hand, resting on his lips.  
  
"I understand Logan," Ororo sighed and looked into his brown eyes with her deep blue ones. "You have been through a lot lately and I know that you are confused. Just take your time and know that I am here for you. The fates will spin this as it needs to be," she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before walking out the door into the hallway.  
  
Meranda looked up and her and Ororo's eyes met for a moment before Meranda spoke. "Y'know, I loved him with all my heart from the moment we met," she looked down at her hands for a moment before returning her gaze to Ororo's. "I still love him. But I'm glad you've been the one taking care of him these past few years."  
  
"Thank you," Ororo said, unsure what to do at this point. A part of her wanted to fight for Logan, while another part knew that wasn't the diplomatic thing to do. "Good night and sleep well."  
  
"Night," Meranda replied as she watched the woman head for the elevator. "Oh and Ororo!"  
  
"Yes?" Ororo stopped and turned to face the woman.  
  
"Blessed be."  
  
"Blessed be."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So here's your room," Logan said as he opened the door to the spare room, allowing Meranda to enter first.   
  
"Not bad," she said looking around, taking everything in. "It'll be even better once I get some stuff to put up, but not all together bad." She flopped down on the bed, bouncing slightly to get a feel for the mattress.  
  
"So, I'll let you get some sleep," Logan began, turning to leave before Meranda's voice stopped him.  
  
"Miss me any?" her voice was hardly above a whisper and if his senses weren't what they were, he probably wouldn't have heard it.   
  
Logan stopped and turned to face her. "I searched the house up and down for you and all I found was the smell of your blood. It hurt so much thinking you and Stripes were dead I had to block it. I missed you to the point I couldn't function, so I just forgot everything. And now here you are and I love you, but."  
  
"You love Ororo too," Meranda finished for him, rising and walking over to him, standing in front of the man that she'd loved all those years ago. "I get that," she brushed a hair from his eyes. "And I might one day be able to accept that. But right now, I just don't want to," she reached her head up and kissed him tenderly. "See ya in the morning," she said, pushing him out of the room before she did anything stupid, and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Logan shook his head slowly before heading up to bed himself.  
  
Authors Note: And hopefully questions had now been answered. I'm too tired right now to figure out what the next chapters going to be about so I'll just wait and let inspiration hit. I have a question you guys. I have another story that is more based off of the x-men movies staring Meranda and Logan and of course our favorite Southern couple. If I were to put it up would any of you guys want to read it? Well, I'll let you all go for now since it's shout out time. Take care all and thanks again for reviewing.  
  
Invader ZaiFae ~ I know, I love her too. She's so great. Damn homework and even worse writers block. It's such a bitch. I think after this chapter it will be easier to tell what kinda person Meranda is. So by all means, wait to vote. I'm still unsure of who Logan will end up with. Once again thanks for the review of Cajun Spice. I'm less in the dark now and it's great.   
  
Ishandahalf ~ Naked Remy was fun wasn't he? Especially for me to write so you can count that Rogue will accidentally on purpose" walk in on him. Hehehe . I like your reason for voting the way you did. I agree, you can.   
  
Rogue77 ~ I check your story everyday to see if it's been updated. I thought I'd put up a review for your last two chapters but apparently not so I'll have to go back and do that. I'll try to squeeze in some more Toad action for ya. And thanks for voting. I still don't know what I'll do yet, but the majority seems to be telling me to put Logan back with Meranda. I guess only time will tell.   
  
Mercury Dream ~ I will take your vote into consideration but I can't make any promises right now cause I'm not sure what I'm gonna do yet and I'd hate to say something and then go back on it. I'll keep your vote in mind though and no matter what, Meranda will be playing a part in Rogue's life. Logan's though…that's another story.   
  
Denial ~ Naked Remy is always, and I mean ALWAYS, a way to have good dreams. Well, Meranda's powers are complicated non? Hehehe. Yeah, she's all powerful pretty much, like a certain X-Men we all know and love. (Remy especially loves her.)   
  
Weeble Wobble Chic ~ Wow, more love. And here, another cookie. And a brownie too if you review.   
  
VIcKy101 ~ Don't worry, everything will be revealed and..oh wait most of it just was! Sorry, long day at work and sarcasm reigns supreme. Hope you liked this chapt and it answered most of your questions, and even more I hope it caused a few new ones to come up. That's what makes stories interesting.  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon ~ Me too. I like feeling special. That's okay, you're not the only one who missed it which tells me I didn't do a very good job explaining it and okay now I sound like some of my old high school teachers but anyway. Hopefully this chapter cleared it up even more. And it's a deal. You review and I give you something to review. Sounds like a fair trade. So now I have done my part so…your turn!  
  
Anee ~ Arain better not insult Remy in my presence either or else I'll have to get out my baseball bat. I think this chapter answered about all of your questions. But I'm sure there are more. And it's okay. Rogue and Remy are pretty damn stubborn too sometimes. Especially Remy, I keep telling him it's okay for him to walk around the entire story butt naked, but he just won't do it.   
  
Starfire ~ Wow again. That was so sweet of you! I've never been told I was an asset before. No need for puppy eyes. The writing will continue. It's one of the only things that keeps me sane. Thanks for the review.   
  
HPFANATIC-21 ~ Well now I know I should have taken your word on it. Remind me of this if I ever doubt you again.   
  
Rose ~ Thanks for the support and never fear. I like Ororo too much to hurt her or crush her completely. Same with Meranda. I think I'm just going to see where it leads for now before I make any hard decisions. Thanks for the songs. I thought about using one of them, but it just didn't feel right to me when I wrote it in. I really appreciate you sending them to me though. A LOT.  
  
Original ~ I don't know what will happen to it yet. Maybe nothing, maybe everything. You'll just have to keep reading I suppose…::evil laugh::  
  
Kendarath ~ That's okay. I'll just run over my college stuff with a Mac Truck. Yeah, I'm liking that idea. Well glad you loved the chapters. I try. And apparently succeed. And thanks for voting. Really appreciate it.  
  
Shadowkeeper ~ Well, you're the first one to say both. I'm still unsure though. I'll figure it out eventually so never fear. I'm glad you like my story that much. I'm never sure how well I'm doing with my characters and all so thanks. I just hope I don't disappoint in the future.   
  
So far it's more for Logan/Meranda than it is for Logan/Ororo, but no decisions have been made yet so keep voting. Thanks again guys and gals! 


	20. Chapter 19: Midnight Encounters

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. Oh, but I do own Ebony. Yay me.  
  
Authors Note: Okay guys 2 things. First off, sorry it took so long to get this up. Bad week. School is so hectic right now but I have a somewhat lighter load now that my test is out of the way and I finished up my homework so hopefully I'll get a couple of chapters up. Second, I know my German & French suck. I'm well aware and don't need to be told again or be given a lesson. Especially in German. If my teacher couldn't teach me in high school no one else is going to teach me now. Besides, I'm not writing this for complete and total accuracy, just fun. So don't go getting all anal retentive on me okay, and no one trust my translations or anything like that okay. Now that that's off of my chest, on to the story.  
  
Authors Warning: Hehehe, fluff ahead. Nothing but FLUFF! Enjoy, cause I know I will.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 19: Midnight Encounters  
  
Rogue sighed and flipped onto her back, glaring over at the clock on her nightstand. 2:46 am shined back at her in red numbers. 'Great, Ah ain't ever gonna git ta sleep,' she thought as her mind raced with the events of that day. 'At least Mamma's home.'  
  
Rogue spared one more glace at the clock before rolling out of bed and tiptoeing over to the window. She grabbed her sweatshirt off of a chair and pulled it on over her tank top and hunter green pajama pants before grabbing her gloves, mostly to fight against the chill of the late night air. She opened the balcony doors, stepping out and shutting them swiftly behind her so not to wake her sleeping roommates.   
  
Once on the balcony, Rogue stretched out her arms a bit before taking to the sky. Flying had become second nature to Rogue. It was one of the few things, besides Remy, that shut Carol up. Rogue closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of the cool night breeze though her hair and against her face. She sighed in contentment and opened her eyes, watching the night sky pass her by as she flew around the mansion's grounds.   
  
After around 10 minutes of bliss Rogue noticed the slight smell of cigarette smoke, wafting up to her from the ground. She looked down towards the gazebo and noticed the pare of red glowing orbs that watched her every move. Even at this distance, she could see the smirk playing across his lips.  
  
Rogue swooped down and landed gently next to Remy, suddenly glad she'd brought her gloves. "It's late sugah, watcha doin' up?" she watched as he leaned comfortably against the railing. She walked up next to him and perched herself cross legged in front of his penetrating gaze.  
  
"Couldn't sleep mon chere," Remy replied smirking at her as he took a final drag from his cigarette before putting it out and standing straighter. "Remy thought he'd come out and enjoy de view." He walked up directly in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
Rogue smiled and rested her head against his chest, snaking her own arms around him. She felt him shiver slightly. "Cold?"  
  
"Oui. Remy not be used to de cold weather," he replied snuggling closer to her, his trench coat wrapping around them both. "He be better now. Y' gonna tell Remy what has mon amore up in de sky dis late?"  
  
Rogue snuggled closer and breathed in his rich smell. It reminded her of so many familiar things that it made her feel completely safe. She relished in that feeling a moment before she spoke. "Ah was just thinkin," she replied as she gazed up at him.  
  
"About?" he asked, resting his chin on her head, her hair safely covering her skin.'  
  
"A lot a things. Mamma bein' back. What she said today. Midterms, us…" Rogues voice trailed off as she ran her glove clad fingertips over his spine.  
  
"Dat be a lot fer dis hour non?" Remy asked smiling and pulling away to look at her. He brought his own gloved finger up to her cheek and ran it gently over the soft skin. "Perhaps Remy can help make de load lighter?" He leaned in closer, their faces now millimeters apart.  
  
"What are ya up ta Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked, becoming slightly nervous at how close he really was. She had always known it was dangerous to date him, or anyone for that matter, once her powers came into play. But Remy was always so careful, sometimes more for her sake than his own. But tonight, he was pushing it and she was terrified she'd hurt him. 'Don't you dare touch him! It's bad enough I've got to listen to him through your ears, don't you make me have to share your head with him too! Not anymore than I already have too,' Carol screamed at her. 'I've been quiet lately, so I sure as hell don't deserve that!'  
  
Remy could tell Rogue was nervous, but he also noticed the sudden change in her eyes, that he was pretty sure didn't have anything to do with him. "Cherie? What is it?" He asked, pulling away slightly.  
  
"Nothin', " Rogue replied. She closed her eyes for a moment and managed to shut Carol up behind her mental shield. "Jus' Carol bitchin' again. Ya made her nervous."  
  
"She not de only one non?" Remy asked smirking as he resumed running his finger over her cheek, moving his other hand from her waist and down her hip, caressing it gently.  
  
Rogue moaned slightly, aware that she was losing any kind of control she had over the situation very quickly. "What are ya up to Cajun?"  
  
"Jus' tryin' ta clear mon chere's mind is all," Remy replied as his hand moved slowly to her thigh, taking his time. He'd never rushed her before and he wasn't about to now. He just wondered how far she'd let him take this. He watched as she closed her eyes, leaning her face into his palm, small noises escaping her throat every so often. Slowly his hand went for the center of her thighs.  
  
Rogue's eyes shot open and she let out a small squeak before grabbing his hand and staring at him, eyes wide and full of fear. "Remy we can't," she stated staring at him in shock. "Ya know that…"  
  
Remy's finger was quickly on her lips, silencing her as he looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Easy chere. Remy stop. No one make y' do nothin'." The hand on her leg quickly went to the small of her back as he began to rub it gently, trying to sooth her. He waited a beat for her to calm down before he continued. "Remy know de risks mon chere. He know how to be careful."  
  
"Damnit Cajun!" Rogue stated jumping off the railing and away from his arms. "There is no careful wit this," she started, waving her hands around to emphasize her point. "Ah ain't gonna hurt no one else. We can't go farther den we already are! This is it! And if ya want more, then Ah guess we should end it here," Rogue fought the urge to cry as she turned to leave the gazebo when a strong hand caught her wrist and spun her around. She found herself staring into Remy's eyes. She was the only one who could stare down the demon. They were filled with emotions that only she could read, and for the first time, she saw fear in them which scared her more than she'd liked.  
  
"Non chere. Y' ain't walkin' away from dis thief lahke dat! Ah love ya and Ah ain't about ta lose y' now," Remy emphasized his own point by dropping the third person. He pulling her near to him and looked deeply into her emerald eyes. "Y' be dis thief's chance at heaven. Ah don't know how Ah deserve it, but someone up dere think Ah do." Remy's voice was filled with emotion as he spoke, his gaze never leaving hers.  
  
"No Rem's, ya deserve bettah, someone who can…" Rogue began but was quickly cut off when Remy pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Y' got dat backwards mon amore," he whispered as they stood there, holding each other. Finally Remy pulled away and looked down at her and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Remy sorry he rushed y'."  
  
"No, it jus' surprised meh is all," Rogue looked away from him, finding her gloves extremely interesting. She knew Remy was a lot of things and that a virgin was not one of them and that scared her even more. "Ah don't wanna hurt ya. And Ah don't wanna git hurt either," she continued, pulling at her fingers a bit.  
  
"Remy never hurt y' Rogue," Remy said solemnly, placing his fingers under her chin and forcing her to look at him. He stared at her for a moment. It amazed him how she was the only woman to ever take his breath away. "Remy has a surprise for y' so close y' eyes," he continued smiling. He knew she knew something about his past and he was pretty sure he knew what parts she was thinking about right now. They'd have to have a long talk later about anything sex related later. But it was way to late for that now, and besides, he really wanted her to have his surprise.  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow before doing as asked. "What are ya up to now Swamp Rat?" she asked.  
  
"Jus' trust me Cherie," he replied as he pulled the silk hanker chief out of his pocket.  
  
She was about to reply when suddenly she felt a cloth being draped over her lips. She stood there in shock until she felt Remy's lips descend on her own. She gasped slightly, waiting for the pull of memories and power to flow into her and soon found that nothing was happening. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth she threw her arms around his neck, pulling her to him as she kissed him back, with all the passion and love in her heart. The kiss quickly deepened as their tongues met against the thin barrier.   
  
Remy moaned slightly as he pulled her nearer to him, congratulating himself on his creativity. He ran his hands slowly down her sides to her hips and down to her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him nearer, begging him for more. Remy was happy to comply as he ran his hands around her thighs and lifted her up. Rogue wrapped her legs around his waist and let out a small moan as she ran her hands over his shoulders.   
  
After a few minutes they reluctantly separated, needing air. Rogue panted slightly as she moved the silk cloth from her face and gazed at it. "When'd ya think of this Swamp Rat?" she asked between breaths.  
  
"Couple of days ago. But Remy couldn't show y' in front of y' pere," Remy winked at her as he held her easily against him, having caught his own breath. "He take it mon chere is pleased wit his creativity, non?"  
  
"Oui," Rogue whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder, running her fingers over his shoulder. "Ah wish we could stay lahke this forever." She breathed as she looked over at the house though the trees.   
  
"Who says we can't?"  
  
Rogue rose her head and looked into his eyes. "Too many responsibilities sugah. That, and daddy'd kill ya," she yawned and settled her head against him again. "Ah'm so tired."  
  
"Come den chere, and y' prince will carry ya to bed," Remy smirked at her letting go of her legs to pick her up differently.  
  
"Ah can fly up there sugah," Rogue replied as she adjusted in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck again and nestling against him.  
  
Remy smirked as her as he carried her towards the house. After a few moments she was breathing evenly, sleeping silently against his chest. He crept into the house with the skill of the thief he was raised to be, making it up to her bedroom and over to her bed without anyone noticing him. He eased her gently onto the mattress and pulled the covers up around her. "Sleep well mon amore," he whispered, running his finger across her temple and down her cheek, kissing her hair before sneaking back out of the room smiling to himself.  
  
"Do you always sneak out of my daughters room at 4 in the morning?" Meranda asked as she leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest as she smiled at him.  
  
Remy jumped a bit, surprised he hadn't sensed her there before, but quickly recovered. "Mon chere couldn't sleep. Remy jus' be lookin' after her."  
  
"Sure ya are," Meranda replied pushing off of the wall and walking over to him. "Just so you know, I didn't come all this way and put myself on the FBI's most wanted list just to watch my baby get hurt. Get it?"  
  
"Oui," Remy replied meeting her gaze as they stood whispering in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Good," Meranda replied as she started back towards her room. "Just don't let Logan catch ya doin' that. He's a lot less understanding when it comes to his baby girl."  
  
Remy let out the breath he was holding and walked back to his room, making sure the hanker chief was safely in his pocket for next time.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, just a little bit of fluff for us all and I know the whole silk hanker chief is a little over done but I couldn't think of anything else. I know I loved it. I'm having a little bit of trouble on where to go next but I think being beaten with a certain mallet of inspiration. Thanks Kendarath, I really appreciate it. Now to the rest of the shout outs.  
  
AngieX ~ The true test of Logan. Can he survive Ororo, Rogue and now Meranda too? I don't think his claws are going to be able to get him out of this one. Oh well, thanks as always for the review. I'm glad I was able to explain some stuff. But I don't think she's too powerful, but then I think I'm the wrong one to ask. Don't worry, I don't plan on making her this all powerful being that thinks no one can defeat her or try to take over the world. I want her to be a more down to earth type that just happens to have all these powers because the scientists were evil. And now I'm ranting and I'm sure you are tired of reading it so I'll stop now. Thanks again.  
  
Rogue77 ~ I love hearing you say that! Thanks for your support. As soon as I get enough time I'll put it up and the back story that I wrote to their relationship. It's just Logan and Meranda but it is completed. Ororo and Meranda are supposed to be Pagan yes. It's just a minor part of the story though that gives them more in common and because Meranda's character was already Pagan in my other story. Gives her a bit more depth and character. Don't worry. I plan on writing more of the brotherhood in and since a certain Toad is in the brotherhood, and since he has a cheerleader, I'm sure it'll come up again. Thanks as always for the review.  
  
Mercury Dream ~ As always you're just too sweet! I started your new fic btw, and I was kinda skeptical at first but by the end of the first chapter I was in love as always. I had never thought of Rogue and Remy having each others powers but you're making it work. I haven't checked it yet today but I can't wait to read more. I was gonna post a review for it but the review box was giving me issues. Anyway, I'll try to get my stories up soon. One's finished and one I kinda hit a block on which hopefully, putting it up and getting some reviews, will help me get around. I'm still not sure whose gonna end up with who in that relationship but I'm just keeping my options open right now. Thanks again.  
  
Invader ZaiFae ~ Glad you liked. Hopefully you liked this one as well. And I'm glad you like Meranda. I like her too and making her Rogue's mother was just a last minute thought for me, cause I knew someone had to be. And then I missed writing for her like in my other stories so here she is. Well, glad you liked once again and can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter.  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon ~ yes it is. Well, I'm just glad I could clear it up for everyone. Now, it's your turn. Sorry it took so long for me to get this up but I hope it was worth the wait. Hopefully the next one will be up faster, but I'm not promising anything cause I'd hate to make myself a liar.  
  
Coldfiredragon ~ Incredible huh? Yay! ::happy dance:: Remy and Rogue are my favorites too. They're just too cute. Now I just wish I could find a guy as sweet as I've written Remy. Alas though, I don't know if one exists in this town. Well hope you liked this chapter. Let me know. Ishandahalf ~ I know I don't even have to ask if you liked this one. Just how much? I had went too long without fluff in my opinion and really, my friend Lisa suggested it and I'm really glad she did. Hope you liked a lot.   
  
Denial ~ Thank you. I didn't want them fighting over him like a couple of teenagers. There's enough of those in this story already and I'm thinking about adding some of the new recruits as well. ( I just love Berserker and I don't know why.) So yeah, nuf hormones going wild, we don't need more. As always, thanks for the review.   
  
Cool-chick-rae ~ I thought I'd just lighten it up a bit. Rogue's life has so much angst that she really didn't need more, but I wanted a bit of suspense y'know? I don't know if I achieved it, but it was worth a try. And I was like half asleep when I wrote it. Thanks for the review.   
  
Shadowkeepre ~ sorry this update took longer than usual. I hate when that happens but it couldn't be helped. I had an anatomy exam and I have a psychology one coming up too next week. But I have till Monday for that one. And I still like your idea of the three of them but don't know if I could keep them level headed enough to share. Well hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Authors Note: And now my pretties, review! Review! Just kidding. Hoped it was worth the wait y'all. Try to get more up this week. Chow. 


	21. Chapter 20: School Matters

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. Oh, but I do own Ebony. Yay me.  
  
Authors Note: Hi all! I posted up another story. It's kinda a backstory on Logan and Meranda for another fic I've been working on involving the movie universe. It's called Tortured Hearts and no one has reviewed it yet so I don't know if anyone's even read it or not. It's finished, I just have to change a few things before I can get it all up. Anyway, I would appreciate it if y'all could read it and tell me what ya think. Now on to the story. Oh and everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly!   
  
Oh and Rogue77, the Toad scene's for you.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 20: School Matters  
  
Pietro growled loudly as he watched his sister walk down the hall, her fingers laced with his worst enemies. "Damn Daniels! I'm going to kill that little freak."  
  
"Like what's your problem Pietro?" Wendy giggled as she wrapped her arms around Toad's shoulders, her uniform clinging tightly to her body, as her long blonde hair fell over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah yo, what gives? Ain't gettin' any?" Toad asked as he looked up at his new snookims.  
  
Pietro looked at the two in disgust before turning away. 'What does she see in him? He doesn't even bathe?' He shook his head once before turning back to glare at his sister and her boyfriend. "Shove it Tolansky."  
  
Meanwhile down the hall Wanda looked at Evan intently as he explained the mathematics behind the perfect skateboarding trick he'd been practicing.   
  
"Tryin' ta bore de p'tite to tears mon ami?" Remy asked as he, Jean, and Rogue exited their French class, his arm around Rogue's shoulders possessively.  
  
Evan gave Remy a questioning look before turning back to Wanda. "Am I boring you babe?"  
  
"Only in the literal sense," Wanda replied reassuringly, patting his arm.   
  
Jean giggled slightly and Rogue rolled her eyes at the clueless expression on Evan's face right before the light bulb clicked.  
  
"Hey!" Evan replied feigning hurt as he pouted at Wanda.  
  
The group burst into laughter as Jean waved and headed towards her locker.   
  
"Oh poor baby," Wanda teased as she poked Evan playfully in the ribs before her eyes fell on a certain silver haired speed demon who had suddenly appeared before them. Wanda tensed as her eyes dared menacingly at him. "Hello Brother," she growled, feeling Evan pull her closer.  
  
"Easy babe. Speedy here ain't worth it," Evan whispered into Wanda's ear before glaring at Pietro. "What's your problem this time Maximoff?"  
  
"Your hands on my sister for one you thickheaded cactus," Pietro growled back, aching to put Evan in his place.  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do about that Quicksilver?" Evan challenged, clenching his fist and revealing a string of spikes along the knuckles.  
  
"Oh bring it on Daniels!" Pietro yelled tossing his books to the ground. All noise stopped in the crowded hall as everyone turned to look at them, hoping for a fight.   
  
"Like you'd stand a chance," Evan stated dropping his bag and releasing Wanda's fingers, taking up a fighting position.  
  
"You don't want to do this brother. You mess with him you mess with me," Wanda stated, energy forming between her fingers.  
  
"Stay out of this Wanda," Pietro stated. "It's between me and him."  
  
"What's going on here gentlemen?" Principle Kelly's voice cut through the hall, echoing off the walls. He walked up to the small group and glared down at the mutants. "I smell an expulsion coming on."  
  
"Nothin' be de matter Monsieur," Remy quickly stepped between the Principle and the two boys. "Dey jus' be havin' a discussion a little loud is all."  
  
"Yeah, and there done now, ain't ya guys?" Rogue added, stepping up next to her boyfriend and glaring over at the others.  
  
"Of course they are," Wanda stated, glaring daggers at Pietro as Evan picked up his bag and looped his arm through hers.   
  
"For now," Pietro added scooping to pick up his own books, never taking his eyes off of his sister.  
  
"It better be," Kelly stated, shooting one last glare at the group before turning to the rest of the crowded hallway. "Don't you people have class to get to?" To his satisfaction the hallway cleared instantly.   
  
"Come on Pietro, we got bio," Rogue growled as she took her bag from Remy, shot him a smile and let him kiss her hand before they headed down the hallway.  
  
"This isn't over Daniels. Not by a long shot," Pietro added before taking off as well.   
  
Evan snorted as he Remy and Wanda headed to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sank onto her stool next to Amanda, letting out a long sigh as she pulled her bag onto the table.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Amanda asked concerned as she watched Rogue shuffle through her bag, an angry expression on the Goth's face.   
  
"Nothin'. Pietro's jus' tryin' ta git us all expelled," Rogue replied as she searched for her pen. "Tarnation! Ah can't find the damned thing," she huffed as she threw some balled up papers into the nearby trashcan.  
  
"This it?" Amanda asked shyly as she picked up the deep purple pen that had rolled out of Rogue's bag.  
  
"Yeah, thanks gal," Rogue answered taking the pen and pulling out her notebook.   
  
"So what was Pietro doing this time?" Amanda smiled as she pulled out her own notebook, the front covered with pictures of her and a certain German.  
  
"Same as always. Tryin' ta start a fight wit' Evan," Rogue replied as she opened her notebook to find a beautifully drawn sketch of her sitting in French class. "So that's what that Swamp Rat was doin," she breathed as she handed the picture over to Amanda to see.  
  
"Wow," Amanda said examining the sketch. "You boy definitely has it bad," she replied handing it back to Rogue, who only smiled and tucked it safely into a clear pocket inside the binder. "So what's it like having your mom home?"  
  
"It's great," Rogue replied smiling. "We've started trainin' to git mah powers undah control. She don't know how long it'll take yet though. And it's funny watchin' daddy squirm." She took off her cloth gloves and quickly replaced them with purple disposable ones.  
  
"How's Ms. Monroe taking it?" Amanda asked, eager to hear any gossip as she pulled on her own pair of gloves.  
  
"Good. Her and mamma git along," Rogue replied as she watched her teacher pass out that days dissection. "Ah think it makes daddy more nervous."  
  
Mr. Anderson chose that moment to slide the fetal pig before the two girls. "Enjoy ladies," he smiled as he walked away.  
  
Amanda picked up the scalpel and looked down at the small dead creature. "I can't do it Rogue, here," she thrust the blade to her friend.  
  
Rogue cringed slightly at the smell before leaning over to cut into the poor pit when a loud thug echoed through the classroom.  
  
Rogue and Amanda quickly turned to see Pietro Maximoff passed out on the floor. Amanda looked at Rogue. Rogue looked at Amanda and together they burst out laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe this!" Wanda exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.  
  
"Believe it sugah," Rogue replied biting into her turkey sandwich, chewing and swallowing thoughtfully. "Ah saw it mah self."  
  
"Saw what?" Scott asked as he, Remy, Evan and Kurt joined Rogue, Wanda, Jean, Amanda and Jubilee at their lunch table outside of Bayville high.  
  
"Pietro fainted in biology and I missed it," Wanda grumbled poking at her lunch idly with a fork.   
  
"Don't worry babe, I'm sure it'll happen again," Evan said settling next to her and downing his first carton of milk.  
  
"Vhy'd he faint?" Kurt asked, wrapping his tail around Amanda's waist, eliciting a smile form her.  
  
"Couldn't handle cutting' up the pig," Rogue replied smiling as Remy took her gloved hand and brought it to his lips as he sat next to her.  
  
"Man that's pathetic," Scott said as he handed his apple to Jean, settling next to her.   
  
"Like what is?" Kitty asked, joining the group with Lance, Piotr, John and Amara in tow.  
  
"Pietro," Amanda replied, taking a drink of her soda.  
  
"Damn, don't tell me you guys are just figuring that out," Lance stated, sitting down on the end of the bench and pulling Kitty into his lap.  
  
"Non, jus' now statin' it," Remy answered absorbed in his tray, trying to figure out just what part, and what animal for that matter, they used in the chicken fingers. He just couldn't bring himself to believe it was chicken. Mostly since he'd never seen a chicken come in gray before. "Wha' ya think dis is ma chere?" Remy whispered to Rogue showing her the food.   
  
Rogue got a disgusted look on her face before handing him half her sandwich. "Here sugah, don't risk it."  
  
"Well, anyway," Kitty stated, growing excited as she looked at her friends. "I have, like, the best news."  
  
"Gaps come out with a new shade of p ink?" Rouge asked sarcastically, gaining a smirk from Remy and Wanda.  
  
"No better," Kitty said, ignoring the comment. "When I was, like, getting ready this morning, I , like, overheard the Prof telling Mr. Logan, Ms. Monroe and Meranda that there was this conference thingy upstate this weekend."  
  
"So?" Evan asked, now on his third small carton of milk.   
  
"So, Like, they're all going. Except for, like, Mr. McCoy. Who, let's like face it, hardly ever leaves the med lab," Kitty finished smiling.  
  
"Oh no," Kurt groaned, having a good idea what the next words from the valley girls mouth would be.  
  
"Again, so?" Scott said eyeing Kitty suspiciously.  
  
"So, like, I say we totally party," Kitty said, as if the answer were obvious.  
  
"No way Kitty," Jean said, remembering the last time Kitty threw a party and her and Scott had had to sneak into the institute. "Unless you want the house to go into Defcon 4 again."  
  
"Not, like, a big party," Kitty sighed. 'God these people don't, like, know anything,' she thought, rolling her eyes. "Like, a small party. Just us and Lance and Amanda."  
  
"Ah, Remy t'inks de p'tite be wantin' ta throw a make out party," Remy grinned winking at Rogue as he slipped his hand around her waist and began rubbing circles on the bone.  
  
"No way Kitty," Scott stated. "If the Professor does leave, we have to be responsible and not let him down."   
  
"Oh come on Scott," Jean cooed, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his. "It could be fun."  
  
Everyone at the table looked at Scott anxiously as he broke under Jeans gaze. "Okay, but just us."  
  
Rogue looked quickly at the remainder of her sandwich, hoping no one would notice the anxiety written clearly across her face. 'How could this be happening? I can't go to a party like that.'  
  
"Problems Cherie?" Remy whispered into her ear.  
  
She looked over and met his eyes. "No, jus' worried about that French test tomorrow. And trainn' with mamma," she lied, knowing he could see right through her.  
  
Remy stared at her for a long moment before sighing. "Okay chere, y' tell me when y' ready non?"  
  
Rogue nodded slightly as she listened to the others discuss the party. "Will ya help me study latah?"  
  
"Oui, mon amore," Remy smiled at her and kissed her gloved knuckles again. 'We're going to have to have that talk soon,' he thought as he returned to his unfinished lunch before the bell rang.  
  
Authors Note: I know this is where I normally do the shout outs, but I'm so tired. I had to be up early for class after a lack of sleep last night. And then I worked tonight so I'm too tired to go through them all tonight. So let me just give you all my heartfelt thanks right now. You're all wonderful and keep me going. Now, as an added bonus, I'll give you a kinda sneak peak into the future chapters. 21 is going to involve Meranda and Rogue's training. And Chapter 22 will be the party with major fluffiness and maybe more between Remy and Rogue. Hehehe, that is if I decide to add some lemon into this story or not. I'll have to think about that. Well, enjoy and let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas for the party that you'd like to see happen. Take care and night all. 


	22. Chapter 21: Training

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. Oh, but I do own Ebony. Yay me.  
  
Authors Note: Training's here. Enjoy. This chapter was harder to write than I thought because I wasn't sure how they could train exactly. But I figured it out. Enjoy. Now on to the story. Oh and everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly!   
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 21: Training  
  
Remy watched Rogue silently as they entered the mansion behind the others. She had been quiet since lunch and he was worried. They all entered the kitchen to find Ororo and Meranda sitting at the table sipping their tea.  
  
"Hey Auntie O," Evan said as he headed towards the fridge and the milk.  
  
"Hello child," Ororo replied as she watched the other students forging through the cupboards and fridge searching for food.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Meranda smiled as Rogue walked into the room behind the others and sat down next to her mother, playing with her gloves. Meranda leaned over and Kissed Rogue's forehead. "How was you day?"  
  
"Fahne," Rogue replied looking up and watching Remy move expertly around the counters and the hungry X-Men. She had a lot on her mind and she really wanted to talk to her mother about it, but she really wasn't sure how.  
  
Meranda caught Rogue's chin with her fingers and looked into her daughters eyes. "It's not n ice to lie to your mother. What's wrong?" she asked quietly so only Rogue would hear.  
  
Rogue sighed and looked back at Meranda. "Ah don't wanna talk about it here," she whispered as Remy suddenly appeared, sitting down next to Rogue and placing half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her.   
  
"Thought y' might be hungry ma chere," he smiled at her as he bit into his half.  
  
"Merci sugah," she replied smiling slightly as she too bit into her sandwich.  
  
Meranda watched them, the wheels turning in her mind as she sipped her tea. 'Looks like its' time Marie and I had that talk.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue walked quickly towards the clearing in the woods behind the mansion, kicking herself for being late to her first training session with her mother. Her uniform hugged her body snugly as she passed between tree limbs and low branches. She entered the clearing to find Meranda sitting cross legged on the ground, her own uniform hugging every curve of her body. Rogue wondered briefly if she'd ever have a body like that when she finished growing. She still felt awkward in her own body at times and Mr. McCoy had assured her she had at least one more growth spurt left in her. Of course, Logan had just snorted at this and told her if she ate more she'd fill out. 'Dad's just don't understand,' she thought as she continued to watch. Meranda had designed her outfit specifically. It was entirely black leather with a large, deep red x crossing over her ample breasts. Her boots & gloves were deep red as well, coming up to her knees and elbows respectively. The standard yellow x belt wrapped around her waist tightly, barring the symbol of the X-Men. She had her eyes closed, but Rogue had a feeling that her mother was aware of every presence in the clearing, including Rogue's.   
  
Rogue just stood, unwilling to break the silence and reverie of the moment when suddenly, little multicolored orbs of light appeared around Meranda's form, taking shape revealing several fairy looking lights. Rogue gasped in awe as they kept circling Meranda, growing brighter. Meranda's eyes shot open and the lights headed directly at Rogue, swirling around the girls body.  
  
Meranda watched as Rogue's eyes widened in surprise and then into glee as the light fairy's she created danced for her little girl. "I haven't seen that look on your face since you were a little girl," she mused as Rogue made her way across the clearing, the fairy's tagging along.  
  
"What look?" Rouge asked, flopping across from her mother and pulling her knees to her chest, watching the lights.'  
  
"That one," Meranda smiled. "The one you used to get every time I made the lights go out."  
  
Rogue smirked at the memory, one of the few from her childhood that hadn't shifted amongst with those of the many people she'd absorbed. "Hey mamma?"  
  
"Yes baby," Meranda looked at her own creations, still fluttering and glowing strong, one last time before snuffing them out with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Make it dark."  
  
Meranda's smile broadened as she looked closely at her daughter. "Whatever you want sugar." Her eyes turned pitch black, pupils to iris as the bright daylight of the clearing was snuffed out into complete darkness.   
  
Rogue looked around in wonder for a moment before letting out a small giggle, feeling like she was 4 again. The lights suddenly came back up and Meranda sat there, a smirk on her face.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment until Meranda finally spoke up.  
  
"So, what'd you want to talk about?"  
  
Rogue let out a long sigh before looking out towards where the mansion stood hidden behind the trees. "It's jus' so hard," Rogue began, trying desperately to collect her thoughts before continuing. "Ah just' got mah power about nine months ago and Mystique's been trainin' meh since she took meh from ya. So Ah learned ta deal wit it y'know. Ah had even figured out how to control the voices a bit, and Ah'd accepted the fact that Ah'd be alone the rest of mah life." Rogue let out a long breath before continuing. "Then, she sends fer meh and Ah absorb Carol, who still don't lahke ta stay quiet fer very long, and Ah find ya and daddy and Ah meet him and now Ah don't know what ta do anymore. Nothin' makes sense."  
  
Meranda scooted next to Rogue and drew the girls head into her lap, brushing the hair behind her ear slowly. "There there baby," she soothed. "Welcome to life. Ain't it a bitch huh? Almost a bigger one than me. I know it isn't easy, and I'm not going to lie to you and say it gets any better, but I will tell you this," she turned Rogue's face to look at her. "It's worth it in the end."  
  
"Are ya sure?" Rogue asked, tears brewing in her eyes a bit.  
  
"Of course I am," Meranda smiled pulling Rogue up and into her arms. "I mean, look at all the shit I've put up with and look where I'm at now. I have my baby girl back and I'm here driving your dad nuts. What more do I want?"  
  
Rogue let out a loud laugh before laying her head back on her mothers knee. "Yeah, ya and Ro bein' friends is drivin' him nuts."  
  
Meranda chuckled slightly and placed her arms behind her, leaning back on her palms. "So, you really like that boy huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell him that."  
  
"I won't. And I may just not mention it to Logan either."  
  
"Thank ya."  
  
Meranda bit her lip before continuing, she'd never done this part of parenting before and had been dreading it since Rogue was born. "You know, even if you like him, it doesn't mean you have to do anything your not ready for."  
  
Rogue groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Oh no, not this. Anything but this."  
  
"I'm just saying, that if he loves you he'll wait till your ready for things like sex," Meranda continued, never one to beat around the bush.  
  
"Why are we even havin' this conversation? Ah can't evah have sex anyway," Rogue sat up, blushing profusely.  
  
"Of course you will," Meranda said, glad Logan was in a danger room session and not there to rip her a new one for stating the obvious about their daughter. "That's one of the reason's were out here is so you can learn to control your powers. And besides, even if you can't touch skin to skin there are other ways, believe me."  
  
"MOTHER!" Rogue shrieked her head shooting up and staring at her mother.  
  
"What?" Meranda asked innocently. "Oh, come on! I have been around you know and I have met your boyfriend dear and if anyone can come up with a way it's him," Meranda stated as she stood stretching.   
  
"Ah ain't hearin' this," Rogue stated climbing to her feet. "Ah just ain't."  
  
"Oh come on, you think I wanna have this talk either?" Meranda exclaimed placing her hands on her hips. "It's one thing talking to your friends, but to your daughter, and in your case your mother, I get it. It's not easy for either of us, but we have to do it so," Meranda trailed off for a bit, looking around at anything but Rogue. "So…you got any questions?"  
  
"Ah don't know. A few Ah guess," Rogue said, unconsciously mimicking her mothers movements.   
  
"Well, good," Meranda stated, the nervousness clear in her voice. "Ask me while we train."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue stood in the center of the clearing, her eyes closed with a red bandanna tied around them. She listened intently trying to pinpoint her mothers position as Meranda circled her. "So ya think he lahkes meh?" Rogue felt the air around her change and quickly blocked Meranda's foot inches before it came into contact with her face.  
  
"Oh I'd count on it. How many guys put forth the effort to come up with the whole silk hanker chief?" Meranda bounced back, re-thinking her attack. "Most of the time, if they can't get it, they move on. Sad as it is, men are fickle. Especially boys. And, I've seen the look in his eyes whenever you come into the room. He's got it bad."   
  
"Yeah," Rogue smiled as she did a quick roundhouse, her foot connecting with her mothers. "Ah'm just afraid Ah'm gonna hurt him. Or he's gonna hurt meh."  
  
"So, that's why you're so nervous about Kitty's party idea huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Ah know he ain't afraid, and he'd never hurt meh on purpose, but…it's all still new." Rogue paused and looked in the area she thought her mother was standing in. "Ya ain't gonna say anything about the party to the others are ya? Daddy'd nevah let us have it and neither would Ro or the Prof."  
  
"Nah, your secrets safe with me kido. Besides, I was that age, and Mr. McCoy will still be here and I know he can't be THAT dense." Meranda did a back flip and swung her legs under Rogue's trying to trip the girl. "Besides you're all basically good kids. And Cyclops is way to anal to let anything really bad happen, so long as that red head keeps her shirt on."  
  
Rogue jumped easily doing a handstand and turning it into a back flip as she dodged her mothers attack. "Let's just hope she does. What's the point of this anyway?" Rogue asked, growing tired of dodging her mothers attacks, and having her eyes covered. "Can't Ah take this thing off?"  
  
"Not yet," Meranda stated as Ororo flew silently down into the clearing. Meranda signaled for Ro to move next to her as she looked towards Rogue. "Come here sugar, but keep the blindfold on," Meranda said, stepping behind Storm, who had removed her gloves.   
  
"Ah still don't see the point of this," Rogue stated moving to who she thought was her mother and taking her hands. To Meranda and Storms joy, nothing happened.   
  
"Well, there's two points, the first of which was to see if Mystique did a good enough job training you or not," Meranda said, trying to subdue her joy as she moved silently behind Rogue.  
  
"And the second?" Rogue asked, tired after the long training session.  
  
"To see if you'd absorb someone when you thought they were me," she said whipping off the blindfold to reveal Storm smiling at Rogue.  
  
Rogue's breath caught in her throat and the imprinting began before she could think. Ororo and Rogue both let out a scream, and Meranda quickly separated the two. Ororo fell to her knees, tired and out of breath, as Rogue began to fight with Ororo's psyche inside her mind.   
  
Meranda brought her fingers up to her temple and entered Rogue's mind, helping her to cage Ororo's psyche with the many others as the weather witch recovered enough to stand.   
  
"Are you alright child?" Storm asked, replacing her gloves and looking with concern at Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, Ah'll be fahne," she stated glad her mother was there to help. It was times like this that Carol tried to take control and Rogue was terrified that she'd one day succeed.   
  
"Rogue honey this is so great!" Meranda exclaimed, wrapping her daughter into a hug.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked, hugging her mom back, unsure why the woman was so excited. "Ah coulda killed her."  
  
"Yes, but for a full minute you were touching her skin with no effect. Which means that subconsciously, you can control your power. Now all we have to do is figure out how that is and pull it to the conscious level until we can get it to kick on all the time," Meranda explained pulling away from her daughter.  
  
"But how are we gonna do that? Now Ah'm gonna be afraid that the person Ah'm touchin' when Ah have the blindfold on might not be ya," Rogue asked confused.  
  
"Oh that was just a test to see if you had it in you. Now the real training begins," Meranda smiled brushing a stray hair behind her daughters ear. "I'm afraid it's going to take some time though, but I'm confident that you'll be able to touch before we're done."  
  
Rogue stood there, soaking in what her mother had just told her, a smile slowly coming to her lips. "Ah can't wait," she whispered softly.  
  
"Good," Meranda wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulder's and looked over at her new friend smiling. "Now, let's go eat. I heard a certain Cajun Romeo was cooking tonight and it's been ages since I've had a good Gumbo."  
  
"Believe me, young Mr. LeBeau's is one of the best," Ororo smiled as they headed back towards the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy hummed softly as he stood over the large pot, stirring his shrimp gumbo slowly trying to figure out exactly what it was missing. The kitchen was silent save for his humming. He'd kicked Kitty out ages ago after she set a hot mitt on fire, and Remy was enjoying the silence. He tasted the gumbo once more, still not sure what was missing, when two arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a head rest against his shoulder.   
  
"Miss meh sugah?" Rogue cooed snuggling close against his back. She'd went up and showered and changed since her training session and was now in a pair of blue jeans, a black peasant top with a low cut neck and flared sleeves, and her favorite pair of sneakers. She placed a kiss on his shoulder before letting go of him.   
  
Remy grabbed her wrist and pulled her between him and the stove, placing his arms on either side of her as he continued to stir his concoction, kissing her head. "Always mon amore," he whispered into her hair as he picked up a spoonful and held it in front of her mouth, watching as she slowly ate it, a look of concentration on her face. "How was trainin?"  
  
"Good," she said, turning to face him. "It needs more Creole," she stated mater-o-factly as she leaned forward and placed her gloved palm over his lips, kissing the back of her hand before moving away to get a glass of tea.   
  
"Ah, merci Cherie," Remy replied adding the seasoning. "Anything exciting happen?"  
  
"Mamma proved today that Ah have it in meh to control it," Rogue stated taking a drink from her glass before continuing. "But we don't know how long it'll take."  
  
"That okay chere," Remy said, placing the spoon down on the counter and heading over to Rogue, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Remy have all de time in de world non?"  
  
"Hands off Gumbo," Logan growled entering the kitchen and sending the Cajun back to his pot. "How was trainin today darlin?"  
  
"Great," Rogue said, a spark of mischief igniting in her eye. "Mamma and Ah had a nice long talk."  
  
"Oh, about what stripes?" Logan asked, rummaging around in the fridge, looking for something stronger than the soda's that were staring back at him.   
  
"Sex," Rogue stated and watched in amusement as Logan hit his head in the fridge as he tried to rise too quickly.  
  
Remy turned and looked at Rogue, one eyebrow raised and an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Huh, is that so?" Logan said, now really wishing for something stronger as he turned to look at his daughter.  
  
"Yeah, but Ah still have some questions," Rogue continued, looking at him, her face devoid of emotion.   
  
"O-okay," Logan stuttered, wondering where Ororo or Meranda were when he needed them. "We'll go find your mom and you can ask her."  
  
"Oh no, Ah don't think she can answer these questions," Rogue stated, enjoying the look of fear passing over her fathers face.   
  
"What kinds of questions?" Logan asked, really wanting that beer now.  
  
"Well, Mamma gave me the basic's y'know, but Ah'm still confused," Rogue said, opening up a psychic link with her mother so she could hear the whole conversation. "She said it has to do with doin' stuff ya both lahke. But how do ya know what the guy lahkes?" Rogue's face was a mask of innocence as she looked over at her father, who was actually sweating.   
  
'Have I ever told you how proud I am that you're my daughter?' Meranda asked, laughing inside her daughters mind.  
  
'This is too great,' Rogue replied as she waited for Logan's answer.  
  
Remy, tried to suppress a laugh as he turned back to his gumbo.  
  
"Well, he um…will tell you, usually," Logan said, making a mental note to yell at Meranda later.  
  
"What if he doesn't?" Rogue asked, not letting up. "Or what if ya think he lahkes it, and he's really just bein nice so not to hurt ya feelings?"  
  
"Trust me kid, when it comes to sex, guys ain't that nice. Ain't that right gumbo?" Logan growled, turning to the boy. "And what has you asking all these questions anyway?" he set his glare on the back of Remy's back, as the young Cajun shook with laughter.  
  
"Oh, just askin," Rogue said walking up to Logan and rising on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Mamma's the one that brought it up."  
  
'Oh thanks kid. Send him yelling at me,' Meranda stated inside Rogue's head. 'I love you too.'  
  
'Ah know,' Rogue replied as she continued to smile at her father.   
  
Logan looked at Rogue and shook his head before turning and heading out to the garage, mumbling that he needed a drink.  
  
Rogue turned to look at Remy and their eyes met before they both burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was running. She could feel whatever was chasing her gaining on her. She ran faster, feeling shooting pain in her lungs as she ran faster.   
  
"Go ahead and run," a menacing voice called out through the darkness. "But you'll never be free bitch! I'll have back what you stole."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue awoke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest as she struggled to catch her breath and tears poured down her face. Two strong arms wrapped protectively around her.  
  
"There there darlin," Logan soothed running a hand over her back comfortingly. "It was just a dream. You're safe here," he whispered as he listened to her heart slow down to a normal rhythm again. "So, chocolate or strawberry?" he asked after a few minutes.  
  
Rogue let out a small chuckles, careful not to wake her sleeping roommates. "Neither. Ah think Ah just wanna git back ta sleep. Ah got a test in French in the morning." She said pulling away and kissing her fathers cheek. "Thanks for the offer though."  
  
"Anytime Stripes," he replied kissing her head as he rose. She snuggled down into the bed and he pulled the covers up around her and handed her Mr. Marbles. "Night kid."  
  
"Night daddy," Rogue mumbled as she began to drift back to sleep.  
  
Logan walked to the door and spared one more glance at her before shutting it silently behind him and continuing his late night patrol.  
  
Authors Note: And there you have it folks. Another chapter. Again sorry it took so long but I had a bit of writers block and a test to study for, a project to do and a paper to write so yeah. Next week doesn't look so bad for me though, and I'm looking forward to writing the make-out party chapter. I found the plot outline I did for this story last night and man have I went off track. But oh well right? Well hope you all enjoyed and I know not much fluff, but wait till next chapter. Hehehe. Hopefully I'll get it up a lot sooner. Well, again no shout out's. I'll try to do it in the next chapter. I'm just so tired. It's 2:06 a.m. here and I worked tonight and have to get up at 8:30 for class tomorrow…er…later this morning so you'll just have to settle for this huge THANK YOU! that goes out to all my reviewers. You guys keep me going and I really appreciate it. And I hope you guys like this chapter. I think it's my longest one yet. Well, to bed I go now. Night, enjoy and review! 


	23. Chapter 22: Parties & Discoveries

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. Oh, but I do own Ebony. Yay me.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was going to put it up Wednesday but I had homework and was so tired that I couldn't get it up on time after work. And then Thursday when I sat down and started writing I was hit with a strong case of writers block. And when I started writing I found it took a lot longer than I thought. So, here's some more bad news. Finals is coming up (not quick enough for my tastes) and so is the Thanksgiving Break. I'll try to get another chapter up, but don't really expect one till after the 25th when my break starts. Right now I have two tests and a quiz this week and another test (the dreaded anatomy) on the 25th. But some good news is I worked on a chapter layouts for at least 8 more chapters and didn't even get near the end of my story idea so yay. And now I'm done ranting so on with the story.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 22: Parties & Discoveries  
  
"I don't like it Chuck," Logan stated as he helped Charles into the X-Van. "Leaving those kids alone all night ain't what I'd call a good idea."  
  
"Oh give it a rest Logan," Meranda said walking out towards the van, pulling her long black leather trench coat over her white button down shirt, and black leather pants. Logan couldn't help but notice the two undone buttons revealing her large silver pentagram necklace, as well as some cleavage. Her long black hair fell in loose curls down her back and around her shoulders, blood red lipstick and dark gray and light purple and white eye-shadow framed her eyes, accenting her pale skin as well as the emerald in her eyes. Black stiletto heeled boots and large silver hoop earrings in her bottom holes as well as green emerald studs in the second holes finished the ensemble. She had sauntered slowly up to him, her hips swaying and putting him into a mild trance. He stood dumbfounded for a moment, staring at her appreciatively before she'd had enough and snapped her fingers in front of his face and continued to speak. He noticed that she had a gold band wrapped around the ring finger of her left hand as well as a nice sized diamond. "Besides, they aren't going to be alone," she continued, amused at the attention he'd been paying her.  
  
"She is right Logan, Henry will be staying with them," Ororo's voice wafted to the two as she walked carefully down the walk, her hair flowing behind her and the pink band of material that held it from her face. She wore a long purple skirt with bands of pink, blue and yellow around the bottom and sandals with a white sleeveless top and gold wrist bands as well as several other bracelets accented her arms, gold triangle earrings hung from her single holes with several rings wrapped around her fingers and a gold necklace, with a deep blue sapphire in the center, accenting the blue in her eyes. Light purple eye-shadow was brushed on evenly as well as a light coat of blush and pale pink lipstick finished off her makeup.  
  
Logan again found his attention focused on a woman. This was too much sometimes. Both were beautiful, visions of the true goddess's they were. Both were deadly as they were kind, and both had stolen his heart. He shook his head, amazed at how alike and different they both were. To look at them, Ororo looked like the perfect wholesome motherly type with the soft make-up and flowing cloths. Meranda on the other hand, was the image of every mother's worse nightmare complete with leather, dark make-up and the devil may care attitude. 'Now I know where Stripes gets it from at least,' he thought before letting out a snort and looking hard at the two women. "Now there's supervision. $100 says he doesn't leave the lab all night."  
  
"Your on sugar," Meranda said extending her hand towards him, a smirk on her face and mischief in her eyes. Ororo shook her head slowly before climbing into the back seat, a grin on her face.  
  
Logan cocked an eyebrow before grinning back at her and shaking her hand firmly. "You're money darlin."  
  
"Yes, it will be," Meranda stated coolly before climbing in with Ororo.  
  
Logan snorted before climbing into the drivers seat and heading towards New York City.   
  
Before they pulled out of the gates, Meranda sent Hank a mental message, reminding him to check up on the kids. Ororo shot her a knowing look before laughing softly and looking out the window. Meranda just grinned and settled back into the seat thinking of what she could buy with Logan's money.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The adults hadn't been gone 5 minutes before the students of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters were hard at work. Jean, Kitty and Amara were gathered in the kitchen getting together all kinds of snacks for the party. Jubilee, Scott, Piotr, Evan and Kurt were busying themselves in the room itself, setting up the lighting and the stereo. Remy and John had stayed in town after school, having the others tell the Professor that they had detention so they'd be in the clear to run to the store for final necessities and to pick up Amanda and Lance. Wanda meanwhile had long since changed and was pacing nervously from room to room, looking for something to help out with and finally deciding on heading up to her room to find Rogue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue smiled, adjusting her hunter green corset top, gazing into the full length mirror. 'Rems is gonna lose it,' she thought as she looked over her black leather pants and stiletto heeled knee high boots. Her hair was waved slightly with the top half pulled back, two white curls falling on either side of her face. A pair of long silk black opera gloves and her usual dark makeup completed the outfit. She frowned for a moment as her eyes fell on her bare shoulders.  
  
"Wow," Wanda said as she entered the room, causing Rogue to jump slightly and a gloved hand to rush to her chest. "Sorry," Wanda said entering the room. "I didn't mean to scare you." She walked over next to Rogue and stopped, looking at their reflection in the mirror. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks, but ya don't look so bad yer self," Rogue stated as she looked over the other girl who had chosen to wear a deep maroon dress that fell in a v-neck slightly off her shoulders, with long sleeves that flared at her elbows and down to her writs. It's skirt fell in different layers, giving the girl a gypsy like appearance with her black hair plastered close to her face and her usual Goth makeup and jewelry completing the outfit. Today she had chosen to forgo the combat boots for a pair of sleeker black ones that went up to her knees. (AN I have a thing for knee high boots don't I? I just wish I could find a nice pair down here. But until then I must just live vicariously thru my story.)   
  
"Thanks," Wanda replied half heartedly, turning around and sinking down on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong sugah?" Rogue asked walking up to the bed and sitting next to the girl.   
  
"Nothing. I just never thought I'd be going to a make out party. Much less at the Xavier Institute," Wanda said, placing her hands behind her and leaning on them. "Especially not as an X-Men. Or dating one either."  
  
"It is kinda weird huh?" Rogue agreed, pulling her knees Indian style on the bed as she played with her gloves, a nervous habit she had. "Didn't think the goodie goodie's down there had it in em."  
  
"At least not all of them," Wanda stated knowingly, smirking over at Rogue.  
  
"And jus' who would ya be insinuating?" Rogue asked smirking over at Wanda and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"No one," Wanda smiled, rising off the bed. "Just not all of the X-Men are perfect little angels."  
  
"Much to our fearless leader's disappointment Ah'm sure," Rogue replied rising as well and moving towards the door. "Guess we should help 'em down there."  
  
Together the two girls made it out the door and towards the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls entered the rec room to find the boys running around putting the finishing touches around the room and the other girls placing food on a table against the far wall.  
  
"Rem's and John ain't back yet?" Rogue asked as she walked farther into the room, straightening out a pillow on the couch before sinking into the cushions.  
  
"Like, not yet," Kitty said as she walked over to Evan and Kurt who were finishing up the speaker set up and double checked the wires for them. Kitty wore a pair of brown suede pants with a pair of brown sandals and a pale blue mid-drift shirt that fell from her shoulders into three quarter sleeves. Kurt maintained his normal holowatch appearance as he BAMPFED away from the speakers and over to the snack table.  
  
"They should be soon though. John called me," Amara replied as she joined Rogue on the couch. She had on a pair of black hip hugger jeans, black heels and a orange tube top to match her boyfriends wild hair. She wore her own hair down straight around her shoulders and carried herself with her own royal air.  
  
"How's it coming baby?" Wanda asked walking up to stand next to Evan.  
  
"Great. We're all set," he smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You look totally hot."  
  
Wanda blushed and looked over at him, smiling coyly. "You don't look half bad your self Skater boy," she looked at him appreciatively. He had on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white tee-shirt with a deep blue over shirt that sparkled with neon blue thread embedded through the fabric. The buttons were undone revealing his well chiseled chest.   
  
Evan snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her next to him. "Like what you see girl?"  
  
Wanda licked her lips and looked up into his eyes. "Oh yeah," she smiled before pulling away from him and moving towards Rogue and Amara, swaying her hips seductively making sure to get her boyfriends attention before she plopped down next to the other Goth.  
  
"Mon Amore Ah'm home!" Remy's voice rang out as he entered the room, followed by John, Lance and Amanda. "And look what Remy found," he indicated the two behind him.  
  
"Hi everybody," Amanda said as she walked farther into the room, wearing a black skirt and pale pink tank top over black heeled sandals.  
  
Kurt BAMPFED next to her, wrapping his tail around her waist and kissing her cheek. "Guten tag my liebe," he said, causing the girl to giggle.  
  
"Wow Pretty Kitty! You look great," Lance said walking over to the valley girl and wrapping his hands around her waist, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Like, thanks," Kitty replied, looking her boyfriend over and noticing he was wearing his normal cloths. 'Oh well, he's still like, totally hot,' she thought smiling. "You look good too."  
  
"Whatever guys," Jubilee spoke up, causing everyone to turn and look at her and Piotr who had been sitting quietly in the corner while he sketched her. He wore a simple pair of jeans and black t-shirt that stretched over his large muscles.  
  
"Whatever what Jubilee?" Jean asked placing her hands on her lips. She wore a pale lavender three quarter sleeve dress that went off her shoulders and ended above her knees.  
  
"Whatever as if any of you look better than me," she said playfully, placing her hands on her hips and throwing her head back, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She wore a bright yellow plastic dress that went down to her knees, hugging tightly to her body. It had long sleeves that went down past her wrists, ending in silver rings around her middle fingers. Holes were cut over the shoulders and the rest of the dress wrapped around her throat, ending just under the base of her skull. Black stockings and high heels and large silver hoops ended the outfit.  
  
"Whatever's right Jubes," Scott answered, sending everyone into a fit of laughter. He, like Lance and Kurt, wore his normal cloths.  
  
"Y' look magnifique ma chere," Remy appeared suddenly next to Rogue, whispering huskily in her ear, causing a blush to rise on her pale cheeks. She looked him over appreciatively, noticing the deep red silk dress shirt, with the top buttons undone, black leather pants and biker boots with a pair of black silk gloves covering his hands. He smiled at her, mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Thank ya," Rogue replied as he kissed her gloved hand. She studied him for a moment before continuing softly. "What are ya up ta Remy LeBeau?"  
  
Remy just smirked and took a seat next to her, as he watched the others around the room.  
  
"What took you so long?" Amara asked John as he sank on the couch next to her, admiring her outfit. He wore a pair of blue jeans and an orange shirt with a white undershirt beneath it.  
  
"Sorry luv," he said pulling out his lighter and flipping the lid absent mindedly. "But Remy and I had to stop and get the necessities," he replied mischievously.  
  
"Ya didn't," Rogue looked incredulously from the fire starter to her boyfriend, who was now smiling innocently. A little too innocently. "Ya did."  
  
"Like, did what?" Kitty asked looking confusedly up at Lance.   
  
"They bought booze," Wanda stated glaring at them. "And knowing John, the cheapest, nastiest stuff they could."  
  
"Y' wound me p'tite," Remy feigned a hurt look as he rose and left the room and returned with a few bags. "Remy never skimp when it be important."  
  
"I don't know guys," Jean said nervously. "The Professor wouldn't approve," she looked over to Scott for backup. He nodded his agreement and stepped up next to Jean.  
  
"She's right. The alcohol goes or I have to tell Mr. McCoy," Scott stated, talking charge as always.  
  
"Oh come on mate!" John exclaimed, rising from the couch.  
  
"Yeah lighten up Summers," Lance joined in. "If you don't want to drink cause you know you can't handle it, then don't. But don't go and ruin it for everyone else who can."  
  
"I'm not trying to ruin anything!" Scott yelled defensively.  
  
"Then, like, why are you planning to run to Mr. McCoy and, like, tell on us?" Kitty asked, crossing her arms over her chest and standing next to Lance.  
  
"Hey they got Coronas!" Jubilee exclaimed from her new position near the bags. Everyone turned to stare at her. "What? They're my favorite all right," she stated returning to the bag.  
  
"Look homme, Remy understand y' want ta be de responsible one. But Scotty, y' be 19 non? Live a little homme," Remy stated looking seriously over at Scott. "Otherwise, what be de point?"  
  
Scott looked over at Jean and then around at the others. "Fine," he said closing the door to the room and looking back at everyone. "But I get to choose the first game."  
  
"All right Scott!" Evan said as they set up the alcohol on the coffee table and gathered around it. Evan sat in a chair with Wanda on his lap. Rogue, Remy, Lance and Kitty took the couch, while John, Amara, Amanda, Kurt, Jubilee & Piotr took the floor. Jean and Scott claimed the loveseat and everyone settled, ready for the fun to begin.  
  
"Okay, what's the first game?" Jean asked looking over at her boyfriend expectantly.  
  
"Okay, everyone get a drink," Scott said as they all chose their favorite beverages from the array that Remy and John had brought home. (AN I don't know the name of this game but I know the rules so I'm using it.) "Okay, it's pretty simple. One person starts and says something they've done like, I took English in high school. Then everyone who hasn't done it drinks. Do you get it?"  
  
Everyone nodded and opened their drinks, waiting for Scott to begin. "Okay, I don't have a tattoo."  
  
"So, vhat do ve do?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Everyone here who does have a tattoo has to take a drink," Jean explained as she watched Remy, John, Wanda and Rogue drink.  
  
Everyone looked at Rogue in shock. "You have a tattoo?" Evan asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Rogue replied, happy to have surprised them all.  
  
"Like, where?" Kitty asked leaning forward eyes wide.  
  
"Not someplace Ah lahke showin' ta a group," Rogue replied smirking and rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
"What is it?" Amanda asked curiously.   
  
"A purple dragon. Ah got it before mah powers manifested," Rogue shifted as she noticed Remy's gaze on her. "What Swamp Rat?"  
  
"You show Remy later non?" He asked, a glint in his eyes.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully before looking back to the group. "Who goes next?"  
  
"I, like, will," Kitty said smiling. "I've never worn a thong," she took a drink and watched as all the other girls did the same.  
  
"Okay, my turn," Lance said, grinning wickedly. "I've never done it in the back of a car," he took a swig of his drink as he watched Kitty blush profusely and take a drink as well. So did Remy, Scott and Jean. Everyone eyed the fearless leader and his psychic girlfriend for a moment before Evan picked up the game.  
  
"I've never stolen anything." To no one's surprise, Remy took a large drink as did John, Evan, Wanda, Amanda, Lance, and Rogue. Everyone looked at Amanda strangely this time.  
  
"It was a dare. My cousin dared me to steal a tube of lipstick once," she answered looking nervously down at her fingers. "I felt so bad after, I took it back and apologized and gave them the money."  
  
Kurt kissed her lovingly and turned back to the group. "I've never vorn a dress," he stated and watched as all the girls drank.   
  
"That was so lame man," Evan stated rolling his eyes. "Whose next?"  
  
"I'll go," Jean said sitting up and thinking for a moment. "I've never snuck into a movie," she said after a moment. Piotr, Kurt, Jubilee, Evan, Remy, John, Wanda, Lance and Scott took drinks.  
  
Kurt looked back and forth between Piotr and Scott, shock written evidently on his face. "To veird to comment," he said shaking his head. "Next?"  
  
"I vill go," Piotr spoke up, surprising the group. "I have not been in love," he said, slowly before taking a swig of his vodka. Jubilee beamed as she too took a drink as did everyone else in the room.   
  
"My turn mates," John said, rubbing his hands together evilly, a glint in his eye. "I've never done it in the back of a movie theatre with people in the same row."  
  
Amara shot him an equally evil look before taking a drink and turning a bright shade of red as she looked around the group. Everyone stared back at her blankly for a moment, everyone afraid to break the silence.  
  
"Remy have to try dat one non?" Remy said, winking over at Rogue who elbowed him playfully.  
  
"Ah'll go next sugah's," Rogue said looking thoughtful. "Ah've nevah pierced anything besides mah ears." Kitty, Jubilee, Wanda and Rogue herself, all took drinks.  
  
"What else Remy not know 'bout ya Chere?" Remy asked leaning over, shock on his face.  
  
"Ya have no idea," Rogue replied smirking as she looked back to the group.   
  
"Okay, I've got one." Jubilee said perking up. "I've never gotten drunk."  
  
"You mean before tonight?" Amara replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," Jubilee giggled and watched Remy, John, Rogue, Wanda, Lance, Kurt, Piotr, Evan and Scott took a drink. "KURT!" Jubilee giggled harder. (AN She's had five drinks already and no food and I see her as a goofy drunk so yeah.)  
  
"Vhat! It vas at church. Too much communion wine," Kurt blushed.  
  
"Okay my turn," Wanda said setting her drink down on the floor and pursing her lips. "I've never done a strip tease," she said after a few moments. Kitty, Amara, Lance and Jean took drinks.   
  
"Now it be Remy's turn," the Cajun smirked thinking for a moment.  
  
"Nothin' dirty Swamp Rat," Rogue said, causing a cast fallen look to cross Remy's face. He pouted for a bit before turning to the group again.  
  
"Ah've nevah kissed someone of de same sex," Remy finally said and watched as no one drank.   
  
"What the hell was that Remy?" Jubilee asked looking oddly at him.  
  
"Nothin. Remy jus' be thinkin' we play truth or dare later," he said smirking causing Lance to burst into laughter.  
  
"My turn then," Amara said grinning. "I've never been arrested," Amara laughed as John downed the rest of his drink and reached for another. Lance, Rogue and Kurt also drank.  
  
"Okay, this requires explanations," Jean said looking around the room.  
  
"Arson," John stated taking another drink. "Twice."  
  
"I stole a case of beer and a pack of cigarettes from a gas station," Lance answered. "I was still a minor," he finished adding air quotes around the word.  
  
"Dey thought Ich vas a demon," Kurt answered.   
  
"Ah stole a car," Rogue spoke up causing everyone to look at her again.  
  
"Well, it seems our little Roguey has a past," Jubilee stated giggling.  
  
"And all of this is before your powers manifested?" Lance asked looking at her shocked. "Man, Mystique must have had her hands full."  
  
"Whatevah, whose next?" Rogue asked looking around the room and her eyes finally settling on Amanda.  
  
"Okay, this is the only one I can come up with so here it goes," Amanda took a breath and let it out slowly. "I'm a virgin."  
  
Everyone looked around the room, a few looking down at their hands, not touching their drinks while Remy, Lance, Scott, John, Jean, Kitty, Amara and finally Rogue took drinks.  
  
Again all eyes were on Rogue, including Remy's as he scanned her eyes. "Whose next?" She said quickly suddenly not having any fun at all.  
  
"I've never gotten caught drinking by the teacher," Beast's voice cut through the room causing the students to freeze, like a group of deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler. "Don't worry, I'm sure my invitation just got lost in the mail," he said entering farther into the room and leaning on his large knuckles. "You, my friends, are in so much trouble."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group of teens sighed as they went about their party, talking and dancing and eating. Henry had been incredibly easy on them, even agreeing not to tell the other adults as long as they ended at a decent hour and cleaned up the room afterwards. Of course, they also had to have him as a chaperone and give up the alcohol. And they each had to "volunteer" to help Hank in the lab for the next three weeks with his research.  
  
Rogue watched the others around the room, feeling slightly apart from them. Most of the couples were still snuggled close to each other, at least some skin touching. She had been over with Remy, talking to Lance and Kitty, but had decided that some fresh air would do her good. She quickly made her way to the front porch, leaning against the balcony, staring up at the stars, losing herself in the night.  
  
Suddenly, two strong arms snaked around her stomach. Rogue tensed for a bit before Remy's voice met her ear. "Easy chere. Dis Cajun jus' be missin' his amore," he whispered huskily pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Jus' needed some air," she whispered, leaning back against his chest and resting her hands over his. "Didn't think anyone would miss meh," she continued, staring up at the stars.  
  
"Dat be where y' wrong," he stated letting her go and walking over to the balcony, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with his index finger before pulling her into his lap.  
  
They sat silently for a bit, just enjoying the night air and each others company. Rogue hoped it would never end but knew it would.  
  
"Who was he?" Remy whispered, almost too low for her to hear.   
  
Rogue let out a long sigh and snuggled closer to him. "Do ya really wanna know?"  
  
"Remy told y' about his past. Don't he deserve de same consideration?" he asked turning her to face him and placing a blonde curl behind her ear.  
  
Rogue sighed, thinking about everything he'd told her. About the Thieves Guild. Life in New Orleans and about Belladonna and their engagement. And, about all the horrible things he'd done in his short life. It wasn't like she hadn't told him anything, but just never as much. Tonight's game proved that. "Sometimes the truth is worse," she whispered letting her eyes fall on her hands.  
  
"Sometimes it need to be said non?"  
  
"Okay, but ya ain't gonna lahke it." Rogue stated, looking up into his beautiful demon eyes. "Mah powers came when Ah was 17. Before that Ah was pretty wild Ah guess ya could say. Meh and mah friends used ta always drive up ta New Orleans or anywhere else that wasn't our one horse little town. That's when Ah got the tattoo and got mah belly button pierced. And mah nose for awhile, but Ah didn't lahke that one so much and took it out. And when Ah stole the car. Mystique was strict but nevah really around and I used ta sneak outta Irene's all the time. Ah was seein' this guy, Cody." She paused as she thought of the memory of the blonde haired, blue eyed football player. (AN Cody's going to be a real jerk in this story. I apologize now to anyone who likes him or anything. Also, this is going to be kinda angsty, so fair warning now. I don't like writing stuff like this but I was struck by an idea and it'll be worth it in the end) "He was real popular. A football player and real nice. At least at first anyway. He used ta always tell meh how pretty Ah was and how Ah deserved a guy that would treat me right. When he asked meh out Ah was so happy. Ah nevah thought Ah stood a chance wit' anyone lahke him."  
  
"So y' said Oui?"  
  
"Yeah. And we started datin'. And after awhile we got serious and he kept pushin." Rogue paused again and looked up at Remy, whose eyes were focused on her intently. "But Ah didn't want ta. Then he started gettin' mean."  
  
"Mean how Cherie?" Remy asked, all humor gone from his voice and anger quickly replacing it.  
  
"Tellin' meh Ah needed to lose weight. And that Ah was stupid. And hittin' meh a couple a times," she felt Remy tense next to her and noticed the railing begin to glow. "Easy Rems," she whispered. "Or ya gonna blow us both up."  
  
Remy shook his head and noticed the railing, drawing the charge back quickly. "Sorry Cherie."  
  
"It's okay. This is why Ah didn't want ta tell ya though," Rogue said rising. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about it anymore."  
  
"Non. Tell me Rogue," Remy stated, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him again.  
  
Rogue let out a long breath and continued. "It kept goin. And mah friends were tellin' meh to git rid of him. But Ah didn't know how. Then one night it got really bad and…" Rogue stopped for a moment as tears came to her eyes. She willed them away, promising herself long ago that this would never make her cry again. "And when Ah said no, he didn't listen."  
  
Anger flared in Remy. His Tante Mattie had raised him to respect women and treat them like the Goddess they were. Now here was the one woman he loved, truly loved, and she was telling him someone had hurt her like that. He'd kill Cody if he ever got his hands on him. He looked at her and pulled her into a tight hug, being careful to avoid her bare shoulders. The last thing she needed was his anger dancing around in her head.   
  
"Ah went home cryin' and swearin Ah'd nevah let it happen again. Ah thought it was mah fault y'know? That's when Ah started puttin' on the make-up and the cloths and the attitude every mornin, makin' sure no one would evah touch meh again. Ah saw him at the party a couple a weeks later and he touched meh and mah powers were discovered," Rogue finished, snuggling close to his chest, trusting him to be careful. "And now ya know everything."  
  
Remy pulled her away and looked into her eyes, cupping her cheek in his gloved hand. "No one's evah gonna hurt y' like dat again Rogue. Ah promise ya. Not as long as dis old thief is around."  
  
"Ah know," she whispered smiling lovingly at him.  
  
Authors Note: And this chapter is finally done. HAPPY DANCE! I hope it came out okay. I'm not really sure about it. As always please review and I think I might actually do some shout outs today.   
  
mika&ViCkY101 ~ That was one of my favorite parts too. I had a blast writing it. Hopefully you liked this chapter as well. Some of these parts were fun to write. Sorry if the game totally sucked, but writers block is horrible. And I loved your idea. I just might have to have Meranda do it, cause she defiantly has it in her. Thanks for the review. Feel more than free to do it again.   
  
Jukebox ~ Thanks for your support. I had another test this morning so my brain is pretty fried. But I don't remember doing bad on anything recently so yay. Sorry it took so long for the update. Once my break hits I'm hoping to turn off a few chapters. This one's pretty long though so hope it'll help tide you over.  
  
Rogue4787 ~ In this story Rogue's 18. And yeah, Meranda's pretty awesome. And pretty easy going, but not so easy going that she's going to like, give Rogue the condom and say "Here you go honey. You can use mine and Daddy's bed." And actually, I've known a couple of mothers that said that to their kids in high school. I had a friend whose mother used to tell her she needed to go out and get laid. But I digress. My mom and I talk like that, but then, I'm not in high school anymore so yeah. Thanks for the review. Hope this chapter had you in the floor some too.  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon ~ Sorry it took so long. Hopefully it will add to your like though.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ I have great news. I finally figured out how she's going to be able to touch! I didn't really know yet, but I knew I wanted her to so yeah. I FINALLY figured it out. ::happy dance:: Sorry the crack bunny wasn't any help this time. So, what'd ya think?   
  
Rogue77 ~ Well this had a little Meranda/Logan and I will write more soon. I'm still not sure whose going to get him, but I have a LONG way to go before then. So sadly, you'll have to read even more of my story. ::excessive sarcasm::  
  
lovely lady ~ True she could do that. But then she'd miss out on all the lovely French the Cajun would seduce her with. Although she could absorb it with a kiss…man, decisions, decisions. Well, hope you liked.  
  
Cool-chick-rae ~ you know I thought about putting in that line, but then I would have had to have Logan try to skewer our favorite Cajun.   
  
Denial ~ Thank you so much for noticing. And don't worry, I have and will. Wonder what Meranda will buy with Logan's $100? More decisions.  
  
Koosei ~ Yeah, I was rolling while I wrote it. And I know I'm just going to have to do it again. ::Evil laugh::  
  
Ray1 ~ I'm flattered. Thank you so very much. I just hope I can live up to such high expectations. I'll do my best to try though.  
  
Anee ~ The dream will be hit on more later. I have big plans involving that dream. Right now it can be anyone really, and go either way. I'm just waiting to see where the muse takes me. Thanks for the review.  
  
Rose ~ Yay more songs! You always find the best ones. One of these chapters I'm going to use them I swear. I'm just not really that good at songfics…at least I don't think I am. I've never tried one. But I might just for you. Thanks for the review and the lyrics. And it might be Carol, but I'm also toying with another idea in my mind right now so I'm not sure which one I'll use yet.  
  
Kazzeh Sodapop ~ Glad you love. Sorry it took so long for the update. I'll try to do better next time.  
  
Mercury Dream ~ Yes! I rock. Sorry, you got my ego there. It's back under control now. Yes Rogue has potential and now I have a plan for her. So maybe now Remy will back off and let me write the story. (Now I think I need to take my medication…) And I just love making Logan squirm with the whole Ororo Meranda friendship. I'll try to update a lot sooner next time. But you know there's this one author who writes these really great stories and I can't update till I've read them all. Okay, so I know you know it's you, but maybe someone else might not.  
  
Invader ZaiFae ~ No you're not. It's a very big club with a huge membership. We don't do much though cause no one has time. Rogue asking Logan about sex was my favorite part too and I'm so glad I'm not alone in that. I thought everyone would think I was a nut cause I found it funny. If I had known you didn't know about him I would have told you. I have him too. And I also have one of the Rogue action figures from the movie and needless to say, they're together on my shelf. And this is what my mom had to say about it, "Boy don't they look friendly," so yeah. It wasn't anything dirty, they were just cuddly. Well, as cuddly as action figures can get and it's official I need a life. Thanks for telling me though.   
  
Gothic Cajun ~ Yay! I'm on a favorite's list. :: More insane happy dance:: Well, I don't know so much about my stuff, but I think hers it great. Any who, Carol will continue to act up cause I'm going to just make her a huge bitch in this so yeah. Hope you like.  
  
AngieX ~ Yeah, Rogue's bad. And she has no fear cause she knows she has her daddy wrapped around her little finger. But she's also got her mothers smart ass spirit. Bad combo for poor old Logan, good for me and all of you wonderful reviewers who get to read the humor. Luckily Remy's brave and a really fast runner. And, if all else, his girlfriend can fly. And I have updated so enjoy.  
  
That's all for now guys. Till next time. 


	24. Chapter 23: New Friends

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. Oh, but I do own Ebony. Yay me. I also don't own most of the conversation between Rogue and Risty. It's from X-men Evolution's Growing Pains.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Yay for Thanksgiving break! I'm hoping to get more than one chapter up this break. That is if I get inspired or not. Keep your finger's crossed y'all. Also, part of this part of the story takes place during Growing Pains like I said above. But there are some changes. Like, the groups sitting together, everyone knows they're mutants, Kelley's already principle and Lance and Kitty are already together. Mostly it's only the part to introduce Risty so the other stuff in the episode isn't mentioned. Thanks all, hope you enjoy.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 23: New Friends  
  
The adults walked quietly into the mansion, noticing the silence. Henry McCoy came out of the library smiling. "I take it the conference went well?" he asked, watching Meranda peel off her jacket.  
  
"It was not as positive as we had hoped it would be," Ororo replied smiling sadly at her friend as she made her way towards the stairs. "How were the children?"  
  
"Great, we had a lot of fun," Henry replied as he noticed Logan's glare and Charles amused expression. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"You mean you left the lab bub?" Logan almost groaned as he looked at the blue man.  
  
Hank shot Meranda a glance before answering. "Yes of course, why wouldn't I?"  
  
Meranda grinned and walked over to Henry wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Thanks Doc," she smirked as she noticed him blush and heard Logan's claws extract. She let him go and turned to Logan, holding out her hand. "Pay up bub. You owe me a hundred bucks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cool Monday morning at the Xavier institute. The silence that filled the girls bedroom, much to Rogue's disappointment, was broken by a shrill sound cutting through the air.  
  
"Rogue! Like, Rogue, get up," Kitty said shaking her friend. "You're, like, gonna be late," the Valley girl exclaimed shaking the Goth harder.  
  
Rogue mumbled incoherently into her pillow before rolling over and pulling the blanket over her head.  
  
"I got it Kitty," Meranda said from the doorway, walking into the room.  
  
"Like, good luck," Kitty said before phasing through the wall.  
  
Meranda walked over to Rogues bed and lifted up the blanket, looking at her sleeping girl. "Come on Sugar, time to get up."  
  
Rogue groaned and looked up at Meranda with sleepy eyes. "Do Ah hafta?"  
  
"Yep," Meranda smiled and threw the blanket back. "Come on, Remy's down there waiting."  
  
"Fahne," Rogue said rolling out of bed and grabbing her cloths and bathroom bag. She'd been up late working on an English paper and had no motivation to get up that morning.  
  
"Go ahead and use my bathroom hon. There's a line still for the other one," Meranda said as she began to make Rogue's bed.  
  
"Thanks mamma," Rogue yawned as she headed out the door and down the hall.  
  
Meranda smiled as she set Mr. Marbles on the bed. 'It's good to be home with my baby.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy sat on his bike, cigarette between his lips as he waited for Rogue. He was still thinking about what she'd told him Friday night. 'If Ah evah git mah hands on dat boy,' he thought as he took one final drag and threw the butt into the gravel, snuffing it out with his heel. He looked up as the front door opened and saw Meranda standing there smiling at him. He smiled back and saluted her as Logan also came into view. Logan growled at the boy and shook his head once.   
  
"She's on her way Gumbo," he grunted.  
  
"Merci mon ami," Remy replied as he saw Rogue run down the stairs and towards the bike.  
  
"Bye mamma, bye daddy," she said kissing each of her parents before running to Remy's bike and hopping on, accepting the helmet he offered her. "Hey sugah, sorry Ah'm late. Overslept."  
  
"No problem ma chere," Remy replied revving the engine to life. "Remy know it be hard to wake up when y' dreamin o' dis handsome face."  
  
"Dream on Swamp Rat," Rouge replied grinning as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, lightly running her fingers over his well chiseled stomach. "Now drive."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue groaned as she exited her English class and headed into the hall. She hated English. Not because she wasn't good at it, it was after all her best subject, but because none of the Brotherhood or X-Men were in it with her.  
  
She stopped at her locker and looked around as she put in the combination, wondering where her friends were and more importantly where her Cajun was.  
  
"Hey Rogue," Amanda said walking up next to her. "How was English?"  
  
"Hey Amanda. It was fahne. Where is everybody?" Rogue asked as she closed her locker and swung her backpack over her shoulder.   
  
"They all went ahead to the pep rally to get seats. I had to meet with Mr. Rinks so I told them I'd find you." Amanda replied the two began walking towards the gym.  
  
"Oh," Rogue replied slightly disappointed. She'd been hoping that her and Remy could ditch it for an early lunch but some things couldn't' be helped. "What's this one for anyway?" Rogue asked as they stopped behind a crowd trying to enter the gym, everyone glancing over at them wearily.   
  
"The Girls Soccer game tonight. Since it's for the championship and all. Jean and the rest of the team are going to be down on the floor so Scott wanted to make sure we'd be where she could see us," Amanda said ignoring their glares.  
  
Rogue glared right back at the crowd before they walked into the gym behind them. "Ah don't see why she stays on the team," Rogue stated. "They don't even let her play and treat her lahke shit evah since they found out she's a mutant."  
  
"Guess it makes her feel like she's not giving in by staying on the team," Amanda replied as she spotted Kurt and waved. "They're up there."  
  
Rogue looked to where the girl was waving and sure enough there was Remy's smirking face staring down at her from behind a pair of sunglasses. She also noticed the large amount of empty space circling her friends.  
  
They started up the steps when a finger tapped Rogue's arm. She jumped a bit and spun around to see a girl with purple hair and khaki pants and brown shirt grinning at her.   
  
{AN: Beginning of transcript from Growing Pains}  
  
"Excuse me. How long do these assemblies usually last?" the girl questioned, revealing a British accent.   
  
"Huh? Oh, too long. But at least it gets us out of class," Rogue replied turning to Amanda and waving her on. "Ah'll be up there in a minute," she said softly to her before turning back to the new girl.  
  
"Right, class. My next won should be…"  
  
Rogue looked over the piece of paper the girl held and looked at the schedule. "Geometry with Mr. Barton. You're new." It was a statement more than a question.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Risty Wilde from Manchester England." Risty grinned broadly.  
  
"Ah'm Rogue. Hang out afterwards and Ah'll show you where Barton's class it," Rogue said {AN: End of transcript from Growing Pains} as she started up the bleachers stopping mid step. "Hey, ya got someone else ta sit with?"  
  
"Uh, no. I don't really know anyone yet," Risty replied.  
  
"Well ya can come sit with us if ya lahke. If ya don't mind sittin with a bunch a crazy people," Rogue offered smiling.  
  
"Sure. It'll be like being back home," Risty replied, looping her mind through Rogue's as she let Rogue lead them up the bleachers, stopping before the group.  
  
"Bonjour mon amore," Remy said rising and taking Rogue's hand, kissing it tenderly, before pulling her close, catching her off guard, and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Dis Cajun be missin' y' ma chere."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes before looking back at everyone else. "This is Risty ya guys. She's new."  
  
Everyone waved or gave some form of greeting as they argued amongst themselves, not really taking much notice.   
  
"And Risty, this is everyone, who lahke's ta forget there manners and act lahke a bunch a apes," Rogue replied testily as she looked back at the new girl.   
  
"It's no big," Risty replied smiling. "Hey, you guys are those mutants that were on TV a few months ago," she said as the realization dawned on her. This caught everyone's attention as they all stopped whatever they were doing to stare at her.   
  
Remy felt Rogue tense in his arms and he turned and glared at the purple haired girl. Something about her just didn't feel right. "Oui, what's y' point p'tite?"  
  
"Remy!" Rogue hissed, noticing the tension in his voice.  
  
"Nothing really. I think it's cool," Risty replied going to sit next to Wanda and Evan while patting the seat next to her for Rogue.  
  
Rogue grinned and looked up at Remy. "Now be nice Swamp Rat," she whispered to him as she pulled away and turned to sit. Remy caught her around the waist again and pulled her close, whispering into her ear. "Remy don't trust her Cherie. Somet'in' bout her non right."  
  
"Well Ah do lahke her, so be nice. Fer meh," Rogue returned sitting next to Risty and pulling him down with her.   
  
"So who is everybody?" Risty asked Rogue as the Principle came onto the floor and tried to quiet everyone.   
  
"That's Scott, Kurt, Amanda, Evan, Wanda, Jubilee, Piotr, John, Amara, Kitty, Lance and this is Remy," Rogue said pointing everyone out.  
  
"Wow. Now offense, but some of you don't look like you'd hang out together," Risty replied looking mostly at Scott, Kitty and then at Rogue and Wanda.   
  
"Well, most of us sorta live together," Rogue replied as Remy looped his arm around her waist and she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder while they leaned against the seat behind them. She laced her fingers with his and crossed her legs, looking over at Risty.   
  
"Must be a big house," Risty stated eyeing the couple. "So, whose single?"  
  
"Non one here p'tite," Remy replied as he kissed Rogues head before turning his attention back to the principle, rolling his eyes at the man.  
  
"No one that Ah know of at the mansion," Rogue replied. "Unless you count Pietro and Freddy down there," she said pointing toward the far wall where two of the Brotherhood stood. Toad stood off to the side, flirting madly with his cheerleader. "That is if ya have no taste whatsoevah."  
  
"Thanks but I think I'll pass," Risty replied laughing as she leaned back and watched the assembly, keeping a close eye on Rogue and Remy who snuggled closer, whispering to one another in French till the assembly was over.  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, short I know but this is what I like to call filler. And as all of you know (Especially Megan) I hate writing filler. But I had to introduce Risty and kinda get a little more on track so our story can move on. I have great plans and they get longer everyday. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try my best to get another one up tomorrow. Take care and much love and now onto the shout outs.  
  
Jukebox ~ Yay, hopefully you were satisfied again. Next one will be longer. Promise.  
  
Koosei ~ Yeah, but she has Remy to comfort her now. And her mom and dad too. Logan still hasn't chosen yet, but he will. (Hopefully.) And don't worry, Rogue will torture him more. That's what fathers are for. (Not really, but hey why not?) Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Charice ~ Thank you. You're too sweet. And thank your friends too, I appreciate all the support. Keeps me writing. (hint hint)  
  
Invader ZaiFae ~ Yeah, it's Rogue and Gambit. They HAVE to cuddle. Otherwise what's the point? I know they didn't really make out, but Hank kinda interrupted them before they could really get into it. (the alcohol was mostly there to help). Jubilee just seems like she'd be a happy drunk and I'm glad it made you laugh. Made me laugh too while I was writing it. Not as much as the Rogue asking Logan about sex chapter did, but I did giggle a bit for that last one. Anyway, enough with my rant. I just got some of that time that I don't have enough of and so I'm using it to my advantage. I really need a lot more than I'm getting though. Hope you liked.   
  
dArK-pSyBoRg18 ~ done and done. Enjoy.  
  
Gothic Cajun ~ Yeah, but she has Remy to comfort her and believe me he will. Thank you so very much. I liked Beast's personally. Some of them were hard to come up with, but not his. I just love Beast. He's so cool. Anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
Arain Rowan ~ Yeah, lets just hope he doesn't figure out she cheated huh? Lol, although that could be funny. I thought it would be kinda fun to give Rogue a bad streak. And, yeah, we all know how Pyro and Amara are now. Logan still hasn't chosen yet, but he will, eventually. Right now he's not with anyone really. Thanks for the review.  
  
Aro ~ Thank you. Hope it wasn't too sad though. Hope you enjoyed this one too.   
  
Duo/Folken/TK ~ Yeah, and he will be when he finally finds out. I've heard the game played different ways and played it different ways before, with the I've never and all. Thanks for the rules though. And the name. Appreciate it.   
  
Denial ~ You noticed! Yes, it was a wedding ring. I forgot to put how she got it back from Townshend in the chapter, but I had it in my written out copy. Truth or dare is way over done I know. And I'm glad you liked it. And Hank is pretty awesome. I figured since this story is mainly about Rogue (and Remy of course) that I would go into her a little more. Hope you enjoyed this one too.  
  
Kazzeh Sodapop ~ Stop reading my mind cause it's scary. I was actually going to have Cody make an appearance later on. Mostly so I can do what Mercury Dream demanded or at least offer some kind of punishment towards him. (If you didn't see her review it was mostly Have Remy Kill Cody.) Hope you loved this one too.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka ~ That'd be about the it. And now he must choose. What's a Meranda Plushie though? Hope you liked, let me know.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ I know, stupid angst. But sometimes it's necessary for Remy to show his uber-sweetness. And yes, I've figured out the great mystery. I'm glad too cause I was starting to get worried. Don't worry it'll only be a few more chapters away. As quick as my crack bunny can work.   
  
Mercury Dream ~ lmao! When I read your review I started laughing my ass off. Don't worry, Remy too is having homicidal thoughts towards Cody. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for your praise. As always, it means so much to me. Yes we're going to delve more into Rogue's past later when it comes back to bite her, and what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn't show him the tattoo? Now that's all Remy's bugging me about. And giving me ideas of how he can kill Cody. I can't wait for your updates. I'm going to try to get some more up this week. Take care and don't worry, Cody will get his.   
  
AngieX ~ Thank you. I mostly described the cloths cause I had this set picture in my head and really wanted to make sure everyone else saw it too. I'm glad you liked so many parts. Ya had to love Hank though. It was too great, even in my opinion. I can't believe one of my quotes is going on a best list. I feel so honored. Thank you.  
  
Lovablelatina ~ Thank you. Yes Rogue will be able to kiss him with out the barrier, it'll just be a few more chapters. And yes, Logan will eventually come to terms with his baby girl dating a Cajun thief. So there's two questions answered, but both will take some time. And Logan will eventually decide as well, so I don't know if that helps with the anticipation any, since it doesn't really answer the big how, but I hope it does a bit. I'm the same way when I'm reading and know how frustrating it can be. Well, hope you liked. Let me know.  
  
Lunadesa ~ I don't know what to say. Thank you hon. I'm touched.  
  
Rogue77 ~ Shh! Don't tell everyone I'm a weirdo. There might be some who don't know it yet. I'm going to try to wait to write the other one after I finish this one. Otherwise I'm afraid I might not finish this one and have you after my head. Have to agree with you, beer is not the greatest thing in the world. Vodka's not bad though. Especially in a screwdriver. And yeah, Cody definitely needs to lose his manly parts since he's proven he's not a man. And I know I was wishing Remy was my boyfriend by the end of the chapter. Updates are good. I know I love them. So here's yours.  
  
Take care all and the next chapter will be longer and up a lot sooner. I can promise you that much. Love to all. 


	25. Chapter 24: Shopping, Boys & the Metal M...

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. Oh, but I do own Ebony. Yay me.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Okay, more notes. This is taking place after Rogue absorbed Jean when Jean's powers grew and it's mentioned here but I'm not going into it. And I am in no way really following the story line of Evolution from TV. I'm just adding parts of the television story into mine to kinda tie them together more. And I apologize for the lack of anything really happening in the last chapter, but filler is just what it is. Hopefully this chapter will be better. Thanks all and enjoy. And I'm sorry about the tardiness of this chapter but hopefully the length will make up for it. I really meant to get it up sooner, but was struck with an excess of things to do over the break and then two finals this last week. And then next week is my official finals week where cramming, working and testing will take place so no guaranteed updates right now. I'll try my best but no promises.   
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 24: Shopping, Boys & the Metal Menace  
  
"Like it's gonna be so great," Kitty went on as the girls sat around the kitchen table on an early Saturday morning. They had all just finished an early morning danger room session and had showered and dressed for the day. "I'm on the dance committee so it should be totally awesome."  
  
"Why would anyone want to be on a dance committee?" Wanda asked as she hexed her knife, letting it butter her toast for her.  
  
"To make sure it doesn't suck," Jubilee responded shoveling a mouthful of chocolate cereal into her face.  
  
"Lahke it's gonna matter that yer on the committee Kit," Rogue stated, picking at her poppy muffin (AN I love those things…sorry.). "Do ya really think there gonna listen to ya?"  
  
"Of course they will," Jean stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"Besides, we'll like, never know if they will if we don't like, try," Kitty finished as she rose to put her bowl into the sink. "Anyway, I was like, totally thinking we could all go to the mall and dress shop today. We've only got like, two weeks before the dance."  
  
"Is that all?" Amara asked filling her nails.  
  
"Is what all luv?" John asked as he, Remy, Kurt and Scott entered the room.   
  
"Apparently we only have two weeks to buy a dress for a stupid school dance that is guaranteed to put us all to sleep," Wanda stated.  
  
"So, Evan hasn't asked you yet?" Kurt said smirking as he grabbed a bagel from the box on the counter.  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Wanda huffed finding new fascination with her hands.  
  
"Dat remind Remy," Remy said grabbing a mug of coffee and sitting next to Rogue. "What do y' say chere? Y' wanna go to de dance wit' Remy?"  
  
"Ah don't know Swamp Rat," Rogue said, as she rested her chin in her hand, staring at him. "What's in it fer meh?"  
  
"Well," he scratched his chin as if pondering the answer, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Y' git ta look at dis handsome face."  
  
"Is that it?" Rogue replied amused as she watched him give her his best puppy dog pout. "Ah suppose, but ya have ta wear a tux."  
  
"Anything for y' mon ange," Remy replied kissing her gloved palm before sipping his coffee slowly.  
  
"It's settled then. We can, like all go shopping today," Kitty declared, a giddy expression in her eyes.  
  
"Oh joy," Wanda replied sarcastically leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?" Scott asked Jean softly, a worried look on his face as he watched her.  
  
"I'm fine Scott. Really," Jean reassured him, looking lovingly into his eyes. It'd been two weeks since the pep assembly and one since Jean's powers grew out of her control and the X-Men, specifically Rogue and Scott, had to help her. "Besides, the Professor and I have been working on my control so I should be okay. Don't worry so much."  
  
"I can't help it," Scott replied, brushing a stray hair from her eyes.  
  
"So when do we leave then mates?" John asked as he manipulated a fireball Amara had created for him into a blooming rose.  
  
"Let me just tell the others and Kurt, you call Amanda. We'll like, make a day of it. Shopping, lunch, everything," Kitty said, growing more excited by the minute.  
  
Rogue and Wanda looked at one another, fear in their eyes.  
  
"Gawd help us," Rogue stated as the two Goths shuddered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue settled into the back seat of the van in between Remy and Wanda as Kurt headed towards the mall parking lot. Kitty sat huffed in the passengers seat next to him, arms crossed over her chest as she fumed over not being allowed to drive. Jubilee, Piotr and Evan sat in the middle seat lost in their own conversations, ignoring Kitty's complaining. Scott and Jean had taken Amara and John in Scott's sports car and were going to pick Amanda up on the way.  
  
"I still like, don't see why I couldn't drive," Kitty stated, glaring at the holographic image of a German boy covering her normally blue friend.  
  
"Because girl," Evan said leaning over and sticking his head between the two front seats. "We all want to live." He pulled back and turned to Wanda, winking at her. She shot him a glare in return, debating for a few moments on hexing his seatbelt.  
  
"Give it a rest Keety," Kurt replied as he entered the malls lot and began the search for a parking space.  
  
"Listen to him p'tite," Remy said as Kurt parked the van next to Scott's waiting car and opened the door. "It not worth it non?" he offered Rogue his hand and helped her out of the vehicle as Evan jumped out after her.  
  
"Allow me beautiful," he said to Wanda, offering her his hand as well.  
  
Wanda glared at him and jumped out of the van on her own, her red coat billowing around her. "I don't need your help," she growled as she walked quickly to catch up with Rogue and the others, leaving a rather dumbfounded and wounded looking Evan behind.  
  
They all gathered together in the front entrance of the mall, watching the throngs of shoppers go by as they mapped out a plan for the day.  
  
"Okay, so like, we'll all go dress hunting while you guys go get your tux's and we'll like meet in the food court at 1:30," Kitty said looking around the group.  
  
"Don't y' belle filles need our help?" Remy asked, snaking his arm playfully around Rogue's waist. "Dose dress's zip in de back non?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his girlfriend causing her to roll her eyes.  
  
"Remy's got a point blokes," John said rubbing his hands together. "You Shelia's are gonna need experienced hands in there."  
  
"We'll manage," Jean stated, kissing Scott's cheek before releasing his hand and walking over to join the girls.  
  
"Ya boys have fun," Rogue said placing a gloved hand over Remy's mouth, kissing it quickly before wriggling out of his arms. "And keep Rem's outta trouble," she added as the girls headed off towards the dress shop.  
  
"Y' wound Remy chere," Remy called out to her as he and the boys headed in the opposite direction towards the suit rental shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why does he have to be such an idiot!" Wanda growled as she flung another dress roughly to the side of the rack, causing the hanger to scream in protest.   
  
"He's not an idiot sugah," Rogue replied pulling out a red and black lace corset dress for Wanda to try on. "They need some remindin' from tahme ta tahme," Rogue added as she continued to browse through the dresses.  
  
"No, he's just male," Jubilee agreed as she took the yellow strapless dress to the front to pay for. It was long and ended in a full skirt with silver threat embroidered into dragons on the skirt.  
  
"Have you tried talking to him Wanda?" Jean asked as she stood before the mirror in a pale lavender gown, that fell off her shoulders in sheer material before moving seamlessly into a silk material, ending in a straight a-line past her feet, a slit up the side to her knee.  
  
"What would I say?" Wanda asked walking into the dressing room.  
  
"Just like tell him to get off his butt and ask you already," Kitty said as she examined the baby blue spaghetti strapped dress she wore. It had sparkles splashed over it and ended in a full skirt. "That like, worked on Lance."  
  
"He probably just figures you two are going together anyway," Amara added, a mango colored sleeveless dress accenting her skin, ending at her knees in a full skirt.  
  
"You think?" Wanda asked coming out in the dress. It was long and fell off her shoulders into long flared red sleeves, ending in black lace with a red corset top and long skirt. The lacing on the top was black as well and a black lace overlay fell over the red of the skirt.  
  
"That's probably the case," Amanda reassured her, a pale pink dress hanging over her arm.   
  
"Ah wouldn't worry too much about it sugah," Rogue said pulling a black and hunter green dress of the rack and admiring it for a moment. It was made out of a fine silk and flowed off the shoulders and met in a v at the chest. The sleeves were long and would end just below her wrists in small flares, hiding her gloves. 'This is it,' she thought as she turned to look at Wanda. "'sides, the boys know why yer mad at him. So if he doesn't know now, he will by the end of the day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I just don't get it man," Evan complained as he sat next to Remy in the dressing room. Most of them had already found their suits for the dance and were now just waiting on the Kurt and Piotr. "It's just like, all of a sudden she hates me."  
  
"She don't hate y' mon ami. She jus' be mad is all," Remy replied shuffling a deck of cards idly.  
  
"But why?" Evan asked, still unable to comprehend why Wanda was so mad at him.  
  
"Well lets see mate, is there maybe something you're forgetting to do?" John asked flipping his Zippo lid repeatedly.   
  
Evan looked blankly at them still unsure what they were getting at. (AN Okay, before people start hating me, Evan's not a complete moron. I'll explain why he doesn't get it in a minute.)  
  
"Perhaps there something you forgot to ask," Piotr added in as he looked at his suit in the mirror, his expression emotionless.  
  
"Like what dude?" Evan asked, at his wits end.  
  
"Have you asked her to the dance yet?" Scott asked exasperated.  
  
"No, am I supposed to?" Evan asked confused.  
  
"Duh dude," Kurt said spinning in his new suit, a satisfied expression on his face.  
  
"Why y' think y' not supposed to ask her mon ami," Remy asked, stopping mid shuffle, a confused expression now on his face.  
  
"Well, who else would I be going with dude?" Evan asked seriously. "I just figured she assumed we were going together and I didn't need to ask her."  
  
"Man, you never have dated before have you mate?" John asked as he stopped flipping his lighter and stared at the younger boy. "Cause that isn't how Sheila's work. Even one's as hard as your little woman there."  
  
"So that's what this is all about huh?" Evan said, a weight lifted from his shoulders. "So I'll just ask her and everything will be alright again."  
  
With that all the boys burst into laughter.  
  
"What now?" Evan asked exasperated.  
  
"Dat ain't how it works mon ami," Remy replied wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"He's right dude," Kurt added from the dressing room. "You're gonna have to grovel."  
  
"Yeah, flowers and the works," Scott finished as Kurt and Piotr came out to pay for their tux's.   
  
"Oh man. Do we have time to stop at the flower shop before we meet the girls?" Evan asked throwing his head back and covering his face with his hands.   
  
"Lead the way mate," John laughed, slapping Evan on the back as he rose from the chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where to now Kitty?" Jean asked as the girls exited the dress shop with their purchases.  
  
"Like, shoes of course," Kitty stated, as if the answer were obvious.  
  
"Hey girls!" Risty's voice cut across the hall and the girls turned to see the purple haired Brit walking towards them.  
  
"Oh hey Risty," Rogue waved, smiling at the sight of her new friend. "What are you up ta?"  
  
"Just out shopping, how about you guys?" Risty asked, joining the group and looping her arm with Rogues.   
  
"We're like shopping for the dance," Kitty said, irritated by the girls intrusion. There was something about Risty that Kitty didn't like and she knew she wasn't the only one. She'd heard Remy say some things about the girl that weren't exactly nice. But Rogue seemed to like her, and for her sake, Kitty would make an effort.  
  
"Oh, well I don't want to intrude," Risty said pulling back her arm. "I'll catch you girls later then?"  
  
"No join us," Rogue insisted. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Are you sure?" Risty looked around at the rest of the group.  
  
"More the merrier," Amanda smiled as they began heading down towards the shoe store.   
  
"Great, I can't wait to see what you've bought for that little Cajun boy toy of yours," Risty said re-looping her arm with Rogues as they followed the group.   
  
Wanda stood back glaring at the two of them. Something about Risty just wasn't right.  
  
"Something wrong Wanda?" Jean asked, waiting for the young Goth.  
  
"I don't trust her," Wanda growled, still glaring at Risty.  
  
Jean let out a sigh and looked ahead at the group. "We don't really know her yet and shouldn't judge," she turned to Wanda, giving her a comforting look. "But I will tell you, you're not the only one. So come on, lets go keep an eye on her huh?"  
  
"Okay," Wanda said and together the two hurried to catch up with their friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, thirty bucks for a dozen roses!" Evan complained as they exited the flower shop to head over to the food court. "What are they gold lined?"  
  
"Yeah, but Wanda's worth it right?" Scott asked amused at the boys complaining. There were several other bouquets that Evan could have chosen from, but he went straight for the blood red roses, knowing they would be Wanda's favorite.  
  
"Oh no doubt," Evan said as he smiled slightly.  
  
"What time is it now mates?" John asked as he flipped his lighter. "I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Big surprise," Piotr snorted as he walked silently next to the fire starter.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean mate?" John asked threateningly.  
  
"Let's not fight guys," Kurt said trying to play peacekeeper. "Besides, I'm hungry too."  
  
"I've got 1:15 guys, so the girls shouldn't be much longer," Scott said finding a table near the edge of the eating area that should accommodate all of them and sitting down his bag.  
  
"Good. I'm starving," Evan added as he flopped down in the seat and place the roses gently on the table.   
  
The rest of the guys sat as well, Remy still shuffling his cards, playing the quiet observer as the guys argued. Suddenly a breeze blew past him, whipping his long bangs out of his face. "What de hell?" he asked as a silver haired speed demon appeared at the head of the table.  
  
"Well. well, well, look what we have here? The X-Geeks and the traitors right out in the open," Pietro sneered as he leaned down over the table. "What'd the dog let you out for a walk?"  
  
"Shove it Maximoff," Evan growled as he glared over at his girlfriends twin.  
  
"What's wrong Daniels? Did I strike a cord?" Pietro asked whipping around behind Evan and pulling his chair from under him, causing Evan to end up on his ass.  
  
"That's it," Scott said rising only to be knocked in the floor by a mild tremor passing through the mall. Everyone turned to see Lance, Freddie and Toad standing near the table.  
  
"Take a seat Summers," Lance challenged, his hand balled into a fist.  
  
"Yeah yo, don't get up," Toad said jumping to the middle of the table.   
  
"Ugh! Still don't bathe mate?" John asked, wrinkling his nose and flicking his Zippo open, igniting it. "Maybe I can burn that stuff off," he said pulling a fireball into his hand and laughing wildly.  
  
"John no," Piotr stated placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Not here. To many innocent."  
  
"So?" John asked looking around at the scared faces.  
  
"So we're X-Men now." Piotr stated as he glared at the Brotherhood.  
  
"He's right. Ve can't fight them here," Kurt said as he stood near the table watching as Lance and Scott and Evan and Pietro squared off. "Und they know that."  
  
"Haha, you guys have gone soft," Blob stated as he stared at his former teammates. "Let's finish them."  
  
"Sure 'bout dat mon ami?" Remy said crouching on a table near blob, shuffling his cards effortlessly as he watched the people around them head for exits. 'Good, keep runnin' he thought as he charged and uncharged random cards as he shuffled. "Cause from what Remy see, y' be out numbered non?"  
  
"Yeah, but we're also bigger," Blob said raising his leg and bringing it down hard, causing the floor to shake and crack and sending John on his ass.  
  
"Damnit! You'll pay for that mate," John yelled as he climbed to his feet.  
  
Meanwhile on the floor above the girls ran to the balcony, being drawn to the commotion down in the food court. They peered over and saw the Brotherhood challenging the boys.  
  
"This isn't good," Jean said as she looked down at the situation. "This is bound to have drawn some attention."  
  
"You don't think they'll, like, send the Sentinels do you?" Kitty asked as she looked at Jean with concern.  
  
"I don't know Kitty, but we need to get them out of here before they do something stupid," Jean said looking to Amanda and Risty. "Could you guys take our bags?"  
  
"Sure Jean," Amanda replied, taking most of the bags into her arms.  
  
"Thanks. X-Men let's move," Jean said as she rose herself in the air in a psychic field to float down to the boys.   
  
"See y'all down there," Rogue added, taking to the air.   
  
"My brother seems to ruin all my fun," Wanda growled as she headed towards the escalator, the air around her crackling with energy. Amara and Jubilee followed behind.  
  
"Be careful you guys," Kitty added before phasing through the floor and floating to the ground.  
  
"Y'all ain't havin' fun wit out us are ya?" Rogue asked as she hovered in the air behind Remy and Piotr who were facing off against Blob.  
  
"Hello brother," Wanda said, taking her place next to Evan. "Oh how I've missed you."  
  
"Wanda this doesn't concern you," Pietro stated, still glaring at Evan.  
  
"Oh but I think it does when you're threatening my boyfriend," she replied, the air around the continuing to crackle as Evan let the bones emerge from his skin.  
  
The other girls took position around the remaining X-Men.  
  
"Like, you can stop this now Lance and we can all like, walk away," Kitty said walking up next to Scott.  
  
"Oh come on Pretty Kitty, we're just having some fun," Lance said as the floor began to shake and the expression on Lance's face changed slightly, from amusement to confusion.  
  
"She said stop Lance," Jean exclaimed landing next to Scott.  
  
"Don't look at me Red, I ain't responsible this time," Lance replied as the ground continued to shake.  
  
On the balcony, Amanda looked up through the skylight and saw the head of one of the giant robots looking down through the glass. She dropped the bags and ran over to the edge. "SENTINELS!" she screamed down to her friends as the glass broke. Risty reacted, grabbing Amanda and pulling her underneath a table.  
  
"Surrender mutants," the robot commanded as it glared menacingly down at them.  
  
"I hope you're happy Quicksilver," Evan stated, turning his attention to the new distraction.  
  
"Oh this isn't over Daniels," Quicksilver replied glancing up at the new threat. "Just postponed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is amazing," Meranda said as she looked at the screen before her. "I always wondered what my DNA looked like now," she breathed as Hank rotated the image for her. The two sat down in his lab in the med wing of the Institute, looking at the images Hank had managed to create from some blood samples he'd taken when Meranda had arrived.  
  
"It really is quite fascinating," Hank agreed, although, he wasn't looking at the screen but rather at Meranda's pale face.  
  
"Have you figured out how they managed to avoid the radiation sickness killing me yet?" Meranda asked turning to look into his rich brown eyes. It was getting harder and harder for her to ignore his obvious attraction towards her and a part of her didn't want to. He was, after all, pretty cute for a big blue guy with fur. But she was still so confused about Logan. She sighed internally as she flashed him a brilliant smile.  
  
Hank pulled himself from his reverie and returned to the task at hand. "Well, I believe that is why they used Logan's healing ability first. So that you're body would recover from the sickness."  
  
"Ah," Meranda replied as she turned back to the DNA strand, noticing all the different colored areas that Hank had coded. He had spent a great deal of time mapping her DNA for her and now, thanks to his efforts, she could see every added piece that Townshend and his monsters had stolen from someone else to give to her. "You know, I never thanked you for doing this for me. I owe you big."  
  
"Oh no Sergeant, it was my pleasure," Hank said as he began to walk back to his computer console.  
  
"How many times I gotta tell ya Hank," Meranda said rising and walking up next to him, placing a delicate hand on his massive arm. "It's Meranda."  
  
Hank looked up into her eyes for a moment, getting lost in the green sparkle of them, before placing his hand over hers. "Forgive me Meranda."  
  
"Nothing to forgive Henry," Meranda smiled at him, not moving her hand. "And I do owe you big," she leaned forward slightly, their faces millimeters apart before a voice cut through the room, causing the two to pull away from each other.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt but we got trouble," Logan growled.  
  
"What is it my friend?" Hank asked turning to look at the other man.  
  
"It's the kids. Sentinels are descending on the mall. Some kind of Mutant attack. It's all over the news," Logan answered, letting his worry for Rogue over cloud the feelings of jealousy that were playing at his mind.  
  
"Oh god," Meranda's hand shot to her mouth for a moment. "If those things get a hold of the kids…" her voice trailed off as fear filled her eyes.  
  
"Then the Governments got them," Logan finished for her, mutual concern for their only daughter passing between them. "Storm is already getting ready and Chuck is going with us too."  
  
"You should go then," Henry stated, understanding their desires to keep the children, and especially Rogue, from harms way. "Tell Charles that I'll stay hear and set up for any injuries."  
  
"Thanks Hank," Meranda said already running from the room to change into her uniform. Logan grunted once at the other man before leaving as well to prepare the jet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do we do Scott?" Jean asked as they looked up at the Sentinels descending on the mall.  
  
"Kurt, you port up there and get Amanda and Risty out of here," Scott began barking out orders to his team, wishing he'd brought his backup visor from the glove compartment. "Get them out to the X-Van, they should be safe there. The rest of you, we've got to draw the Sentinels attention away from here. It's too crowded."  
  
"And don't forget out bags," Jubilee added causing everyone to glare at her. "What? I've been looking everywhere for that dress!"  
  
"Aye aye captain," Kurt replied porting and landing behind Risty and Amanda. "Come," he said placing a hand on Risty's shoulder and wrapping his tail around Amanda's waist, teleporting them, and to Jubilee's satisfaction their bags, to safety. "Call ze Professor," Kurt whispered to Amanda, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly before porting back to his friends.  
  
Inside the mall was utter chaos as shoppers ran for cover from the giant robots and the mutant teens.  
  
Rogue flew straight up into the air, through the busted skylight and stopped directly before the robot. "Y'all don't wanna mess wit them. Why don't ya try meh," she said as she rammed fist first through the center of the nearest robot, destroying its machinery.   
  
Meanwhile in the Mall….  
  
"Jean, get us up there then you and Jubilee and Shadowkat stay here and get these people out," Scott said as he looked towards the opening in the ceiling that Rogue had just flown through. "Quicksilver, you think you could help them?"  
  
"Who made you boss Summers?" Pietro challenged before Lance cut him off.  
  
"Save it Maximoff," Avalanche growled. "It's them or those," he pointed towards the machines   
  
"Fine," Quicksilver growled. "Ladies, try to keep up."  
  
Kurt ported down next to Colossus, Pyro, Toad and Magma grabbing onto them. "Let's go," he said porting outside with them.   
  
"Alright guys, hold on," Jean said as she locked onto Cyclops, Avalanche and Gambit with her mind and floating them towards the hole in the roof as Kurt ported back in to retrieve Blob, Scarlet Witch and Spyke.  
  
Gambit looked around quickly as soon as his feet touched the roof, inspecting the area and taking in every detail. There were a total of six Sentinels, not including the one Rogue had already incapacitated. Magma and Pyro were busy creating and throwing fireballs at one, trying to melt its circuitry. Colossus was busy with Blob lifting one into the air to use as a bat against another one. He noticed that Toad and Kurt were busy keep the another distracted and Kurt also was busy porting out innocent bystanders caught in the crossfire. Avalanche and Scott immediately went into action as the ground began to rumble, throwing the fourth one off balance enough for Scott to blast it clear in the chest. Scarlet Witch and Spyke were working on the fifth one, Spyke sending spikes into it's body while Scarlet Witch hexed anything she could, including the machines foot, to slow it down as it shot energy beams and green blobs at them. Which left the last one which was directly below the roof where Remy stood, and Rogue who was now tangled up in a large metal rope like projection jutting from it's hand. She struggled against it, her strength causing the metal to creek in frustration.   
  
"Surrender mutant," the machine repeated as it's grip on her tightened.  
  
Gambit removed his bow staff, pressing the buttons to extend it before poll vaulting over the edge of the building and landing on the things shoulder. "Gambit don' t'ink so homme," he yelled as he sent a charge into the things shoulder enough to make the whole block hum. "Maybe y' git yer own fille next time non?" With that he jumped down as Rogue broke free and the things arm blew, barely slowing it down. Gambit landed in a tuck and roll, launching several glowing cards at the creature as Rogue landed safely next to him as he continued to launch cards at the creatures. "Y' alright p'tite?"  
  
"Fahne sugah. Jus' tired. One of em hit meh with a energy blast or somet'in'. Ah'll be alraght though. Ah don't know how we're gonna stop em though," she said resting her hands on her knees as she looked up at the beast. "The others aren't doin' much bettah either." All around them the X-Men and Brotherhood were fighting their hearts out against the giant metal monsters, while trying to avoid being captured, but it seemed like to no avail. Toad was already down and Magma and Pyro were running out of power. Remy too was almost out of cards and it seemed like the robots might just have them beat.  
  
"Y' t'ink y' can blast through another one mon amore?" Gambit asked as he pulled out his last deck of cards, cursing himself for not bringing more.  
  
"Ah don't know. Ah'm pretty tired," Rogue replied as she stood up a bit more and gave him a hopeful look. "But Ah can try."  
  
"Non p'tite, don't hurt y'self." Gambit stated turning to look at her for a bit.  
  
"Ah can do it Rems," she whispered as she took to the air. "Jus' catch meh if Ah fall," she yelled down at him as she swerved in and out of the machines fire, heading for its chest.  
  
"Always mon amore," Remy whispered back as he began to draw it's fire towards him.   
  
'And I thought I was crazy,' Carol Danvers voice echoed in Rogue's mind as she speed towards the second Sentinel. 'But this? You're way too weak and you know it.'  
  
'He promised to catch meh,' Rogue replied as she picked up speed. 'And Ah can do this. Someone has ta stop them.'  
  
'Yeah, but who said it had to be you?'  
  
'Ah did, now shut up and help.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wolverine, Storm and Ebony stood near the door of the Blackbird as Charles piloted it expertly towards downtown Bayville.   
  
"I knew it was a bad idea to let those kids go shopping alone," Wolverine growled as he pulled his gloves tighter over his hands.  
  
"What were you gonna do hold their hand in Victoria's Secret?" Ebony asked as she adjusted the zipper on her uniform before throwing open the doors. "What's done is done. Now all we can do is save those kids," she finished as she and Storm took to the air.  
  
Wolverine growled after them before turning to Xavier. "Your gonna have to get me lower Chuck, preferably right over one of those walking tin cans."  
  
"Consider it done old friend," Charles shouted back over the roar of the wind around them as he lowered the jet as much as he dared. "Then I shall go retrieve our wounded."  
  
"Alright Chuck just make it fast," Wolverine replied as he dropped onto a Sentinels head, claws barred.  
  
"Hey Storm, I feel like making snow angels, how about you?" Ebony called to the other woman.  
  
"Consider it done my friend," Storm replied as the wind whipped around her, the air dropping dramatically in temperature and her eyes clouding over to a pure white.  
  
"Good, you do that, and I'll save my daughter," Ebony replied as she watched Rogue dive head first through the body of a sentinel.   
  
The world spun slightly as Rogue's body blasted through the other side of the iron giant she faced. But she was successful. It's CPU was crushed in her right fist. 'Now if only the world would stop spinnin,' she thought as she felt herself begin to fall and then abruptly stop.   
  
"I've got you sugar," Meranda's voice whispered into Rogue's ear as she caught her mid plummet. "You did your part baby now rest, and let us finish up," she continued as she landed on the ground before Remy, passing Rogue into his arms. "I'm trusting you to take care of my baby and get her out of here safely," Ebony stated as she looked at the boy. "Don't let me down." With that she took back to the air.   
  
Remy watched her for a moment before looking down at Rogue, sleeping lightly in his arms. She stirred slightly, groaning. "Dere, dere chere. Ah've got y'," Remy whispered as he made his way quickly to the Blackbird, boarding and laying Rogue on a bed in the back.   
  
"What happened to her?" Charles asked as he wheeled closer to them.   
  
"She flew thru deux of dem t'ings," Remy said as he looked at the others in the plane. Amara was laying on a seat, John hovering over her. Wanda was helping Evan into a seat, asking if anyone had any milk on board, and Toad was unconscious, lying on the floor near the back and Kurt stood nearby, nursing a bleeding shoulder as Kitty and Jubilee helped care for the injured and Jean loaded their vehicles into the cargo hold of the jet. "She told Remy dat one of dem hit her wit a electric blast an dat it made her tired. She gonna be alraght Professor?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure she will be," Charles said comfortingly as he offered Remy fresh cards. "Now please go help the others."  
  
"Oui," Remy replied, kissing her hair before heading out the door, accepting the cards and diving into the fray. Three sentinels lying useless on the ground. (AN Wanda and Evan finished theirs off and then the two Rogue took out.)  
  
Wolverine started at the head of the Sentinel that Magma and Pyro had been fighting and sliced his way down, clean through the thing like a tin can. Meanwhile, Storm helped Colossus and Blob by striking the machine with lightening as the two boys began to pull in opposite directions on it's legs. Cyclops and Lance were still busy with the one which left Ebony facing off against the last one. She stood almost toe to toe with it, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.  
  
Gambit ran up next to her, charging a card. "Y' need some help?"  
  
"No Remy I don't think so," Ebony said as she looked around. "But the others might," she smiled at him as she brought her hands out to the side, a psychic field forming around them as blobs of green goo flew down at them and bounced off the shield.  
  
"Surrender now Mutant."  
  
"I hate being rushed," Ebony replied, more to herself than anyone else as she brought her hands together and a sonic wave blasted from them, taking the machine out at the knees.  
  
Gambit shook his head slowly before heading over to Scott and Lance, adding his cards to their fire power. They were all getting tired from the excess use of their power and the machines unwillingness to give up. Finally, with a loud creek, the last one fell and the X-Men and Brotherhood looked around, exhaustion and satisfaction written over their faces.  
  
The two groups stared at each other for a moment before anyone spoke.   
  
"We should get going before they send more," Scott stated as he looked at Lance.  
  
"Yeah, Freddie, get Toad will ya?" Lance said as he walked over to Kitty who had come out of the jet. "You okay Pretty Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm like fine," she replied.  
  
"Good," he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, cupping her head in his hand. It was a few moments before Logan came up and cleared his throat loudly, his claws popping out of his hand threatening. The two parted and Lance followed the others to the jeep.   
  
"Come on guys," Meranda said looking around at the Kids and other adults. "Let's go home."  
  
Authors Note: And this chapter is done! YAY! Sorry it took forever to get up. It took 3 days to write and I'm sorry if the ending sucks but it's 1:30 on day three and yeah. So no shout outs today, but thanks so much to my reviewers. Especially Mercury Dream cause you made me laugh again hon. (Let's pretend that the Risty in my story does have a decent English accent.) Take care all and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner rather than later. But hey, at least this one was REALLY long. (12 pages to be exact.) Enjoy all. 


	26. Chapter 25: Aftermath

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea. Yay me.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Finals are over! Yay! Hopefully I'll get a lot more important things done now. (I.E. This story.) Enjoy all and pray to whatever deity you worship that I passed please.   
  
Oh yay, more filler. But longer filler this time. This is the aftermath of the battle at the mall.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 25: Aftermath  
  
Rogue opened her eyes slowly, the light seeping into her retinas and the pain in her head expanding across the back of her eyes. She blinked slowly, letting out a groan as she shielded her eyes with her hand, and let them adjust to the bright lighting of the med lab. 'How'd Ah git here?' she thought as she let her gaze wander across the room and to the commotion that was echoing through it. All around her, those that were able were caring for those that were injured in the battle. John was pampering Amara, propping pillows behind her and pulling up the blankets as she regained her strength after the battle. Wanda was pouring more milk for Evan, practically forcing it down his throat faster than he could swallow. Amanda sat on a bed next to Kurt, wrapping his arm in a sling while the others busied themselves around the room. Leaning against the wall near Rogue were Meranda and Logan, both watching the med lab with hawks eyes.  
  
As soon as she'd begun to stir, Remy was at her side, brushing some stray white bangs from her eyes with gloved fingers. "Y' had me worried mon amore," Remy whispered.  
  
"Hey, look whose up," Meranda smiled walking to the other side of the bed and sitting down next to her daughter. "You had us worried."  
  
"How ya doin' Stripes?" Logan stayed at the foot of the bed, watching Remy from the corner of his eye.   
  
"Fahne. Ah feel a little dizzy though," Rogue replied. "And tired."  
  
"It's a side effect of the beam that hit you," Meranda explained, leaning on the bed. She took Rogue's hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly. "Dr. McCoy's researching it now, trying to find out the technology they're using with some of the samples and parts your father and I brought back."  
  
"How long is this gonna last?" Rogue asked tiredly, sinking farther into the pillows, wishing she was back in her own bed.  
  
"Don't know yet kid. Hopefully not more than a couple of hours," Logan replied.  
  
"Just try to get some rest sweetheart," Meranda added, kissing Rogue's fore head. "We'll be nearby if you need us. And don't forget, we've got training bright and early tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Rogue replied smiling at her mother as she rose to leave. She then turned her attention to Logan who looked down at her sternly.   
  
"You did good today kid," he said after a beat, smirking as threw a white tiger at her that appeared from the chair at the end of the bed.   
  
"Thanks Daddy," Rogue grabbed the tiger and watched Logan walk away. She then turned her full attention to Remy. "We win Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Oui," Remy replied smirking as he held her hand tightly, running his gloved fingers over the smooth skin of her knuckles. "Dere evah a doubt ma chere?"  
  
"Not really," Rogue grinned as she squeezed his hand, closing her eyes a bit. "Ah'm so tired."   
  
"Sleep now den. Remy watch over y'," Remy kissed the top of her head and smoothed back the hair. "And chere…"  
  
"Yeah Rems?"  
  
"Don't evah scare me lahke dat again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Wanda asked as she poured Evan another glass of milk and looked into his rich chocolate eyes. "Here, have some more milk."  
  
"Easy girl," Evan replied, taking the glass and smiling at her. "You keep handing me glasses I'm going to grow an utter."   
  
"Sorry, you just scared me. I've never seen you that weak before," Wanda replied softly, not willing to admit to anyone else that she was afraid. Fear was a weakness and Wanda never showed weakness.  
  
"Hey," Evan reached out and cupped her cheek. "I'm okay. I'll be completely healed in a couple of days. Plenty of time for the dance," he added coyly watching her eyes.  
  
"What would I care about a stupid dance?" Wanda asked getting lost in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, then there's another reason I've been in the dog house this week then?" Evan asked, as he reached into his back pocket. "Then I guess I bought these for nothing," he pulled out a single blood red rose, the only one he'd been able to save before the battle. "There were more, but they're probably scattered around the mall by now." He handed it to her.  
  
"Oh Evan," Wanda breathed as she took the flower. "It's beautiful."  
  
"So what do you say? You forgive me for being an idiot?" Evan hopped off the table and looked at her with a puppy dog expression  
  
"Don't I always?" she smirked up at him.  
  
"Good point," Evan laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and spinning her in a circle. "So you'll go to the dance with me then?"  
  
"Depends," Wanda stated, suppressing a giggle. "Will you put me down and stop ruining my rep?"  
  
"Sounds like a deal to me," Evan replied kissing her deeply as he set her on the ground. He pulled away after a few moments, leaving Wanda breathless.   
  
"I'm going to go put this in some water," she smiled softly as she moved to leave. "Wanna come help?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Mr. McCoy, is it okay if I leave?" Evan called over to the blue furred man who was discussing some findings with the Professor and Meranda.  
  
"Of course, just come back and see me if you start feeling weak again," Henry smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Come on babe, let's go find a vase," Evan wrapped his arm around Wanda as the two exited the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dose it hurt bad?" Amanda asked as she watched Kurt with concerned eyes. Jean had gotten her after the Professor showed up. None of them were sure what happened to Risty but at the moment, Amanda couldn't really care less.  
  
"Nien," Kurt responded, wincing slightly as he moved to face her.  
  
"Liar," she cooed as she kissed his fuzzy cheek.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kurt asked seriously, keeping his attention focused on Amanda.  
  
"Yeah, some blue fuzzy guy got me out of there in time," she replied coyly. "He was pretty cute too. Wonder if he's single."  
  
"Nien," Kurt smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "Ich belong to da most beautiful voman in de world."  
  
"Love you too," Amanda sighed as she kissed him gently.  
  
They broke apart, glowing in each other's presence. "I should get you home," Kurt said after a few minutes of utter silence. "I'm sure your parents are worried."  
  
"Not really. They were, but Ms. Monroe and I called them and the Professor even talked to them for a few minutes. They're really warming up to you y'know."  
  
"Gut," Kurt replied as he rested his tail over her knee and the two cuddled closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Need anything else luv?" John asked as he pulled the blanket higher up around Amara.  
  
"No honey, really I'm fine," Amara sighed as she fought against it. "You can relax baby."  
  
"You scared me out there Shelia," John stated, serious for the fist time in his life. "Don't ever do it again. Princess or not, I'll kick your ass."  
  
"What ever you say commoner," Amara yawned, trying to lighten the mood a bit as she closed her eyes, lacing her fingers with her boyfriends and falling into a light sleep.  
  
John sighed and shook his head, taking out his Zippo with his free hand and flipping the lid opened and closed. "Things I do for you luv," he whispered as he watched her sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is all incredibly fascinating," Hank continued as Meranda, Logan, Ororo and the Professor listened intently. "The beam seems to neutralize a mutant's power."  
  
"So why was Rogue still flying at all then?" Logan asked, his arms crossed gruffly over his chest as he watched Meranda and the blue scientist intently.   
  
"The best I can figure is it just touched her enough to weaken her. And I'm sure her skin's now natural invulnerability also played a part," Hank continued, unphased by the other mans annoyance.   
  
"Is there anyway that we can counter act these affects Henry?" Ororo asked sweetly, trying hard to ignore Logan's interest in Meranda.  
  
"I don't know yet. But hopefully I will have the answer soon my friends," Henry turned back to the pieces on the counter before him.  
  
"Very good Hank, the rest of you, see to it that the Mansion is secure," Charles said, turning to the others. "Just in case."  
  
"Very well Professor," Meranda said as she headed out into the hallway to begin the update on the security system.  
  
"I will check the grounds," Ororo added following the other woman out.  
  
"You think they'll send one of those things over here Chuck?" Logan asked, turning to the Professor.  
  
"Not if they want it back my friend," Charles said seriously, causing a smirk to cross Logan's face before he went to join the women in their security updates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You okay?" Jean asked Scott as she worked around the stove, heating water for their tea. They were up in the kitchen, having been okayed by Hank to leave the Med Lab. Scott sat at the table with his head resting in his hands as Jean busied herself about the kitchen.  
  
"Just tired," Scott replied raising his head and smiling up at her.  
  
"You did really good out there," Jean said walking around the table and standing behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck over his chest and resting her chin on his head. "I'm proud of you."  
  
Scott leaned back into her, resting his head on her chest as she moved her chin and leaned over, kissing his forehead. "Thanks Jean," he said looking lovingly up at her.  
  
The teapot screamed and Jean moved to finish the tea. Scott watched her silently, love written over his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have you not had enough?" Piotr asked Jubilee as they sat on the couch in the rec room, watching cartoons and Jubilee polish off her fifth packet of fun-dip.  
  
"Nah, need the sugar," Jubilee replied as she watched the Powerpuff Girls beat the tar out of MoJo JoJo once again. "Sure you don't want some?" she asked offering him an unopened package.  
  
"??? (no),» he replied as he continued to watch her. "I am glad you were unharmed today," he said after a bit.  
  
Jubilee turned to look at him, smiling at his words. She knew that this was as sweet as the large Russian could get with his limited English. "I know the feeling," she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to my knight in shinning armor."  
  
"I know not. Or I without my damsel," Piotr commented as he wrapped a large arm around Jubilee, pulling her close as they continued to watch their cartoons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, like, how's Toad?" Kitty asked into the phone as she sat on her bed in the room she shared with the other girls, Lance on the other end.  
  
"He woke up about an hour ago. Pietro got his dad and he brought a healer, so everything's doing okay over here. Freddy's watching TV, Pietro's hogging the mirror, Toad's conscious again and I'm talking to the prettiest Kitty I know," Lance said coyly as Kitty giggled.  
  
"I'm just, like, glad you didn't get hurt today," Kitty said softly, cradling the phone closer to her ear. "I don't, like, know what I would have done."  
  
"Kicked Pietro's ass for starting it?" Lance suggested.  
  
"I'm serious Lance," Kitty stated, wishing she could glare at him.  
  
"You must be. You didn't use like in a whole sentence," Lance teased, not wanting to think about the what ifs tonight.  
  
"Like, whatever," Kitty huffed.  
  
"Knew it was too good to be true."   
  
"You're impossible Alvers, you know that?"  
  
"Which is why you love me right?"  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Look Kitty, nothing happened so don't worry about it okay," Lance stated knowing how much of a worry wart his girlfriend could be. "I gotta go, Magneto's wanting to talk to us. I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"K. Hey Lance?"  
  
"Yeah Kitty?"  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you to babe. Pleasant dreams. Think of me."  
  
"I thought you, like said pleasant?" With that Kitty hung up the phone before heading down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meranda laid under the computer console in the control room. She had just finished updating the security system and was busy checking the wiring when the door opened with a loud swish and heavy footsteps entered the room. She sniffed the air and let out a silent groan before holding out her hand.  
  
"Wanna hand me a flashlight Logan?" she asked as she fiddled with a wire.   
  
"Depends. You wanna tell me what was going on with you and Hank?" Logan asked angrily.  
  
Meranda let out a sigh before placing both hands on the edge of the counter and pulling herself out. She looked up at him for a few moments before shaking her head slowly, she knew this was coming, but she had hoped it wouldn't. "What's it matter to you anyway?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe has something to do with the fact that you're my wife?"  
  
"Oh, I see," Meranda wiped her hands on her jeans as she stood up. "And we all know you remembered that while you were fucking Storm right?" she said calmly looking levelly at him.  
  
"That was different," Logan growled.  
  
"Oh really? Care to enlighten me as to how?"  
  
"I thought you were dead!"  
  
"So what? You're going to leave her now? You don't love her at all then? Just using her to get laid is that it?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then what is it Logan? You want me to wait around for you to decide when you're done seeing Ro? That ain't gonna work."  
  
"So you want me to just dump her than? Take you back? We don't even know each other anymore," Logan said angrily, stepping dangerously into Meranda's face.  
  
"That's the whole point isn't it Logan?" Meranda asked softly, staring directly into his eyes. "We don't know each other anymore. We're two different people from when we were together. It'll never be the same as it was. So why not explore the other options out there? Get to know each other again and see if it's even worth saving."  
  
"So you've already written us off then?" Logan growled.  
  
"No," Meranda took a step towards him and placed a hand on his face. "But I'm not going to screw up our chances at being friends and hurting our daughter cause we rushed into something too soon. If we're meant to be together than we will be. But until then, let's just see what happens?"  
  
"I'm not ready to lose you again."  
  
"Who says you are? I'll still be here with you and the others. And besides, romantically, you don't have me anyway," she let her hand run down from his face, letting her fingers trail down his arm as she walked away. "Finish up for me?" she asked walking through the door and into the hall.  
  
Logan turned and looked at the pile of wires. "Damnit," he muttered under his breath before setting to work.  
  
Author's Note: And there's Logan's reaction. Jealousy and anger and finally a somewhat mutual decision about what to do now. I wasn't going to put this in, but it was a little weird to go straight to the dance and not know how any of the characters were doing after the battle. And I managed to get a little bit of every couple so yay. Now to the shout outs.  
  
HPFANATIC-21 ~ As always (& once again) thanks for your support. Hope you liked this one. I'll try to get some more out later on with some Meranda/Rogue training too.  
  
Rogue4787 ~ So you're saying you loved it? Lol. I'm glad. Rogue does kick ass. She's great. Thanks, I tried to get the dresses right. I just kinda focused on each character and described whatever popped into my mind. I'm glad you liked. I'll post a lot sooner now that schools out for the break.   
  
Koosei ~ Yeah, Logan had to ruin it. Bastard. And now Evan's finally asked Wanda so, yay. Hope you liked. Sorry it's only filler, but more substantial stuff soon.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ Yes, yes it is. And I get to go do some of it tomorrow. YAY! Yeah, Evan's kinda slow at times. But I like him so yeah, imagine what I'm going to do to characters I don't like. (i.e. Pietro) Sorry it wasn't bunny on crack worthy, but hopefully the next one will be. Enjoy.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuki ~ Lightspeed Suzuka can rest assured now. Update is here. At least Toddler Suzuka had the plushies to keep her company. Hope you liked.  
  
Arain Rowan ~ Thank you! I thought I was the only one who thought that he was a moron. Evan does have potential and fortunately, Wanda is tough enough to whip him into shape. And at least he was smart enough to save one of the flowers. And if I surprised you, go me.   
  
cool-chick-rae ~ thanks. I'm glad you noticed. It made me feel special.   
  
Denial ~ The X-Women have trained them well haven't they? I thought the Brotherhood fighting with the X-Men would be better than just them fighting each other. Hope you like where it goes. I have some big plans, that I'm hoping will surprise all.  
  
Ray1 ~ I like Amanda too. I think she's good for Kurt and his insecurities about being the fuzzy dude. Don't worry, we'll be seeing her again.  
  
Mercury Dream ~ Did you know every time I get a review from you it brightens my day? Seriously. You always make me laugh and feel better and this review was no exception. Anyway, to your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the Romy. Yes it was an almost kiss and I added this part just for you so you kinda know what he's thinking. He's still pretty damn possessive over Meranda so it could never be good what he saw. Shopping should never be interrupted, especially when it's for a dance or anything special. It's just wrong. Things are all better for Wanda and Evan, at least for now. Maybe next time when he starts acting clueless, Wanda will just back hand him. And I took you advice, she only got an odd numbered rose. But I couldn't let them all get destroyed. You and me both with the wishing we could find a guy like that. And I love your theory! I was thinking the same thing and then you said it and I couldn't believe I wasn't the only one who saw it. Spike would make a GREAT Remy. ::sigh:: I have to agree with the drool cause the man is defiantly sexy. You are more than right. Let's start a petition and send it to fox and marvel. Seriously. Oh, and I know my friend Megan will sign. I can't believe you already have that. They aren't releasing it till February over here. Damn Risty. As I'm sure you can tell, I don't like her much either. Next update will be a lot faster. Promise. Later, hon.  
  
Invader ZaiFae ~ Glad you liked it. I tried my best and from your review, I guess I accomplished it. Usually it doesn't take me that long. Gambit filled dream huh? Care to share or will it make me blush?   
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon ~ Glad you liked. Makes me feel all warm and good inside. And like doing it again. Hehehe.   
  
Gothic Cajun ~ I don't think Evan's a complete moron, but to each their own. The government on the other hand…yeah. Have to agree with you there. And Carol will speak again, but there's a whole big plan I have so may be awhile before she gets really vocal.  
  
Rogue77 ~ Well, I just hope it was worth it in the end. So much is yet to happen. Action, Evan's education, the works. Glad you liked. I'll try to get more up soon. Later.  
  
And thanks to everyone else as well if I missed you. Enjoy an feel free to review. 


	27. Chapter 26: Dances & New Friends

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and cause the Brotherhood is greatly outnumbered, they get Tabby. Not that it really makes much of a difference since I'm also introducing the other newbies in this chapter but yeah. I may just have to create more bad mutants for the Brotherhood later. Anyway, read and enjoy.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 26: Dances & New Friends  
  
Rogue adjusted slightly on the plush rec room sofa as she leaned against Remy's arm, her head resting on his shoulder, there fingers intertwined. They had both been more than a little disappointed when they found out what exactly the beam the Sentinel hit her with did. And how if she'd stayed in it's path a little longer her and Remy might have been able to touch skin to skin. 'Oh well,' Rogue thought as she listened to the rhythmic beats of his heart and felt his body heat radiating from beneath his clothing. 'This works too.'   
  
The entire institute was gathered in the large room, awaiting the Professor's to find out what the big announcement was. Most of the girls chatted excitedly about the dance which was only two days away now.  
  
It was a few minutes before the Professor wheeled in, flanked by Logan, Ororo, Hank and Meranda. "Settle down please," Meranda said, causing everyone to quiet down and turn and look at the adults.   
  
"I'm glad you're all here," Charles began, admiring his students, his X-Men, with a look of pride. "I have a very exciting announcement."  
  
"Like, what's that Professor?" Kitty asked, anxiously.  
  
"I'd like you all to meet our new students," Charles smiled as Meranda and Logan moved aside to reveal six new figures.  
  
"Cool," Kurt stated, porting directly in front of the newbies, inspecting them closely.   
  
"Manners Mister Wagner," Ororo reminded gently.  
  
"Yeah, take a seat elf, give em some room," Logan added sternly causing Kurt to port back to his place, perching on the arm of the couch next to Remy.  
  
"Now, why don't I introduce them," Charles continued, ignoring the interruption and moving aside so that the students could step forward. "This is Rahne Sinclair. She's joining us from Scotland." As he spoke, a sixteen year old girl with red hair done up in pig tails, light skin stepped forward smiling.  
  
"'ello all," she said offering a small wave.  
  
Everyone waved and offered their hellos. "So Rahne, what's your gift?" Jean asked good naturedly after everyone had said hello.  
  
"Well," before everyone's eyes, the young girl before them transformed into a wolf and then after a few moments, back into a girl. "They call me Wolfsbane."  
  
"Cool," Kurt said again as Rahne moved to sit down on the couch next to Rogue.  
  
"And this, is Jamie Mardox, or Multiple," the Professor continued as a small boy, around thirteen, walked forward. He had short brown hair and was small and lean, obviously awaiting another growth spurt. He walked forward quickly, tripping on the rug on the way and falling to the floor, causing six replicas of himself to appear.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled blushing before him and his copies retreated to the side of the room, everyone saying hello and offering him friendly smiles.  
  
"That's quite alright Jamie. And this, is Samuel Guthrie or Cannonball," Charles continued on.  
  
"Howdy y'all," Sam smiled and waved revealing a southern accent.  
  
"Oh no, not another one," Jubilee replied jokingly as she looked over towards Rogue and Remy.  
  
"W'at dat mean p'tite?" Remy asked cocking an eyebrow, his smirk already in place.  
  
"Welcome sugah," Rogue said smiling up at Sam. He was tall and lean with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes and looked to be about 17. "Ya can help us with all these Yankees here," she smiled at him as he laughed out right.  
  
"So, what's your power?" Scott asked as the room quieted.   
  
"Well, Ah'd demonstrate, but Ah don't think the Professor here would lahke it none," Sam stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"Mister Guthrie can convert thermo-chemical energy around his body, to propel him at high speeds," Charles explained for his students.  
  
"Please, call meh Sam Professor," Sam smiled before taking a seat near Scott and Jean.  
  
"Very well Sam," Charles smiled at the boy before continuing. "And this is Robert Drake."  
  
"Call me Iceman guys, or Bobby," the young boy replied as he created an ice slide before him, sliding into the center of the room. "And you can all guess my gift."  
  
"You better clean that up bub," Logan growled, as Bobby turned beet red and slunked over next to Jamie, as Ororo created a breeze and Jean opened the door, sending the ice slide out into the pool.  
  
"As I was saying," Charles continued, and indicated the darker skinned boy to his left. "This is Roberto Da Costa or Sunspot."  
  
The boy took a step forward. He was very clean cut and proper as he stood before the group, an expression of pure business on his face.  
  
"So, like what's your gift?" Kitty asked, admiring the young mans build a little to hard, as Amara jabbed her in the ribs.  
  
"I am able to absorb the suns energy and then process it into physical energy," Roberto explained.  
  
"Wow, how fascinating," a sarcastic voice piped up from behind the Professor and everyone turned to look at the remaining boy. He was tall and well built as well, around 17, with blonde hair shaved close to his scalp, but not completely off, and the front bangs dyed orange and spiked. He leaned against the side wall easily, slouching and staring challengingly over at Roberto.  
  
"And this students, is Ray Crisp or Berserker," Charles finished as the boy pushed himself off of the wall and stepped forward, electric energy pulsating between his hands.  
  
"Some of us can create energy with out the sun," he smirked as he purposefully bumped his shoulder into Roberto.  
  
"Watch it," Roberto growled and the two boys looked ready to start a fight when Logan stepped forward, resting a hand on each of their shoulders.   
  
"Settle down boys. Any problems you have you settle in the danger room. With me," he said smiling evilly.  
  
Both boys gulped, causing the rest of the group to break into a fit of laughter. When it subsided everyone got up to leave.  
  
"Well dudes, welcome to Mutant Manor," Evan smiled as he and Wanda headed outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Concentrate Rogue," Meranda's soothing voice filled the air as Rogue sat in the middle of the circular clearing again, surrounded by nature, as Meranda walked a circle around Rogue.  
  
Rogue's eyes were closed as she sat cross legged, her hands resting on her knees. The clearing was silent as Remy stood off to the side, leaning against a tree, watching the two women. Today was his turn to help Meranda and Rogue train and quiet frankly, he wished that everyday was his turn. He hated the idea that she had to absorb any of the others. Especially when he knew that some of their psyche's fought her. His never did, and never would.  
  
Right now they were meditating, working on trying to discover the answer within Rogue's mind.  
  
"Relax," Meranda's voice continued evenly as she kept her slow moving pace around the circle, the repeated motion not bothering her in the least. "Focus on your body, it's position. Let your mind be free. Let me worry about the others you keep there and let your self be at complete ease."  
  
Rogue let out a deep breath and reluctantly released her mind shields. For a moment all the psyches rushed to the surface, struggling for control, Carol fighting the hardest. Then, all was silent and Rogue was seemingly alone in her mind, and it was a wonderful feeling. Outside, she could hear Meranda's voice, calmly reassuring her, and leading her on.  
  
Remy watched the look on Meranda's face as she struggled to control all the ghosts in Rogue's mind, and keep her own head as well. He took three long strides and was at her side, as she knelt next to Rogue. "Y' alright mon ami?" Remy asked concerned as he knelt down next to Meranda, looking at the older woman.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay," Meranda replied as Rogue slipped into a deep trance. "It's just," she turned and looked at the young man. "My mind's not designed to control all of this like hers is. It's hard."  
  
"Y' want Remy should git someone?" the young Cajun asked.  
  
"No, let's just carry on shall we?" Meranda said looking back to her daughter. "It means a lot to her. I'll be fine."  
  
Remy watched the look of determination pass over the woman's face and knew he was beat. He'd only ever seen it grace the features of one other person in his life, and quiet frankly, he never won when Rogue wore it either. "Whatever y' say Ebony," Remy conceded as he rose and took his position near the edge of the clearing.  
  
Meanwhile in Rogue's Mind…  
  
Rogue found herself in the middle of a room she hadn't been inside in ages. It was the living room of a small two story house in Caldecott. The room was well furnished, with ornate Victorian style seating in rich reds and a large entertainment center, complete with big screen TV. It had a cluttered, lived in feel.  
  
"Just like you remember it huh?" a soft voice asked, and Rogue spun around to see a raven haired girl, leaning against the door frame leading into the front hall. Her hair went down straight to her lower back in a long braid, with indigo streaks running through it. "Or at least how I remember it anyway," the girl smiled at Rogue and walked farther into the room. She wore a pair of black leather pants over black stiletto heeled boots with a blue cotton tank top, revealing her naval ring and the head and wings of the blue dragon tattoo on her stomach. She sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her, welcoming Rogue to join. "Haven't seen you in awhile. Take a seat, we'll catch up."  
  
"What are ya doin' here Madison?" Rogue asked as she sat opposite the girl, looking hard at her.  
  
"Don't you remember? After the party when you zapped that dickhead Cody?" Madison asked, looking somewhat hurt. "We went out looking for you. Found you too in that old cemetery. I tried to help you and next think I knew, I was in here fighting for space. Took me awhile to figure out what had happened, and by then you'd been nice enough to construct me my own little place here."  
  
"Ah guess Ah forgot 'bout that," Rogue trailed off as she thought back for a moment to the night her powers came into play. "Why'd y'all try ta help meh anyway?" she asked after a few moments. "Ah never understood why."  
  
"That's an easy one," Madison answered as she started rummaging through the mess on the coffee table, searching for the remote she could never find. "I've got one for you though, is it to much to fucking ask to get something on the damned tv in here? It's bad enough I'm stuck in this house by myself with that blonde bitch knocking at the door all the time, trying to lead a revolt, which you might want to watch out for by the way, but I also gotta contend with a big screen tv with nothing on it? Now that's harsh."  
  
"Ya didn't answer my question. Why?" Rogue ignored her rambling, learning long ago from the living Madison, that it was a common occurrence.  
  
"Cause, despite what you think, we're family," Madison replied, looking straight into Rogue's eyes. "We always were. Even when you didn't see it. Even when you turned away from us, we were still family. As far as I'm concerned, and I'm sure my corporeal counterpart will agree, we still are."  
  
Rogue let out a sigh and sunk back into the couch cushions, thinking back hard for a few moments till the sudden image of an old Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode appeared on the screen. "How's this?"  
  
"Oh you rock," Madison exclaimed settling back into the cushions next to Rogue, an excited expression on her face. "Oh, and I haven't seen this one either."  
  
"Ya have been up here awhile haven't ya?" Rogue asked smirking as she watched the other girl for a moment, who simply stuck out her tongue and focused her attention on the show. After a few moments of silence, save for the tv, Rogue thought it'd be best to ask her other question when Madison beat her too it.  
  
"The answer's here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The answer you're looking for, it's here. In this house with me. That's why you're here."  
  
"Ya know what it is?"  
  
"Duh. Why else do you think I'm here? Why I'm not fighting for control with the others? Fighting to be free? I'm guarding it. From her."  
  
"Carol?"  
  
"Not Carol. You know who I'm talking about even if you don't know you know it yet. And Carol too. And that bitch of a shape-shifter. And the others too. Except for that Cajun guy. He's pretty nice, and cute too," with this Madison turned to Rogue. "So are you guys a thing? Cause I see him in here a lot and he seems pretty smitten with you."  
  
"Stop changing the subject," Rogue said turning and looking at the girl. "What are ya protectin' in here?"  
  
"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."  
  
"Yeah we're an item, now tell meh."  
  
Madison smile broadened, but quickly faded as she let out a long sigh. "The source of your power lies in this house. As well as how to control it, and what it can one day accomplish. What it will one day be. I think that's why you put me here. Cause you knew I'd be the one to look after it. Like we always tried to look after you."  
  
"So what's the answer? How do Ah control it?"  
  
"I can't tell you that Rogue."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause then it'd all be too damned easy. And with power like yours, you've got to fight to understand it or else you'll never be able to control it."  
  
"So Ah came here for nothin' then?" Rogue sank back into the couch, letting out a moan.  
  
"No. I can't tell you how to control it, but that doesn't mean I can't set you on the right path," Madison replied as she looked at Rogue hopefully with ice blue eyes. "The secret is in your pain."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yep, pretty much," Madison smiled and turned back to the tv.   
  
"Ya sound lahke Eric, ya know that?"  
  
"Well, he did teach me well. Hey, do you think you could go, I don't know, find Tony and give him a tap? I'm kinda lonely in here."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause Ah won't have y'all doin' dirty thing in mah mind."  
  
"Okay Sakura," Madison teased as the two girls laughed and settled into a comfortable silence. "You've got to go soon. Your mom can't hold back the tidal wave forever y'know," Madison stated looking at Rogue.  
  
"Yeah," the two girls rose and looked at one another. "Thank ya."  
  
"Anytime," Madison wrapped her arms around Rogue, squeezing the girl for a minute. "You'll figure it out. Don't worry. And I'll see you later."  
  
Suddenly Rogue was ripped from the home as the psyche's hit her like a ton of bricks. She quickly recovered and slammed up her mental shield just before any could gain control, causing her to loose her hold on her trance and open her eyes. Remy stood before her, holding up Meranda who was breathing heavily.  
  
"Sorry baby, I couldn't hold them any more," Meranda apologized, wondering for a moment how her daughter was able to do it all the time.  
  
"It's okay Mamma," Rogue said, refusing the bare hand Remy offered her. "Ah think we had a break through."  
  
"So y' know de answer den ma chere?" Remy asked as he watched Rogue pull on her gloves.  
  
"No Swamp Rat," Rogue replied as she helped steady her mother. "But Ah'm on mah way." And for the first time since the training began, Rogue offered them both an actual smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue ran her ungloved hands over the silk material of her hunter green dress, smiling admiringly. It fell off her pale shoulders and the sleeves went down to her wrists where they flared out. It fell down past her black heels, ending just above the floor. Her hair was pulled up in a neat French twist with her white bangs framing her face. She ran her fingers over her skirt one last time, reveling in the softness of the silk, before pulling on her gloves and reaching for the black velvet chocker on her dresser. It was an inch thick with a shinning emerald embedded in the center. "Hey Wanda, what tahme is it?" she asked the other girl as she fastened the necklace.  
  
"Six forty-five," Wanda replied as she adjusted the corset on her dress.  
  
"And what time is Lance coming so we can all leave?" Jean asked, her red hair falling straight down her back. She, Rahne and Jubilee had decided to get ready in Rogue and the other girls room. Amanda had even convinced her parents to let her get ready at the Institute.   
  
"Like, seven," Kitty replied as she helped Amanda zip her dress. "And I, like, told him if he was even a minute late, he'd be dancing with, like, Blob all night."  
  
"Harsh," Amara said as she took the last curler out of her hair, letting it fall softly over her shoulders.  
  
"Blob's the big fat one right?" Rahne asked as she adjusted her pale green shirt and tank top.  
  
A knock sounded on the door causing mutual looks of confusion to pass over the girls face.  
  
"Come in," Jubilee called out as Meranda and Ororo entered the room.  
  
"Wow, you guys look great," Meranda commented as she entered the room in a A-line black skirt, complete with slit up to the knee, her knee high black boots, and a red corset top, complete with a red velvet chocker and her hair down in lose curls.  
  
"We're not the only ones," Amanda commented as Meranda did a quick spin.  
  
"Yeah Mamma," Rogue said cocking an eyebrow. "Why are ya so dressed up?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," Meranda smirked as she helped Jubilee spike her hair.  
  
"She has a date," Ororo stated helping Wanda with her necklace.  
  
"Oh, like with who?" Kitty asked excitedly.  
  
"It's not a date," Meranda said glaring at Ororo. "Henry and I are just going out for coffee and to an genetics lecture."  
  
"Sure it's not," Amara giggled.   
  
"Ah think that's great Mamma, but what's Daddy think?" Rogue asked as she pulled a set of bangles out of her jewelry box and placed them around her mothers wrist.  
  
"Oh, he's thrilled," Meranda replied sarcastically. "But I'm sure Ro will help improve his mood." Meranda winked over at her snow haired friend.  
  
"Ororo chuckled softly. "I do what I can."  
  
"You guys better hurry," Meranda said, changing the subject. "The guys are downstairs waiting. Even Lance is here already and the Professor want's to take pictures."  
  
"Oh joy," Wanda rolled her eyes as the girls headed towards the door.  
  
"That which does not kill us teaches us to avoid similar situations in the future," Meranda said as her and Ororo followed the girls out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Lance complained as he stood in the front foyer with the men of the Xavier institute.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope they hurry up. I'm starving," Kurt complained as he perched on the stair railing.   
  
"What takes girls so long to get ready anyway?" Evan asked "They've been at it since three and it only took us an hour."  
  
"It's de price we pay mon ami's," Remy stated as he shuffled his cards anxiously.  
  
"Get used to it bubs," Wolverine growled. "It only gets worse."  
  
"Ah, but how beautiful the end product is," Hank stated as he entered the room, looking like the man he was before the beast took over, thanks to the image inducer he now wore.  
  
"Funny, and I always thought I was worth the wait, did you Ro?" Meranda said as she and Ororo descended the stairs.  
  
"Whoa mate!" John breathed as Lance let out a low whistle. "If that's the mum, imagine what the shelia looks like," he jabbed Remy in the ribs causing the young Cajun to shoot a glare at the Aussie.   
  
"Y' have a femme homme, so keep y' hands off Remy's hahn?" Remy stated as he looked back to Meranda. "Y' do look belle Madame."  
  
"Why thank you boys, but if you think I look good, wait till you see the girls," Meranda stated as she turned around to look up the stairs. "Alright girls, get ready."  
  
Meranda and Ororo took positions at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Now presenting, the royal maidens of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters," Ororo began as she and Meranda extended arms towards the top of the stairs. The men gathered around the bottom and watched as Rahne began to descend, followed by Jean, Amara, Amanda, Jubilee, Kitty, Wanda and finally Rogue. Each one stopped at the bottom of the stairs and spun before joining the guys.  
  
"Wow, you all look hot," Bobby stated as he eyed the girls, more than a little jealous that he was going stag.  
  
"Just remember, they're spoken for," Scott stated as he slipped a lavender rose corsage onto Jeans wrist.  
  
"Alright everyone, gather together," Charles stated as he pulled out his camera.   
  
"Oh, me too," Meranda said as she grabbed a new Olympus digital from a nearby table. "Look Logan, our little girls first dance," she said as the kids posed and the adults took pictures.  
  
"Ah've been ta other dances y'know," Rogue stated as Remy fastened he red rose corsage to her dress and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"Yeah, but we didn't get to be there for those kid," Logan stated, as Ororo placed a hand on his arm, keeping him from ripping Remy to pieces.   
  
"Remy prefers ma chere wit' out all dat crap on her belle face," Remy whispered, noting the more neutral tones in her makeup compared to her usual gothic garb.   
  
"Thank ya swamp rat. Ya don't clean up half bad yer self." She placed her hands over his as he rested his cheek against the side of her head. The two smiled broadly and snuggled closer to each other.  
  
"Alright everyone shut up and smile," Meranda stated as she and Charles began snapping pictures.  
  
After several minutes, and even more groans from the guys, Charles was out of film and Meranda's memory card was full. "Well, then, be home at a decent hour," Charles said.  
  
"Eight thirty," Logan grunted causing everyone to look at him.  
  
"Logan," Ororo stated in a firm tone, looking sternly at him.  
  
"Fine. Two. But I better not smell any alcohol on any of you or it's four am sessions in the danger room till graduation," Logan threatened causing everyone to cringe.  
  
"Right then," Meranda said walking over to Rogue and placing a hand on each of her daughters shoulders. "Have fun, keep your boy out of trouble, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she paused and smiled wickedly. "Or anything I would."  
  
"Yes Mamma," Rogue replied smiling as the groups started to head out to the cars.  
  
"Gumbo, behave yourself and take care of my baby," Logan stated patting his hand on the Cajuns back.  
  
"Always mon ami," Remy replied helping Rogue into her black leather three quarter length jacket and taking her arm.  
  
"Drive safe," Hank added as the children all climbed into their vehicles and headed towards the dance, even Jamie tagging along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doors shut leaving the adults standing in the middle of the foyer.  
  
"Well, we should get going as well," Hank said as he grabbed Meranda's duster off of the coat hook and held it open for her.   
  
"Right, what time's the lecture?" Meranda said slipping her arms into it.  
  
"Eight," Charles answered as he watched the two. "It should be quiet educating. And perhaps answer some of the questions that you and Hank have been unable to."  
  
"Thanks again for getting us tickets Charles," Meranda said sincerely as she pulled out her black leather gloves and slipped them over her long slender fingers. "I'm really looking forward to it."  
  
"Yeah, should be a good nap," Logan muttered causing Meranda to shoot him a glare and Ororo to jab him in the stomach.  
  
"Quite the contrary my friend. The guest lecturer is a world renown geneticists from London," Hank supplied as he pulled on his own jacket.  
  
"Aw, and I have to reprogram the danger room. Damn," Logan said sarcastically as he turned to head towards the elevator. "Comin' Ro?" he added winking at the Weather Goddess.  
  
"Have a good time," Ororo stated before turning to catch up to Logan.  
  
"We will," Meranda smiled as she linked her arm through Hanks. "Come on Doctor McCoy, or we'll miss the opening jokes," she smiled up at him before turning back to Charles. "Don't wait up."   
  
Hank chuckled as he led her out to the X-van and helping her inside, shutting the door and walking around to the drivers side, climbing in.  
  
"Wow, I can't remember the last time a guy opened a door for me," Meranda smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I can't imagine why," Hank replied, starting the jeep and heading out towards the gate.  
  
"Well, when you're military, you don't usually have people rushing to open your door. Unless there a corporal or worse," Meranda let out a snort as she adjusted in her seat. "Not cause you're a girl and it's the gentlemanly thing to do. I appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime my dear," Hank smiled as the two fell into a comfortable silence and Hank drove.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what does mon amore think of de dance?" Remy asked as he swayed Rogue slowly in the middle of the dance floor to the beat of the music.  
  
"It's alright Ah guess," Rogue replied as she rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him possessively. "The company's nice," she smiled up at him, causing the Cajun to smirk.  
  
"Remy must agree mon amore," he smiled and kissed the top of her head.   
  
"And the others seem ta be enjoyin' themselves," Rogue added as she looked around at her friends, all of them dancing with the ones they loved or other interested parties. Even little Jamie had found someone to dance with and Toad was wrapped up in his cheerleader.  
  
"Seems dat every t'ing worked out for de best non?" Remy asked as he pulled her closer, breathing in the sent of her shampoo.  
  
"Seems so," Rogue replied, relaxing in his arms.  
  
They danced slowly for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of the others arms until Remy spoke again. "Remy has a surprise for ma chere." He leaned in close to her, his lips millimeters away from her own. "And he think dat she enjoy it," he added huskily.  
  
"Really now," Rogue replied breathlessly, losing herself in his eyes as he moved closer. "And what might that be?"  
  
"Dis," he stated simply before letting his lips brush tenderly against Rogues.  
  
She tensed, waiting for the flood of memories to flow into her mind but was shocked to find that nothing happened. He pulled away from her, smirking as he watched the confusion play across her face.  
  
"How…" she started but he quickly cut her off.   
  
"Wax lips. Remy got de idea when he be watchin' Batman and Robin wit Evan de other day. Thought he'd surprise y'. How'd he do?" he eyed her closely, unsure of her reaction.  
  
Rogue remained quiet for a moment before a smirk began to play at the corner of her lips. It still wasn't skin to skin, but it did beat the hell out of that silk scarf. "Rogue be thinkin' that Remy needs to buy some more of those," Rogue replied, pulling him closer for another kiss.  
  
Across the room, Risty watched the dancing couple, her eyes glowing a fierce yellow in the dimness of the school gym.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During the lecture, Meranda had sat mesmerized, soaking in every detail and subject the speaker brought up. Occasionally she jotted down a few notes in the book she'd brought along. Hank too was mesmerized, but not by the lecturer. His eyes were glued on the raven haired goddess the whole time, watching the expressions that passed through her eyes as she listened.  
  
The lecture was over now, but still he was mesmerized as they sat at a small coffee shop in town, as Hank listened to Meranda go on about some of the more interesting points of the lecture. He was vaguely aware that he wasn't really listening to what she said so much as watching her perfect lips form the words to say it.  
  
"Hello?" Meranda waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Hank."  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he apologized, as he felt his cheeks grow warmer, praying the image inducer would hide his blushing. "What was that?"  
  
"Never mind. It's not important," Meranda smiled. It was nice to have a guy's attention on her. "Besides, I'm sure it's much more interesting where you are."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Meranda. I was listening, but it seems my mind is wishing to wander this evening," Hank apologized again as he smiled at her, sipping his coffee.  
  
"To my perfect lips?" Meranda grinned, noticing his face fall, his cup midair and a deer caught in headlights expression on his face. "Sorry, you were projecting."  
  
"Meranda you must forgive me," Hank began but she quickly cut him off.  
  
"For what? For thinking I have perfect lips? Hell I'm flattered anyone could think I have perfect anything," Meranda smiled. "Besides, your lips aren't too bad themselves. It's just a shame you have to hide them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hank asked, sitting down his cup of coffee and resting his hands on the table.  
  
"I mean," Meranda rested her hands on top of his larger ones. "That I like you better without the mask."  
  
"Are you sure about this Meranda?" Hank asked after a few moments. "What about Logan? And Rogue?"  
  
"Rogue's fine with it. And Logan's in love with Ororo remember? Anything he feels for me is just residual territorial nature due to his animalistic mutation," Meranda stated, causing a chuckle to arise from Hank. "I like you Henry McCoy. I like the way you laugh and the way you quote poetry. And I love the fact that I can have an intelligent conversation with you without having to hand out cliff notes before hand. And, quiet frankly, you look too damned good in a lab coat to say no to. So what do you say? Ya wanna give it a shot?"  
  
"We only live once," Hank stated, leaning forward and kissing Meranda softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan yawned and rolled over, pulling Ororo closer to him. "What time is it?" he asked, already falling asleep.  
  
"A little before two," she answered, snuggling against him. "Why?"   
  
"Nothing. The kids coming in just woke me up and I wanted to see if they listened or not," Logan replied as his eyes began to grow heavier.  
  
"Oh," Ororo replied wondering if the children had a good time before slipping back to sleep as well when a sudden pinch on her butt woke her completely. Ororo shot up and stared over at the grinning Wolverine.  
  
"I'm not sleepy anymore darlin," he grinned as she looked at him.  
  
Ororo raised an eyebrow before leaning over to kiss him. "By the Goddess you're impossible," she stated as their lips met.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue had been in bed for well over an hour when her bedroom door opened and Meranda tiptoed across the room, kneeling next to her daughters bed and brushing the bangs from her eyes.  
  
"What are you still doing up kido?" she whispered to Rogue.  
  
"Ah don't know. Couldn't sleep Ah guess. How was the lecture?"   
  
"I thought it was interesting, but I'm sure not everyone would share that opinion. How was the dance?"  
  
"Good, Remy bought wax lips. And Ah wasn't askin' about the lecture."  
  
"Wax lips huh? We already had the sex talk right?"  
  
"Yeah, and Ah don't evah wanna do that again. Now tell meh about ya and Mistah McCoy."  
  
"Well, we talked."  
  
"And…"  
  
"And, we're gonna give it a try, see how it works out. Now get some sleep. It's late and you have training in the morning."  
  
"K. Night Mamma," Rogue rolled over onto her side and snuggled under her blanket.  
  
"Night sugar," Meranda leaned over and kissed Rogue's forehead before rising and heading out to her room.  
  
Authors Note: And another chapter up. Sorry it took so long, but this week has just been hell. Since it's Christmas week, two of the girls I work with decided to take off for the holidays to go out of town, which leaves me working everyday except for Christmas day. (And I'm sure that's only cause we're closed then.) So between work, shopping and everything else, my week's been pretty bad. It's 2:30 in the morning now and I'm barely finishing this up so yeah. Hopefully the next chapter will go up a lot quicker. Now, I'm only going do a few shout outs tonight, so to everyone else, thank you oh so much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. And Happy Holiday's to everyone! cool-chick-rae ~ Y'know, I never even thought about the whole Rogue and Remy touch time. I know, I suck. But I did give you some Romy action though and more is on it's way I promise.   
  
Lovablelatina ~ I can't say that you're right cause then I might give something away that I don't want to. But, I can say that anything is possible and everything is probable. At least I think that's right? Anyway, Risty just kinda wandered off while the fight was happening. But don't worry, she'll be back. I have plans for her, the poor thing.  
  
Koosei ~ I don't really know how I feel about that. It's been suggested to me before, but I just can't get myself to do it. Oh, and soon. As soon as I can really get time to write anyway. I have some big plans and the only problem is lack of time to get them all on paper…er…on the internet.  
  
Star-of-Chaos ~ I understand why Mercury Dream inspired you, but I never thought I'd inspire anyone. And if I did, I never thought it'd be towards something positive. Prison related maybe, but not positive. And I love your writing as you can tell by the fact that I have left reviews. If I don't like something, I don't review it usually. You should really keep it up.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ What really inspired me to post this chapter was finding your fic online. That made my day this morning so I decided to strive extra hard for you tonight. You better update soon or I'm not going to. (Like that's really a threat right?) Anyway, sorry her powers weren't inactive, but she still got a little action and a lot more is to come I promise. As soon as my crack bunny slows down enough to let me sit down and right. It's pushing me in every other direction right now. Maybe you could talk to it or sick your crack bunny on it or something. And now I'm just sounding a little too insane so I'll stop now.  
  
Rogue4787 ~ One of the better parts of college. Start late, get out early. Worse part is you actually have to try in the classes which I never had to do before. So that part sucks. I'm from the southwest actually, and we don't really use wicked a lot down here, but I am versed in what it means. That's probably one of the only few words I know, but then, I have family up that way. Anywho, I'm glad you liked it all and I didn't disappoint with anything. I'd hate to do that. Hope this one didn't and I'll try to get more up soon.  
  
Taz9 ~ You know, you're the only person to say I haven't rushed anything. Thank you. That means a lot to me.  
  
Mercury Dream ~ Hello again my dear. I'm doing pretty good since I got this chapter finished. How bout you? You are special and I love that your reviews are long. There my favorite ones cause they always put me in a better mood, which is no easy task. Trust me on that one. And insane is both good and appropriate, or else I'm screwed. And I have to agree with you. I love Orlando Bloom, don't get me wrong, but he's just such a goodie goodie and Remy's well not. But Spike on the other hand. I wish you could hear my Drusilla impersonation, it really freaks people out cause it's so good (or so I've been told), but that's random sorry. I actually Remember Scott's dad being the space pirate in the old cartoon's how sad huh? I feel super old. Especially since in 13 days, I turn the big 20. Scary. Anyway, back to the petition, yes I can get some people to sign and I'm sure others on Fanfic.net would too. Is it just me or are a lot of X-men fans also Buffy fans? Is it like a pre-req or something? Sorry, more randomness from me, pay it no mind. Oh, I love the comfy jacket and padded room. It always makes me feel special and loved. I took your advise on the rose thing, figured it wouldn't be good to add more bad luck to their already problem strewn lives. I don't know that it's really a love square with Logan/Meranda/Storm/Beast cause, the way I look at it, Logan wants Meranda and Storm, but he's the only one who really wants more than one person so it's kinda like really off triangle. Anyway, I digress. Back to the subject at hand (eventually) As for a baby Kurt, we never know what the future may hold and I'm not sure still where I want to end this fic. Might not end till they all die of old age in the x-men retirement home or something like that. Or until a giant robot steps on them all when they're at a party. Could be anything. Your ramble did, as always, make my day and I would never, and I mean, NEVER try to make you a Jott fan. You wanna hear something sad? I was once a Jott fan until I, y'know, looked at Remy. It was funy cause Rogue was always my favorite character, but I liked Scott and Jean together cause in my childish innocence I thought they were cute. And then, the Rajun Cajun stepped in and I was sold cause quiet frankly, who wouldn't be? And I'm so proud of you for converting the six year old. I converted at least two people to the wonders of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, where others had tried before me and failed miserably. You have the gift of corrupting souls, just remember to always use it for good. (i.e. Making new Romy fans as you already have.) OR wait, would that be evil? I get them confused anymore. And now I really think I should finish answering the reviews before it's time for me to get up and I haven't even gone to bed yet. Much love to ya hon and I'll talk to you in the next chapter. (Unless you update before I do, hint hint.)  
  
(Minor) Personality War~ I know she loved it. Even if she'll never admit to it. We'll get it out of her one day. Hope you liked this one too.  
  
jaded beauty ~ It's true, I am a bitch, but not that big of one. Here's your update and more will be on the way.   
  
Rogue77 ~ First off, yay you updated! Second, yay so did I! Well, that's all I really have to say. Hope you liked this one too.  
  
Happy Holidays again all! Please Read and Review. It can be your Christmas gift to me like this is mine to you. (But please be nice) 


	28. Chapter 27: Conflicts, Concerts & True F...

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me. And I don't own the concert idea of this chapter. That belongs to the creators of Evolution. It's not an episode transcript though, cause I don't have the episode. So any similarities in speeches are purely me barely remembering what was said and using it. So, anything you recognize isn't mine.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a fic that you all need to go read too. Remember, Xander said it best. "To read make's our English speaking good." I'll be introducing more evil characters later on, hopefully soon. I have a few in mind but I have to create a couple of more. If anyone has any they'd like me to consider, feel free to send me the ideas in a review and you'll get full credit for them if I use them.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 27: Conflicts, Concerts & True Friends.  
  
"It's the most talked about concert of the year," Risty stated as she stood next to Rogue at the young Goth's locker. "We have to go."  
  
"Ah can't," Rogue stated shutting her locker, looking startled as her hand phased through the door. She shook it off and turned to face her friend. "Remy and Ah have a date. It's our four month anniversary. Besides, ya know Ah don't lahke crowds," she continued as the two made it towards the woman's bathroom before their lunch break was over.  
  
"Wow, that's some guy you have there," Risty said following Rogue into the bathroom. "I'm surprised he's not here now. You two are pretty inseparable."  
  
"Yeah, he's sweet," Rogue said as she placed her backpack on the counter and pulled out her lipstick.  
  
"Especially since you can't touch him."  
  
Risty's words cut like a knife through Rogue's heart as she stared at the other girl in the mirror.  
  
"I just mean, most guys would have gone and found it somewhere else," Risty continued as she wiped a stray smear of eye shadow from the corner of her eye, not noticing the glare Rogue was shooting her. "But with Remy, you don't have to worry. Hey listen, I've got to run to my locker. I'll see you later," Risty turned and exited the bathroom, leaving Rogue standing there, glaring at the other girl's retreating form.   
  
Rogue turned her attention back to her own reflection after a few moments, sighing in defeat. 'Why does he stick around?' she asked herself as she gazed at the dark eyed, pale skinned girl staring back at her.  
  
'Be damned if I know,' Carol's voice called back through her mental wall, causing a temple throbbing pain to pass through her head.  
  
Rogue shut her eyes and reinforced her walls, willing away the pain. 'Go to hell Carol,' she thought as she began throwing her makeup back into her bag.  
  
'Would if I could,' was Carol's smart ass reply before Rogue turned back to her own self doubts.  
  
'What am Ah thinking?' she thought after a beat, as she turned to head out into the hallway. 'He loves meh.' She opened the door and looked up to find the man she loved locked in a passionate embrace with one of the cheerleaders in the middle of the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what have you two lovebirds been up to?" Logan asked as Meranda and Henry walked into the Institute's library, smiling.  
  
"Nothing of interest to you I'm sure," Meranda said, collapsing in a chair near Ororo, crossing her legs in her full black skirt and black boots. She rested her manicured nails on her knee and smirked over at Logan.  
  
"We were categorizing DNA sequences in the computer mainframe," Hank replied, sitting in the chair opposite Meranda. "It was quite interesting."  
  
"Man, you sure know how to have fun bub," Logan stated as he rested his hand on Ororo's knee on the settee they sat in.  
  
"You have no idea," Meranda cooed as she ran her foot up Hanks leg.  
  
"Get a room," Logan growled as Hank blushed and Charles and Ororo each chuckled slightly. "Meanwhile, we have bigger things to discuss." With that, Logan held up a busted up racket.  
  
"Where did you come by that my friend," Hank asked intrigued by the amount of damage done to the racket.  
  
"I found it. In the wall of the court room," Logan stated looking directly at Meranda. "And Stripes sent is all over it," he added.  
  
"Her powers are growing then?" Ororo suggested as Logan and Meranda stared at one another.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Her head's been crowded lately. Especially since those last few fights. And the Sentinel attack. And she told me about some of the people Mystique had her absorb."  
  
"Like whom?" Charles asked, placing down his book.  
  
"Sabertooth. And this guy, Juggernaut," Meranda said, searching her memory for the other names.   
  
"My brother, Cane," Charles said grimly, steapling his hands under his chin.  
  
"And everyone of the Brotherhood once she joined," Meranda added.  
  
"What do you think we should do Chuck?" Logan asked grimly as they all looked to the Professor for some guidance.  
  
The shrill ringing of the phone cut through the room and Meranda rose. "I got it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remy, how could ya?" Rogue whispered as she already felt the tears brimming in her eyes. She stood shocked for a few minutes, watching Remy and the girl go at it before she stalked across the hallway and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from his latest tramp. "What the hell do ya think yer doin?" she yelled at him, causing everyone in the hallway to stop and stare.  
  
"Oh, Bonjour cherie," Remy smirked as he looked at her. "Somethin' wrong?"  
  
"Somethin' wrong? Ah find ya out here makin out wit the town whore and ya ask meh if somethin's wrong!" Rogue screamed as the crowd around them gathered. Ray and Sam fought their way to the center and were standing on the sides, unsure of which X-men to side with and choosing to stay out of it for the time being.  
  
"Now easy chere," Remy went to put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her but Rogue just pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch meh! Don't evah touch meh again!" she yelled as the lights around her began to flicker.  
  
"Again cherie? When Remy ever touch y' before? Y' untouchable non?" Remy smirked  
  
Rogue's face fell as she anger began to cloud her vision. "GO TO HELL YOU GOOD FER NOTHIN' SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed and whirled around, the crowd parting before her.  
  
"Hey Sam, I'm gonna go check on her, you go get the others," Ray said as he took off after his new housemate.  
  
"Gotcha," Sam nodded and headed off outside to find Scott and the others.  
  
"Rogue! Hey Rogue wait up," Ray called as he jogged after the retreating Goth as she headed down the hallway towards the parking lot. He reached out and grabbed her arm, causing her to spin around and glare at him. Electricity formed around her and shot into a nearby water fountain. "Wow. I thought I was the only one who could do that," Ray stated as he put his hands up in defense. "Listen I only want to see if your alright."  
  
"Alright? How am Ah supposed to be alright? Mah boyfriend was just makin' out with a ho!" Rogue sobbed, the tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"Hey, it's okay," Ray placed his arms around her awkwardly as she sobbed into his chest. "You wanna go to forth?"  
  
"No," she shook her head and cried harder.  
  
"Okay, well go call the institute and have someone come get you," he said leading her towards the office.   
  
"Not mah dad," Rogue looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Call mah mom."   
  
"Okay," Ray led her into the office and helped her into a chair and sat his things down next to her before walking over to the secretary. "Hi, my friends not feeling well and I was wondering if I could call her mom to pick her up?"  
  
The secretary eyed Ray for a minute before looking over at Rogue. "You guys live at Xavier's don't you?" the woman's shrill voice asked. She was at least 80 with curly gray hair and glasses perched on the end of her nose and too much blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Ray replied becoming impatient.  
  
"You've got five minutes," she stated after a moment, handing him the phone.  
  
"Thank you," Ray said, dialing the Institute's number and waiting for someone to answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, this is Meranda how can I help you?" Meranda spoke clearly into the phone as the others watched her from across the room. "Oh, hello Ray, what's wrong?"  
  
Logan shot up as his keen ears picked up on Berserkers half of the conversation as well.   
  
"Logan? What is it?" Ororo asked noticing the look of anger growing on Logan's face.  
  
"It's Berserker. Rogue's upset," Logan rose and headed towards the door.  
  
"Why?" Ororo rose as well, placing her hand on his arm. "Logan what's happened?"  
  
"She found Remy kissing another girl and she's not doing too well right now," Meranda stated as she walked briskly into the hall, grabbing her jacket and a set of keys. "I'm going to go pick her up."  
  
"Good, drop me off at Gumbo's class on the way," Logan growled stalking off behind her.  
  
"Logan no," Charles stated wheeling behind the angry parents. "We have no way of knowing if Remy has really committed this act or if it is some grave misunderstanding."  
  
"He's right Logan. This just doesn't sound like Remy," Ororo said soothingly. "Let's just let Meranda go pick her up and then we'll straighten everything else out tonight.  
  
"He's a player Storm," Logan growled. "And he should have known better than to play my little girl."  
  
"Do you really think it wise my friend, to go into a public school and skewer one of it's students?" Hank asked as he stepped up next to the others.  
  
"Hank's right Logan, besides, Marie doesn't want you," Meranda stated as she opened the door and looked back at him. "She told Ray to not tell you," with that Meranda shut the door and headed to the X-Jeep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're mom's on the way," Ray said sitting down next to Rogue. "I told her I'd wait with you," he placed his arm supportively around her shoulder. "It'll be okay."  
  
Rogue leaned against him and cried silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meranda drove like a bat out of hell and got to Bayville High in record time. She parked quickly out front and jogged up the stairs into the office, her eyes scanned the room quickly and found Ray and Rogue on a pair of chairs against the wall. She strode confidently over to them and knelt before Rogue. "Thanks Ray. You can go back to class if you want. And tell the others that Rogue went home with me," she said gently as Ray released her daughter and Meranda took over.   
  
"See you at home Rogue," Ray said softly and went out into the hallway, anxious to see Remy later and really lay into the Cajun thief.  
  
"Oh Mamma," Rogue sobbed and threw her arms around Meranda's neck, practically crushing the other woman with her super strength. "How could he?"  
  
"Shh. There, there baby. Let's get you home," Meranda cooed as she helped Rogue to her feet and made for the door.  
  
"Excuse me," a curt voice cut through the office as Rogue and Meranda turned. "But if you're taking her then you have to sign her out," Principle Kelley stated, glaring at the two women. He hated mutants and if this woman was coming from Xavier's, then she must be one of them.  
  
Meranda could feel his hatred for her and her family wash over her and anger clouded her eyes. "Fine," she replied snippily. She pulled the pen from the Principle's coat with her mind and looked at him pointedly. "Where do I sign?"  
  
He pointed shakily towards the clipboard on the counter.  
  
"Thank you," Meranda stated as the pen signed her name and returned itself to his pocket. "We'll just be going now," she stated leading Rogue out to the jeep and helping her in before throwing the girls bag in the back and climbing in herself.  
  
"So you wanna go talk about it somewhere or do you wanna go home?" Meranda asked looking sadly at her daughter. 'I never thought he'd do something like this to her,' she thought as she watched Rogue wipe at her eyes with the sleeve of her green over shirt.  
  
"Ah jus' want ta go home," Rogue whispered, her lip quivering again.  
  
"Home it is then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang and Remy stepped out into the hallway from the boys locker room, his eyes scanning the hallway frantically for Rogue. It wasn't like her to ditch PE. At least, not without him anyway. He hurried over to her locker and discovered she wasn't there he headed over to where the other X-Men usually congregated and found everyone except Ray, Evan and Kurt already there, Sam in the middle of the group talking loudly.  
  
"Ah saw it wit' mah own eyes. Ah wouldn't believe it if Ah hadn't. He was wit' another girl," Sam's voice died down as Remy strolled up to the group. Everyone turned and eyed him warily.   
  
"Have any of y' seen ma chere?" he asked as everyone looked at him, some of them angrily. "What?" he asked after a few minutes of the staring causing Kitty to glare at him.  
  
"Like you don't know!" she stated, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"We know what you did you jerk," Jubilee growled.  
  
"What Remy do?" Remy asked confused as he looked around at the others.  
  
"Sam said Rogue caught you making out with Shelia Riley," Jean said quietly.  
  
"Y' be kidding right?" Remy snorted. "Dat be de biggest load a merde Remy ever heard. When dis supposedly happen?"  
  
"At lunch. Ah saw ya too Rem's," Sam said quietly.  
  
"Well it ain't be Remy dat y' saw," Remy growled glaring dangerously at the other Southerner.  
  
"Can you prove it?" Wanda asked, her hands shaking with anger.  
  
"Jus' ask y' amore," Remy stated glaring over at the Scarlet Witch. "Remy be wit him all o' lunch. Kurt too."  
  
"There he is," Ray's voice echoed through the hall as he threw his books to Roberto and shoved Remy hard against the lockers. "What the hell were you thinking? Rogue cried for god's sake," energy crackled between Ray's hands. Jean quickly grabbed him in her telekinesis.  
  
"Alright guys," Scott said stepping between the guys. "We just need to settle this. Where's Kurt and Evan? Supposedly Remy was with them the whole time."  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Evan asked as he and Kurt joined the group.  
  
"Sam, Ray and Rogue caught Remy cheating," Amara stated.  
  
"Vhen?" Kurt asked shooting Remy a look.  
  
"At lunch. But Remy says he was with you blokes," John declared.  
  
"That's cause he was," Evan said taking a step next to Remy. "We were all out in the yard."  
  
"He vas teaching us to play poker," Kurt confirmed as he too took a step next to Remy. "Ve even ended up late to class."  
  
"Yeah, we dropped Remy off on the way, so there was no way he could have done anything like that," Evan agreed.  
  
"Jean?" Scott turned and looked at his mind reading girlfriend.  
  
"Do you guys mind?" Jean asked looking back at the three young men.  
  
"Non. Y' won't trust Remy till y' read his mind so by all means," Remy growled. "He thought y' knew him better though."  
  
"It's not that Remy," Amanda stated. "She read Sam's mind too."  
  
"Fine. Just do it girl," Evan said as Jean scanned their minds, Remy even dropped his shield's to allow it.  
  
"They're telling the truth. Remy was with them," Jean said after a moment.  
  
"Then how was he in two places at once?" Ray asked relaxing slightly.  
  
"Dat be what Remy be wantin' to know," Remy growled looking around the group. "Where is she?"   
  
"Her mom came and got her and took her home," Ray said. "Listen man, I don't know what's going on but I'm sorry alright?"  
  
"Apologize later mes amis," Remy said brushing them off. "Right now, we jus' need to convince ma chere dat her eyes be lyin' to her, non?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy stalked up the steps of the Xavier Institute, the rest of the X-Men following close on his heals. He pushed open the door and headed straight to the living room where all the adults sat. "Where is she?"   
  
"That's none of your business Gumbo," Logan growled rising, his claws extending with a loud SNIKIT.   
  
"Hm, Remy always wonder if he be able ta charge dem claws enough. Maybe we find out hahn?" Remy replied, in no mood for Logan's over protective threats at the moment.  
  
"Ya wanna try bub?" Logan rose to the challenge before Charles cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Enough. Remy, care to explain today?" Charles asked the young man who had pulled a handful of cards from his trench coat, which were now glowing menacingly.  
  
"Remy vas vith us Professor," Kurt stated as he indicated himself and Evan.   
  
"Yeah Prof. It couldn't have been him," Evan agreed.  
  
"Rogue told me what she saw," Meranda said rising and crossing her arms over her chest. "Showed me. Are you saying my daughter didn't see you with your arms around another woman?"  
  
"Non, Remy be sayin' dat whoevah it was, it non be Remy," Remy said exasperated, withdrawing the charge from the cards and replacing them into his trench coat. "Jus' look like him."  
  
"We were thinking it might be Mystique," Wanda suggested drawing everyone's attention. "Lance said that she got away from my father and his pet cat."  
  
"She wouldn't dare," Logan stated still glaring at the Cajun.   
  
"Why not? She did the first time," Meranda growled pacing the room. "If she's responsible for making my baby girl cry," she trailed off as she clenched her fist. "They won't find the pieces."  
  
"Let us just relax and talk this out," Charles said calmly. "See if we can figure out what exactly is going on."  
  
"Y' talk dis out, Remy go talk to Rogue," Remy said heading up the stairs.  
  
"Why don't you all go and start your homework before the concert," Ororo suggested to the others, who silently headed off in separate directions.  
  
"He's lying," Logan growled after the room had cleared.  
  
"Oh wake up Logan. You smelled the same thing I did," Meranda said glaring at her former husband. "He's angry and he's worried but he was telling the truth."  
  
"What shall we do now?" Hank asked stepping up next to Meranda.  
  
"I don't know, but by the Goddess I hope she forgives him," Meranda breathed wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"Why?" Logan growled. "She can do much better."  
  
"Because she needs him," Meranda practically screamed.  
  
"Easy," Hank said placing two large hands on her shoulders.  
  
Meranda took a deep breath before continuing. "Marie's on the verge of something great. But her past haunts her. Hurt's her."  
  
"What about her past?" Logan asked taking a step forward. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"I can't tell you that," Meranda whispered as she thought about some of the memories she'd seen in Rogue's mind. "She'll tell us all when she's ready. The point is, she needs to know she can trust again and that she's not alone. And as hard as it is for you to believe, he needs her too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rogue, com' on chere, let meh in. Ah have ta talk ta y' mon amore," Remy banged on the door.   
  
Rogue laid on her bed, trying her best to ignore him, tears falling down her face as she hugged Mr. Marbles tightly. 'How could he?' she thought as she rocked slowly, curled up in the fetal position. 'This is worse than what Cody did.' Sobs shook her body as Remy banging only grew louder.  
  
"We have to talk Rogue. De other's told meh what y' saw and Ah swear ta y' mon amore, it wasn't meh. Please Rogue, jus' let meh explain."  
  
'I told you he didn't love you,' Carol's voice cut her like a knife. Rogue rose from her bed, discarding her tiger and heading into her closet, ignoring the banging once again as she began pulling out cloths, pulling on her leather skirt and doc martins with he black stockings and green over shirt over her black tank top. She grabbed her gloves, and fixed her makeup quickly before throwing open the door to see Remy standing there, hand poised in mid knock.   
  
"Ah Cherie, Ah knew y' would talk ta dis ol' Cajun," Remy started before her hand shot up in front of his face.  
  
"Ah don't want ta hear anythin' outta yer lyin' mouth, ya hear meh Remy LeBeau? As far as Ah'm concerned, we're thru," she shot him a glare and shoved her way past him.   
  
"Rogue, please let meh explain," Remy grabbed her wrist causing her to spin and look at him, her eyes full of hate making Remy glad he had his mental shields up.  
  
"Git yer hand offa meh!" She pulled her arm away and glared at him, fighting the tears in her eyes. "Ya said it yerself, Ah'm untouchable. Go back to yer slut," she hissed as she headed down the stairs, stopping at the table and grabbing the phone.  
  
"Non, chere, Remy non goin' anywhere till y' listen ta him," Remy stated standing next to her as she dialed, ignoring him once again. "Com' on Chere, please."  
  
"Hey Risty, this is Rogue. Mah plans have changed and Ah need a rahde ta the concert aftah all," Rogue said into the phone, glaring at Remy as she spoke. "Uh-huh, Ah'm already ready. See ya then." She hung up the phone and turned to head into the living room. "Daddy, Ah need money."  
  
"What for Stripes?" Logan asked turning to look at her.   
  
"Ah'm goin' ta the concert tonight," Rogue stated as Remy followed her into the room.  
  
"We need to talk Rogue," he tried again causing Rogue to spin on him.  
  
"We're finished talkin' Swamp Rat," Rogue said as she turned back to Logan and took the money he held out to her and headed for the door.  
  
"Rogue, aren't you waiting for the others?" Charles asked, aware that all the other students were attending the concert that night as well.  
  
"Nah, Ah'm goin' with Risty. See y'all later," with that she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
"Merde!" Remy cursed as he went to grab the keys to his bike.  
  
"Where you going bub?" Logan asked staring at the Cajun.  
  
"Ta de concert." Remy growled opening the door and following her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"See, I told you it'd be fun," Risty said as she led Rogue farther into the group of teens and nearer the stage.   
  
"Ah don't know, Ah shouldn't of come here," Rogue said as she glanced around nervously. What she really wanted to be doing was upstairs in her room at the institute crying her eyes out. Everyone here was just way to close and she really didn't want to be bothered right now.  
  
"Don't worry," Risty said, looping her arm through Rogues. "Your covered enough. Besides, for a show like this we have to be close."  
  
"Whatevah," Rogue muttered as she tried to make herself as small as possible.  
  
"Listen, I heard what Remy did," Risty began causing Rogue to shoot her a glare. "And I'm sorry. But don't worry, you can do way better. I mean, look at all these guys around here," Risty elbowed Rogue playfully, eliciting a small smile from Rogue.  
  
Meanwhile, farther back in the throng of people, Remy stood with Scott and Jean, watching Rogue like a hawk. "Hey Jeanie, y' evah get a readin' on dat Risty?" he asked after a few moments.  
  
"No, why?" Jean asked above the crowd.  
  
"Cause, don' it seem odd dat she show up outta de blue and latch onta ma chere de way she did?" Remy mused as he watched the two near the stage.  
  
"So her and Rogue are friends? What's the big deal?" Scott asked, busy watching Jean more than anything else going on in the arena.   
  
"Don' know, but somethin' bout dat girl ain't right ta dis Cajun," Remy stated, longing for a cigarette.   
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, but if it will make you feel better," Jean said as she closed her eyes and brought her hands to her temples and looked for Risty's mind. She tried to enter only to be thrown back by an extremely strong mental wall. It knocked Jean off her feet and into Scott's arms.  
  
"Jean! What happened?" Scott asked concerned as he cradled the red head close.  
  
"Her mental walls, they're too strong. I couldn't get in," Jean explained as Scott helped steady her. "Almost as good as yours," Jean added looking over at Remy who was now glaring at Risty.   
  
"But, how would she know how to block her mind, unless," Scott began but was quickly cut off by Remy who started to fight through the crowd to the commotion happening near the stage.  
  
"She not who she say she is," Remy stalked towards the stage, ready to rip Risty apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It all happened so fast that Rogue had no way of preventing it. First the girl that had been on the guys shoulders behind her fell, grabbing on to Rogue's sleeve to try and save herself only to rip the delicate fabric right from Rogue's arm. She then fell into the young Goth, sending her bar arm against Risty's and the imprinting began and Mystique's psyche filled her mind.  
  
Risty fell to the floor, transforming into her normal blue skinned form, unconscious while around her, more victims fell pray to Rogue's poison skin.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Psyche's scrambled and fought trying to gain control while Madison watched from the porch of her small home, a knife in each hand. She watched Rogue stumble by confusedly as all the other's pushed her and threw her. Carol succeeded in knocking Rogue to her knees. Madison wanted so much to help but knew her place was at the house. If she left it than all of Rogue's hope would be gone. So Madison watched on sadly, feeling helpless, glad that Remy was making his way over to Rogue. "Just get her over here Cajun. She'll be safe here!" she called over to his psyche as it easily lifted Rogue in his arms and carried her towards the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The X-Men watched on as suddenly Sabertooth appeared in the middle of the floor, roaring loudly as he began trashing the auditorium. The X-Men went into action, grabbing innocent bystanders and pulling them to safety while trying desperately to regroup with the others.  
  
"How'd Sabertooth get here?" Scott yelled over the commotion.  
  
"Where's Rogue?" Remy yelled back. "She was over dere a second ago," he looked around frantically, pulling out his cards.  
  
"We should call the Professor," Jean added, stopping a speaker that was about to fall on the band as they ran across the stage.  
  
Sabertooth crawled onto the stage, roaring at the crowd, allowing Cyclops his opportunity. He lifted his glasses and shot a beam at the ceiling above the roaring villain, burying him beneath the rubble. The X-Men came out of the crowd, climbing onto the podium and gathering around the rubble.   
  
"What was that?" Sam asked as he stood next to Rahne and Roberto, all watching the rubble cautiously.   
  
"Sabertooth," Kitty said as she came up supporting a disoriented Jamie. "I, like, called the Institute. The adults are on there way. Where's, like, Rogue and Risty?"  
  
Suddenly the rubble began to shake and Juggernaut emerged from the pile screaming. The X-Men took a step back, Scott going for his glasses as Remy charged several cards.  
  
"What is that?" Roberto asked backing away with the others.  
  
"Juggernaut," Amara said as she charged up.   
  
"Not someone you want to party with," Jubilee added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here, put her on the couch," Madison said as Remy carried Rogue in from the chaos outside, and she shut the door. "What happened out there?"  
  
"It be too crowded in here non? And ma chere stopped fightin' fer some reason," Remy replied as he lowered Rogue gently onto the couch and brushed a stray hair from her face. (AN in Rogue's mind, her skin isn't poisoned.)  
  
Rogue's eyes shot open and she looked at Remy, anger flashing across her face. "Ah told ya to nevah touch meh again!" she yelled pushing him away from her.  
  
"Marie what's your deal?" Madison asked as she helped Remy to his feet. "He saved your ass from getting trampled, which is not something we usually have to do. What's up?"  
  
"That son of a bitch cheated on meh," Rogue replied pulling her knees to her chest and gazing out the front window at the chaos outside, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Never chere!" Remy said rushing to Rogue's side, kneeling in front of her. "Remy never do dat to y' mon amore. Je t'aime," he ran his fingers over her cheek tenderly.  
  
Rogue looked at him, wanting to believe him, but unwilling to do it. "NO!" she said shaking her head and disappearing from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vhat do ve do now?" Kurt asked as Juggernaut walked thru one of the walls of the auditorium and into the streets.  
  
They all watched as Mystique appeared out of no where, running after the unstoppable giant. "I knew she was behind this some how that bitch," Wanda swore as they watched before turning to Scott for some kind of a plan.  
  
"We get to the vehicles and get suited up. We've got to stop him first before we can worry about anything else," he turned and looked at Remy. "Let's just hope Rogue got out okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once away from the concert hall, Juggernaut transformed into Quicksilver. Taking a quick look around, he took off running, ending up in the dead end of an alley way before transforming back into Rogue. She collapsed against the wall, sobbing. "What the hell is going on?" she pulled her legs closer to her chest.  
  
"Rogue?" Mystiques voice called to her as the blue skinned woman entered the mouth of the alleyway.  
  
"You!" Rogue practically screamed as she launched herself at the woman she considered her mother for so many years, sending a roundhouse at the woman's chest. Mystique easily dodged, but Rogue was ready with kick after kick, punch after punch, finally landing one square on Mystique's jaw, sending her flying into the brick wall. "How could ya? Haven't ya hurt meh enough?"  
  
"Rogue I wasn't trying to hurt you," Mystique explained as she climbed to her feet. "I was worried. I had to protect you and posing as Risty was the only way I could."  
  
"Protect meh? From what? The only one Ah needed protectin' from was ya!"  
  
"Rogue you don't mean that," Mystique took a step towards the agitated teenager, who began to shake with anger and rage, suddenly changing. Her hair grew out and bleached a brilliant honey blonde as her eyes turned crystal blue and a military uniform covering her now tall, well proportioned body.  
  
"You're probably right. She never knows what she means," Carol Danvers stated, smiling at Mystique before stepping towards the other woman. "I should be thanking you Ms. Darkholm. If it weren't for you, I'd never have been able to take control."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was back on the couch again, staring at Madison and Remy. "What happened?" she asked as she looked around strangely.  
  
"Carol's in control now," Madison explained as she looked at the TV. "You have to fight her and the others if you ever want your body back."  
  
Rogue looked at the raven and indigo haired girl and then over at Remy who sat on the other end of the couch, watching her with concern. Everything was just so confusing. She slowly crawled down to the other end and into his arms, resting her head on his chest. "Ah wanna stay here."  
  
Remy wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Remy know Cherie," he whispered soothingly, hugging her closer.  
  
"You can't stay here Rogue," Madison turned to her. "If you don't take back your body you'll die and so will we."  
  
"What do Ah have ta go back ta?" Rogue asked glaring at the other girl, her head still resting on Remy's chest. "'sides bein' alone."  
  
"God Rogue you are so fucking annoying sometimes," Madison breathed before grabbing the remote and throwing it to Rogue.   
  
"What's this for?" Rogue asked catching it midair and looking at it thoughtfully.   
  
"You still don't get it do you?" Madison asked walking across the room and kneeling before Rogue. "All your answers are in this house. The key to your powers are here. You're so sure that Remy fucked around on you, I suggest you look at Mystiques memories first."  
  
"Ah can do that here?"  
  
"Yep, just point and click."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meranda and Ororo had taken to the skies, flying high above Bayville, searching the streets for the attackers the children had faced at the party while the Professor and Hank rode along in the Blackbird. Wolverine meanwhile decided on his own mode of transportation, whipping through the streets on his Harley, helmet open and nose sniffing out for any familiar and unwelcome scents..  
  
Suddenly a beautiful blonde woman stepped directly in front of his bike, causing him to swerve and crash into a wall nearby. He quickly got up from the wreckage, his wounds healing themselves, and pulled off his helmet. "What's the big idea…" he stopped mid-sentence, sniffing the air. "Stripes?"  
  
"Major Danvers to you," the blonde woman growled, her head twisting to the side. "No, it's mine!" she screamed before transforming into Sabertooth before Logan's eyes.  
  
"Long time no see Wolverine," the overgrown housecat growled as he lunged for Wolverine only to be blasted into a nearby building by a red beam. Logan whirled around to see Cyclops standing nearby, in full uniform.  
  
"Don't!" Logan barked at him as he came jogging up. "Don't hurt him."  
  
"Why?" Cyclops gave Logan a weird look, his hand still on his visor.  
  
"Cause that ain't Sabertooth. It's my daughter," Wolverine growled as they slowly entered the warehouse. "Call the others, get them over here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue watched wide eyed as Risty exited the ladies room, transforming into Remy and grabbing the first girl that walked down the hall, throwing her against the wall and kissing her passionately. Tears clouded her vision as the anger within her grew, a storm forming inside her mind. "That bitch!" she fumed as she watched the screen. "Ah ruined everything with Remy cause of her!"  
  
"I doubt that," Madison said as she watched Rogue. "I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"Course Remy understand p'tite," Remy said as he looked away in disgust at what his copy was doing on the screen.   
  
Rogue meanwhile, began rewinding through Mystiques memories, unlocking more secrets about the woman who stole her as a child. "Ah can't believe Ah fell fer it. Ah'm so stupid!"  
  
"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Madison asked glancing over at Rogue. "She tricked you, she's tricky. It happens. Doesn't mean your stupid or anything, just trusting. It's a good thing at times."  
  
"Nevah done me any good," Rogue grumbled causing Remy and Madison to shoot her looks.   
  
"Uh, hello? What are we fucking chopped liver?" Madison asked glaring at Rogue.  
  
"Sorry. It's jus' every tahme Ah trust people they seem ta come back and make meh regret it," Rogue leaned against Remy sighing.  
  
"As is the way of life," Madison commented. "But it doesn't mean you should give up or stop trying. Just be more careful and trust more in those you know are going to protect you and care about you. Those who have in the past without asking for anything in return."  
  
"Ah'm jus' so tired," Rogue said yawning as she grew more comfortable against Remy.  
  
"Now not be de time p'tite," Remy whispered shaking her. "Go git control den y' can lay on de real thing non?" he winked at her and helped her up from the couch.  
  
They walked over to the door and opened it, noticing the hordes of people that had broken free of the mental shields and were now walking freely thru Rogue's mind.  
  
"Ah don't think Ah can fight them all," Rogue said recognizing several familiar faces amongst the crowd.  
  
"Maybe not out there," Madison comment closing the door and turning to Rogue. "You know how to use they're powers. The first step is not letting them use them. Use them yourself. Once you can gain control over their powers then there's no way they can fight you. Or stop you. Then hopefully one of those lovely telepaths will be around to help you lock them up."  
  
"Can't y' do dat p'tite?" Remy asked Madison curiously.  
  
"I'm just the keeper. Only Rogue can control it all. Even the telepaths can only help, ultimately it's all Rogue," Madison replied as she pulled a beautifully carved dagger from the armband on her wrist, twirling it absentmindedly.   
  
"No pressure, right?" Rogue said sarcastically as she tried to focus. "Let's just do this. Ah'm tired."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's going on?" Meranda asked as she and Ororo landed amongst the X-Men gathered outside of the warehouse.   
  
"Logan and Scott are in there now. It's Rogue, her powers are going all nuts," Jean explained while Remy paced outside, his trench coat billowing behind him.  
  
"Let meh talk ta her!" he growled glaring at the others. "Ah can git ta her. She's jus' confused."  
  
"We've got to have patients my young friend," Ororo soothed when suddenly Logan and Cyclops came flying out of the building. Jean stopped Scott with her telekinesis while Ororo created a gust of wind to slow Logan down as he crashed into the side of one of the vehicles, leaving a large dent.  
  
"Does insurance cover flying Wolverines?" Bobby joked earning him glares from over half the team. "Sorry," he muttered, sticking his hands back into his pockets.  
  
"What happened?" Meranda asked when suddenly the top of the building blew off and Rogue flew straight up into the air, hair whirling around her, eyes bleach white.  
  
"By the Goddess," Ororo breathed as they all watched her.  
  
"We've got to stop her before she hurts someone," Jean said looking at Rogue.  
  
"Consider it done," Ororo said flying straight into the air. "Forgive me child," she yelled before two lightening bolts formed, striking Rogue directly.  
  
"Ro wait!" Meranda called, warning the weather witch too late as Rogue turned the bolts back onto her, sending Ororo falling from the sky. "Damnit! Jean catch her, I'll try to stop Rogue. The rest of you get as far away as possible. She's too strong," with that Meranda flew up into the air, directly in front of her daughter. "Baby stop this! Let me help you!"  
  
"Kid, ice me up," Logan called to Bobby who did as instructed, sending Logan up with Meranda and Rogue.  
  
Meanwhile, Remy got sick of waiting and ran to the nearest building, taking the fires escape as quickly as he could up to the roof.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is hard," Rogue asked as she stood in the middle of the living room, every color of the rainbow swirling around her as she pulled every psyche's power to her, leaving them all defenseless. "Ah don't know how long Ah can keep it up."  
  
"Y' doin' bon mon amore," Remy encouraged her, as he watched the psyche's outside the house begin to stop struggling and look around puzzled.  
  
"Just a little longer Rogue," Madison assured her. "I can sense that Professor guy trying to get in here. I'm afraid if I let down the shields though the others will gain control."  
  
"Are they weak enough fer him ta git in?" Rogue asked as more powers flew to her.  
  
"Yeah, but he'll just have to work at it," Madison stated as she moved back away from Rogue. "You're doing great. The really hard part is coming though."  
  
"Oh, and what could be harder than this?" Rogue growled.  
  
"Keeping those, and regaining conscious control. The bald guy's not really going to be able to help you much till you can do that," Madison said, her blade twirling expertly between her fingers.  
  
"Great," Rogue breathed as more energy flowed at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan lunged at Rogue, pulling her down to the ground as Meranda landed with them.  
  
"Come on darlin fight! Come back to us," he yelled at her when a sudden psychic wave passed out of her, throwing both Meranda and Logan back. In a blink of an eye, Rogue teleported to the top of a building, her powers still going haywire when a smooth Cajun voice spoke up.   
  
"Knew y'd be comin' Remy's way ma chere," Remy said as he walked slowly into Rogue's line of vision, his bo staff in hand. "Y' ready t' talk t' dis ol' thief now?"  
  
Rogue sent a lightening bolt down at him, but Remy quickly tucked and rolled, landing just in front of her face, grabbing her arms. "Come back t' meh Marie," he pleaded.  
  
For a moment Rogue's eyes cleared and she looked at him frightfully. "Remy? Help me, please," she begged as the powers took over again.  
  
"Remy told y' he be here t' catch y' when y' fall non?" he whispered as he moved in quickly, wrapping her in his arms. He focused his empathy on her, letting his love for her leave him like a bolt of lightening, hitting her full on as he tried desperately to calm her nerves like he always did when the voices got to bad. "Dat means Ah'm nevah lettin' y' go neither."  
  
Kurt suddenly ported next to them, took Remy and Rogue's arms and ported them all down to the ground where the Professor was waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charles stood in the middle of a homey looking living room, clean with a cluttered lived in feel with three others. Two he recognized as Remy and Rogue, colored lights swirling around her body. The third was a young woman he'd never seen before. "Rogue, let me help you," he said looking at his distressed student.  
  
"Ah can't lock em up by mahself," she whispered, her voice strained. "There's to many."  
  
"Then we'll do it together," Charles sad and together the two began to sort and lock up all the psyche's, starting with Mystiques.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside, Rogue's body began to transform in front of the X-men until it was finally her own again. Charles opened his eyes looking tired from the strain as Rogue collapsed into Remy's waiting arms.  
  
"How is she Chuck?" Logan asked as he watched Remy carry his baby girl tenderly to the waiting jet so Hank could check her out.   
  
"As well as can be expected," Charles replied looking at his students and teachers alike. "It's going to take her mind time to heal, as well as time for her to get used to the knowledge of what she is exactly capable of. But in that time, I'm sure she'll make a full recovery. Especially now that she knows who exactly her true friends and family are."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy sat in a chair next to Rogue's bed down in the med lab late into the night. Ororo and Hank had forced Meranda and Logan to go to bed for the evening, much against their wills, but Remy remained unmoved. (AN Not that Meranda and Logan would just leave her there, but I needed her and Remy to be alone for this.)   
  
"So Ah guess Ah owe ya an apology," Rogue's sweet southern voice stated, causing Remy to jump even closer to her side.  
  
"Chere! Y' awake!" Remy exclaimed squeezing her ungloved hand in his gloved one. "Y' had meh worried."  
  
"Ah can see," Rogue smirked slightly as she adjusted in the bed. "Yer talkin' in the first person."  
  
Remy snickered and placed his thumb over her knuckles, kissing it softly. After a few moments he spoke again. "It wasn't Remy y' saw today," he began before Rogue shushed him.  
  
"Ah know. And Ah shoulda known bettah than ta jus' think ya'd evah do that ta meh. Ah'm sorry,"   
  
"Think nothin' o' it ma chere," Remy waved it off as he looked at her for a long moment. His usual smirk suddenly appeared on his face and he leaned in closer to her, whispering huskily, "So dis mean we still together, hahn?"  
  
"Ah suppose," Rogue replied giggling. "Since Ah didn't git a bettah offer. And no one else will take ya now."  
  
Remy laughed loudly. "It be true mon amore. Y' ruined Remy fer de other femmes."   
  
"Good," Rogue replied, stifling a yawn. "Ah'm so tired."  
  
"Rest now den. Remy look after y'." Remy brushed the stray hair from her eyes, the fingers of his left hand still laced with her own.  
  
"Ah can't sleep," Rogue whined.  
  
"Why dat?" Remy asked looking around for the tiger Logan had brought down earlier, figuring she'd want that.  
  
"Ah'm cold," she stated, moving over in the bed enough so Remy could climb in, hoping he'd accept the invitation.   
  
"Y' wan' y' pere ta find Remy in bed wit y'?" Remy smirked as he kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers next to her, wrapping his arms around her body as she rested her head on his chest.   
  
"Ah'll risk it," Rogue yawned again as she began to drift into a deep sleep. "Hey Rems?"  
  
"Oui ma chere?" Remy asked, finding it hard to keep his eyes open as well.  
  
" Je t'aime."  
  
"Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant et pour toujours."  
  
Author's Note: Wow, another chapter up in the same week. Is it just me or are these things getting longer? This chapt's 16 pages, but whose counting? (Besides me anyway.) Y'all should feel loved. Actually, I just felt inspired. Now for translations and shout outs.  
  
Translations: Bonjour cherie ~ Hello Dear  
  
pere ~ father  
  
Oui ma chere? ~ Yes my dear?  
  
Je t'aime ~ I love you.  
  
Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant et pour toujours. ~ I love you too. Now and forever.  
  
I know some of those are pretty much self explanatory but I try. Oh and if I missed any, sorry.  
  
Now, shout outs:  
  
Koosei ~ I like Batman and Robin so that's where I remembered it from and thought, hey it could work. And you know with the scarf you've got all those little strings and the breathing issue becomes harder so yeah. And just for you, Risty made her move. Well, for me too. Lol! Well, hope you liked.  
  
Lovablelatina ~ Oh don't worry, Remy has a huge imagination. It comes from reading fanfics over my shoulder. J/k. I'll come up with something, so long as my muse doesn't desert me.  
  
Rogue4787 ~ Yeah, now I just need to find some chicks for the new recruits. Except for Roberto and Rahne. I think I'll put the two of them together. Thank you, I like the scene in Rogue's head too. And as you can see, Madison is back. Now I wonder what Rogue will do when her corporeal counterpart comes into play? We'll just have to wait and see I guess. (As you can tell I have plans. Run in fear.)   
  
cool-chick-rae ~ Batman is the best superhero after the X-Men. Sorry, that's just random thoughts.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ seems like your fic inspired me again. Cause look, you updated and now so have I. How scary. I did take the hint hint though. (hint hint, you should to. LOL!) I hope you don't hate me for the whole angsty romyness this chapter. But there were cuddles and stuff and they made up in the end. I agree, Hank is freaking awesome and y'know he almost never gets shown any love. It's sad really. So I thought I had to fix that in my story. And yeah, risty/mystique is a bitter bitch. Maybe I should be really cruel and pair her with Sabertooth, since y'know he like never bathes and would just be the worst possible choice for anyone EVER. Sorry, random venting. Anyway, Merry Christmas back at ya and hope to see a review for this chapter too.   
  
Rogue77 ~ Well at least the wait wasn't long this time! Hope you keep loving it though. (I worry sometimes when it's like 2 in the morning and I'm not sure I'm even typing in the English language anymore.) LOL, anyway, enjoy.  
  
Taz9 ~ That is amazing, cause usually I have at least a few typo's that I find later and wonder what the hell I was on to have missed them. But anywho, I love gold stars. Thank ya much. Exactly on the more money part. That's the only reason I agreed to it. And I'll get paid a couple of days before my birthday so can we say spree? Thank you for your praise. It's the best present I could get this year. And Merry Christmas right back at ya.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka ~ Patients, the touching will come. I promise. And yep, it was Poison Ivy. And Robin's little, "Wax lips are immune to your charms" inspired me. And the funny part is I haven't seen the movie in a couple of years. I own it, I just don't watch it. How sad huh? Anyway, I think Hank's better for Meranda, at least for right now. Cause she's all angry and stuff and needs someone who can be the calming wind so to speak. Y'know, up until you said something I had never heard of CardCaptors so I don't know what you're talking about really. Sakura is going to be brought in later and kinda based on a friend of mine and she gave me the name. I really don't watch a whole lot of cartoons though except for the X-Men related ones. I am interested in what it's about though if you'd like to explain. Oh and here's the update, since you just sent the review like today I'd say I did pretty good with the soon. Yay me.  
  
Invader ZaiFae ~ It's okay, I understand how busy life can be. As I'm sure you can tell since I commented about my hectic life last chapter. So the last chapter was magic huh? Wow, cool. Now I'm kinda worried if this one lived up to the last one cause I really didn't go into the fight scenes as much as I wanted too. Oh well, I can always revise later. And I'm hoping I didn't jump around too much in this chapter cause I kinda changed the style a bit as far as timing goes. Anyway, thank you for noticing my work on Beast. It's kinda hard to develop his character cause even in the show you don't see a lot of it. But I am doing my best to fix that. And Thank You for mentioning my favorite line in the whole chapter. I was so proud of myself for that whole, "Anything he feels for me is just residual territorial nature due to his animalistic mutation" line, cause I worked really hard on it and it made her sound all intelligent yet with a sense of humor. Happy holidays to you too.   
  
Alright guys, Happy Holidays to one and all and hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon. Night and much love to everyone else who reviewed that I didn't get a chance to post too. 


	29. Chapter 28: Final Chances

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me.   
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a fic that you all need to go read too. Remember, Xander said it best. "To read make's our English speaking good." I'll be introducing more evil characters later on, hopefully soon. I have a few in mind but I have to create a couple of more. If anyone has any they'd like me to consider, feel free to send me the ideas in a review and you'll get full credit for them if I use them.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 28: Final Chances.  
  
Mystique sank onto the bed of the small apartment she'd been living in since her escape from Magneto, her whole body ached and her head still swam from her daughter's touch. 'No, not your daughter. She never was yours,' she thought as she picked up a picture of her, Irene and Rogue at age seven. The girl was smiling and holding a rather large gymnastics' trophy. Mystique couldn't deny the pride that was on her face in the photo, nor could she stop the pang in her heart as she realized that now, there was no hope for her ever having any kind of relationship with Rogue again.  
  
At least she had been successful. Weeks earlier Irene had a vision, showing her Rogue's demise as her powers grew out of her control. They both knew that she was too stubborn a girl to seek help for her oncoming overload, so Mystique had to be there. In case Rogue needed her. And now, she was fine and Irene's visions of the future had returned, and Rogue was one of their players. The blue shape shifter let out a sigh as touched the picture lightly with her fingers, tracing Rogue's face with her nail. Despite her efforts, she'd grown to love the girl. And had tried to give her everything she'd never been able to give her two sons. Kurt at least had grown up in a loving home. Her other boy, Graydon, though, she knew his hatred for her and her kind was her own fault. But with Rogue, she had hoped to do better by her. Without having to give her to strangers to do it. A cool breeze blew across the room and Mystique placed the photo on the bed and looked to the window, about to get up to close it when she froze, two emerald eyes burning a hole into her being.  
  
"Hello Raven," Meranda's voice was ice cold as she spoke. She sat on the window frame, glaring at the woman before her. "Long time no see. What's it been now? Fourteen years?"  
  
"Give or take," Mystique replied coolly as she rose, taking on a defensive stance. "What are you doing here Ebony?"  
  
"What, no hello hug?" Ebony asked as she rose swiftly, her words dripping with sarcasm. "No, hey it's good to see I didn't kill you or even a pity to see you lived?" Meranda began to circle the room, running her hand over furniture and the walls as she walked. Her eyes never leaving Mystiques.  
  
"What do you want from me? I did what I was paid to do," Mystique growled, not letting Meranda know just how tired she was. Or how unnerved Meranda's presence was making her.  
  
"Wow, what a great excuse," Meranda exclaimed as her hands began to glow a soft pink color and the paper on Mystiques walls began to fall off, the glue being loosened by the heat Meranda's hands were emitting. "Maybe I'll use that one when they ask me why no one can find the parts."  
  
"You can try," Mystique challenged evenly.  
  
"No, actually, I can succeed," Meranda stated, sending a roundhouse into the shape shifter, her sudden movement combined with Mystiques fatigue caught the blue skinned woman off guard, and the kick landed squarely in her jaw, sending her flying into a dresser. "Well come on Raven! You could at least put up some kind of a fight. I'm not even using my powers yet and wouldn't you love to see them all? Since I wouldn't have them if it weren't for you."  
  
"So that's why you're here? Cause I gave you to Townshend?" Mystique sneered as she climbed to her feet. "It wasn't much of a challenge."  
  
"Yes, shooting someone in the dark is never really that hard," Meranda growled as she stood before Mystique, placing her hand into a small pocket inside the lining of her trench coat.. "But I'm here more to tell you to stay the hell away from my daughter."  
  
"Or what?" Raven challenged.  
  
A smirk appeared on Meranda's face as suddenly her hand shot out, pinning Mystique against the wall with a dozen throwing stars, embedded in the wall as well as in the woman's blue skin. "Think about it Raven," Meranda took three steps and was suddenly in the other woman's face, watching the blood trickle down the wall from the wounds she'd inflicted, her right hand resting on the wall next to Mystique's head. She spoke quietly as she leaned closer, "You handed me over to a government agency whose main goal was to create the ultimate mutant weapon. Do you honestly think they spent all that time and money and didn't do a good job at it?" She smiled sweetly before turning away and heading back towards the window. "Just keep that in mind the next time you even think of coming near my baby." And with that, she was gone into the night leaving Mystique to find her own way out of her current predicament.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't like, find my history paper!" Kitty squealed as she rummaged around the mess on her desk. "Ugh! Have any of you seen it? It's, like, worth 40 percent of my grade!"   
  
"You put it in your bag last night," Wanda stated pulling on her trench coat and checking her hair and makeup one last time.   
  
"Oh yeah," Kitty said phasing the paper out of her bag. "Thanks."  
  
"Whatever," Wanda replied grabbing her own bag and walking out the door of their bedroom, heading down for breakfast.  
  
Downstairs, things weren't much better. All around Wanda the X-Mansion was in chaos as everyone rushed to find papers, books and everything else under the sun on this early Monday morning.  
  
"Ah finals week," Henry mused as Wanda entered the kitchen. He was sitting at the table with the other adults, sipping coffee. "A time for endings and new beginnings."  
  
"And chaos," Logan added as Kurt BAMPFED into the room, landing on Remy's foot. Logan smirked and continued reading his paper, coffee in hand.  
  
"Ow! Watch it homme!" the Cajun yelped as he hopped up and down on his good foot.  
  
"And procrastinators," Ororo added as Bobby sat at the other end of the table, frantically scribbling down an English paper that was due in his first period class.  
  
"What's going on here?" Wanda asked as she plopped down next to Meranda at the table, grabbing a donut from the box in the center.  
  
"We're enjoying the chaos that is finals," Meranda stated sipping her espresso. "And why aren't you running around like a maniac?"  
  
"Don't see the point," Wanda shrugged as she picked at the donut. "I did what I have to do, so now it just comes down to I passed or I didn't."  
  
"What a remarkable attitude," Hank commented with a grin.  
  
Rogue entered the kitchen looking paler than usual, gripping the wall for some support as she let out a long breath. Her power overload had taken a great toll on her both physically and mentally, and left her weak. Logan made a move to get up to help her but was beaten to the punch by a certain Cajun, who swept his arms around her waist and supported her over to a nearby chair at the table. "Mornin' mon amore," he said kissing her head. "Remy made y' some eggs," he smiled as he set the plate before her.  
  
"Merci Rems," Rogue smiled as she picked up the fork and dug in. "Mornin' y'all," she added to the others as they bustled around the room.  
  
"Morning dear, how are you feeling today?" Meranda asked as she brushed a hair behind Rogue's ear.  
  
"Fahne," Rogue replied as she smiled over at Logan, who was growling savagely in Remy's direction, saying sweetly, "Don't kill him Daddy. He's a good cook."  
  
"He's lucky I didn't kill him last week," Logan growled returning his attention to his paper, referring to walking into Rogue's med bay room late at night and finding his baby girl curled up in the infamous womanizer's arms. Fortunately, Henry had chosen that moment to check on Rogue as well and was able to help stave off her feral father long enough for Gambit to run.  
  
Rogue just shook her head slightly and continued to eat her breakfast. All the adult's eyes were on her, concern on their features. If it were up to anyone at the Institute, Rogue wouldn't be going back to school yet, but unfortunately, Principle Kelley had made it quite clear that if she didn't participate in finals week, then there would be no way for her to graduate in the spring and Rogue refused to repeat the year. Even with Rogue coming in this week, Kelley had insinuated that she still may not pass.  
  
Meranda and the Professor were ready though. Both were dressed nicely and prepared for the meeting they had with him this morning. And Meranda was more than looking forward to putting the little man in his place once and for all. Which was exactly why Charles was accompanying her.  
  
"Do you think you're up to today child?" Ororo asked Rogue as she drank her juice slowly.  
  
"Fer the last tahme, Ah'll be fahne," Rogue said as she sat down her glass and glared at everyone. Since her powers overloaded and the concert two weeks earlier everyone had been tiptoeing around her and catering to her every whim and driving her crazy. "Ah'm jus' a little tired from it all."  
  
"Of course you'll be fine kid," Logan stated setting the paper on the table and finishing off his coffee. "You're tough. Get it from your old man."  
  
Meranda let out a snort as she downed the rest of her espresso. "This from the man who passed out during her birth," she stated as she ran her finger lightly over the rim of her cup.  
  
Logan shot Meranda a glare as Ororo, Hank, Charles and Rogue laughed slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I understand your concern Ms…" Kelley began looking over up from Rogue's file and over at Meranda.  
  
"Davidson," she answered curtly, more than a little annoyed with the Principles apparent dislike for her and everyone at Xavier's.  
  
"Yes, Davidson, but we can't just go letting people graduate who have a tendency to not attend class now can we?" Kelley continued in a patronizing tone.  
  
"Are you trying to insinuate that my daughter didn't have a good reason for missing class?" Meranda dared, glaring daggers at the man.  
  
"I'm sorry, your who?" Kelley asked taken aback. This was definitely not the woman he'd met when Rogue was admitted to the school.  
  
"My daughter," Meranda stated, her anger rising more.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've met Rogue's mother and, I'm absolutely positive it was not you," Kelley stated, closing the file and looking at the woman. 'What are these freaks trying to pull now.'  
  
Charles quickly cut in, not having to be a telepath to sense the tension and animosity growing between the two. "It appears there was an earlier misunderstanding," Charles began, smiling politely at the principle. "This is Rogue's mother."  
  
"Ah," Kelley responded before reopening the file. "Well, as I was saying, even if she passes her finals, these absences," he paused for a moment for dramatic effect. "They're hard to ignore."  
  
"Don't you mean, the fact that she's a mutant is what's hard to ignore?" Meranda asked dangerously. She was getting a little more than pissed at this guy and that was never a good thing. It was when she got really angry that she lost control of all her acquired powers and that's when it got dangerous to be around her or even to be her for that matter.  
  
"What exactly are you trying to imply Ms. Davidson?" Kelley asked, his voice dripping with anger.  
  
"Nothing at all Mr. Kelly," Meranda stated, rising to the challenge. "I thought I was being rather blunt in my accusations."  
  
"Meranda," Charles said firmly, which had the desired effect on the woman. She shut her mouth and leaned back into her chair. He turned his attentions back to the principle, "Now, I'm sure there's something we can work out Principle Kelley," Charles used his soothing diplomatic tone that always worked on his students, and faculty alike.  
  
"In all honesty, I doubt it will matter after Friday Professor Xavier," Principle Kelley all but sneered as he closed the folder again and rose, walking to the corner and one of the many filing cabinets, opening a drawer and finding the slot for Rogue's file.  
  
"Why?" Meranda asked suspicious. "What happens Friday?"  
  
"The school board will hold another meeting concerning the Mutant Issue in our schools," Kelley smiled. "And whether or not they will be able to return next semester."  
  
"Why weren't we informed of this sooner?" Charles asked, irritation growing in his own voice.  
  
Kelley turned back to them, smiling politely. "I suppose that the school board didn't see the need to involve you Professor."  
  
"Why you little prick," Meranda seethed and rose out of her chair, her eyes glowing red. "And I'm sure you had nothing to do with that," she slammed her palms down on his desk and could feel the fear vibrating off the poor pathetic excuse for a man.  
  
"Come Meranda," Charles said, after reading enough of the Principle's mind to find out when the conference was being held and where. "We've done all we can. So long as Rogue passes her courses, he cannot hold her back. And if he tries, we come back. Good day Mr. Kelley, and we'll see you Friday."  
  
Meranda walked behind Charles, her trench coat flowing behind her as she took the handles of his wheelchair and wheeled him towards the door, opening it with her mind and slamming it the same way. Once they were safely outside and in the car, Meranda looked hard at him. "You should have let me hurt him."  
  
"But my dear, it will hurt him more when our students return in the spring," Charles concluded as they began to head back towards the Institute. "And believe me, they will be returning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat idly at the X-Man's lunch table, picking at her sandwich. She was the first one out there today and she sat alone, bored out of her skull. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, relaxing her muscles completely. It was less than a minute before she found herself in one of her new favorite places, in front of the house in her mind.  
  
She looked around, noticing the calmness that her mind had become as opposed to the chaos that reigned there only two weeks earlier. She strode up the steps and opened the door, entering the old home. She smelled the comforting scents of Dragon's blood incense and smiled. "Madison, ya here?"  
  
"No I'm in Tahiti," came the sarcastic reply from the kitchen.   
  
"Haha, yer so damned funny," Rogue stated walking into the warm room and smiling at her friend who went around what seemed to be a daily routine of making nachos. "Ya know ya don't have ta eat right?" Rogue asked as she plopped down into the chair at the table.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have anything else to do at the moment," Madison replied carrying the plate over to the table. "Besides, you're craving nachos. This morning I had eggs and I must say, that little Cajun of yours is a damned good cook."  
  
"Don't Ah know it," Rogue replied grabbing a chip and wondering if the food in her mind tasted the same as what she ate normally.  
  
"So how's your tests going?" Madison asked as she dug into her lunch.  
  
"Fahne," Rogue replied trying the chip and determining that the real thing was much better. "Especially since Ah learned how ta tap inta mah other psyche's. That French test was a piece a cake."  
  
Madison let out a loud laugh as she rose to grab a coke from the fridge. "And I'm sure Remy didn't mind at all," she smiled as she sat back down. They sat in silence for a bit as Madison ate, just enjoying each others company. It was a few moments before Madison spoke again. "I like him Marie. He's good for you."  
  
"He is ain't he?" Rogue smiled as she looked down at her glove free hands. She never wore gloves in her mind and she longed for that sensation outside of it.   
  
"It'll happen, just give it time," Madison said supportively as she gripped her friends hand. "You're almost there."  
  
"Am Ah?" Rogue asked hopefully. Since her overload, she'd spent most of everyday inside her mind with Madison, struggling to understand her power and find her own sense of control. Madison assured her every time that she was much closer, and now she could feel it in her own heart as well. She let out a long breath, blowing her bangs from her face. "What do ya think there doin' now?"  
  
"Who? Sakura and the guys?" Madison asked taking a drink from her coke.  
  
"And ya," Rogue reminded her as she twirled her hair around her finger. It was at that annoying length that was to long to really be considered short, but not long enough to do anything with. She wanted to cut it but Remy nearly had a heart attack every time she mentioned going to the beauty parlor so she left it alone and just bitched at him every time it got to be too annoying.  
  
"Probably nothing good," Madison replied, reaching behind her back and retrieving two ivory handled Beretta's from the waist band of her pants and set them onto the table. The handles were ornate with two fire breathing dragon's carved on each side. They were truly magnificent weapons and Rogue admired them for a bit as Madison continued. "Or don't you remember that part?"  
  
"No Ah remember," Rogue said softly as she picked up one of the guns and ran her finger over it gingerly as she looked to Madison for permission. The other girl nodded and Rogue proceeded to dismantle the weapon, and reassemble it in record time, spinning it once around her finger before replacing it on the table before her friends psyche.  
  
"Not bad," Madison commented as she rose to place her plate in the sink. "Guess Eric taught you better than we all thought."  
  
"Guess so," Rogue smirked as she looked over at the fridge. On the door, attached by a magnet of a monkey flipping the bird was a picture, perfectly preserved in her mind of her, Madison and three others. Madison was wrapped in the arms of a big muscled bald guy that gave Vin Diesel a run for his money in looks, as she smiled at the camera. Next to her stood a taller, leaner but still well muscled man with dark curly hair pulled back in a pony tail, a goatee and rich amber eyes, his arms wrapped around another girl with brown and red streaked hair and a knowing glint in her eyes. Rogue stood between the two women, both of whom had arms around her shoulders, pulling her back into the group hug. "Ah miss it sometimes," Rogue admitted feeling a wave of guilt wash over her. The things they'd all done together wouldn't exactly have won them good conduct medals. They were well on their way to becoming professional criminals back when Rogue was still hanging around them and now, she could only imagine what kind of trouble they were getting themselves into, or out of for that matter.  
  
"Hey, what's with the guilt trip?" Madison asked pulling Rogue to her feet. "We had fun! And the people we hurt had already hurt a lot of other people even worse."  
  
"It didn't make it right," Rogue argued.  
  
"Damn, must be all this X-Men influence. Because we all know that none of them ever fucked up before and did stupid shit," Madison stated sarcastically, releasing Rogue's hands and placing her own on her hips. "At least we were good at what we did. And besides, it's not like Mystique wasn't training you to be a terrorist anyway. We just helped hone your skills." Madison turned and headed towards the front hall. "Besides, we did a hell of a lot better job looking after one another then the X-Men seem to. Or that Brotherhood of Mystiques for that matter. We were family, or didn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"Oh come on ya know it did! Still does but Ah don't come in here ta fight wit ya," Rogue said following her. "Ah'm jus' sayin' that what we did wasn't right. Doesn't mean Ah wouldn't do it again."  
  
"That's what bothers you isn't it?" Madison turned to Rogue, her indigo and black braid flying behind her. "That you'd do it again. That you're not as perfect as you want to be."  
  
"Can't help it," Rogue shrugged. "It seems Ah'm surrounded bah perfection."  
  
"Oh you mean the red head? Please, you could take her. Hell, anyone of us could have taken anyone of your X-men. Odds are, still can," Madison said as she started up the stairs.  
  
"Where are ya goin?" Rogue asked, stopping at the base. In all the time she'd spent up in her mind, she'd never climbed the stairs before.  
  
"To meet your pain," Madison said calmly holding out a hand to Rogue.  
  
A cold breeze blew down the stairs, and Rogue clutched her shoulders. The upper floor seemed overly dark, contrasting greatly with the light, airy atmosphere on the lower floor. "Ah don't wanna go up there."  
  
"You have to if you ever want to learn control," Madison said evenly. "The secrets in your pain, and you keep your pain up there."   
  
"Ah ain't ready," Rogue stated turning to leave when Madison's words stopped her.  
  
"If you don't think you're ready now, then you never will be."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Remy, what's going on?" Evan asked as he and the others joined the young Southern couple at their lunch table. Remy sat munching thoughtfully on a bag of chips while Rogue sat motionless besides him, her head bent and her chin resting on her chest.  
  
"Nothin' homme," Remy replied as he threw the empty bag into the middle of the table.  
  
"What's, like, up with Rogue?" Kitty asked about to wave a hand in front of the young Goth's face when Remy's hand shot out and caught her wrist.  
  
"Ma chere be medetatin'. Probably talkin' ta dat Madison fille again," Remy stated releasing Kitty's arm and grabbing Rogue's coke, taking a drink. Rogue had told everyone a lot of what went on in her head when she meditated, but Remy knew more than the others.  
  
"Is it wise for her to be doing that here?" Scott asked sitting down across from Remy, Jean sitting next to him, peering at Rogue with curiosity.  
  
"I wonder what's going on in her head right now," Jean mused when Remy suddenly shot her a glare.  
  
"Curiosity killed de cat mon ami," Remy growled, overly protective of Rogue in her current, vulnerable state. "Best leave it alone Jeanie."  
  
"I wasn't going to," Jean's voice trailed off as she looked down at her hands, her face turning a bright enough shade of red to rival her hair.  
  
"Course not," Remy stated, trying not to become annoyed, but the truth was it was incredibly hard. Remy had come up on Rogue about five minutes before the others had shown up and he'd found her deep in meditation. He'd seen her in this state several times over the last two weeks and each time they got deeper and deeper and in Remy's opinion, more dangerous. Every time she came out of it her moods were different, and more intense than the last. Usually, she only attempted this deep of a meditation with her mother or Xavier around, as well as Doctor McCoy, who could sense her sudden changes in mood and physical status, and pull her out of it fast if the case so required. He wasn't sure what she was thinking undertaking in it here at school, but he was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe. Even if that meant letting down all of his shields and walls and letting his full empathic ability shine to it's fullest. The only downside was he wasn't only connected to Rogue and her mood, but to everyone else's within a two mile radius. "She's fine," he returned his gaze to Scott, deciding to answer the boys question. "Remy's lookin' after her."  
  
"Do you need some help?" Jean offered, feeling the effects of Remy's empathy through her basic telepathic skills.  
  
"Non p'tite. Remy got it under control," Remy replied smirking at her when a sudden wave of fear washed over him, coming from Rogue. He turned on the bench, straddling it as he faced her, looking at her intensely. "Fer now," he added as he watched his girlfriend, her breathing quickening a bit and for a brief instant he wished he was a telepath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So ya sayin' if Ah don't go up now that's it?" Rogue asked glaring at Madison.  
  
"No," Madison took a few steps down and met Rogue's gaze. "What I'm saying is if you don't believe in yourself enough to go up now, you probably won't ever be able to."  
  
"Wow, ya sure have a lotta confidence in meh," Rogue replied sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest and looking over her shoulder at the door.  
  
"Oh cut the shit," Madison replied annoyed. "It's not my fault you're a chicken shit."  
  
"Ah am not!" Rogue yelled glaring back at the girl.  
  
"Then why won't you go up there?"  
  
"Cause Ah don't feel lahke it."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"How?"   
  
"Fine, if you want to play this game that's fine by me," Madison threw her arms up in the air and walked over to the couch, flopping down in a huff.  
  
Rogue looked at her friend and then back up at the stairs. She couldn't go up there. Couldn't relive it again. "Ya jus' don't understand how hard this is," she whispered.  
  
Madison was at her side in an instant. "Yeah, I do. I've been up there Rogue," Madison whispered, placing a supporting arm on her friends shoulder. "I know it's hard, but if you want the answers then you have to relive it."  
  
Rogue let out a long breath and looked up the stairs, before slowly beginning to climb. She got halfway there before turning around and looking down at Madison. "Ain't ya comin' gal?"  
  
"This part you have to do alone," Madison replied. "But I'll be here when your done."  
  
"Well tarnation gal, ya coulda told meh that earlier!" Rogue stated, her accent thickening the farther up the stairs she climbed. "How will ah know where ta go?" she asked before continuing.  
  
"You just will. Now get going! You're lunch breaks not going to last forever."  
  
Rogue let out another breath and turned back, climbing the stairs to face her demons. She made it to the top of the stairs and saw two long corridors, one a lot longer than the other one and lined with different kinds of doors. She could hear screaming and pounding coming from that corridor. "Mah psyches," she whispered to herself before looking down the shorter corridor. It was a lot darker and she could feel the cool breeze coming from that direction. "Must be this way," she mumbled as she walked down that hallway. It was also lined with doors, but none of them as imposing as the first. To her left and right she saw different memories. The first few doors were her most recent, consisting of her and the X-men and Remy and her parents. The farther down the hall she went, the older the memories were and the younger she became in them. She walked for what felt like forever till she came across the doors she didn't want to look in. The memories she whished died long ago, that she'd pushed to the back of her mind and the end of this hallway. Most of them just had the doors closed with a foreboding shadows over them, and with each one she passed she knew which memory it possessed. But one stood out above the rest. It was at the very end of the corridor, the door made of steel and covered in thick chain's and several padlocks. The air around it was like ice and like the others, Rogue knew what memory lay hidden here.   
  
"The answer's in your pain," Madison's words rang through her head as she lifted her hand and touched the door. Chain's feel away and Rogue was sucked into the room, where once again, she could here her own screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pain and confusion hit Remy like a tidal wave just seconds before Rogue began to scream. The X-Men all moved into action, looking for concern at their friend as Kitty pulled out her cell phone to call the institute, and Jean went into Rogue's mind. Meanwhile, the guys formed a human shield around their friend, keeping the bystanders from getting to close while the girls started offering assistance and Remy grabbed onto Rogue's shoulders, shaking her forcefully.   
  
Jean entered a room in a house to find a black and indigo haired girl glaring daggers at her as she stood at the base of a long staircase.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked the redhead as she pulled out a dagger from her arm band.  
  
"I'm looking for Rogue," Jean said as she started towards the stairs. "She needs my help."  
  
"She doesn't need anything from you red," the other girl growled stepping into Jean's path. "She has to do this on her own. She'll be fine so you can just get the fuck out of here. Now."  
  
"Look, I know who you are Madison," Jean said standing up to the girls challenge. "And I know you think you know what's best for her, but she's hurting. Can't you feel it?" Suddenly Jean felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Remy smiling at her.   
  
"She's okay p'tite," Remy reassured her. "Dis be somethin' she have t' do. Now go 'fore Madison git's mad hahn?"  
  
"But," Jean began before she felt herself be forcefully pushed out of Rogue's mind. Everyone turned to look at her except for Remy. "They won't let me help her," she said tiredly as she leaned against Scott.   
  
As suddenly as it began, Rogue's screaming stopped and her eyes shot open, tears clouding them. She looked around at the group slowly, her eyes settling on Remy, who had to put his shields back into place to fight off the overwhelming sadness, fear and betrayal rolling off of Rogue. "Y' alright mon amore?" he asked going to wrap her into a hug when she suddenly pulled away from him.   
  
"Don't touch meh!" she shouted and got up, grabbing her things and running off towards her class, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Chere wait!" Remy called going to follow her when Wanda stopped him.  
  
"I don't think she wants you Remy," the young Goth stated grabbing her own bag. "Let me handle this one okay?" Wanda took off after Rogue, her trench coat billowing behind her. Everyone watched dumbfounded, their astonishment finally broken by the bell signaling them to head back to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy sulked around on the couch. It was Friday afternoon and finals week had ended for the short winter holiday. By all accounts Remy should be thrilled, but as he idly flipped through the channels, nothing but sadness clouded his heart. It had been a week since Rogue had spoke to him, and the pain of her silence was killing him.   
  
It wasn't just him though. Since the incident at lunch on Monday she hadn't really spoken to anyone. Including Logan and Meranda, much to their unease.   
  
Now, Remy sat alone in the rec room, as the others prepared for the school board meeting this evening. The Professor had requested that they all attend, and take the news of the meeting and the boards decision back to their parents over the holidays.   
  
Remy was aware of Rogue's presence as soon as she entered the room but said nothing. He'd learned early on in the week that she didn't want anything to do with him until after she dealt with whatever she needed to. So as hard as it was for him, he was giving her the space she needed.  
  
Rogue walked slowly across the room, settling down next to him on the couch. They sat in silence as Remy continued to flip through the channels.   
  
"Watcha watcin' Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked quietly as she stared at the screen ahead.  
  
"Nothin' really Cherie," Remy replied clicking off the TV. "Ain't nothin' on." He threw the remote down on the table and looked at her as she continued to stare at the screen. She'd been crying. He could tell by the streaks made in her makeup. 'Ma chere seems t' be doin' dat a lot dis week,' he thought, longing to take her in his arms and make everything better for her. 'If only Ah could charge de bad feelings and blow dem away, Ah would.'  
  
They sat for a few more moments in complete silence before Rogue looked over at him, meeting his gaze. "Ah'm sorry fer the way Ah've been actin' lately. Ah jus' had ta work some stuff out."  
  
"Did y' work dem out den?" Remy asked, grateful that she was finally willing to talk to him about whatever was bothering her.  
  
"No, not yet," Rogue replied in all honesty as she watched the hope drain from his beautiful demon eyes. More than anything she wished she could tell him that everything was okay and she had all the answers but she didn't yet and she couldn't lie to him. She loved him too much to do that. "And Ah don't know how long it'll take either."  
  
Remy looked down at his hands for a moment before meeting her gaze, offering her a smirk, "Remy got all de time in de world mon amore," he got up and leaned closer to her and watched to make sure she didn't flinch away before quickly kissing the top of her head. "He be here when y' be ready t' talk." He started towards the door and stopped when a faint sound met his ears.  
  
"Wait," Rogue whispered, the tears returning to her eyes. Remy turned and looked at her with concern. "Ah ain't ready ta talk yet but," she took in a deep breath before meetin' his gaze. "Could ya jus' hold meh fer awhile?"  
  
In two long strides, Remy was across the room and on the couch, pulling Rogue into his arms, whispering French into her ear, trying his best to sooth her as he slowly rocked her back and forth, letting her cry into his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gym of Bayville High School was filled that night as parents, teachers and the press were gathered around for the school boards monthly meeting. All the students and faculty of the Xavier Institute sat near the front in a large group, Hank and Kurt hidden by their image inducers.  
  
Everyone watched as Principle Kelley stood before the board, rattling off a list of reasons why the mutants of Bayville should not be allowed back the following semester, or ever again.   
  
The whole thing sent a wave of anger thru the students of the Xavier Institute while they sat and listened, waiting for their own fate to be decided. Rogue sat huddled close to Remy, much to her father's dislike, her head resting on his shoulder as their hands rested intertwined on his knee. This was all just too much for her. Between her fatigue from her power overload and the emotional roller coaster her recent discoveries had sent her into, she was both mentally and physically exhausted. That topped of with the tension brought on by the board meeting tonight had not done her any good at all. Remy had tried to persuade her to stay home and rest. He'd even offered to keep her company, not really looking forward to the meeting and all the emotions that it would bring crashing against his mental wall. And he was always up for taking care of Rogue. But sadly, she had insisted on attending, arguing that she couldn't wait in anticipation all night to find out the boards decision. It was just too big and the suspense would drive her crazy.  
  
Meranda sat straight and tall between Ororo and Hank, an air of dignity and defiance about her as she stared daggers at Kelley, seething more with each word he spoke.  
  
"Distinguished members of the board, the mutants at Bayville High have continued to put our normal students in jeopardy repeatedly throughout this semester. Not only that, but there is an increasing amount of absences among the Mutant Populace of our school, the reason usually being something do to their powers. This last month alone damage to the school such as electrical surges, frozen water fountains, tether ball ropes coming to life, as well as several other unusual incidents, that can only be explained by the mutants using their powers, have been reported which have resulted in thousands of dollars worth of damage which taxpayers are forced to pay for." Kelley spoke coolly a smirk on his face. "This is a clear violation of the act which allowed them to return to school in the first place and must result in their immediate expulsion."  
  
Around the room there was a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd. Next to Kurt, Amanda squeezed his hand supportively, her family joining those who booed rather than the supporters of Kelley's radical proposal.  
  
Rogue tensed next to Remy, anger filling her eyes. Remy squeezed her hand gently, trying his best to soothe her and control the emotions crashing against him. When he was in a large room, filled with a strong emotion, like hatred for instance, it became harder for him to keep his walls up against it. That was one of the few reasons he stayed at Xavier's. As strong as Remy's shields already were, at times he needed them to be stronger and the Professor was helping him to build them.  
  
"Alright settle down," the President of the board stated, banging his gavel down hard on the table and drawing everyone into silence. "Thank you Principle Kelley, now I believe that Professor Xavier has some points to make as well."   
  
Kelley huffed a bit and took his seat, glaring over at Charles as Ororo and Meranda got up and walked behind him, Ororo taking his chair and rolling him towards the middle of the floor, turning him to face the crowd as well as the board itself. Meranda took her place next to him, a folder full of papers in her hands.   
  
"First off, I'd like to thank the board once again for letting me speak to you all tonight," Charles began, his voice calm and soothing. "We all know why we're here so I'll just get right down to business. Mutants, are nothing to fear. We are simply the next phase in the evolutionary chain," Charles looked on at the crowd. So many emotions were radiating towards him. Fear. Anger. And respect. That was what he focused on and it was coming the strongest from his students. That feeling gave him strength to continue and hope for his dream. "It is true that some of us possess powers that may be considered dangerous, but only if those mutants are left uneducated and ignorant of how they can control there gifts. It is my job, as well as the people I have working with me to educate these gifted students in controlling their abilities, but I cannot do this alone. If you allow mutants to be kept out of school. If you deny them an education, you are hurting yourselves more then they're hurting you." He paused for a moment, letting the crowd come to terms with what he'd just said before continuing. "When we all leave this meeting tonight, we'll get in our cars and drive home. Now imagine how dangerous we'd be if none of us had ever learned how to drive? We couldn't have done that without a basic education first, so that we could comprehend and understand the rules of driving and road courtesy. The same holds true for my students and their gifts. I cannot teach them to control them if they do not have a basic education. An education that every American citizen is entitled to."  
  
The crowd watched him for a moment in silent awe before he continued once again. "Now, Principle Kelley has raised some good arguments against my students, but I'm afraid if you are going to expel them, then there are a few others that must join their ranks." At this point Meranda stepped forward, folders in hand.  
  
"These were obtained through legal ways," she began, her voice clear and calm, hiding the anger that dwelled beneath it. "The first article I'd like to address is Principle Kelley's accusations on the number of absences among the Mutants at Bayville High being higher than in it's not mutant populace. I'd like to present the board with these attendance records of the Bayville High Football team, compared to those of the students who also live at the Xavier Institute." Meranda handed the board the papers. "These were obtained from a school report that can be found online." (AN this may not be true and you may not actually be able to do this, but this is AU so I say it is. And I don't know about anyone else's schools, but back when I was in high school jocks, especially football players, could do no wrong. Which was really dumb at my school cause our team sucked.) "The next accusations are based on school damage caused by mutants," Meranda continued. "The water fountains that froze, were all outside, in New York's lovely November weather," Meranda stated, noticing as Bobby shrunk into his seat. "And electrical surges happen everyday, due to blown fuses and damaged transformers that could have very well been the fault of the electric company and not any students with special abilities." Here she noticed Jubilee and Ray sink into their seats as well. "And as for tether ball ropes coming to life," now was Wanda's turn, "Isn't that just a little absurd for even you Mr. Kelley?" Laughter rang out through the crowd as all the students as well as a few parents and several teachers had a good laugh at the Principle's expense. "And if you're going to try to get sympathy for your cause by playing the tax payer card," Meranda smirked and shook her head. "Well, Benjamin Franklin said it best. There are only two certainties in this life. Death and taxes and that applies to mutants as well."  
  
A few chuckles were heard as Meranda presented the rest of her folders to the board before taking her place back behind the Professor. Charles again rolled forward and cleared his throat before turning fully to the board. Last time we met here, discussing the future of our mutant students, they proved to you that they have learned to use their powers for the betterment of society as well as the protection of it's not so gifted citizens. That they could control their gifts for the common good, and even those who caused the commotion have since learned to act differently, as you can see by the lack of any disturbance here tonight. By making them relive this trial, and prove themselves again is cruel and unnecessary. Please, put your trust in them as they put their trust in you tonight. Thank you." With that, Charles, Ororo and Meranda took their seats.  
  
"Thank you Professor Xavier," the President of the Board said as the group from the Institute took their seats. "The members of the board and I have looked over this information, prior to this meeting, since Ms. Davidson was kind enough to fax it over earlier in the week as well as several other, interesting and befitting pieces of evidence that help to clear the Mutant's of Bayville High. And in light of recent events, as well as a glowing letter of recommendation from the President, this board has determined that the mutants of Bayville will be returning next semester. Now, I hope that this will be the last time we have this discussion Principle Kelley," the President stated, shooting a glare over at Kelley before banging his gavel. "Meeting adjourned."  
  
A wave of relief passed over the students of Xavier as Charles turned to face them smiling. "Now my students, let's go home."  
  
Calliann's Ravings: And the students won! As if there was ever any doubt. Xavier kicks too much ass. Okay, I'm sure y'all have a bunch of questions, like what the hell was it Rogue saw in her head. Well, I must say, you just have to wait till the next chapter cause I'm an evil heinous bitch. J/K! Well, actually I am a evil heinous bitch but the reason you have to wait is cause there's a plan and I'm trying to follow it. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow, err…later today, cause it's my plan. And also my birthday so everyone gets a gift. And I have tomorrow off so after I get stuff done for classes, more posting from me. And now my ranting's and ravings are probably starting to confuse people so I'll stop. Except for this last bit. I don't know if I like how the school board meeting played out, especially Charles speeches but hopefully it sounds better to everyone else than it does to me. And now on to my many reviewers or at least a few of them.  
  
Taz9 ~ I rock? Yay! I really don't know how I do it either. If it weren't for you wonderful reviewers I wouldn't even know THAT I did it at all actually. Rogue will figure it all out in the next chapter. But I had to stop here cause this one was getting really long. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Rogue4787 ~ Well, I noticed how all the Rogue centered stories did Self Possessed chapters as well, and what gets me is it never really goes into what might have been going on in Rogue's mind at the time. So I thought I'd try to focus more on that then on what the others were trying to do to stop her. Here's a little more on Madison and you'll get even more later, but hopefully you'll still like her then. She's one of Rogue's old friends that she used to get into trouble with, as I've kinda outlined in this chapter. It's not that they're bad people, just not perfect angels. She is still alive and her corporeal self will be making a later appearance as well as her and Rogue's other friends. Thanks for your congrats and hopefully I'll be able to post again quicker than last time. Hope you liked this one as well.  
  
Jukebox ~ Thanks as always! Your support means so much.  
  
Koosei ~ Well, Carol will make other appearances they won't be for awhile so don't worry. And I couldn't let Rogue leave him. This is a Romy after all and what kind of Romy fan would I be if I screwed it up like that. I'd have to kick my own ass. Well, hoped you liked this as well. Let me know.  
  
Lovablelatina ~ sorry there's a lack of reaction to Rogue and Remy's bedroom predicament, but I didn't really want to write about Remy trying to outrun Logan's claws. I did give you a little taste though, hope it was enough. Enjoy.  
  
NNC ~ Sorry if this disappoints you, but I've never wrote a Lemon and I don't see myself doing it in the near future.  
  
Rogue77 ~ I'm nocturnal. It's my way. Yeah, damn metamorph's don't like Romy's do they. Bastards. I can't wait to see your trick. Can I have a hint? Please…::pouts::  
  
Ishandahalf ~ Yay, you reviewed! I love it when you do that. Logan can't skewer Remy in my story. It's not allowed. If he does I'll have to go get out my big magnet and my torture devices, and let's just say, it won't be pretty in the end. I guess I did good with the whole point and click idea. It just kinda popped into my head and I ran with it and now I'm really glad I did. And don't think your story didn't inspire me cause it did. But I've had a rough work week and this is my first day off since Tuesday so I post as quick as I can. Hope you enjoy mine as much as I enjoyed your last three.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka ~ My friend who helped me create Sakura told me to tell you that she's heard of the show before and was a fan which is why she picked the name. The Madison bit was purely a coincidence. I had no idea about the show and the name Madison just kinda popped into my head and she didn't even realize it till I showed her your review and she remembered. And Toddler Suzuka is right. Remy would NEVER consciously cheat on Rogue.  
  
Untitled Whispers ~ Well I'm always happy to have a new reviewer. And being obsessed with Romy is NEVER a bad thing. And I must agree, Remy is way to hot to die. Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear more from you.  
  
Jadedbeauty ~ You can and did and did I tell you how wonderful your stories are? I'm sure I have and if not, I just did so yay me. Hope you enjoyed this one as well. I try.  
  
Mercury Dream ~ Thank you! You're the only one whose sang to me. Well besides a guy at work, but I told him that the greatest gift he could give me was to stop singing. Damn that British Glory I don't possess. Well, at least I'm 365 days closer to my legal drinking age. Guess till then I'll just have to do it illegally like everyone else in America under the age of 21. I'm not sure how we'd set up the petition either, but it does sound like a really good idea. And I guess we'd send it to fox or marvel.   
  
I'm just glad you're feeling better enough to review. I did miss your last one but you more than made up with it with both these long ones.   
  
I knew you'd like it if I added Jamie. He is too cute. I like most of the newbies though. And I can't wait to for the sequel to your story. I'm excited and giddy. I would love to tell you exactly what she meant but then I'd ruin the next chapter for you and I don't want to do that. And she could have been watching Something Blue although I like Lover's Walk and Spikes little monolog about Buffy and Angel in it.   
  
I don't think any of us are old enough to know what they were doing in that danger room. Scary.  
  
I loved Batman and Robin. And it has the best ideas as you can tell from my little theft of it. Batgirl was pretty awesome too. And thank you for noticing my 'residual territorial nature' line. I'm just so proud of it, which is probably sad but hey, it could be worse I guess. You're welcome for the RoLo. The decision was made on the requests of two people specifically. You and my friend Sofie.   
  
Dru is awesome. And I'm really proud of my impression. I can even do that whole insane sway thing. But I digress. I must disagree though on one thing. I'm a die hard Buffy/Angel fan so the whole Buffy/Spike thing is just so wrong to me. But alas, diversity is what makes the world go round. I love Spike, don't get me wrong, and Angel annoys the hell out of me most of the time, but I just can't bring myself to see Buffy with Spike. I do love the new Angel eps with Spike. There just so damned funny, at least the ones I've seen are anyway.   
  
Damn straight jacket. I hate when they're difficult. Gives you that cramp in your neck and the headache from hitting your forehead on the desk when you miss the keyboard. Not pretty. LOL! I could do that but I don't want to steal your immortality idea and gosh darnit you just beat me too it. I'll come up with something though. I usually do. And you're right about the party. Bad idea on my part.   
  
I guess you'd say you have a love/hate Jott thing going on which is just fine. I've been working on some of my future chapters and there is some Jott bashing. Oh well, it has to be done (cause let's face it it's just too fun). Now onto your next review.  
  
You are so welcome. After you started posting your recommendation for my fic I started getting a lot more reviews so I'm sure it's due to you, so I should be thanking you as well. Ish's fic just rocks so I had to start with the advertising for it as well. But we all knew she would do great though. And I'm afraid I can't even compare to her. She's more like up there with you and I'm still at the bottom of the rung, which is just fine by me. Xander is awesome, and I've been told that Harmony is funny in Angel but she just sucked as a villain. And annoyed the hell out of me at times. But so long as she's funny I'm sure I could forgive it. And leave those mittens off missy! I like the random comments.   
  
OH you hate everyone too? Yay! I'm not alone once again. People annoy the hell out of me, but for your information, I don't consider you people. And Meranda did inflict bodily harm and threats of revenge onto her so she suffered. And will again later. I'd kill her off now, horribly and painfully, but I may need her later.   
  
Y'know, I never noticed it, but I must have an M thing right now since all my characters names start with M. If you ever read the other fic I have up, (which you should cause I haven't been getting as many reviews for it and I'm not sure if it sucks or not and I know you'd be honest and tell me) the son Meranda and Logan have in that, I don't remember if I stated his name in what I have posted yet or not, but his name is Merrick. I'm going to put up a sequel to that one if I get more positive reviews for it. Anyway, back to your review. Hopefully you'll continue to love Madison when she comes in her real form. (Which will be in about two chapters.) You want to hear something scary? Madison's personality is based on mine. I'm really that sarcastic and that much of a bitch and I've really been known to be that honest. You'll get a better look at her later when her and Sakura come into play. (Sakura is based on my friend who agrees with the Spike as Remy idea, and we actually thought of banter that we normally have and I'm putting it into the story, but I'm getting ahead of myself again. Back to the review. Luck and love to you as well dear, hope this was worth the wait and I hope to have more up soon. (Wow, my reply to you was over a page long. Cool. We should exchange emails or something.)   
  
Crystalyn ~ I'm glad you love the story but I must refer you up to NNC, and the whole I don't do Lemon's bet. Sorry.   
  
Rogue5157 ~ Oh you have info on Wanda's mom? Where'd you get it cause I couldn't find anything. Thanks for letting me know.  
  
Gothic Cajun ~I may not have inspired you to go to prison yet but my story is still young. I fear you and your angst love. But that's okay. There will be more angst later so at least I know you'll be happy with it so it'll all be worth it.  
  
Emumoon ~ I'll try to put in more French but all of mine I have to translate on a site cause I don't speak anything but English. I say you use the wax lips idea too. The more the merrier. Glad your hooked, are ya still?  
  
Well, that's all from me for tonight. Take care all and much love.  
  
Calliann 


	30. Chapter 29: Christmas At Xaviers

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me.   
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a fic that you all need to go read too. I meant to get this chapter up before Christmas, but work made it impossible. Hope y'all still enjoy though.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 29: Christmas at Xavier's  
  
Rogue smiled as she took a small glass ornament with a ornately painted angel on it. She fingered it gingerly before placing it on the tree in the middle of the Rec room in the Xavier Institute. It was the last decoration to be put up. She looked around the room in awe of the transformation it had taken over the period of the morning. Garland and tinsel hung from the tree as well as the stair rail and mistletoe hung in the doorway leading to the front hall. Stockings were along the fireplace as well as several festive candles placed along the mantel. Lights adorned the tree and the windows and presents were piled high under and behind the tree. Rogue took a step back and gazed up at the tree, admiring the tree, wrapping her arms around her arms as she gazed up. Arms wrapped around her waist and she tensed visibly, fear running across her face before a smooth Cajun voice purred into here ear, "Jus' meh chere."  
  
Rogue relaxed a bit and snuggled close to him, her gaze never leaving the tree. "It's beautiful ain't it Swamp Rat?" she whispered leaning against him.   
  
"Remy seen more belle things he whispered into her ear and kissed the top of her head. "An' Remy holdin' de mos' belle thing on earth." His kisses moved down to her neck, still with the barrier of her hair between his lips and her skin. She leaned against him a bit, reveling in his affections, moaning slightly.   
  
"What are ya doin' Rems?" she closed her eyes, her voice breathless and barely above a whisper. "What if daddy comes in?" He continued to kiss her, his lips moving from her neck to her shoulder, his hands beginning to move as well. "Rem's we shouldn't be doin' this, Rogue continued as the sound of breaking glass brought her out of her reverie. She opened her eyes as she saw the ornament she'd just placed on the tree shattered on the ground. Suddenly Remy's arms tightened around her waist, bruising her abdomen. "Remy stop it!" she said pushing at his hands to no avail. They just tightened around her as his kisses became more ravenous. "Remy!" Rogue began to kick and struggle against him, the struggle ripping the silk metallic blue dress she wore. Finally he let go of her waist, pushing her way forcefully. She spun on him and instead of her demon eyed lover, she found the blonde haired blue eyed football player she'd thought she loved long ago. "Cody?" she asked. Her voice was small, barley above a whisper. She looked down at the dress she wore, remembering the last time she wore it. It was Madison's. She'd begged her friend to let her borrow it for her date with Cody that night and Madison had finally submitted, although more than a little reluctantly. She'd wanted everything to be perfect, and now it was the one night she regretted not staying home most of all. The Rec Room darkened and a cold chill blew across Rogue's bare arms as she looked on the young man before her in terror.  
  
"Oh come on Marie," his words echoed, like a terrible nightmare coming to life again. "We both love each other," his voice was cold and she could smell the alcohol on his breath as he moved closer to her. He wore his normal letterman's jacket and blue jeans. His hair was messy and his blue eyes shown brightly with lust. "It's a natural thing."  
  
"No Cody," Rogue whispered as she broke out into a run, hoping that she'd be able to beat one of the fastest runners in all of Caldecott County Mississippi. But just like before, his speed was too much for her. He caught her around her bare wrists and spun her to face him delivering a solid backhand to her cheek.   
  
"Now that wasn't very nahce Marie," Cody said pushing her hard against the wall, pinning her with his well toned body. "Now be good," he stroked the side of her face. "Ah don't want to hurt ya none." He kissed her forcefully and stole what little innocence she had left away forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty, Amara and Wanda woke with a start to Rogue's screaming. Before any of the girls could react the door flew open and Logan and Meranda ran in, as did Hank and Ororo as the others congregated around the door way. Rogue thrashed about in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs as Logan and Meranda rushed to her side. Logan reached out a hand and grabbed her bare arm only to feel a pulling at his skin as her powers began to suck away at his life force. Meranda reacted quickly, grabbing Logan and pulling him quickly away as she put up a psychic field of protection around her own skin and tried to grab hold of her daughter.   
  
"What's going on?" Wanda asked as she watched her friends agony.  
  
Suddenly Remy and Kurt were standing next to the bed in a cloud of sulfur and brimstone. Remy quickly released Kurt's arm and made his way next to Rogue's bed, capturing her thrashing arms in his gloved hands. "She's absorbing everyone," Meranda explained as she struggled with her daughter. "And her shields are up. I don't know what's wrong with her."  
  
Charles Xavier entered the room, noticing Ororo and Hank helping Logan to his feet and Remy and Meranda struggling with Rogue as everyone watched on. "What's wrong with her Chuck?" Logan asked as he leaned on Ororo from support, drained from his daughters touch.   
  
"I do not know Logan," Charles said as he tried to enter Rogue's mind but was thrown back by a powerful mental shield. "She won't let me in."  
  
"Move," Remy stated firmly, which earned him a quizzical stare from Meranda. "Remy have an idea." Meranda shrugged and moved over reluctantly, ready to pounce back in as soon as she was needed. Remy pinned Rogue's arms down to her sides and opened his empathy to her, conveying his love and a feeling of calm towards her. Slowly, Rogue's struggling began to fade and she merely whimpered in Remy's arms. He leaned in close to her, his hands still wrapped around her wrists. "Come back to meh cherie," he whispered soothingly into her ear. "It be a dream. Non of it be real," he continued, his arms slowly letting go of her wrists and rising to wipe the stray hairs from her face. "Come back to Remy Chere."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The secrets in your pain," Madison's voice said clearly as Rogue looked up from her crumpled place on the ground she sobbed openly as she looked up at Madison who stood before her in a black leather corset top with a silk metallic blue strip down the front and black leather hip huggers. Her boots were polished and a black leather three quarter length fitted her snuggly. Her long black and indigo hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she offered a perfectly manicured hand to Rogue.  
  
Rogue looked up at her with the wide sad eyes of a child and stared at Madison's bare hand before taking it gingerly and being pulled into another set of memories.   
  
"I'll kill him! I'm going to fucking kill the little bastard." Madison seethed as she paced before the couch where Rogue sat with Sakura and Eric on either side of her, Sakura's arm around her as she sobbed. The dress Madison had loaned her was in tatters and tears streaked her face.   
  
"Baby calm down," Tony's gravely voice said sternly as he stood looking threw a nearby drawer. "He'll get what's coming to him," Tony added as he pulled a pack of bullets from the drawer. "But you don't get to have all the fun."  
  
Eric sat staring menacingly ahead, his eyes cold as he stared over at Rogue, a brotherly love in his eyes. He rose quickly, walking over to grab his jacket, a dangerous manner in his step. Everyone stepped back away from the man before them, fear and respect in their eyes as he grabbed his weapons of the counter. "You know where he lives?" he asked Tony, his voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you think you're going a little overboard there?" Tony eyed the arsenal his friend was donning. "He's just a high school jock, not a army."  
  
"I don't take chances," Eric stated simply, slipping on his black cotton trench coat.  
  
"Wow, calm down there," Sakura stated as she handed Rogue a glass of water. "You're scaring Tony for god's sake."  
  
Rogue choked back a fit of laughter in between her sobs at the thought of the muscled giant afraid of anything. This was her family. Strong and dangerous and never yielding to any challenge. And she'd let them down by letting Cody push her around for as long as she did. And for letting him, she couldn't even bare to think about it now as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. "This is all mah fault," she whispered into her hands.  
  
"Hey, never think that," Sakura said squeezing Rogue's shoulders tighter.  
  
"If anything it's our fault for not taking care of him sooner," Madison stated kneeling before Rogue. "And believe me, we're going to soon rectify that." Madison rose and headed for the door with Eric and Tony on her heels. "Stay with her Sakura," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Will do and Madison?" Sakura called after her, as Madison stopped and turned. "Bring me back a souvenir."  
  
Madison smirked as she headed out the door. "Will do and don't worry. This won't take too long."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is it Gumbo?" Logan growled as he watched Remy hover close to his daughter as he whispered to her in French.  
  
"Don't know Monsieur," Remy replied as he pulled away from Rogue slightly, still keeping close to her. "She be confusing t' dis Cajun. T' many emotions to deal with." He shook his head once and stroked her face once more. "Ah keep tryin' t' soothe her, but it non workin'."  
  
"Keep trying kid," Meranda said resting a hand on his shoulder, feeding some of her strength into him. "Bring her back to us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was soon alone on the couch as Sakura faded into the nothingness of a pale memory. "Ya didn't kill him did ya?" she whispered to the shadows as Madison emerged, still clad in her black leather.  
  
"We were going to, but there were too many witnesses. He was with his football buddies, bragging about it. Tony and Eric put the fear of god into him though, before the police showed up and we bailed. They wouldn't let me put a bullet between his eyes though," Madison replied staring angrily into the distance, her fists clenched at her sides.   
  
"Ah still don't understand," Rogue looked up and saw her fathers psyche pacing outside the window of the house in her mind. She jumped off the couch startled. "What's he doin' here!"  
  
"You're asleep," Madison replied as she shut the curtains. "He made the mistake of touching you when you were reliving your past. And here he is, joining the masses." She peered out around the blinds at the feral man, anxious to get to his baby girl.  
  
"But Ah don't understand," Rogue said sinking back into a chair. "Ah can touch mah parents."  
  
Madison sighed and began to look perturbed. "Think about it Rogue. He touched you while you were dreaming that Cody was RAPING you! What was the one thing going through your mind during that experience that has never went through your mind before, especially where your parents were concerned."  
  
Rogue thought and suddenly it all fell into place in her mind, like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that fell under the couch. The one thing she always wondered and hoped for after her powers emerged was that her parents could touch her. She wanted them to be able to hold her and comfort her and lover her with out the fear of her poison skin coming into play. When Cody touched her that night though, the only thought that went thru her mind was that he couldn't. And after that, she didn't want anyone to ever touch her again, except for her parents. She felt safe with her parents in ways that she never felt safe with anyone else, except for Sakura, Madison and the guys. Then when Cody touched her again, she absorbed him, and that scared her so much that by the time her friends found her, it was all falling into place now.  
  
Rogue was suddenly at the party. Irene had told her it would do her some good to get out with some friends and she was regretting it already. She leaned against the railing of the porch looking out over the river, taking in the sounds of the night as country music flooded her ears from behind. Suddenly Cody had a hold of her, dragging her to the dance floor and when she went to get away, their skin touched for the briefest instant and he was in her mind, while his body was passed out at her feet. It was then that she ran.   
  
She wasn't sure how she ended up in the old graveyard, but there she was, curled up against one of the massive headstones sobbing. Her shirt had gotten torn in the process and her arm sat bare to the world.   
  
"Rogue, there you are!" Madison's voice was clear as she heard her friends footsteps pound against the ground towards her. "We were worried about you." Madison stopped next to her and looked her over, kneeling down besides her. "Rogue? Marie."  
  
Rogue looked up into Madison's crystal blue eyes, devoid of their usual contacts and sobbed. "Ah don't know what's wrong wit meh! Ah'm just so scared."  
  
"It's okay," Madison soothed. "We'll get you some help," and that was when she placed a bare hand on Rogue's shoulder and passed out before Rogue's eyes.  
  
Rogue was back in the living room as Madison watched her. "Ah trusted Cody," Rogue began, her voice barely above a whisper, but it seemed to echo still among her mind. "And then he hurt meh worse than anyone could and after that Ah didn't want anyone ta evah touch meh again. So that triggered mah powers and aftah that no one could touch meh," her accent grew as she spoke.  
  
"It was a defense mechanism of your powers," Madison filled in. "you've had them longer than you think, but one mystery at a time."  
  
"So when he touched meh again, mah powers kicked in and it scared meh so when you touched meh, Ah absorbed ya to. And everyone else aftah that," Rogue continued, her voice becoming stronger as realization overcame confusion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Somethin' be happenin'," Remy said as Rogue's mood began to change drastically.   
  
"What is it child?" Ororo asked.   
  
They had since moved Rogue down to the infirmary where monitors and such were hooked up to her still form as Remy still kept a grip on her, trying to pull her out of her makeshift coma. The students had been sent back to bed since most were leaving the next morning to head home for the holidays. All had been promised a full report on Rogue's health before they left.  
  
"Don't know, but she calmer now," Remy supplied as he kept to his task. "Maybe she come back soon non?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's why mah parents could touch meh then? Not the genetics?" Rogue asked after a bit.  
  
"That's part of it. The genetics plays a role as well, but when you feel threatened, your powers do whatever they can to help protect you. But the key is, you always wanted to be able to touch your parents," Madison replied.  
  
"So to beh able ta touch the othahs…" her voice trailed off.  
  
"You have to want to. To trust that they're not going to hurt you like Cody did and know it in your heart," Madison supplied as she took her seat next to Rogue. Suddenly, Remy's voice filled her mind, pleading with Rogue to come back to him. "He's been at that for awhile," Madison commented as she looked over at Rogue. "You should probably get up now anyway. You've learned all you have to, the rest is just trusting yourself and those around you enough to see it through."  
  
"Will Ah be able ta come back here?" Rogue asked after a beat, not ready to let her renewed friendship die.  
  
"Of course!" Madison smirked. "You think you have all the answers now? Please. You have no idea how powerful you will one day become. And like I said, this house is your power center. And since I'm housekeeping," she smiled at her friend and nudged her in the ribs. "Go to your man already, he's giving me a headache."  
  
"Thank ya Madison," Rogue began as the other woman waved her off.  
  
"Think nothing of it my dear. Now get," and with that Rogue faded back into consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue opened her eyes to see Remy's red and black orbs staring down at her intensely. "Welcome back mon amore," he whispered to her, pushing a stray white bang behind her ear.  
  
"It's good ta be back sugah," Rogue replied smiling up at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
The room let out a collective sigh as the two hugged each other for a moment, even Logan not daring to break up the scene. Finally Charles wheeled over and spoke. "Are you alright my dear?"  
  
Rogue pulled reluctantly away from Remy and looked at the Professor as well as at the other adults. "Yeah, Ah'm fahne. Ah jus' had ta finish figurin' out some stuff. Ah'm okay now," she smiled at Remy as she asked herself one important question. Could she trust this guy? 'Hell yeah,' she thought as she rewrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat wrapped in a warm blanket in front of a roaring fire in the Institutes rec room. It was Christmas Eve and all around her the room shown with the spirit of the holiday. Rogue was cuddled up next to Remy as they listened to Hank read A Christmas Carol with Charles, Meranda and even Logan who had stayed home to spend this Christmas with his baby girl. Everyone else at the institute had gone home with someone that year. Wanda with Evan and Ororo to Evan's parents house. Kitty, Kurt, Ray, Sam, Jamie, Rahne, Roberto, Bobby and Jean had all gone home to their respected parents homes while Scott went to Hawaii to spend the Holidays with his brother. Jubilee had taken Piotr home with her and Amara had taken John back to Nova Roma with her. Remy had decided to spend the Holidays at the Institute, his brother having relayed the message that the assassins were still after his blood for leaving Belladonna at the alter, and besides, he wanted this Christmas to be with Rogue.   
  
"And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God bless Us, Every One," Hank finished Dickens classic and closed it, removing his glasses with his large blue hands and smiling at his listeners.   
  
"Very nice homme," Remy commented sipping on a cup of coco.   
  
"Indeed, very well done Henry," Charles agreed, placing his hands in his lap.  
  
"Not bad," Logan added his own praise as he stifled a yawn.  
  
"Marvelous Henry," Meranda said as she kissed his cheek and rose from her perch on the arm of his chair and headed over to the tree.  
  
"Ah lahked it," Rogue agreed as she held her coco in her gloved hands.   
  
"Well, what do you say we open presents now?" Meranda asked as she walked back from the tree, her arms laden with gifts.  
  
Logan let out a snort. "It's good to see some things never change."  
  
"What do ya mean daddy?" Rogue asked looking between her parents.  
  
"Your mother over there loves Christmas. She used to get up really early in the morning and make sure all the presents were set out for you and that I made believable Santa noises when I ate the cookies," Logan smiled slightly at the memory. This was the first Christmas he'd celebrated since he buried his wife and daughter over fourteen years ago. He was just so glad they were alive again.  
  
"Oh hush, you weren't any better," Meranda stated as she gathered the last of the gifts on the coffee table. "Now who wants to play Santa?" she asked removing a red hat. They'd all opened their other gifts at a small Christmas party before the other students left. These were just there own personal exchange.   
  
"Why don't you do it my dear?" Henry suggested taking a sip of his cider. "The hat does look best on you."  
  
"Okay fine," Meranda replied giddily, placing the hat atop her black curls and settling before the packages. "Okay, this one is for Rogue from, Hank," she handed the gift over to her daughter and picked up the next. "And this is to Remy from Charles," this continued on until everyone had several packages before them. "Okay, who wants to open one first?"   
  
"Let Stripes go first," Logan stated as he watched his daughter intently.  
  
"Okay," Rogue picked up the first box, which was rather large and heavy and wrapped in gold paper with a green bow. "This one's from Henry," she smiled over at him and unwrapped the package revealing a leather bound copy of Edgar Allen Poe's complete works. Rogue took in a breath and pulled out the book, marveling at the gilded lettering on the cover. "Thank ya Henry, it's beautiful."  
  
"You're very welcome my dear," Henry replied. "I know he is your favorite."  
  
"Open another one," Meranda urged her on as she handed her a larger box.   
  
"Okay, this one's from Mamma," she said ripping into the green paper and pulling out a black leather duster identical to her mothers.   
  
"Now you can stop stealing mine," Meranda smiled at her daughter as she hugged her mother fiercely.  
  
"Thank ya, Ah love it!" Rogue exclaimed, shedding the blanket and pulling it on.  
  
"Good, now open this one next," Meranda handed her another box, this one from the Professor.   
  
Rogue tore into the paper to reveal a pair of fur lined black leather gloves. She looked up at the Professor smiling. "Thank ya."  
  
"I thought they might go with the jacket your mother bought you," Charles said smiling warmly at her. "And since you're always complaining about the cold I thought those might help."  
  
"Here, open Remy's chere," Remy said handing her a long slender box wrapped in red paper with a black bow.  
  
Rogue took it smiling and ripped into the packaging finding a long jewelry box. She opened it to find a brilliant necklace that looked like it came off of royalty with black onyx surrounding the emerald in the center. Remy took it out of the box and clasped it around her neck. The gem rested easily against her pale skin as she fingered it delicately. "It's beautiful Sugah," she whispered as she smiled over at him.   
  
Remy offered her a genuine smile and kissed her gloved knuckles. "Remy knew y' like it mon amore."  
  
"Now mine kid," Logan said, tired of watching the love birds, indicating a box on the floor near her feet.   
  
"Okay," she leaned over and picked up the box that was large and light in her grasp. She ripped into it to find her birth certificate and social security card. "What's this fer?" she asked looking up at her father with curiosity.   
  
"Well, I guess now would be a good time to give her her last gift," Meranda smiled as she pulled out a box that was hidden in her pocket and handed it to her daughter. "This is from your Dad, Henry, Ororo, the Professor and myself. Think of it as an early graduation present as well."  
  
Rogue ripped into the package and found a set of keys. "What's this?"  
  
"Those would be keys to the new red mustang parked outside in the garage," Logan answered with a smirk.  
  
Rogue's face paled as she looked around the room.  
  
"And the papers are so you can finally get your license," Meranda added as Hank shot a picture of Rogue's face. Ororo had wanted to see it. "Surprised?"  
  
Rogue leapt up and launched herself at all the adults individually. "Thank ya so much!" she squealed as she made her rounds.  
  
"Now Remy feel left out," the Cajun pouted as Rogue hugged Hank.   
  
"Well buy meh a car next tahme and ya can have a hug to. But since tis the season and all," Rogue replied as she ran back to her seat and hugged the Cajun.  
  
"Okay, now lets everyone else open our gifts huh?" Meranda said as they all dug into their gifts together.  
  
"Remy love his gift cherie," Remy whispered huskily into her ear as he looked at the beautiful black silk shirt Rogue had gotten him, as well as a tee-shirt with a skull in it's center, surrounded by flames as well as flaming cards in a full house in front of it.   
  
"Good, cause that ain't the end of yer gift," Rogue said as she got up, grabbing his hands and pulling him over towards the front entrance to the room. Everyone stopped admiring their presents to watch the young couple. Rogue lead Remy over to the entry way and stopped beneath he mistletoe. "Well, ain't ya gonna kiss me Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked.   
  
Remy smirked and reached into his pocket to grab his wax lips only to find them missing. He looked at her questioningly, as a smile played in her eyes. "Lookin' for these?" she asked pulling out the box. Remy's eyes widened for a bit as she smirked. "You'll see Ah'm full a surprises Cajun," she sad as she grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him down, their lips meeting passionately, bare for the first time.  
  
The adults in the room all watched in awed silence, waiting for the Cajun to fall unconscious to the floor and shocked to see nothing happening. Slowly Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
They pulled away from each other after a few moments, needing air. Remy looked at Rogue in shock for a moment before speaking. "Y' figured it out p'tite?"  
  
"Oui," Rogue replied softly, blushing a bit as she spoke. "Ah jus' had ta trust ya not ta hurt meh. And meh ta be able ta control it."  
  
"Ah Cherie," Remy brushed a snow white bang from her eyes. "Remy always knew y' could."   
  
Suddenly a strong hand clamped down on Remy's shoulder and they both turned to meet Logan's glare. Rogue's heart stopped and for a moment she was afraid she'd have to use her super strength to keep her father from killing her boyfriend. After an intense moment, Logan finally spoke. "You better take good care of her Remy," he stated smiling at his daughter. "Or I'll make you look like the Gumbo you are." With that he leaned over and hugged Rogue. "I'm so proud of you kid."  
  
"Thank ya daddy," Rogue replied as she pulled away from her father only to have her mother pounce on her.  
  
"I knew you could do it," Meranda said hugging Rogue tightly.  
  
"Ah couldn't a done it wit' out ya mamma," Rogue said as Meranda pulled away slightly. "Ah would a nevah thought Ah could."  
  
"No," Meranda stated smiling at her. "You're stronger than you know. And smarter than you think. You would of figured it out. I'm just glad I was here to see you do it."  
  
"Congratulations My dear," Henry said hugging Rogue as well, as she placed a kiss on his furry cheek.  
  
"I believe celebrations are in order then," Charles mused. "This is truly a proud day."  
  
Rogue smiled as she bent over and kissed the Professors cheek as well. "Well what are we waitin' fer then? Let's party."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue laid in her bed staring out the window. She still couldn't believe she'd done it. She'd learned to control something that she'd never thought she'd be able to. Now her power didn't' seem like such a curse after all. She let out a long sigh before climbing out of bed, her bare feet touching the cool wood floor soundlessly as she crept to the door and opened it, checking both ways before heading down the hallway and entering the door three rooms away. Remy lay sleeping soundly in his bed, his chest bare and his right arm stretched out next to him, his left resting across his abdomen as he slept. She crept over to his bed, watching him in the moonlight for a moment, as Jewel's 2 Become 1 song popped into her head. 'Great, now Ah'm gonna have ta find that cd and listen to it or that song's nevah gonna leave,' she thought for a moment before turning her attention back to her sleeping love.   
  
She Had been hoping he'd be awake, but no matter. Seeing him sleeping peacefully would have to be enough to get her through the night. She turned to leave when a husky voice called out to her.  
  
"Problem Chere?"  
  
She turned and smiled at him, blushing slightly. "Ah couldn't sleep," she confessed, the excitement of the day had her adrenaline pumping.  
  
Remy smiled at her and moved over in the bed, pulling down the covers.  
  
Rogue smiled gratefully and climbed in, snuggling close to him as he pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her bare shoulder. "Better mon amore?" he asked as he already began to drift back to sleep.  
  
"Much," Rogue smiled, feeling her own eyes grow heavier. "Night sugah. Ah love ya."  
  
"Je t'aime aussi," Remy replied pulling her closer and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I know it's technically the 6th and all, but I still worked my butt off to get this up so I'm still proud. And to all of you who asked what she saw in here head, there you have it. She relived what Cody did to her. And there was the answer. I came up with this idea few months ago and School and Work just kept getting in the way so it didn't get posted as fast as I wanted it to. But fortunately, I wrote it down so I didn't forget. I hope no one was disappointed. Now, next chapter, we get to Meet the real Madison, Sakura, Tony and Eric so it should be interesting. Now to my many reviews.  
  
selene ~ Thank you and Thank you! I really appreciate the Review and the birthday wishes.  
  
Star-of-Chaos ~ That's why I didn't kill Mystique off just yet. So she's always there for later, just in case I need to stir some trouble or give Meranda someone to pound on.  
  
Jukebox ~ Okay, I know technically it was two days but at least it was fast so I'm still proud of myself. And thank you so much for the birthday wishes.   
  
Lovablelatina ~ Well I was happy to do it. And I assure you there will be no Romy breaks. It's not allowed. I think everything will go better for them now that she has control, at least on that level. There will still be complications, but that is the way of life. Hope you liked this chapter and it answered all your questions.  
  
Rogue4787 ~ It was kinda a combo of her worst memory, being raped, and her greatest fear, it happening again. But we all know Remy would never push. (Mostly cause, in all honesty, would he really have to?) And if I knew where to find a guy like that, I'd probably be writing less fan fiction. And see, Hank should be every Romy fan's new hero. Logan's making some process, but he's no where near letting her stop being his little girl yet. But he may back off just a bit so I can have my cute little Romy moments. And yes, the others will be making their appearance in the next chapter so keep your eyes open for that one, which will hopefully be up by the end of the week. But no promises. Enjoy.  
  
HPFANATIC-21 ~ You should be proud of me Lisa, I got it up almost in the same day. Go me. Was your guess right? The football team needed it. Especially ours, but then you remember how it was. And they really did suck. And don't say I'm better! We're both good except in different aspects. Like, for example, you kick ass at dialog where I'm more with the description. But no matter. Let me know how you liked this chapter.   
  
Gothic Cajun ~ That was my attitude in school too. Still is although that works slightly less in college, much to my distress. I hate trying to put forth effort into that kind of shit but no matter. My hair's in that phase right now, and as you can tell is bugging the shit out of me. Thank you for noticing the "slut" "how?" line. I thought it was funny, but then I'm insane. Feel free to use it. I do all the time, mostly cause I am an evil heinous bitch. Makes life more interesting. My mom thinks I'm pretty nuts too most of the time so no matter. Enjoy.  
  
Crystalyn ~ thank you dear. The more people who read it the better. I'm flattered, really. I don't know that it's the greatest though in my opinion, but people keep telling me that you are your own worst critic. If you're looking for some other good ones may I suggest Mercury Dreams stuff, Ishandahalf's story and From the Shadows by Black Queen. It's really really good. Those some of my favorites anyway.  
  
Mercury Dream ~ Don't worry I'd never just end it like that on you. I promise you fair warning first.   
  
Yeah, Mystique cares but she's still an evil bitch. Makes it more complicated, cause you kinda feel sorry for her cause all her kids hate her, but then again, she does deserve it.   
  
Be glad you can't relate. It's never a pretty thing. I hated those final tests cause it was all a bunch of bullshit and in college it's the same. All you have to do is memorize all the old tests and you can pass the college final no problem. The problem is all the pressure they put on you before hand. They decide that everything under the sun is due the week before finals and then you also have to memorize all those tests and it's just too confusing. I had Wanda's same feelings though, and I'm glad I did last semester cause it doesn't bother me so bad that I have to retake one of my classes. (I didn't fail, I got a D which stands for damn good doesn't it? But sadly, a D doesn't count for anything and I have to retake it for a C or better, damn grading scale…sorry, had to vent.)   
  
Hank should be all my readers hero now, since he saved Remy so he could appear again. And I must agree with you on the annoying parents issue. And Y'know, I'm kinda a huge bitch for making Rogue deal with all of them at once. But she's tough and Remy's always there to help. (hehe) Vent away though, cause lord knows I do enough.   
  
Yeah, Kelley's pretty much fucked now. But it's his own fault. Oh, well here, if you failed you had to repeat the grade, at least if you failed bad enough. Mostly it was just Kelley being a dick. And I didn't want the Professor to be all grim, cause then it doesn't really give you much hope Y'know? Or at least in my (crazy and insane) opinion.   
  
Wait till you see Madison in the next chapter. She's not exactly the same as she was…but I don't want to tell you too much yet. And yeah, if she reminds you of you and she's based off my personality, then the world should live in fear. Seriously. I used to be really shy, like back in elementary school and then I stopped caring and discovered that whole telling the truth bit. It can be more painful most of the time and works great on enemy's. And this is just my sick twisted mind talking and I should stop now. Oh, and when I said you weren't people it was a compliment. See, I hate people ( and by people I mean those stupid bastards that the world seems to be populated by, by like 95 percent or more) so when I say you're not people, it means you're not one of those 95+ percent that make me homicidal. Sorry if it was a little confusing. My brain works funny sometimes and you have to really know me to figure it all out, and even then I've been known to confuse.   
  
And your hint was taken about Rogue and Remy kissage cause tada! They have had smooches and more are sure to come. (I promise)   
  
Yeah, I wanted to make Rogue a bad girl to the fullest extent. She's never killed anybody except for Carol but she was no saint either. But you'll find out even more about that later.   
  
I love him more and more too. Remy's great and I need one of him in real life. Hopefully this answered any possible questions about what was going on in Rogue's head and the secret to her power. I tried my best. It was pretty bad at least in my opinion. And I had to leave some suspense in the last chapter. And I almost didn't add that part where Remy was holding her but then I just knew I had to cause I was going thru Romy withdraws and yeah, now I'm rambling and will stop now.  
  
Amanda's family was booing Kelley not cheering him on. I decided that they're going to like Kurt in this story cause him and Amanda are just too cute together.   
  
Prof had to stand up for them and it's true when you think about it. You can't learn anything with out a basic education. And I couldn't resist making Kelley look like an ass. He just annoys the hell out of me. Feel free to use it by all means. It'll give me another good laugh.  
  
Hmm…what would I like? Updates would be good. I like those. On any of your stories, it doesn't matter. I love them all. And I want Remy, but I damn Marvel owns him. Oh well, I'll settle for just writing about him and claiming no ownership whatsoever.   
  
48 hours huh? I've done that before. I think my personal best was 72 or so…maybe less. A friend and I stayed up for like 3 days straight. We were a lot younger then though. I love the night, but can't stand the mornings. Not without coffee and well anything caffeine really. Caffeine is my friend.   
  
Nope you're the only one who sang where I didn't have to put in earplugs or gouge out my eardrums. And I thank you again.  
  
Oh, that would be good. Then we can get all the other insane Romy/Spike fans to sign it and maybe get our wish. That would be nice.  
  
That sucks. I was sick one year over Christmas and it just takes all the fun out of it. And sisters can suck ass that way. That's why I try not to talk to mine that often. She just annoys the hell out of me.  
  
Of course I'm excited about your sequel. And I can wait, especially if you're going to be working on the others in the mean time. Something Blue was funny as hell. I loved that ep. But I just love Spike's monolog cause it's true.  
  
Yes I did so you better enjoy. J/K. I did put it in for you though. I thought you might like and I can't go upsetting one of my favorite authors/reviewers. It'd be bad for ratings.  
  
I've only seen a couple of the new ones cause I don't have the station it's on. My friends dad taped them for us (one of my converts.) But they're pretty funny and what makes it better/worse depending on your view, is Spike is more of the Champion then Angel is. It seems to me like Angel's just given up, but I could be wrong. I like Spike as the Champion though so hey, still works for me. Interesting theory. And I understand your thoughts behind it. (Damn gravity.)   
  
I don't think I could make it work either, but I can always try if I get in a pinch thank ya.   
  
Oh yeah, it's going to be interesting, at least I hope anyway. Scott and Jean are just too clean cut in evo. There the people we all hated in school. The preppy ones that seemed to have everything going for them so it's more fun to bash them.  
  
Harmony is funny, but I don't know. I guess I knew too many people like her and when I was watching it, I was also going to school with them so it was just too much. But I'm sure she'd make a great comic relief on Angel.   
  
Black is a good color. I live by it. And other dark colors, but black mostly dominates. I like red and purple though too…sorry, just more randomness from me.  
  
I'll go to your bio page and get it. I don't like posting my email cause I get enough spam and stuff as it is and I don't need more so I don't put it up a whole lot of places. And I'm paranoid too, but anywho. Hope you liked. This response is two pages long so I didn't beat you. Damn. Oh well, maybe next time.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ I wasn't surprised that you reviewed just happy. I love it when you do that. I would never underestimate your powers, they're too cool. And insane is good. Helps write good fanfic. Glad you liked the chapter and you always inspire me in some way shape or form. Either to write more or laugh at your review or to perk my day up. At least I didn't make you wait too long to find out what was going on. I'd be cruel and heartless if I did that. And I added more Romy fluff at the end just for you. I thought you might appreciate it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Right there with you on the drooling. Yeah, the football players and Kelley deserved everything they got and more. Bastards. And aren't you happy she has control now? I am. Cause now I can get down to some smooches. I'd recommend your fic anytime dear. Can't wait for your next chapter. I just hope I get to read it before I head off to work. Night for now.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka ~ Thank you and I'll be sure to let her know. I like your name mostly cause it reminded me of Sakura's. Anyway, that was just random.  
  
Btch ~ Have to agree with you on the school bit, but hey, they need an education. Hope this chapter answered all your questions. If not let me know, and yeah, you do gotta love Remy. He's just so gosh darn adorable.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. As always much love to y'all and see ya next time. 


	31. Chapter 30: Old Friends

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me. And I don't technically own Sakura and Eric. My friend Megan does. So let's all thank her. Everyone together, THANK YOU MEGAN.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a fic that you all need to go read too. Okay all, hope you don't hate Madison after this chapter.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 30: Old Friends  
  
Rogue smiled as she ran her bare hand over the sleek curves of her Mustang. "You're, like, so totally lucky Rogue," Kitty said as she watched her friend.  
  
"Don't Ah know it," Rogue agreed as Remy picked that precise moment to walk through the door leading to the garage. He was pulling his trench coat over his new silk shirt and a pair of nice fitting jeans. Christmas had come and gone and the students of the Xavier Institute had all returned from their holiday to begin the torture that was classes the following Monday. But they still had three days of freedom ahead of them and Rogue and Remy weren't going to let it go to waste.  
  
"So, like where are you guys going?" Kitty asked as Scott, Jean, Amara and John followed Remy into the garage.  
  
"The mall," Scott said as he headed over towards his own sports car.   
  
"Sure you don't want to come Kitty?" Jean asked as she slid into the car next to her boyfriend.  
  
"I can't. I, like, promised Lance I'd go with him to some wrestling match or something," Kitty said. "I think he wants to join the WWF or something. He keeps telling me I'd be the perfect card girl." Kitty rolled her eyes at her boyfriends notions before looking back at the others. "Have fun though."  
  
"Will do Kit," Amara said plopping into the back of Scott's car, pulling John with her.  
  
"But I wanna ride in the new one," the pyromaniac whined as his girlfriend silenced him with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I know, but no," Amara stated as Scott started up the car.  
  
"See if you can keep up Rogue," Scott teased as he peeled out of the garage.  
  
"Please," Rogue stated as her and Remy climbed into the vehicle. "Later Kit."  
  
"Smoke de homme Cherie," Remy stated fastening his seatbelt as Rogue tore out of the garage, racing after Scott.  
  
"And they say I, like, can't drive," Kitty said as she headed back into the institute to wait for her boyfriend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you cheated like that!" Scott complained as they entered the front doors of the Bayville Mall, an indignant look on his face.  
  
"Oh and lahke ya didn't," Rogue challenged. "At least Ah didn't get a head start."  
  
"It was a little low having Remy pelt us with cards as you sped by," Jean added, defending her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh and de back of de car lifted on it's own den?" Remy asked giving Jean a knowing look, his arm wrapped around Rogue's waist as they walked.  
  
"Okay, you lost Scott, get over it," Amara said, tired of their bickering. "So can we please just shop now?"  
  
"Yeah, let's get going," Jean agreed.  
  
"Okay, Remy, John and I are going to Folley's," Scott said. "I need some new pants for the semester, so where will you guys be?"  
  
"I need ta run by hot topic and then we're goin' ovah ta Macey's right Jeannie?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah," the red haired telepath agreed.  
  
"Well, I was going to go to Victoria Secretes, so I'll just meet you guys at Macey's then? Or do you want to come with me over there and then we'll hit the other stores?" Amara said looking at the girls.  
  
"We'll go with you," Jean replied after looking at Rogue and noticing the girls shrug.  
  
"Change of plans mates," John said, his eyes perking at the thought of Amara in an underwear store. "I'm going with them."  
  
"Brother," Rogue breathed shaking her head. "Alrahgt, we'll meet y'all at Folley's," she said leaning over and kissing Remy's lips sweetly. "Be good."  
  
"Always mon amore," Remy replied giving her a quick squeeze before letting her go. "Don't try on anythin' wit out Remy's approval hahn?"  
  
Rogue turned as she walked with the girls giving him a look. "Pervert," she said as they all continued to the escalator.   
  
"Well, homme, guess it jus' be y' and Remy non?" Remy said as he and Scott headed towards the opposite direction.  
  
"At least Pyro's not here. They can worry about him burning down the whole damned building," Scott muttered as they headed to the store.  
  
Nearby two figures emerged from the shadows, smirks playing on their faces. "Who should we follow?" one asked, her voice calm and even as she brushed her brown and red streaked hair away from her shoulder.  
  
"Who do I always follow?" the girl asked sweetly. "The boys," her voice more emotional than the first as black and indigo hair fell about her own shoulders. Together they headed down the hall behind Scott and Remy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Y' listenin' to dem homme?" Remy asked as he and Scott stood in the middle of Folley's browsing through the racks of pants while two stacks over, two women laughed and spoke loudly.  
  
"Y'know, it takes a long time," the girl with the red streaks in her brown hair began, as she examined a pair of button up jeans. "But it's a lot more satisfying when you use your teeth."  
  
Scott blushed slightly at the obscenity of the comment while Remy smirked and looked over at Scott. "Which one y' want homme?"  
  
"What?!" Scott asked, taken aback.  
  
"Which one? We non serious, jus' fer fun," Remy's smirk grew as he looked over at the two. "Remy be thinkin' bout de purple haired one." He watched the girl for a moment. She was tall and lean, with indigo streaked black hair down to the small of her back, half of it pulled into a bun with two elaborate chop sticks holding it in place. Her skin was pale and smooth and when he caught her eyes, two lavender gems, obviously contacts, stared back at him for the briefest instant. She looked good in a pair of black hip huggers and a metallic blue tube top that revealed a blue sapphire naval ring, that Remy's expert eyes could tell was real, and a blue dragon, wings extended across her abdomen, just beneath her belly button, it's mouth open, claws bared at the ends. She wore a ¾ length fitted black leather jacket and stiletto heeled black boots from the looks of it. Her long fingers flipped through the pants and ended in perfectly manicured nails, matching the metallic blue of her shirt. On her left hand she wore a simple sliver band on her ring finger while on her right thumb, she wore a silver band with Celtic designs etched into it and on her right middle finger, a silver band attached to a silver Celtic bracelet by three sapphire jeweled chains. She had three holes in each ear, the lowest ones being filled with large hoops that went down to her shoulders followed by two studs, the middle ones being sapphires and the top ones little skulls. Wrapped snugly around her neck was a blue velvet choker with silver spikes, sharpened to points. 'Not bad,' the Cajun thought for a moment. 'But not Rogue.'  
  
"Not bad, but neither is the other one," Scott answered as he looked over at her companion. The other girl had brown hair flowing to the middle of her shoulder blades in long layers complete with dark red streaks. She was a little shorter than her friend was but that could have had something to do with the black doc martins she wore compared to the others stiletto heels. A pair of black slacks with metallic red stripes running vertically down the legs added a business flare to her otherwise biker aspect. The illusion was enhanced with a tight red metallic round necked shirt that ended even with her belly button revealing a red leather belly chain covered in black skulls that ended with several black loops and clasp and a black leather biker jacket with a pair of large red angel wings on the back. The entire outer shells of both ears were pierced with small garnet studs and a red leather choker clung to her neck along with a pair of dog tags hanging loosely from a ball chain. When she turned her back to them, the head and wings of a blood red dragon, matching the blue one on her friend's stomach, peeked out from behind her slacks. Two slim silver bangles dangled around her left wrist and a thick red leather banded watch clung to her right. A silver thumb band adorned each hand while the left hand had the hands, crown and heart of a claddagh tattooed on the ring finger, the heart pointing in. (AN Buffy fans you know what I'm talking about.)  
  
"True homme, but dat one be taken," Remy replied noticing the tat.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused as he went back to thumbing through the pants.  
  
"De tat. Wit de heart pointin' in it be meanin' she belong to someone," Remy replied as he looked in disgust at the pants Scott had picked up. "Jus' non homme."  
  
"No what?" Jean asked as she and Rogue walked up to the two boys.   
  
Suddenly the voices got louder as the black haired girl picked up a pair of black slacks, mischief glinting behind the lavender contacts. "Do you know how I can tell if a pair of pants is going to look good on Tony?" she asked her friend, who raised an eyebrow as she continued to thumb through the pants.  
  
Remy and Scott perked their ears while Jean looked over curiously and Rogue began to pale considerably.  
  
"I throw them on the floor," at this, she demonstrated by flinging the slacks at Remy's feet. "And see if I like them there. And if I do," she looked up, letting her eye's meet Rogues, "Then I know I'll like them on him since that's where they'll end up at the end of the night."  
  
"The end of the night?" the girl replied skeptically raising her eyebrow farther.  
  
The other girl laughed loudly as she bent over, making sure Remy got an eye full, and picked up the pants. "Good point. Earlier than that."  
  
Remy watched her steadily, something about her just didn't feel right to him. Scott leaned over and jabbed him in the ribs. "I think she wants you," he stated, grinning.  
  
Remy shook his head. "Non homme. Remy be thinkin' dat dere be more to dis," he said as he looked over to Rogue, noticing how pale she'd become. "Cherie? Y' alright?" he asked, sweeping his arms around her bare waist.  
  
'Ah can't believe there here,' Rogue thought, not hearing Remy as her mind began to wander to a different time.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
"Class, class. Settle down," Ms. Donald's smooth southern voice echoed around the room causing Marie to look up from her notebook. "We have new students today and Ah think we should make em feel welcome don't you?"  
  
Marie watched as two girls entered the room, an air of defiance about them as they stood at the front of the class. Both looked out of place in the small town of Caldecott County, Mississippi with their hair tipped in red and indigo and leather pants.  
  
"Class this is Madison O'Brian and Sa–Koo-da," Donald's struggled with the second girls name as the first one smirked.  
  
"Sakura," the second girl responded annoyed. "Don't even try the last name. I'm sure it's beyond your capability."  
  
The class stared at the new girls in wonder, as a tension began to build. No one had ever mouthed off to Donald's before. Madison looked around, noting the tension before breaking out in a fit of laughter causing the other students to ease slightly.  
  
"Well, why don't y'all say something about yer selves," the teacher continued, an annoyed tone in her voice. A mutual look of disgust passed over both girls' faces before an evil smirk appeared on Madison's. She turned and looked at Sakura.  
  
"I told you we should have brought the gun. They wouldn't be asking us these questions if we'd brought the gun," Madison said evenly and with a straight face.  
  
"No. It's the first day of school. No Gun," Sakura replied calmly.  
  
"Why not? I like the gun," Madison pouted.  
  
"I know you like the gun, but we've talked about this," Sakura continued as she inspected her nail polish.  
  
"In LA they let me have the gun," Madison argued placing her hands on her hips and flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"That's because in LA they were packing too," Sakura stated, and added under her breath, "And I don't mean hillbillies with shot guns."  
  
"Okay, well Ah think we know enough," Donald's broke in, smiling nervously. "Why don't you take a seat and we can get started."  
  
Later at lunch…  
  
"So," a mellow even voice said behind Rogue's head. "You're the only one around here not in flannel," Rogue turned to see Madison and Sakura standing next to her lunch table, where she sat alone.  
  
"So we're going to talk to you," Madison finished as she plopped down next to Rogue, Sakura taking the seat across from her. "So what's your name anyway?"  
  
"Marie," she replied as she looked cautiously at the two girls. "What do y'all want anyway?"  
  
"Uh rude much," Sakura said, doing a perfect Cordelia imitation (An: If you don't know who that is, then there's no hope for you.)   
  
"Why do we have to want something?" Madison asked, before getting a dreamy look in her eye. "Well, now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind Tony, without a shirt, oh and whipped cream, and sprinkles," Madison licked her lips slightly as she stared off into space, her lunch forgotten for the time as her eyes clouded over a bit.  
  
"Okay, come back honey," Sakura said throwing a piece of bread at Madison's face. She then turned to Marie. "Don't worry, she does this all the time."  
  
"Oh," Marie laughed. "But, who's…" she trailed off as Sakura's hand s hot up in front of her face.  
  
"Stop right there. We don't have enough time and quite frankly, you really don't want to know," Sakura said, emphasizing the really.  
  
"Oh, okay," Marie said confused as she watched Madison shake her head and the cloudiness clear from her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Madison said an excited expression coming over her face. "I just had a thought."  
  
"Was it lonely?" Sakura asked deadpan.  
  
"Oh bite me," Madison said before turning to Marie. "You should come over to our place tonight!"  
  
"Ah don't know that Ah can," Marie began looking uncertainly over at Sakura.  
  
"Well why not?" Sakura asked munching on an apple as she flipped her blood red lighter with her free hand.  
  
"Well, Ah don't know," Marie began as Madison cut her off.  
  
"No, it'll be great! Besides, you haven't lived until you've had the guys cooking. And after that you can show us what there is to do in this sorry ass little town of yours."  
  
"The guys?" Marie asked, as the two girls seemed to grow more and more confusing to her.  
  
"You'll meet them later," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, well, Ah guess it'll be okay. Ah'll just have ta call Irene and let her know," Marie answered.  
  
"Great! We'll have a blast, I just know it," Madison said as she downed her grapes.  
  
Later after school let out…  
  
"So, why'd y'all move here anyway?" Marie asked as the three girls walked the back streets of Caldecott towards Sakura and Madison's home.  
  
"Well, two reasons," Madison replied as she balanced a book on her head while they walked. "One, it's close to New Orleans which is like party central. And two, it's a hell of a lot cheaper."  
  
"Oh," Marie watched as they turned up the pathway to a small two-story home with two bikes parked in the driveway along with a cherry red Camero.  
  
"There's mamma's baby," Madison exclaimed, throwing her books down and walking over to the car, hugging it.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked to the front door, letting her hand run across the leather seat of her black Buell.  
  
Marie just laughed at the two girls and followed them into the house. It smelled rich of homemade Italian food.  
  
"Honey we're home," Madison called out, shutting the door behind Marie. "And look we brought a friend," she added as she wrapped her arm around Marie's shoulder and followed Sakura into the kitchen.  
  
Marie entered the room with Madison and the first thing she noticed was a broad shouldered man leaning over the oven, his ass up in the air a bit in a pair of blue jeans, giving Marie a good view. When he stood, her mouth dropped open at the sight of his large arms, revealing that the man liked to work out which was accented by his tight black muscle shirt, and his clean shaven head.   
  
"Hey, eyes to yourself," Madison stated placing a finger under Marie's chin and pushing the girls mouth closed. "He's mine," she added releasing the girl and walking over to the guy, throwing herself into his arms. "Miss me baby?"  
  
"You wish," he answered with a gravely voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"Oh, bad boy," Madison teased. "Now I'm gonna have to punish you."  
  
"Ew," a deep baritone voice answered, causing Marie to turn towards the sink, where a new guy stood, leaning against the counter. He was tall and leaner but incredibly well built. The term 'Hard body' came to Marie's mind, as she looked him over. He was dressed in black slacks and a tight black tee shirt. His hair was shoulder length, dark chocolate brown and curly. Amber eyes gazed back at her underneath long dark lashes. His face was chiseled and a small smile graced his full lips. The lower half of his face was covered in a thick but short well trimmed bread, his chin resting on Sakura's head as she leaned against him, his arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
"Wow, it seems our little Marie has a staring problem," Madison sneered as she leaned against the bald headed guy.   
  
"At least she has taste," Sakura commented as she ran her hands absentmindedly over the taller guys.  
  
"Well, be nice and introduce us babe," the bald guy replied, hitting Madison's ass and causing her to glare at him, a smile dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Sure thing, Marie that's Eric, and this is God's definition of an asshole," Madison replied as she hit the guys arm.  
  
"He also answers to Tony," Eric stated holding out a hand to her. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Lahkewise," Marie replied shaking it and then turning to Tony. "Pleasure."  
  
"Nice hair," Tony commented sincerely as he shook her hand in a firm grip, indicated the white streaks framing her face as he spoke.   
  
"Yeah, where do you have it done?" Madison asked as she looped her arm through Marie's and led her to a chair. "Do you think they could do the indigo all the way through mine like that?"  
  
"Ah don't have it done," Marie replied as she pushed some of her snow white bangs behind her ear, self conscious about them once again. "They're natural."  
  
"Coolness," Sakura said as Eric fed her a spoonful of the sauce he was working on.  
  
"That is so awesome," Madison added, setting down across from her. "It's like, you were born telling the world to fuck off with their conformity."  
  
"Well, aren't you a little Rogue then," Eric observed.  
  
"Oh, I love it!" Madison stated before anyone could speak. "Suits her much better than Marie don't ya think?" she asked turning to the others for support.  
  
"Whatever you say baby," Tony replied kissing the top of Madison's head as he handed her plates to set out on the table.  
  
"Uh, don't you think it might be up to her, just a little?" Sakura asked a hint of sarcasm touching her cool tone.  
  
"It's fahne," Marie smiled, mulling over her new nickname. "Ah kinda lahke it."   
  
"Good, Rogue it is then," Madison said, glad to have her way as she finished setting out the dishes. "Now lets eat."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Let's go guys. We gotta meet the others still," Rogue said as she grabbed Remy's hand and walked quickly away from the two girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Y' sure y' okay mon amore?" Remy whispered as they stood in the middle of the balcony overlooking the food court with Jean, Scott, John and Amara.  
  
"Ah said Ah was fahne Swamp Rat," Rogue replied angrily crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"Come on luv, give it back," John pleaded drawing everyone's attention back to him and Amara.   
  
Amara shook her head once and stared pointedly at him. "No. You already set two stores on fire."  
  
"But they were only small fires," he pouted. "They'll never miss those mannequins."  
  
"I said no," Amara said firmly as the group began laughing as John shoved his hands into his pockets. Everyone returned to their own private conversations when suddenly the clicking of a lighter could be heard. Everyone grew silent and looked at John who looked just as confused as everyone else did.  
  
"Oh shit," Rogue whispered under her breath, causing everyone in the group to turn and look at her.   
  
"What Marie, forget your manners?" an even voice cut through the silence.  
  
Everyone spun and Remy and Scott recognized the two girls from the store.  
  
"You know, it's not very nice to forget to say hi to old friends," the red streaked one spoke, flipping her Zippo once more and lighting it on her pants running her fingers through the flame and looking up towards John, shaking a finger at him.  
  
"I'm so hurt," the first one said, letting out a false sob as she clutched her friends arm. "How could you?"  
  
The X-men turned and looked at Rogue who had anger in her eyes. "Ah didn't know we were friends," she growled taking on a defensive stance. She really didn't want to talk to them here and besides it was all happening so fast. Besides, the X-Men could never know what her life was really like before her powers. They'd never trust her. Absentmindedly her hand moved to her right hip bone, just below her abdomen, her dragon tattoo feeling as if it were alive.  
  
"Oh really?" the girl looked up from her friends shoulder, standing up straight and propping her hands on her hips, her voice drowning in innocence as hurt flashed before her eyes.  
  
"I didn't know we weren't," the other continued, her voice reeking with the same false innocence.  
  
"I can't believe she doesn't care," the first continued, covering her face with her hands, drawing a scene.  
  
"How bout we go catch up?" the other continued her voice eerily calm. "So much has happened."  
  
"Ah ain't goin' no where wit' y'all," Rogue stated as the X-men tensed around her.  
  
"Oh I think you'll disagree very soon," the brown haired girl stated.  
  
"I told you we should have brought the gun," the other girl added looking up at her friend, slightly perturbed. "Look she has her friends and isn't cooperating."   
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? I like the gun."  
  
"I know you like the gun, but this isn't the time for it."  
  
"Tony would have let me bring the gun," she pouted before breaking into a fresh set of sobs. "I can't believe she doesn't trust us! I'm heart broken," she stared straight into Rogue's eyes, her voice changing completely, becoming deathly serious. "Maybe I should break something else and make myself feel better."  
  
Jean leaned over to Scott, whispering into his ear, "They're not mutants." Slight recognition on her face as she watched the black haired girl. She'd seen her somewhere before but she couldn't place it.  
  
Remy had all he could take and took a possessive step in front of Rogue. "Remy don't think so p'tite," he pulled out a card, charging it in one motion. "Why don't y' be movin' along before y' git hurt Hahn?"  
  
"Oh tisk tisk, you don't think we haven't done our homework do you Remy LeBeau? A.k.a. Gambit, who has the remarkable ability to charge objects with kinetic energy using any part of his body," with that thought she took a long lingering look over his body before continuing. "With some minor empathic ability. So tell me Remy, how's the thieves guild these days?"  
  
As the black haired beauty spoke the brown haired one looked at Jean, a slight smirk in place as she leans forward, whispering to the red head. "Do it again."  
  
"Alright enough!" Rogue yelled. "Madison, Sakura back off!"  
  
At the mention of the name Madison the X-men took a harder look at the indigo and raven haired girl. This couldn't be the same person Rogue was always talking about in her mind could it? She didn't seem anything like how Rogue had described her.  
  
"But it's so fun to be close," Sakura said as she leaned away from Jean.  
  
"Yeah, what are you going to do about it, Mutant?" Madison asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh that's right, there have been mutant attacks lately haven't there?" Sakura asked turning to Madison, feigning surprise.  
  
"I do believe you're right. And didn't we see a Sentinel on our way in?" Madison picked up as she continued to stare at Rogue.  
  
"What with all the dangerous mutants walking around," Sakura continued, air-quoting around the word dangerous.  
  
"You're right," Madison looked over at a mother, frozen in fear with her three year old son. "And all these innocent bystanders," with that she reached into her jacket and pulled out a gleaming barrette. "And these mutants with their dangerous powers," she pointed the gun at the child.  
  
Scott took a step forward to grab the gun when suddenly a 10mm was pointed at his chest, Sakura smiling sweetly at him. "We may have to defend ourselves," she added before leaning towards Jean. "Do you think you could stop it?" she asked the telepath.  
  
"Y'all don't have to do this." Rogue stated, stepping around Remy, knowing Madison would pull the trigger if she felt she had to. Especially to prove a point.  
  
"Oh I think I do unless you feel like changing my mind," Madison replied evenly as she watched the other X-Men call on their powers. "Oh come on," she said louder as she watched Rogue start to raise a bare hand towards her arm, knowing the Goth better than she thought she did. "You really don't think I couldn't get them both with one shot?"  
  
"I told you that you'd disagree," Sakura replied calmly as Rogue dropped her hand and took a step towards the two girls.   
  
"That's better," Madison said turning the gun on Remy.  
  
"Non chere," Remy stated, ignoring the gun and reaching for Rogue's arm.  
  
"No Remy," Rogue turned and looked at him, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek. "Ah know them and they ain't gonna hurt meh. It'll be alright." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Jus' trust me cher," she whispered before letting go of his cheek and pulling her arm free and slipping her car keys into his pocket.  
  
"We can stop them Rogue," Amara stated, her hands beginning to glow slight as she called up her power when a sudden click was heard behind her head. Everyone turned to see a tall man with dark chocolate brown hair and amber eyes standing behind her with a10mm at the back of her head. Rogue immediately recognized Eric.  
  
"You sure about that?" a deep gravely voice asked as they noticed the more muscled, man step up between the girls. His head was shaved and he had a no shit air about him. "Cause feel free to try." He pulled out a .44 and pointed it in John's direction. "Cause Red may be able to stop one bullet, but could she stop 4?"  
  
"There, now that we all understand each other," Madison continued as she took Rogue's hand and pulled her away from Remy and flung her into Tony's arms. "Come dear, it's time to go home." She then reached into her jacket and pulled out a smoke bomb, dropping it on the ground causing it to detonate and a gray haze to fill the area. By the time the X-Men could see again, Rogue and the others were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy punched the wall hard as the others all waited outside of Cerebro while the Professor searched for Rogue inside the powerful device.  
  
"Cool it Gumbo," Logan growled. The entire team was there save for Kitty who wasn't answering her cell phone and the newbies.   
  
"There was nothing you guys could have done from the sounds of it," Meranda agreed. "They could have started shooting innocent people,"   
  
"Il a dû y avoir eu plus que je pourrais avoir faits. Ils ne devraient pas avoir pu la toucher tandis que j'étais là." Remy spit out angrily, glaring at them. "Je l'ai échouée." (Translation: It's supposed to be, "There had to have been more that I could have done. They shouldn't have been able to touch her while I was there. I failed her.")  
  
"Uh, translations please," Jubilee said from her place against the wall, next to Piotr. "My subtitle machine's in the shop."  
  
"Est-ce que c'est comment Rogue voudrait que vous vous sentiez?" Meranda asked evenly. (Translation: "Is this how Rogue would want you to feel?")  
  
Remy looked at her for a moment before hanging his head. "Non." He clenched his fists at his sides and met her gaze evenly. "Je ne vais pas la perdre encore." (Translations: I'm not going to lose her yet.)  
  
"That makes two of us," Meranda replied as the doors opened and Charles emerged with Jean at his side.  
  
"We've found her," Jean said grimly. She had used some of the information she'd gotten from the girls minds to help Charles in his search.   
  
"Where are they Chuck?" Logan asked, his claws popping in anticipation.  
  
"Could you please all join me in the conference room?" Charles asked. "There is a lot we must discuss first."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat in the back of Madison's Camero as it speed down the freeway towards the warehouse district just outside of New York City. (AN: I've never been to New York and don't know that there is such a place, but I'm figuring every town has that one area full of old buildings and such, so let's just pretend shall we?) Tony and Madison sat in the front, Madison expertly weaving in and out of traffic as she gained speed. Behind them, Rogue could hear the sound's of the two motorcycles, keeping a close proximity to the car. The silence in the car was defining as Rogue watched the two people before her, hardened with time. "Where are we goin?" she finally asked, the silence overwhelming her.  
  
"Home," Madison stated simply as she drove. Finally a annoyed expression washed over her place and she slammed her hand on the cd player, as Rev 22:20 by Puscifer blared out of the speakers. (AN: Check out the Underworld Soundtrack. It's a really good song.) "It's too fucking quiet in here, damn."  
  
They drove the rest of the way, the music the only thing cutting thru the silence. Fortunately, thanks to Madison's heavy foot, it didn't take long before they pulled into a run down warehouse, the doors shutting automatically behind the two bikes. "We're here," Madison said curtly as she exited the vehicle, slamming the door behind her.   
  
Rogue exited on her own behind Tony, taking in the room around her. An assortment of bikes and sports cars met her eye, making the garage of the Mansion look like a pitiful used car lot. "Yo, ya comin?" Tony asked as he followed Madison thru a doorway. Rogue looked behind her to see Eric and Sakura watching her with interest before following him, their fingers interlaced.  
  
"Some things nevah change it seems," Rogue muttered choosing to follow them as well, and get some answers.  
  
Rogue entered the room behind them, shocked by how homey and comfortable it looked. It had been converted with a large living and kitchen area in the front and two sets of stairs leading up to separate lofts. A doorway led into another room deeper in the warehouse and one into a bathroom. The room was filled with overstuffed leather furniture in deep reds, blues and greens with purple and black thrown in. On one wall hung a blown up portrait of the picture that had always hung on their fridge back in Caldecott of the five of them. Rich rugs and expensive pieces of art were placed tastefully around the room. In the far corner sat a computer terminal area with a complete up-to-date system as well as every hackers dream toy lying about. 'Kitty would love that,' Rogue thought for a moment as she took in every detail of the room, including where everyone stood. Eric leaned against a nearby wall, his face all business as he held his hands behind his back. Madison was leaning near the doorway to the other room, cleaning her nails with a large hunting knife. Sakura had walked into the kitchen area, grabbing a bottle of water while Tony threw himself into an over stuffed armchair lazily.  
  
"Why the hell am Ah here?" Rogue asked finally, her gaze settling on Madison, expecting her to respond.  
  
"We need you for a job," Eric stated, surprising Rogue greatly, since he vary rarely spoke at all. She watched as Sakura walked over to him and he snaked his hand around her waist. Both her and Madison were being extremely quiet and that worried Rogue.  
  
"Since when have ya needed meh?" Rogue asked coolly, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh, I thought that was the other way around," Tony stated, anger in his voice. He'd seen the hurt look in Madison's eyes when Rogue had shunned them in the mall, and nobody hurt his girl.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed ta mean?" Rogue growled lowly, shooting her best death glare at him.  
  
"You tell us," Madison spoke quietly, her voice devoid of all emotion. "You're the one who left."  
  
"Dude take a walk," Sakura said calmly to Madison, speaking for the first time since they'd left the mall.  
  
"I don't need to fucking take…" Madison began, rage filling her voice as Sakura cut her off.  
  
"No. Take a walk," she stated sternly, meeting Madison's angry glare.  
  
Madison let out a low growl before flinging the knife in her hand to the ground, lodging it into the hard wood at least a half inch. She then spun on her heel and marched into the other room, slamming the door behind her.   
  
Tony watched in awe as Madison left the room, making no move to follow her. After a moment he turned to Sakura, hero-worship on his face. "You're the only one who can make her do that."  
  
"Yeah well, I don't worry about not getting any," Sakura replied calmly.  
  
"True," Tony stated with a smug smirk before turning his attention back to Rogue who stood silently watching the door Madison had just disappeared through. "Last time she got that quiet wasn't pretty," Tony explained looking over at the knife standing straight up in the floor. "She threw that thing thru the guys brain that caused it. Came clear out the other side."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow and looked back at the others. "Guess Ah made her mad then," she let out a long breath before continuing quieter. "Ah didn't know about mah powers back then though," she began before Sakura cut her off.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with your powers," she said calmly. "It has to do with you treating us like shit this afternoon."  
  
"What are ya talkin' about?" Rogue asked looking at the other girl. "Ah wasn't tryin' ta treat ya lahke that," her voice grew smaller. "It's jus'.." it trailed off after a moment.  
  
"They're fucking goody goodies?" Tony filled in as he rose and walked over to Rogue, staring at her levelly.  
  
"Exactly," Rogue let out a long sigh sinking onto the couch. "Ya don't know how hard it is tryin' ta live up ta live up ta that."  
  
"Why would you want to live up to that?" Tony asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Cause there mah family now," Rogue began looking at her hands. "Ah need them to accept me cause they're all Ah've got."  
  
"You know Rogue, accepting you means accepting everything about you," Sakura said, "That includes your, air quote, dark past." She rose and began walking to the other room. "And for the record, you've always had us. You're the one that walked away." She turned to Eric, "I have to get out of here. I'm going to go find Madison." She started towards the door Madison had escaped through earlier, stopping and turning to Rogue. "Now you know what it feels like," and with that she walked out the door.  
  
Rogue watched in silence as Sakura slammed the door, a tear slid down her cheek before she turned back to the boys, looking lost. "Ah don't know how ta fix this, she whispered quietly.  
  
"You could always take them shopping," Tony suggested.  
  
"Weapons are always good gifts," Eric added.  
  
Rogue smirked slightly, wiping her eyes. "They could nevah say no to ammunition."  
  
Eric let out a deep breath and looked at Rogue seriously, "You just need to talk to them Rogue. They never understood why you left. Family's always been an important part of their lives and that's what you are to them. And when you walked away, it hurt them deeper than any other betrayal could have."  
  
"They're not like us Rogue," Tony added, indicating Eric and himself. "They can't just forgive and forget," he stopped for a moment and smirked. "Mostly forget. You broke something sacred when you left and it's hard for them to look past that."  
  
Rogue thought for a bit, letting they're advice sink in. They were right. She had to explain herself to the girls and just hope they understood. "Y'all are right," she stated rising and heading towards the door. "Ah jus' wish they were as good hearted as y'all," she said, emphasizing the word good.  
  
Tony clutched his chest, falling over on the couch. "Now that's hitting a little below the belt there isn't it. I mean, good?"  
  
"Ouch," Eric added with a smirk.  
  
Rogue just smiled and headed into the back room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again Remy LeBeau found himself leaning against the wall of the conference room. And once again, the topic at hand was Rogue only this time he couldn't just see her in class the next day. Remy shuffled a deck of cards soaking in every detail of the Professors words.  
  
"I'm sure you already knew that Rogue had a rather, colorful past," Charles began looking out at his students. "But I'm afraid that colorful may have been an understatement."  
  
At this Jean tapped a few keys on the consol bringing up a holographic image of the four people who had kidnapped her that very afternoon.  
  
"This would be your attackers at the mall yes?" Charles asked as Scott, Jean, Amara and Pyro nodded and Remy growled low. Jean clicked a few more keys and the picture changed to the taller, leaner man from the afternoon. "Eric Mitchell," Charles began, steepeling his hands under his chin. "Twenty three and highly trained former SHIELD agent," at the mention of SHIELD, Logan and Meranda's ears perked. He served four years before he was released and then chose not to reenlist. There wasn't a lot I could find out about the particular missions he served on but let's just say, not anyone could accomplish what was asked and he was always very successful." Logan and Meranda looked at each other. They both knew, Logan from personal experience, that the missions with SHIELD were never clean. "He's well trained in just about every weapon imaginable and very dangerous." Charles paused and Jean tapped a few more keys, the more muscular male appearing on the screen. "This is Tony Deluca, also twenty three, with much of the same past as Mr. Mitchell and was his partner in crime if you will," Charles continued. Also highly trained and incredibly dangerous. Not a lot is known about their pasts prior to joining SHIELD and even less after their removal from the military other than their connections to the girls.  
  
"Do either of them have criminal records?" Ororo asked concerned.  
  
"No," Charles said seriously as Jean pulled up the picture of Sakura. "They've been linked to several different crimes, but never convicted."  
  
"They're too good to get caught," Jean spoke up as the holograph of the red streaked girl began to spin slowly.   
  
"Ah, this is Ms. Sakura Davis, an expert hacker as well as a trained fighter. From the records, she prefers firearms," Charles nodded his head and the final image of Madison popped up. "Madison O'Brian, a trained street fighter. Both her and Sakura dropped out of high school in Los Angeles before moving to Mississippi where they met Rogue. According to the files I found on them, they've both lived by each other their entire lives. Sakura's mother died in a car crash right before they enrolled in Caldecott."  
  
"What else do we know about them?" Logan asked, his arms crossed across his chest as he leaned against the wall near the door.  
  
"Not a lot," Jean began as the group turned to look at her. "I couldn't get a lot from their minds when we were at the mall. They have some surprisingly strong mental shields for normal humans. But from what I got," Jean paused for a moment, trying to find the best way to break it to the group before her. "There isn't much they won't do."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jubilee asked concerned.  
  
"They're professional criminals," Jean said seriously.  
  
"Do any of them have records?" Scott asked concerned.  
  
"From what we can tell, the girls have only been arrested once," Charles said. "In New Orleans, for auto theft."  
  
"Let me guess, around the same time Rogue was?" Wanda filled in, remember some of the confessions Rogue made during the party.  
  
"Yes, we did stumble upon an file for Rogue as well," Charles said. "The only other thing we could find out was they all seem to have one common trait," at this point the group appeared on the holograph and Jean proceeded to target a specific part of each ones body, zooming in on it. "They all have the same dragon tattoo. From what we could ascertain on the go by, Alito Dei Draghi , or loosely, Breath of the Dragon. And they're one of the more sought after criminal teams."  
  
"Where are dey?" Gambit asked, anger in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue walked into the large training room, the walls and floor padded with wrestling mats. Various weapons lined the walls as well as different work out gear and punching bags hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room, Sakura and Madison circled each other slowly. Each one had since pulled their hair up and exhaustion was written on their faces as they sparred.  
  
Suddenly Sakura jumped, launching into a roundhouse, intending it to connect with Madison's jaw. Years of training with the other girl led Madison to anticipate the mood, quickly raising her left leg to meet Sakura's, blocking the kick while simultaneously delivering a right jab towards the other girls face. Sakura grabbed Madison's fist, blocking the punch. The two continued the exchange until Rogue cleared her throat loudly.  
  
The three girls looked at each other for a long moment, Rogue fiddling with her fingers, missing her gloves. Finally Madison let out a long sigh. "Well are you just going to fucking stand there all day or what?"  
  
"Well maybe Ah'd feel a little better if Ah had a gun," Rogue barked out sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, simmer down," Sakura said grabbing a towel. "Why doesn't everyone just sit down and talk, since that's what we're here to do."  
  
"Fine by me," Madison replied dropping to the ground gracefully.  
  
Rogue took a few cautioned steps forward before sitting across from Madison. Sakura took her place off towards the side in the middle, acting as mediator.  
  
"So, why'd you walk out on us?" Madison asked angrily glaring over at Rogue.  
  
"It's not that simple," Rogue began before Madison cut her off.  
  
"Well I'm making it that fucking simple," Madison seethed anger growing in her eyes. "You left us."  
  
"Yes cause everything's always so black and white with you isn't it Madison," Rogue growled back. "Cause nothing in life evah gets complicated."  
  
"No, but you don't fucking run away when things do. Not from family," Madison barked back.  
  
"Yeah some family," Rogue muttered.  
  
Anger and hurt flashed across Madison's face when a knife appeared out of no where, hurtling towards Rogue's head and stopping inches before it. Rogue looked wide eyed over at Sakura who held the knife handle perfectly in mid air.  
  
"Hey, didn't we talk about throwing knives during discussion time," Sakura asked shooting Madison a look.   
  
"Oh like it matters," Madison rolled her eyes. "She's invulnerable anyway."  
  
"How the hell did ya know that?" Rogue asked narrowing her eyes at Madison.  
  
"We've been watching you Rogue," Madison replied. "I mean come on look around this place? Do you think we just moved in yesterday?"  
  
"That's what family's do," Sakura added. "They look out for each other."  
  
Rogue looked down at the floor, shame flashing over her features. "Ah wasn't tryin' ta run away," she said quietly after a beat, looking up. "Ah didn't think y'all would understand."  
  
"You never even gave us a chance though," Madison said looking hard at her.   
  
"Why don't you try now?" Sakura suggested, throwing Madison another look.  
  
"Ah didn't really have a choice leavin," Rogue stated. "Mystique sent fer meh and Ah had ta go."  
  
"You turned your back on us long before that," Madison stated plainly, pulling one knee close to her chest and resting her arm on it. "So let's just cut the shit and you explain everything to us already. I'm getting bored."  
  
Rogue took in a deep breath looking at her hands for a moment, closing her eyes, and exhaling before continuing. "Ya know yer in mah head right?" she asked Madison, opening her eyes and staring down the other girl. "That night ya touched meh, ya jumped inta mah head thru mah skin."  
  
"I know that. I read your file," Madison began but Rogue quickly cut her off.  
  
"Let meh finish," Rogue held up her hand. "Ah know more then mah file evah could. Yer in mah head, and so's Cody and so's everyone else Ah've evah touched since mah powers came into effect. They're all up there in mah head screamin' and fightin' fer control. And there's this house in mah head where Ah can control everthang. And there's this one psyche in there that Ah kinda put in control of keeping it safe," at this point she looked directly at Madison, letting the information sink in. "Ah may have run away, and it may seem lahke Ah turned mah back on ya, but Ah've always known who mah family was."  
  
Madison looked at her hard for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Ah we love you too!" Madison threw herself at Rogue, wrapping her in a hug. "You too," Madison grabbed Sakura and pulled her in as well.  
  
"I blame you for this," Sakura glared at Rogue, mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Ya know ya love it," Rogue laughed as the three sat on the floor hugging.  
  
"Now that's hot," Tony's voice stated causing the girls to turn to look at him and Eric standing in the doorway. Eric took a step back as the knives flew towards Tony's head.  
  
Author's Note: And there you have them. Hope you don't hate them all too much and if you do tough cause I love them all. Well onto the shout outs. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy all and please review.  
  
Aro ~ Yay your back! And forgiven since you used the word superb to describe one of my chapters. That makes your review like triple special or something. (I really suck at math but I digress.) I'm all on board for cloning Remy. Now we just need to find a cloning device and a device that makes cartoon/comic characters real. Sadly I have neither, how bout you? Review again please? It makes my day.  
  
Mercury Dream ~ Ah here we are again and fortunately it didn't take me very long to get to this point. Yay me. Now to your review, Cody will get his. Hehehe, believe me. I have big plans, that sadly, I don't know that poor little Cody will live thru. What a pity. (Massive sarcasm). And if he does live, he'll at least have permanent physical damage or worse. I'm thinking maybe a to the pain thing like from Princess Bride. (I loved Wesley and his little speech to Prince Humperdink. Sorry, more randomness from me. Pay it no mind.) I think that whatever deity's up there has heard that plea from too many Romy fans. Now if They'd just invent a cloning machine and make Remy an actual person, we'd all be happy. But NO, can't have that. Sorry, vent/ramble over. (I guess that would be a rant then huh? Or a vemble.) Pacifism can be underrated at times. I like the friends we created for her. They're a little crazy and far from the good little kids you'd expect, but they care. That's love. I do the same thing when my favorites are updated. Even when I have to wait two months for it to happen.   
  
Just more Romy cuteness and fluff to add to the pile. And there is more to come. I can't wait for it myself either. How sad. Anyway, expect more in the next chapter. I wish someone would get me a new car for Christmas. (Especially a mustang. That would be so sweet.) I have my own computer thank god. It just wasn't working trying to share with my dad although it's hard enough trying to share the same internet connection. It bugs when ever I want to get online, he's already there. Makes it hard as hell to update and such.   
  
Logan has been threatened to be de-clawed if he tries to kill Remy. At this point it's not really trusting everyone. She knows why she couldn't touch. She didn't want to be touched and that was where the trusting of Remy not to hurt her came in. Now that she trusts him, and wants to be touched and trusts into herself that she can control it, she'll be able to touch anyone.   
  
I know we need more fluff and here I go adding more angst. Damn me! It's okay though, there will be fluff. FLUFF WILL PROVAIL! It has to because I ordain it.  
  
Don't worry. It's not ending anytime soon.   
  
My insanity likes having your insanity running around with it. Gives it more friends. I cry every time I watch Becoming 2. When she has to kill him and she knows it's him. It's just so sad.   
  
Confuddled isn't a word? It should be. It's a great word. Well it is one now since I just added it to my spell check list.  
  
Don't worry there will be more kissage. I have to live vicariously thru something right? And all I have is this story right now so that's what it's going to have to be. And now that your threatening me with boy bands! ::shudder:: You're just too cruel. That's just plain mean. I have no idea what bands are out there. Except for the rock ones and a few others, but no boy bands. Ew! It was bad enough all my friends were back door toy fans and nsuck. It was horrible. They were all insane. Back to the review.  
  
Evanescence is awesome! I love the fallen cd.   
  
The gods of Romy are awesome. If it weren't for them there would be no fanfic. And that is just to disastrous to think about.   
  
Congrats on Ish wanting to use your Barman. He is pretty frikin awesome. I love him anyway.   
  
And there are worse people you could sound like then Kitty. Britney Spears comes to mind. Rogue was wearing Orange in that episode? The only time I remember her wearing orange is on her pajamas? I hate Orange! Sorry, but it's up there with pink and lime green. ::shudder::  
  
Yay, the possibility of updates! Happy day. And I'm happy with any idea you choose. Since I love all your ideas.  
  
Morning's suck. I like Earl Gray tea to get my caffeine fix first thing in the morning. I only drink Coffee when it's espresso, and cappuccino and other versions with sugar. (Mochas? Yes please!)   
  
My sisters older and lives in another state so it's easier to avoid her. How sad she's afraid to walk across the street at night.   
  
I just choose not to answer reviews that piss me off. It makes my life easier.   
  
I won't change my RoLo here. That way I can have both. The Logan/Meranda pairing in the movie section and the Logan/Ororo pairing over here. It all works out for the greater good in the end. (At least I'm pretending it does anyway.)  
  
Patrick Stewart is so awesome! I love him. (Not in a sexual way or anything cause he's like 64 and eww) but in the he'd be an awesome grandfather or something kinda way. And that was a completely other tangent there all together.   
  
I'd love to be able to delete people. Especially those who come into my work and bitch to me trying to get a free meal. Bastards. Well, from what I can gather, he comes back as a ghost and I don't know after that. I only saw one episode and Fred was trying to make him corporeal through the whole thing. (Which is why that has been my favorite word as of late.)   
  
Oh, I just ordered the Phoenix Saga the other day! Happy dance! Hopefully it'll be here sooner rather than later since they said it could take like three weeks to get here and that just sucks. Damned postal service. But I digress.  
  
I can't believe you own pink. But since it's just one outfit I can forgive it. I own some lighter colors but they very rarely grace my skin. And they're still like Lavender and well…I think that's about it. And of course white and gray, but it's mostly the black and red. (Wonder why I like Remy so much…hmm?)  
  
Chain mails are the stupidest pieces of shit ever to grace the internet next to spam. I only get so much of that cause I have AOL and it's famous for that. Bastards. And if they don't like your emails than there's something wrong with them. I think they're great.  
  
Star-of-Chaos ~ Thank you. I laughed so hard when I got that "red-hot-poker up his ass" review. Thank you so much.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ And here we have another semi fast update. (Less than a week I'd say is pretty damned good.) I don't have to go back to school till Wednesday but it's looming ahead like a giant demon waiting to devour my soul. (And I'm in college, imagine how I talked about it in high school.) You need to give yourself more gold stars. I'm all out of Nobel prizes right now, but they're on order. I should have more by the time you get up your next chapter. Hey, I threw in your favorite thing and didn't even know it! I think I deserve a gold star for that. Or maybe a cookie. And now here you have the terrorists and they'll be around for a bit so enjoy them while you can. (Just don't hate them too bad cause Madison's based on me so yeah.) Anyway enjoy and review soon.   
  
HPFANATIC-21 ~ Hey Lisa! So what'd ya think? At least I didn't take forever to update. There will be more with the new group in the next few chapters. I miss writing with you. It was always fun at least when it was just the two of us and others didn't decide to be all bitchy. We came up with some great ideas that were just plain silly and fun and no pressure. It was great. We'll have to do it again sometime. Well, that's all I have for now. Got to get this thing posted. Let me know what ya think.  
  
Gothic Cajun ~ Thank you for your compliments. I always thought my lines were just insane byproducts of my medication. I'm glad someone else enjoys them too though. Now if only that genius seeped over into my schooling but no matter. At least I have it where the important things are concerned. (My beautiful baby here for instance.) I'll go put that one with my lists of things to read. Thanks for the recommendation.  
  
Danielle Britton ~ Thanks for the review. It's always nice to see a new face. I personally prefer the Rogue from the old cartoons cause she's not so damned moody. She's still got the attitude, but she's not all depressed. And since I'm not a depressed person it's hard to write like that all the time. Don't get me wrong I love the Evo Rogue, I just like the other one a little better. I am a little concerned with you think I may "Fuck" up Rogue and Remy? And more than a bit insulted. They're not going to stop trusting and loving each other just because the past comes back to bite them in the ass cause quiet frankly that's what the past does period. It will give them some new stuff to work thru and make their relationship stronger in the end but it's not going to fuck anything up.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed that I didn't get a chance to respond to. I love you all and you're great. In the next chapter the X-Men are going to get proper introductions to Alito Dei Draghi so look out for that. Laters all! 


	32. Chapter 31: It's Time to Party

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me. And I don't technically own Sakura and Eric. My friend Megan does. So let's all thank her. Everyone together, THANK YOU MEGAN.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a fic that you all need to go read too.   
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 31: It's Time to Party.  
  
"Alright here's the plan," Logan barked out landing the Blackbird just outside a group of warehouses. "Gumbo you and Elf take the south wall. Half-pint, you and the Tin Can got the west wall, while Slim and Red here take the north wall. Kid, we've got the East wall." He looked out over the assembled team. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, Remy and Meranda stared back at him. The others had wanted to attended the rescue mission as well, but stealth was a necessity and thirty kids in a plane didn't exactly make for a quiet trip.  
  
"Who you calling a kid old man?" Meranda asked as she climbed out of the jet behind him, tightening her belt. "And I think we all know the plan. You've been over it enough." She smiled out at the kids. "Besides if anyone gets into trouble, there's at least two telepaths present.  
  
Logan growled over at Meranda before looking back at the kids. "You all remember what Chuck said about these guys. They're not playing."  
  
"Dat make two of us den," Remy assured him pulling out a deck of cards and turning towards the building.   
  
"Just be careful Gumbo," Logan growled. "If anyone chops you up, I want it to be me. Now let's move."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In side the warehouse alarms roared to life luring it's residents to the computer terminal, Sakura taking her place behind the screen tapping a few keys. Rogue and Madison watched on over her shoulders as the guys stood back, waiting for instructions.  
  
"Oh look, we have company," Sakura said mischievously, pulling up the security cameras on the monitors.  
  
"And it's the X-Men," Madison added smirking over at Rogue.  
  
"Oh gawd," Rogue groaned throwing her head back and covering her face with her hands for a minute. She rubbed her eyes for a minute before looking back at the others. "Jus' don't hurt em."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meranda and Logan crept silently through the darkness of the roof of the Warehouse, dropping easily thru the open window into a clean bedroom. Meranda looked around appreciatively noting the pristine condition except for the turmoil that was the king size bed. Blood red silk sheets covered by a black down comforter lay in a tangled mess near the foot. On the wall above the head of the bed a black silk Kimono with red flowers stitched throughout it, surrounded by Samurai swords on the adjacent walls.  
  
"Look familiar?" Meranda asked indicating the tangled bed sheets.  
  
Logan gave a snort. "So that's what it's like to be young again," he whispered back as they edged towards the open door, creeping out onto the platform and gazing over at the other walls. The others were in place, blending into their surroundings, in Kitty's case literally. "Looks like they're all in position," Logan whispered to Meranda as he gazed down over the edge of the railing. "Now where's the target?"  
  
In the center of the room, positioned on the large couch sat Madison, Rogue and Sakura, there eyes glued to the television screen while Tony and Eric sat off to the sides in armchairs, staring in idle interest at the screen, and more intense interest at the girls.  
  
Logan motioned to the others to begin moving closer to the ground floor, hoping to gain the surprise attack advantage.  
  
"There just too cute," Rogue said referring to Buffy and Angel on the screen before them, walking hand and hand thru the snow in Amends.  
  
Sakura nodded, her eyes fixed on the screen as she munched a red piece of licorice.   
  
Meanwhile, Jean floated her and Scott silently down behind a pool table in the back while Kurt ported him and Remy down behind the kitchen counter. Meanwhile Kitty and Piotr had phased thru the wall by the front door, hidden in an alcove. Logan and Meranda found their own ways, Logan leaping down onto a large bookshelf, laden with ancient volumes. Meranda meanwhile contorted the shadows about her, hiding amongst them as she flew down.  
  
Tony shifted slightly in his chair near the kitchen, sniffing the air slightly. He curled his nose and looked over at Eric, opening his mouth to speak before Eric cut him off, looking at him deadpan. "Don't even."  
  
Tony decided to change tactics, turning to Sakura, "Kura, ever thought of excusing yourself there?" he asked, fanning the air in front of his face.  
  
"Honey, I'm not the one who praises your "assets" so much," Sakura replied, air quoting around the word assets, her eyes still glued to the screen. "I wouldn't mind if you lost them."  
  
Eric smirked as Tony visibly paled and Madison let out a sigh, turning and looking over in the direction of the kitchen. "You guys wanna come out of hiding already and shut the hell up! At least till the damned commercial break."   
  
"This is a DVD Madison," Rogue said grabbing a soda off the coffee table. "There are no commercials." She then turned to the counter. "Come on out Rems! And Kurt, ya port again and Ah'll stuff ya in a cooling fan."  
  
Slowly Kurt and Remy rose from their positions looking at all the eyes watching them.   
  
"Next time you try to sneak in somewhere," Madison began, turning back to the television screen, "make sure they don't have silent alarms." She took a drink from her soda before looking at Rogue. "He's not bad."  
  
The end credits began to roll as Madison hit the stop button on the remote. Sakura rose and stretched, looking out around the room. "Obviously, it's not an RSVP party, so why don't you all come out."  
  
"Yeah, we wanna play," Madison added rising and popping her knuckles.   
  
Tony and Eric followed suit, staring over at Kurt and Remy as well as the shadows where the others hid. Sakura grabbed her candy from the table and smiled, biting into it thoughtfully. Suddenly her face brightened and she looked over at Eric.   
  
Madison rolled her eyes smiling over at her friend. "Dirty," she said as Rogue snickered in the background.  
  
"Chere," Remy said taking a step towards Rogue as she rose, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. "Y' had dis ol' thief worried."  
  
"Aww," Madison and Sakura said together, eliciting a groan and a death glare from the Southern Bell.  
  
"So seriously," Tony said looking around the group as the others slowly emerged from the shadows. "Which one of you all cut one?"  
  
Sakura turned and glared at him. "Tony, come out of the bubble!"   
  
"Babe, could you contemplate getting over yourself just for a second here?" Madison asked cocking an eyebrow at him. "We know like all macho male pigs your proud of it but we really don't fucking care."  
  
"Vhatever," Kurt said reaching his hand out to touch Remy's shoulder to port the two of them and Rogue to the jet. "Lets just go home."  
  
As the words left his lips a knife appeared in Sakura's hand, hurtling straight for Kurt's head. The blue demon reacted quickly, porting right before it made contact, reappearing next to it, now embedded in the wall. He looked at the knife, still vibrating from the force of the throw, reading the engraved words on the blade and turning back to look at her. "Thou shall not kill?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sakura's lips curled evilly as she took another bite of her candy.  
  
"I don't think you all understand just how much she's not going anywhere," Madison stated as Logan and Meranda stepped forward.  
  
Logan let out a growl taking a step forward. "Listen kid," releasing his claws threateningly only to be met by Madison's berretta pointed straight at his eye. He let out a bark of laughter, causing the X-Men in the room to cringe. "I thought you did your homework."  
  
"I did," Madison stated coolly, cocking the gun. "And they never plated your eye ball. And from there it's a straight shot to your brain. And I guarantee you I won't miss."  
  
Suddenly Madison's gun flew from her hand as Jean held her hand to her right hand to her head, her left outstretched towards Madison's arm.   
  
Sakura spun on the red head, a snub nose 35mm appearing in her right hand. 'I dare you to take it,' the thought radiating towards Jean.  
  
Scott took a step forward, his hand rushing to his visor when he was met with a berretta pointed at his chest. He looked down the barrel to find two green orbs glowing at him, framed by two white streaks. For a moment time seemed to freeze as the X-Men looked on at Rogue in shock as she held the gun steadily. "Whose side are you on?" Scott asked in shock as he stared at the gleaming weapon.  
  
"Well, whose side are you making me be on," Rogue replied stepping away from Remy and looking around the room, adrenaline pumping thru her veins. At this point, Tony and Eric pulled weapons of their own, aiming them at the remaining X-Men.  
  
"Alright enough," Meranda said stepping forward, an air of authority about her as she strolled into the middle of the room. "Why don't we sit down and talk this out like the adults we're all pretending to be?"  
  
"Perhaps we should wait in de plane?" Piotr spoke up, as he looked at the others, his metal form shinning in the mellow lighting of the room.   
  
"Might as well," Madison said glaring over at the red head as she pulled out an elaborate designed dagger. "Not like you could really do anything to help anyway."  
  
Remy stood in shock as he watched Rogue slowly withdraw her weapon from Scott's chest, keeping it easily at her side. He didn't know what to think about her at this point as he turned and watched Kitty, Piotr and Kurt disappear in a cloud of smoke leaving him, Rogue, Meranda, Logan and the others.   
  
"You guys go too Red," Logan indicated her and Scott who stood still staring at Rogue.   
  
:"But.." Scott began before Jean quickly cut him off.  
  
"Let's go Scott," she whispered, anxious to get away from all the brandished firearms. And together they exited the room.  
  
"Why don't we all sit down?" Meranda asked looking around the room.  
  
"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Tony snorted staring at the other woman.  
  
"I said sit down Soldier," Meranda barked, glaring at the young men before her, remembering vaguely how she'd handled other "disciplinary" problems like them back in her unit.   
  
"We don't do that anymore Sergeant," Eric said stoically, returning his weapons to their rightful positions.  
  
"Alright y'all, disarm at least," Rogue said as she returned the gun to the coffee table.  
  
"Okay kid let's start with you," Logan turned glaring at his daughter. "First off, what the hell are you wearing?"  
  
"What?" Rogue asked innocently looking down at her clingy silk hunter green halter top. It tied up around her neck and fell in a low back, covering everything modestly while ending just above her belly button. Her legs were covered by a pair of hunter green crushed velvet pajama pants, the waist band rolled down revealing the head of a purple dragon over her right hip, emerald belly button ring, as well as her black thong. "Oh come on Daddy! It's not as bad as theirs!" she pointed over to her two friends.   
  
All heads turned to stare at the other two girls. Sakura looked down at her own outfit, seeing nothing wrong with the silver backless top she wore, three thin straps, around her neck and back, holding it to her form and black silk capries, tied off at the calves and a pair of black silk Chinese slippers.   
  
Madison looked down at her black silk drawstring pants and red sports bra and finally at her Garfield slippers. "Hey!" She said shooting Rogue a glare. "These are not slutty!" With that she held up her left foot.  
  
"Ah nevah said they were," Rogue replied rolling her eyes and sinking onto the couch, pulling Remy down with her.  
  
"Yeah well you implied," Madison pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Uh, could we come back to a topic guys?" Meranda asked rolling her eyes at them. "Although suddenly I'm glad I missed out on all the slumber parties," she added under her breath as she sat in one of the chairs.  
  
"And what is the topic exactly?" Sakura asked pushing Eric into a chair and sitting down on his lap.  
  
"Hey that's a good point," Madison said flopping down on a floor pillow. Suddenly a thoughtful look passed over her face as she glared up at Tony. "And where is that popcorn I asked you for an hour ago?"  
  
Tony cringed and looked back at her innocently. "Cold by now?" he offered trying to look cute.  
  
"Well then you should go fix that shouldn't you?" Madison suggested, not falling for his little boy charms.  
  
"Yeah, go fetch boy," Sakura sneered as Tony grumbled under his breath about demanding women and it would have been better to get shot in the military. As he passed the chair, Eric made a whipping sound earning a glare from his bald headed teammate.   
  
"Men," Madison finished before turning back to the others who'd finally all seated. "Now what were we talking about?"  
  
"Meh goin' back ta the Institute," Rogue filled in, propping her feet on Remy's lap as she curled up into Remy's jacket, the young Cajun still in it while Logan glared over at them.  
  
"Oh yeah," Madison said leaning back on her hands. "Why would you want to do that?" Madison looked over at Meranda and noticed the woman's raised eyebrow. "What?" she asked following her gaze as everyone turned to look at Sakura who was helping Eric strip out of his sweater. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Madison asked.  
  
"I'm cold," Sakura stated as if it were obvious as she pulled it over her head, getting lost in the bulk of it.  
  
"Well did ya ever think of going and getting one of your sweaters? Just a thought," Madison stated rolling her eyes.  
  
"But it's cashmere, and warm and it smells good," Sakura argued, snuggling deeper into it.  
  
"Uh, you own like six cashmere sweaters," Madison stated glaring at the other girl. "And if you want it to be warm and smell like him just have him sit on the damn thing."  
  
"Ah'm sure that wouldn't smell as good," Rogue stated, breathing in Remy's own spicy scent.  
  
"Why not? Everything else about Silent Bob over there smells like butt," Madison commented pulling her knees to her chest as she examined her nails.  
  
"Vicious lies Shatner lover," Eric said calmly, hugging Sakura against him. (AN Captain Kirk is the DEVIL! It's all about Picard.)  
  
Madison shot him an evil glare, grabbing for a knife. "You bastard!" she hissed as she realized, her favorite one was still lodged in the floor across the room. "Tony! Bring me Guido!" she yelled as Tony came from the kitchen, stopping to pull the knife from the floor.  
  
"For?" He asked before handing it to her.  
  
"Eric's head," she said innocently, holding out her hand for the knife.  
  
"Why?" Tony asked, handing her the popcorn instead.  
  
She set it on the floor and pouted up at him. "He called me a Shatner lover again," she seethed, glaring over at the offender.  
  
"Oh, you're a dead man bro," Tony said to Eric, handing his girlfriend her knife.  
  
"Okay that's it!" Logan barked, using the voice that always got the newbies attention, as well as everyone else within a ten mile radius. "Just shut up now! Before I have to cut all your vocal cords out."  
  
Everyone looked at him in shock for a moment, noticing the vein bulging in the side of his neck, afraid to break the silence. At least most of them were.  
  
"Dude, what's up with your dad?" Madison asked, glaring at Wolverine. "You should seriously get your blood pressure checked or something cause that whole vein thing can't be healthy," she added gesturing to her neck.  
  
Logan seethed, his skin turning a faint purple as foam began to gather at the corners of his mouth while Meranda tried desperately to contain her laugher from the chair.  
  
"Dude, maybe discretion's the better part of valor here," Sakura suggested, sinking farther into Eric's arms, trying hard not to crack a smile.  
  
"Huh?" Madison asked leaning against Tony, who had joined her on the floor.  
  
"Maybe now's a good time to shut up baby," Tony translated as he watched Rogue burry her face in Remy's chest, trying hard not to laugh while the Cajun bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing at the feral man.  
  
"Oh," Madison said, her voice all innocence as she bit her lip, literally, as a small trickle of blood fell from the side of her mouth.  
  
"Tony, maybe you should distract her," Sakura suggested gesturing towards the bowl of popcorn with her eyes.  
  
Tony looked at her confused and then shrugged. "You're the boss," he said as he stood up and began taking off his shirt.  
  
Meranda finally gave up, falling into the back of the chair in a fit of hysterics as she watched Logan's face turn a bright shade of red and the vein get bigger. Eric just shook his head as Sakura shielded her eyes and did the same while Madison started the cat calls.  
  
"That's it!" Rogue stated rising, noticing the unhealthy color of her fathers skin. "Now Tony Ah really don't want yer slimy perverted thoughts in mah head, especially since yer girlfriends already up there, " she said taking a step towards him and holding up a bare hand. "But don't make meh zap ya! Mah virgin eyes can't take it!" She paused for a moment, unable to just stop there, adding, "Now if Rems wants ta dance though, that's a different story," with a grin.  
  
"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Logan bellowed, extending his claws and bringing his hand down towards the coffee table when suddenly the clicking of a gun came to his ears.   
  
Everyone froze and looked at Madison, her berretta pointed directly at his head. "Still not thinking they plated your eyeball," she challenged holding the gun steady. "Now lets get down to business shall we?" She waited for Logan to retract his claws before she continued. "It's simple really. We need Rogue for a job. When we're done, she's more than free to leave."  
  
"What if she doesn't want to help you?" Meranda asked, regaining her composure and looking at the black and indigo haired girl, obviously their leader.   
  
"I really don't think that's an issue, do you Rogue?" Madison asked turning back to Rogue. "After all, family's help each other right?"  
  
Rogue nodded looking at her parents and then at her hands. "Ah need ta help them," she stated simply.  
  
"Why?" Logan growled, glaring at Madison.  
  
"Cause," Rogue looked up and met his eyes. "They'd do it for meh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is crazy, we can't just let her go with a bunch of trained killers," Meranda hissed as she and Logan sat in the corner of the room whispering quietly to each other while Rogue and the others were in the kitchen where Tony and Eric were cooking up a storm. Even those sent out to the Blackbird had been allowed back in to join in the meal, all talking and laughing loudly except for Jean and Scott who eyed the group warily. They had contacted the Professor and informed him of the situation, telling him they'd be home before the end of the night, hopefully with Rogue in tow.   
  
"Well, Chuck ain't gonna want us helping a bunch of professional criminals do a job," Logan growled back, as he watched Rogue closely out the corner of his eye. She was so different around these guys. Laughing and smiling, almost carefree as they all exchanged banter with one another like kids should.  
  
"Well she's not going to come home with us willingly yet," Meranda stated, leaning back in the chair a little. "And I'm afraid they won't let her leave any other way."  
  
"And I thought the kids at the mansion were nuts," Logan muttered as he noticed Remy's arms wrap around his daughters bare waist and his lips descend on her equally bare shoulder. "Gumbo what have I told you about those hands and my daughter?" he growled angrily over at the Cajun.   
  
"Oh, it's okay," Madison said as she added a shot of wine to the pan Tony was stirring. "She doesn't mind." Kitty erupted into a fit of giggles and Kurt rolled his eyes, the rest of the guys smirking except for Piotr, who remained stoically at the counter, sketching the scene before him on a large piece of paper Sakura had provided, and Scott and Jean who sat stiffly at the other end, watching the scene with mild interest.   
  
Rogue just rolled her eyes at them, leaning back against Remy, her arms snaking up over her head and behind his neck, massaging it gently. "Shut up y'all," She said shooting Madison a forced glare, the smile playing in her eyes. This brought more giggles and laughter from the group as they continued to cook.  
  
"So, like, how old are you guys anyway?" Kitty asked Sakura as she started handing out plates and silverware.   
  
"Nineteen," she answered grabbing some glasses and handing them off to Kurt.  
  
"Really?" Madison looked at her skeptically. "My license says twenty two," she smirked at the girl.  
  
Sakura just rolled her eyes and went back to Eric, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting her head on his back.   
  
"So how did you guys meet then?" Scott asked, eyeing them cautiously. "I mean, aren't you guys a lot older than they are?"  
  
"Four years isn't that much of a difference," Tony retorted as he stirred the sauce on the back burner.  
  
"Age matters not in matters of the heart," Eric said smoothly, earning him an adoring look from his girlfriend.  
  
"My street fighting instructor introduced me to Tony about three years ago or so," Madison said leaning against the counter next to him, looking over at Scott. "We hit it off and introduced these two and there you have it."  
  
"True love conquers all right babe?" Tony asked snaking an arm around Madison's waist and leaning over, kissing her deeply.   
  
"Or until I find someone better," Madison supplied after they pulled apart, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"No one else would have you," Tony countered as he motioned for her to move aside so he could place the large pan on the counter.  
  
"Whatever," Madison smiled, rolling her eyes before looking at the others. "Soups on guys."  
  
Meranda and Logan rose and joined the group, grabbing plates and waiting for all the kids to get food first. "So, what's this mission you guys need my daughter for?" Meranda asked as Tony served her some pasta.  
  
"Business," Madison stated plainly grabbing a napkin and fork from the counter.  
  
"Do you ever just answer a question kid?" Logan growled, wishing for a beer or stronger. This girl was trying his last nerve, something none of the Institute kids ever dared to do.  
  
"Do you ever call anyone by their name?" She shot back before taking a bite of her food, staring at him dangerously. She hated when they asked questions. The less they knew the better.  
  
"Let's just say, the less you know the better," Tony stated, not anxious to have to get the blood cleaned out of the rugs again.   
  
"Well, sorry if I think we need to know if our daughter's friends are taking her along to kill someone or get killed herself," Meranda snapped, glaring at them.  
  
"Wow, breathe," Sakura said pausing mid bite.   
  
"Besides, we're against getting killed," Madison added. "It's bad for business."  
  
"Mamma, nothin's gonna happen ta meh," Rogue assured them, finishing up her food and placing the plate in the sink. "Ah know what Ah'm doin. Besides, between the X-Men and Mystique, Ah'd think Ah knew how ta not get killed by now."  
  
"We jus' worried, mon amore," Remy said placing his hand on her back, running his thumb slowly over her spine. "Remy feel better if y' let him come wit y'. Make sure dat y' safe."  
  
"Yeah, well we don't have any openings," Sakura said glaring over at him.  
  
"Why? Afraid to see what team work really looks like," Scott stated smugly as he looked over at them.  
  
"No I'm just not interested in picking up your useless corpse on the way back," Madison growled. "And if you wanna talk teamwork, lets talk teamwork." She leaned over on her elbows, getting in his face. "Can you tell me every member of your teams favorite color? Or favorite team? Or even what their greatest accomplishment is?" Madison challenged. "Oh how about what keeps them up in the middle of the night? What makes them sweat? Can you anticipate what they're thinking or what their next move might be? Or even if they're in danger or not? Yeah, you sure know a hell of a lot. That must be while you looked so god damned surprised when Rogue pulled that gun on you huh? You don't know shit about team work little man and don't for a second think your better than me because you believe you do." As she spoke her voice remained cool and calm, causing a wave of terror to pass over her teammates.  
  
"Madison back down," Sakura warned. "We're playing nice remember?"  
  
"Come on Madison," Rogue said grabbing the other girls arm. "He ain't worth the effort."   
  
"Another lesson for you one eye," Madison sneered, letting Rogue pull her up and turning to wrap herself in Tony's arms. "Learning to listen to and trust your team."  
  
"Y'know, takin' Rem's along might not be a bad idea," Rogue whispered to Madison. "He's a thief and damned good at that. He could be of use."  
  
"You just want to bring along your new boy toy," Tony observed looking over at the demon eyed Cajun. "He better just not turn out like the last one."  
  
"He's not," Rogue growled, shooting Tony a glare. "But think about it, if ya let him come then the X-Men will fill bettah about meh goin' wit ya. And he might be of some use. And he won't preach about how wrong what we're doin' is."  
  
Madison looked at Rogue hard, noticing the pleading look in her eyes. "Fine, he's in but that's it. We can't turn this it to a fucking field trip for bored mutants," Madison said after glancing at Sakura for approval. "But both of you have to stay here till the mission. It's to risky to have you out there warning people. The rest of you can leave whenever your done eating."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with out them," Logan stated, still trying to gain the upper hand.  
  
"Daddy jus' trust meh for once!" Rogue yelled at him. "Ah don't need ya savin' mah ass every tahme ya think ya need ta! Jus' please let meh handle this on mah own."  
  
"Marie, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Meranda asked taking a step towards her daughter and holding her at arms length.  
  
"Yes. Ah have ta do this," Rogue stated, meeting the woman's gaze head on.   
  
She let out a long sigh before reluctantly handing her a comm unit. "Well, your eighteen so I really can't tell you no," Meranda thought after a bit. "But take this in case you need me, and be careful." She pulled Rogue into a hug and looked over at Remy. 'Look after her or so help me they'll never recognize the body's,' she thought towards him as well as Madison, Tony, Eric and Sakura who all looked on at her with mild amusement.  
  
Logan was about to protest when Meranda's voice entered his mind. 'If we don't let her do this, we may never see her again. She may just walk away from us and everything else. At least if we support her we stand a better chance of getting her back home when this is all said and done.'  
  
"Alright move out then," Logan growled looking at the others deadly as the X-Men rose and headed back out towards the jet.   
  
"Like, thanks for dinner," Kitty said politely. "It was amazing."  
  
"Anytime," Tony smiled at her and offered a mock salute as she left with the others.  
  
"You come back home safe ya hear me kid?" Logan growled down at Rogue. "Remember everything I taught you and you should be fine. And don't make it a habit of pissing me off like this," he added ruffling her hair and pulling her into a hug. "And you might as well bring Gumbo back to. Enjoy watchin' him walk away with Drakes money on poker night."  
  
"Will do Daddy," Rogue replied breaking away from the hug.  
  
"And you," Logan started before Remy cut him off.  
  
"Dey never find de pieces non?" he smirked over at Logan before offering his hand. "Ah would nevah let anything hurt ma chere," he stated seriously, emphasizing his point in the first person.   
  
"Remember that," Logan growled as he headed out the door.  
  
"Bye bye Logan," Madison called sweetly, as Logan growled and left the room. "Good, now that they're gone let's find you guys a place to sleep. We'll fill you in on everything tomorrow. The mission's not till tomorrow night anyway so we've got plenty of time." Madison started walking towards the back and the stairs leading up to the loft's. "We've got a spare room up here. Oh and Tony? Don't forget to do the dishes," she added as she and Sakura led Rogue and Remy up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy lay wide awake on the large bed, his mind running wild with the days events. Rogue, his innocent Southern belle turned out to be less innocent than he first assumed. And as impossible as it was to believe, that just turned him on even more. He rolled over towards the other source of heat in the bed and pulled her close to him, spooning her into his body as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.   
  
"Y' asleep mon amore?" he whispered nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Not anymore," Rogue replied as she turned in his arms to look up at him. "What's buggin' ya sugah?" she asked, reaching up a hand to stroke the side of his face. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, her hair falling gracefully around her shoulders in soft curls. Every shred of the Gothic makeup gone, replaced by the natural radiance of her skin, and her brilliant green eyes, shining with out the drastic contrast of her normal heavy eye shadow.  
  
"Nothin' ma chere," Remy whispered, kissing her lips tenderly. "Jus' thinkin' bout how belle y' are in de moonlight wit out all dat crap on y' face," he whispered, kissing her again, longer, her hands reaching up and pulling him hungrily towards her.  
  
They broke apart after a moment, needing air as she ran her hands lightly over his bare chest. "Ah'm sorry sugah," she said, resting her head against him, breathing in deeply. "Ah should of told ya everything and not dragged ya inta this whole mess," she whispered against him, wrapping her arms around his chest and pulling him to her.   
  
"Shh," Remy soothed her, placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "It's non important Marie," he said, kissing her softly, the kiss deepening and soon, Remy was on top of her, running his hands thru her hair as her hands explored his chest.  
  
"Rems wait," she said pulling away breathless. "Ah'm not sure if Ah'm ready fer this yet," she sat up looking at him, fear in her eyes. She didn't want to lose him but the memory of Cody was still too fresh and she needed a little more time to sort everything out.  
  
Remy leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Take all de time y' need mon amore," he smiled at her, laying down and pulling her close to him, in their original position. "Remy got time."  
  
"Thank ya," Rogue breathed, leaning against him, turning her face to kiss him tenderly. "Ah love ya sugah."  
  
"Ah love ya too. Now lets git some sleep non?" Remy suggested, burying his face in her hair and squeezing her tightly.   
  
Rogue smiled and rested her head against the pillow. 'Ah'm to lucky,' she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Authors Note: Damn I'm on a roll lately aren't I? Again we must thank Megan for assistance with the Banter of this chapter. Give her a hand for the comic relief. And now a few quick shout outs cause I have to leave soon.  
  
danielle britton ~ Okay not feeling insulted anymore. I now am filled with the wonders of understanding. And don't worry, it took me 31 chapters to get to this point and I refuse to start all the way over. It's too much of a pain in the ass. And I don't really feel like getting lynched this week. Not on my agenda. Thanks for clarifying for me, and sorry if I came off a little bitchy.  
  
HPFANATIC-21 ~ Hey if you want to write another story together I'm game. I just don't know if I have the time at the moment. But when the semester gets out I'm sure it'd be more than possible. I wish I'd know that before the winter break and we could have set up a site and stuff. Well, not much to say today. Just hope you liked and don't worry, only the voices of my inner critics tell me my writing sucks. Little bastards! But Dru likes it so I have one other personality on my side at least.  
  
Aro ~ It's okay Aro I understand. Damn Fanfic.net! Oh well, I liked this review though. I'm just happy to get them Y'know. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to do it again and maybe the site won't delete it on you this time.  
  
Rogue4787 ~ Glad you liked Alito Dei Draghi cause I do too. Sorry I forgot to mention the girls ages in the last chapter, but I made sure to do it here. Thanks for the review. Made me smile.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuki ~ What's this? Madison, Tony, Sakura and Eric plushies? They're plushie worthy? YES! Sorry, and I get a bo staff? You so rock. And I let my friend know that you thought she did too. She said thank you.  
  
Ishandahalf ~ Don't really have time to reply to your whole review Ish, but as always thanks for sending it and I'm glad you loved. And look, more Romy just for you, although about half the kisses are for Mercury Dream. (She told me she'd hunt me down if there wasn't more smoochies.) Enjoy and can't wait for your review.  
  
SSam ~ the groups only the 5 of them and it's not really so much as a gang as it is a team or family business type of thing. Thanks for the review.  
  
Rogue77 ~ More singing! Now the totals only up to you and Mercury Dream singing to me. Happy day! I'm very interested in your story and I'll try to send you an email tonight but it might be hard cause I got to work. But I will as soon as I can, if not you can always review and remind me. (Hint hint) 


	33. Chapter 32: Pointless Fluff

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache.   
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a fic that you all need to go read too.   
  
This is just a pointless chapter of fluff for y'all. And I'm tired of Rogue still focusing on the rape so she's going to finally deal with it here. Enjoy, especially Ish and Mercury, cause I know y'all will.  
  
Okay, as another note, I won't be answering the reviews for awhile. Since school has started back up again, I really don't have the time to post and answer reviews. Please don't stop reviewing though. It gives me that warm fuzzy feeling inside. Anyway, any important questions I will answer, but other than that it's just going to be story. And thanks to all of you who do review. You make my day.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 32: Pointless Fluff.  
  
She was dreaming again. The same dream she'd had every night since she'd figured out the secret to her powers. That's how she knew this nightmare was nothing more than that. A re-visitation to a past she wished she could forget, but would never be able to completely. And as always it was exactly the same.  
  
Cody had her backed up against the wall in the school gym, her dress torn and ruined as his hands roughly groped her body, forcing her to the ground. She cried, shaking violently as he pinned her hands above her head. She whimpered slightly, struggling against his grip. "Cody please," she pleaded as he backhanded her hard across the face.  
  
"Shut up Marie! Ya know ya want this too," he argued, forcing her legs apart.  
  
"No!" she screamed, fighting him as hard as she could, her strength leaving her quickly now after her struggles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy awoke to the sounds of Rogue whimpering next to him. He sat up, looking down at her and the tortured look written across her face. He shook her gently, concern etched across his features as ran his hand over her covered stomach, shaking her gently.  
  
"Come back t' meh chere," he whispered into her ear, shaking her harder. "Rogue!"  
  
Her eyes shot open, fear running across her face as she leapt up in bed looking around confused for a moment as her head came out of the fog of the dream.  
  
"It's okay chere," Remy soothed, running his hand slowly over her back and shoulders, his other taking her hand and kissing it gently. "It's jus' y' and meh. Y' safe here."  
  
Rogue sat looking ahead of her, everything falling into place for the first time in a long time. "Ah am ain't Ah," she all but whispered, turning and looking at him, seeing nothing but love in his eyes and not the blinding lust that she'd seen in Cody's that night.   
  
Slowly she lifted her hand up and caressed his cheek, running her bare thumb over his lips. He kissed it gently and pulled her near him, wrapping his arms around her. "Ah'll nevah let anyone hurt y' mon amore."  
  
"Ah know," she whispered, holding him closer. 'This is it,' she thought as she breathed in his spicy scent. 'Ah don't have ta be afraid anymore cause no matter what happens, he'll always be there ta protect meh. And if he ain't,' she looked down at her hands and now indestructible skin. 'Ah can do it mah self.' She smiled and pulled away from him, looking into his beautiful, enticing demon eyes.  
  
"Y' alright ma chere?" he asked, pushing a stray white hair from her face.  
  
"Yeah, Ah will be," she whispered, resting her head against his forehead, running her index finger along his jaw line and kissing his lips sweetly, her other hand trailing down his chest, tracing circles over the muscles and sending a shiver down his spine.   
  
He pulled her closer running his hands around her side and over her stomach, kissing her lips slowly, easing her down onto the bed, trailing kisses down her jaw line and to her neck, across her collar bone. He moved back up to her lips, kissing them deeply before pulling away, his hands still resting on her stomach, his thumb running back and forth over the muscles. "Y' need y' rest ma chere," he whispered huskily into her ear, nuzzling her neck, knowing if he didn't stop soon, there'd be no going back. "We got a big day together non?" he went to move away from her, easing his body down next to hers on the bed. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him near her, pressing her body against his own, feeling the silk sheets against her skin, as well as Remy's own hot flesh.  
  
"Ah ain't tired Rems," she whispered, looking innocently up into his eyes, a slight blush spreading over her cheeks as she came to the realization of just what she wanted to do, and just how much it would change everything. For a brief instant she wondered if they were ready, or more importantly, if she was ready. Her eyes met his and at that moment, all her doubts melted away and were placed with a feeling of complete love and desire. "Feel lahke makin' meh tired?"  
  
"Y' sure bout dat cherie?" Remy breathed, not wanting to rush her and not wanting to let her rush herself, but the desire quickly building up inside him. This was the first woman he'd ever truly loved and he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and show her what love was really about, and how wonderful sex could be. That it wasn't the betrayal and hurt that Cody had done to her, but something beautiful that could be shared between two people who really cared for each other. But he would never force her. It had to be something that they both wanted for it to be any good, and he could wait as long as it took for this girl. "Cause, Ah can wait ma chere," he began when her fingers suddenly appeared on his lips, silencing him.  
  
"Ah know what yer tryin' ta do sugah," she whispered looking up into his eyes seriously. "And Ah want ya. More than Ah've evah wanted anything in mah life. Ah have sine the first moment Ah laid eyes on ya," she ran her fingers slowly over his bare chest. She looked up at him fighting to find the words to explain herself fully. "When Cody looked at meh, it always left meh feelin' so dirty. But, when ya do it, Ah feel beautiful and safe and loved. Ah want ya ta make love ta meh, cause Ah know that's what it'll be. Not some stupid accomplishment or challenge, but just you lovin' meh. And that's what Ah want. And Ah know it'll be special cause no matter where it happens, we love each other and always will."  
  
Remy smiled down at her, letting his lips descend on hers, kissing her gently and lovingly. Pulling away after a moment, and looking at her once again. "Y' want meh t' stop, jus' say so p'tite," he said as he ran his hands slowly down her arms, his fingers caressing her skin.  
  
"Jus' go slow Rems," she whispered, circling her hands around his neck as he kissed her neck.   
  
"Always mon amore," he whispered against her skin, sending chills down her spine. He stopped for a moment, looking deep into her eyes and cupping her cheek. "Je t'aime," he kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Ah love ya too sugah," she said against his lips as they melted into one another.  
  
Author's Note: I know it was short, but as is the way of life. You all thought I was going to write a lemon didn't ya? Well, I find the individual imagination is a much better tool than my description. So have a ball you guys. You know what they're doing so yeah, whatever you want them to do pretty much and feel free not to share. I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon but with school starting back I can make no promises. Thanks to all those who reviewed. 


	34. Chapter 33: Undercover Works A Bitch

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references or quotes. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me. And I don't technically own Sakura and Eric. My friend Megan does. So let's all thank her. Everyone together, THANK YOU MEGAN.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a fic that you all need to go read too.   
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 33: Undercover Work's a Bitch.  
  
Rogue made her way slowly down the stairs and into the bottom floor of the warehouse stretching as she walked. She looked around and saw Sakura sitting at her computer terminal, tapping at the keys. She walked over and looked at the screen. "Mornin," she said, gaining no reaction from the Hacker. "Watcha lookin' at?" Rogue tried again, as the images flashed quickly across the screen.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked, never looking up from the screen as she kept at her task.  
  
"Nothin'," Rogue replied and headed into the kitchen where Madison sat at the bar, eating an apple. "Mornin'." Rogue said entering the kitchen and heading towards the coffee pot.  
  
"Morning," Madison replied smirking over at Rogue. "So, I was thinking maybe we should have soundproofed all the bedrooms instead of just ours."  
  
Rogue's face turned a bright shade of red as she spun around and glared at the indigo haired girl, who sat grinning broadly. Rogue ducked her head and groaned, covering her face with her hands.   
  
Madison laughed loudly as she watched her friend, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh come on girl I want details! At least tell me if he was any good or not."  
  
"Bon at what?" Remy asked, choosing that moment to come into the kitchen, a mischievous smirk in his eyes.   
  
Rogue's head shot up as she glared at Madison before turning back to Remy, who had walked over and snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her temple. "Good at fixin' bikes," she stammered. "Why don't ya go out and show the boys how it's done sugah?"  
  
Remy smirked and kissed her lips sweetly, "As y' wish mon amore." He took the cup from her hand and took a drink. "Merci cherie," he added before grabbing his trench coat and heading out into the garage, closing the door behind him.  
  
Madison sat clutching her sides, trying desperately to hold in her laughter as she rested her head on the counter.   
  
"Oh shut up," Rogue growled, throwing a dishtowel at her head as Madison continued to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy walked out into the ample garage, admiring the array of Bikes and cars that stretched as far as his demon eyes could see. Near the middle of the room, Tony and Eric were examining the six bikes they would be taking that evening. Remy strode across the room, stopping next to them, pulling out a cigarette and lightening it with his index finger. "Bonjour mes amis."  
  
Eric offered him a nod as he began adjusting the fuel line.  
  
Tony smirked up at him. "So guess I wasn't the only one who got laid last night."  
  
"Yeah, but you were the only one who had to beg for it," Eric added stoically.  
  
Remy laughed as Tony's face turned beat red and he shot his friend a glare, gripping the wrench tighter in his hand. "Say it again dead-boy," Tony growled slapping the wrench against the palm of his right hand  
  
"Ahem," Madison cleared her throat causing the three men to turn and look at her. She stood leaning against the doorframe. "I distinctly remember telling you boys to play nice," she said as she looked at them sternly. "Now come on, we have a meeting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, here's the plan," Madison said as she tapped a few keys on the table in front of her, a holographic image of a military base appeared in the center of the table. "We need to get here," she tapped another key and a room highlighted in red. "That's where our target is."  
  
"And what exactly is the target?" Rogue asked, crossing her arms over her chest she leaned back against the chair.  
  
"It's the information on the Legacy Virus," Sakura said, moving to tap a few more keys, changing the image to a complex molecule spinning slowly in the middle of the table.   
  
"What's dis Legacy Virus?" Remy asked shuffling his cards. From the sounds of it, it was just a simple theft which put him in his element. It was very rare that he actually got to do anything that required much effort on his part since he'd joined the X-men and had to settle with picking pockets at football games and other events. And, on more than one occasion, the wallet he found in his hands had been Scott's.   
  
"The Legacy Virus is a genetically engineered virus, made to target the mutant X gene. And it could mean an end to the entire mutant populace," Sakura supplied as she tapped a few more keys, bringing up a map of the United States, over 70% of it covered in a red haze. "This is a map of the estimated effect it will have if it is released into the air. The red is the infected populace within a week of exposure."  
  
"And by what Kura found," Madison spoke up quietly, "It has a 98% mortality rate."  
  
Everyone sat in silence for a moment, Rogue and Remy soaking in what they had just been told. 'Ah wonder if the Professor knows,' Rogue thought shaking her head slowly. "So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know Rogue, take it maybe?" Tony replied sarcastically. "Add to the collection. How do you think it'll look over there next to the Van Gogh?"  
  
Everyone ignored Tony, continuing in the discussion. "This base has everything from what we can tell," Sakura said sliding a folder over to Rogue and Remy. "The virus, the antidote, all the research, everything. We go in, take that and blow the place, literally."  
  
"So why do you want it so bad?" Rogue asked looking up at the map.  
  
"Black mail the government," Sakura said, a far off twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Besides, we do have this one mutant friend that we are kind of fond of," Madison added.  
  
"Forewarned forearmed," Eric added coolly.  
  
"Speaking of which," Sakura said turning off the hologram and looking at them all seriously. "Be extra careful here guys. I found gaps in some of the records."  
  
"Gaps?" Remy looked at her seriously.  
  
"Missing information. I think there's something more going on at this base than meets the eye," Sakura answered.  
  
"Paranoid much," Madison asked, grinning. "I thought that was my job."  
  
"You're probably just slipping in your old age 'Kura," Tony added kissing Madison's hand. "Forgot to decrypt something."  
  
"If it was there I would have found it," Sakura answered simply. "It's just not there which worries me even more."  
  
"Okay guys," Madison said seriously, rising from her chair. "We know the plan. We leave at eighteen hundred hours." Everyone stared at her like she was insane. "Fine!" she said rolling her eyes. "Six okay? Last time I ever try to make these meetings more professional. Just be ready then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Madison walked confidently down from the garage, having done a double check on the bikes. Everything had to be perfect and it was her job to prepare for any surprises and she took it very seriously. The others were all good. The best at what they did, but Madison had a certain quality that made her their leader. Sakura was the laid back one, taking everything in stride. She could take the leader position when she had too but preferred to do things on her own or with Eric, rather than barking out orders. And the guys liked being the muscle in the group. It was what Tony was best at, and with Eric's quiet, nonchalant disposition, it just didn't work. Madison though liked making decisions and with practice she got good at it and she had no problems telling others what to do.   
  
She walked thru the training room and towards a room even farther back. She opened the door silently and peeked in, smiling at the sight before her. Eric and Sakura stood in the middle of the room, he in a pair of black drawstring pants with his hair pulled back into a pony tail, her in a red tank top and black pants, the room filled with claming oriental music as they practiced their Thai Chi together. She shook her head slowly before shutting the door and turning to find Tony grinning across the room, leaning in the door frame. He was shirtless as well, in a pair of hunter green pants, his dragon tattoo rippling with the muscles of his upper left arm. Madison watched it move, thinking back to the time when they got them.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oh come on Rogue, it'll be fun!" Madison said grabbing Rogue's hands and dragging her into the tattoo parlor, Tony following, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Sakura and Eric made up the rear, her arm around his waist while his rested on her shoulders.   
  
"Ah don't know," Rogue looked around skeptically as they entered.   
  
"Oh come on, it's just like the belly button ring only more needles," Madison said as she looked back at the others. "We should all get something that matches!"  
  
"I'm game," Sakura said as she peeled off her jacket.  
  
"And where are you girls going to put these exactly?" Tony asked as Eric raised an eyebrow. "I mean, don't you have enough already?"   
  
Madison took in a sharp breath, staring at him in horror.  
  
"For shame!" Sakura scolded him. "You can never have too many."  
  
"Okay, Ah'll git one," Rogue said taking off her own jacket. "But, only if Tony and Eric git them too."  
  
Madison smirked as Tony visibly paled at the thought of getting inked while Madison and Sakura grabbed his arms, pulling off his jacket and dragging him over to the chair. Eric just smirked and complied, shedding his jacket and sitting in the chair next to Tony. "So what are we getting?" Sakura asked as Rogue stared up at the board.   
  
"Well it should be somethin' that represents us," Rogue said examining the cookie cutters.   
  
"Hey! That reminds me," Madison said looking at the group. "We need a name."  
  
Everyone looked at each other before turning and settling there eyes on Eric, who crossed his arms over his chest, scratching his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Alito Dei Draghi," he said after a moment, smirking proudly.  
  
"Oh I like it," Madison said as she looked back at the board.  
  
"Ah do too but what the hell does it mean?" Rogue asked turning back as well.  
  
"Breath of the Dragon," Sakura filled in as she perched on Eric's knee in the chair as Big John brought out the needles and settled on the stool, waiting for their choice.  
  
"Oh, then that one," Rogue said pointing to a dragon, poised to attack, wings extend, claws bared and teeth gleaming.   
  
"Perfect," Madison commented as she pulled off her jacket. "Let's do it then. Oh, and do Tony's in green."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Earth to Maddie," Tony said waving a hand in front of her face, letting it rest on her lower back as he pulled her close to him. She shook her head and looked at him, smiling sweetly as she leaned against his chest. "Imagining me naked again?" he teased kissing her forehead.  
  
"Haha, as if I don't see that enough," Madison hit his chest lightly, smiling up at him. "Are we going to practice or not?"   
  
"Of course," Tony replied, letting her go and hooking his foot around hers, pulling her to the ground. "As you wish."  
  
Madison growled, placing her hands above her head and flipping herself up onto her feet, glaring over at her boyfriend as they began to circle each other slowly, beginning there ritual preparation.  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue and Remy were preparing in their own way. Remy walked around the house, searching every drawer and cabinet for spare playing cards while Rogue sat in the center of their bed, her legs crossed, eyes closed and hands resting on her knees as she meditated. Remy came back into the room smirking over at her as she hovered above the bed. "Bonjour cherie," he said, pulling her out of her trance, as she slowly floated back onto the mattress.  
  
"Hey sugah, find what ya needed?' she asked laying back on the bed, her legs still crossed, stretching her arms over her head, touching the headboard, as he flopped down next to her.  
  
"Oui," he shuffled a pack of cards grinning at her. "And what have y' been up t' mon amore?"  
  
"Jus' meditatin'," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her, kissing him sweetly. "And Maddie brought meh some cloths," she added pointing over to the box on the chair.  
  
"Ah," Remy replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her hair. "What time is it ma chere?"  
  
"Three thirty, why?" Rogue asked turning and looking at him, seeing a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"So we have over deux hours t' kill non?" he asked, arching his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
She smirked over at him, "Ah guess we do. What'd ya have in mind sugah?"  
  
Remy smirked before leaning over and kissing her deeply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue stood before the mirror, after having a refreshing shower, adjusting her borrowed cloths. It was a lot different from her X-Men uniform, being made of complete black leather. She was amazed at how well it fit as she ran her hand over the glistening black leather pants, hunter green ivy stitching running down each leg and ending over her normal combat boots. The shirt was a tight fitting leather tank top, melding with the pants. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail, letting the white streaks fall around her eyes. While she stood marveling at how long her hair had grown, a soft knock sounded on the door frame. She turned to see a pair of red and black eyes, running over her appreciatively. He let out a low whistle as he entered the room. "Y' look tres belle ma chere," Remy said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, running a hand up her arm.   
  
"Eww dirty!" Madison exclaimed as she and Sakura entered the room. "My virgin eyes!"  
  
"Virgin eyes mah ass," Rogue said rolling her eyes and pulling away from Remy. "And what's yer oversexed boyfriend's name again?"  
  
"Harsh," Madison replied before pulling a large box out from behind her back. "And here we brought you presents and everything."  
  
"Oh, presents," Rogue said walking over to Madison and taking the box and returning to the bed, setting it down and ripping off the lid revealing a black leather bomber. (AN: if you've seen the old X-Men cartoons, that jacket, only black without the X's on the shoulders. And on a completely off topic, I own a real jacket exactly like Rogues, with out the X's and in brown leather, but I digress.) Rogue's breath caught in her throat as she fingered the familiar object, lifting it gingerly out of the box. "Ah can't believe y'all still have it," she breathed, pulling it on over her outfit.   
  
"Well where else would it be," Madison said rolling her eyes and walking over to the mirror. Adjusting her combat uniform. Rogue watched her, slightly unnerved by how much she looked like the psyche in Rogue's mind did in the same leather and blue outfit, complete with the long braid going down her back, two chopsticks sticking out from the top of her head, elaborately designed and clearly for decoration. (AN: See Chapter 29 Christmas at Xavier's)  
  
"Gift giving's not thru yet," Sakura said, pulling another box from behind her own back. Her hair was pulled back into a thick bun, all the layers pulled back away from her face. She was dressed in a fitted black leather vest over a dark red long sleeve shirt, black leather pants with red flames stitched on the bottoms and her black doc martins. Her hands were covered in supple black leather gloves and over it all was her bike jacket complete with it's red angel wings on the back.   
  
She handed it over to Rogue, who took it quickly, ripping off the top and pulling back the tissue paper. Her expression quickly turned into a wide grin as she set the box down, drawing a intrigued Remy to her side. She pulled out a pair of gleaming Sai's complete elaborately carved handles with fighting dragon's with jeweled eyes and gold finishing. Remy watched her take out the weapons and twirl them effortlessly before sticking them thru holders built into the back of her jacket, grinning over at him as she removed the rest of her "present." She pulled out a pair of matching 45 automatics, looking at them lovingly, checking the magazines before securing them both in the built in holsters in her jacket. "What else ya git meh?" Rogue asked flashing them both a smile, which scared and excited Remy all at once.  
  
"What that wasn't enough?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow before heading out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"I think the real question is what did you get us?" Madison said crossing her arms and staring over at Rogue.  
  
"Mah beautiful presences should be enough," Rogue said dramatically, as she watched Madison roll her eyes and head over too the door. "And mah dad didn't kill y'all," she added, grabbing Remy's hand and pulling him behind her.  
  
"Oh please, I could a took him," Madison replied heading out to the garage.  
  
"Y' ami, she have a death wish non?" Remy whispered as they followed her to the bikes and the others.  
  
"No, she's just nuts," Rogue stated as they all headed out to meet their fate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue moved silently along the perimeter of the base, following closely behind her friends as they made their way to an area of the fence, that from the files Sakura had hacked into, would be the least guarded. Remy watched how they all moved and was reminded of the days when he and his brother and cousin would go on jobs together. They moved as an entity, predicting the others thoughts and reactions. It was truly a sight to see.   
  
They made it to the fence, Sakura removing an elaborate device and holding it near the fence, reading the electric charge on the fence and stowing it away in a back pocket, shaking her head slowly. Madison then looked over at Rogue who nodded and looked around before grabbing onto Sakura and Madison, lifting them effortlessly into the air, and over the fence. Rogue turned back to grab Remy, only to see him backing up away from the fence. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his Bo staff, extending it by pushing in two buttons, he vaulted over the fence, landing silently next to the girls with a smirk. Rogue smiled, a proud look in her eye, before turning back only to find Eric and Tony missing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two trained military men moved silently towards the front gate house. Inside, two privates sat, watching the screens, guns in hand.  
  
"Hey Marco, what's that?" one of the guys asked, pointing to the screen hooked up to the security camera at the far end of the base.  
  
"Holy shit, Dave," the Marco said as he saw the four people standing over the perimeter. He reached for his radio, but never made it as he fell dead onto the console, following a sick cracking sound, his neck broken. His partner looked over in horror to see a taller man with amber eyes and dark black hair. He placed his finger over his mouth, a smirk playing at the corners and whispered Shh, before Dave felt strong hands on his head and then nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Taken care of?" Madison asked as Tony and Eric joined them after dispatching of the two guards at the front gate.  
  
"They won't be telling anyone we're here if that's what you mean," Tony replied, cracking his gloved knuckles. "And something happened to the outdoor security system. Sadly, it's now malfunctioning," he added with a grin.  
  
"Good boy," Madison smirked as they headed towards one of the many back doors. Sakura lifted a gloved hand and entered one of the pass codes she'd snagged from their files. The handle gave a satisfying click as the light above it turned from red to green, allowing them entrance. They entered quietly, Madison in the lead, stopping inside the door frame. Madison pulled out a aerosol can, spraying a light mist along the floor of the hallway, revealing the red laser motion detectors. "Indoor security's still working," she whispered as she noticed the camera's panning the area. "Someone's gonna have to shut it off."  
  
"Allow meh sugah," Rouge said, floating high above the ground, near the ceiling and taking off down the hall to the box Sakura had indicated, flying above the range of the cameras, she reached the box, popped it open effortlessly and threw the switch, shutting down the base's security system. The group walked quickly, joining Rogue at the end of the hall. "Guess Ah drew some attention," Rogue stated as another alarm tripped, alerting the soldiers to a breech in protocol.  
  
"Unimportant," Madison replied, looking back to the boys. "We stick to the plan. Can we get some cover please?" she asked as she drew her berretta, and headed down the hall, Tony and Eric fanning out in front of her, Sakura and Rogue as Remy took the back, a handful of glowing cards at the ready as they headed towards the room, near the north end of the compound  
  
Around the bend, the group was met by ten soldiers, rifles armed.  
  
"FREEZE!" One of them yelled, pointing the gun towards Sakura.   
  
Eric was in action before anyone could react taking a step forward and grabbing the gun, slamming it back into the guys chest, cracking his sternum and sending it crashing into his heart, crushing his aorta. The guy fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, but Eric hardly noticed as he spun quickly, his trench coat billowing around him as he drew a pair of 45's, firing off into the crowd. Around them, Tony, Sakura, Madison, Rogue and Remy also launched into action, Rogue throwing punches, sending the poor saps unfortunate enough to get stuck behind her powerful fist, thru walls. Remy sent cards flying into the crowd while Sakura and Tony shot out with their guns. Madison however preferred a more personal approach, taking her dagger out of her boot and moved in close, striking out at whoever came near enough, leaving a trail of blood behind her.  
  
"Keep moving!" Madison called behind her as she moved down the hallway. "This isn't the last of them and we've got to get to those vials before we're caught!"  
  
They moved quickly down the hall, striking out at any attackers that came their way until they reached the room they were searching for. It was round, with glass windows looking in and several lab tables within, different cabinets and lockers held a variety of vials and beakers. Sakura entered the code to gain them access only to be denied. "Back up security," she said as she tried a different code only to have the same reaction. "They've changed the codes and shut down the lab."  
  
"Allow me p'tite's," Remy said touching the handle and sending a glowing charge into it. "Step back," he said releasing it and turning his head. The girls covered their faces until they heard a loud pop and the door swung open.   
  
"Aren't you handy," Madison said as she, Rogue and Sakura entered the room and the boys guarded the door. "The antidote should be over there," Madison indicated to Rogue as Sakura headed over to the computer, popping the back and pulling the hard drive and moving onto the files. Madison meanwhile made her way to the cabinet, popping it open with her knife and searching the vials, coming up with the one she wanted and securing it in a pocket between her breasts, built into her corset top. "You got it?" She asked Rogue who was still searching the vials.   
  
"No," Rogue replied still searching the vials. "It ain't here!"  
  
"Neither any information on the antidote," Sakura added as she pulled all the files she could, stuffing them into her vest.   
  
"Shit!" Madison yelled as she heard the footsteps getting louder. "Fine, we take what we came for," she headed for the door, making following Sakura and Rogue out into the hallway. "Remy, a hand?" she said as he threw a gleaming card into the room, destroying it and any evidence with it. "Alright, let's move," she bellowed as she urged them down the hallway, taking up the back. 'First in last out, just like always,' Madison thought as she moved quickly down the hall. The door came into view and she smiled. 'Home free!' she shouted in her mind when a stinging sensation filled her shoulder. Her steps faltered and she staggered, grabbing her shoulder and pulling back a bloody palm. 'Shit!' she thought as she looked ahead, spinning to face her attackers, guns barred. 'They have to get out, even if I don't,' she thought, pulling her other berretta, and grinning at them. "Try again bitch!" she yelled, opening fire on the soldiers, emptying her berretta's into them before being overwhelmed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue flew thru the hole in the fence Remy had so kindly created for them. The whole base was alerted to their presence now so stealth wasn't an issue. They were making good time, running thru the woods behind the base and back to their bikes. Rogue couldn't even make out the others as she flew high above the ground, managing to keep clear of the lights that were sweeping the air above her as she watched for any sign that the others were captured.  
  
She landed gracefully next to the bikes, Remy, Tony, Eric & Sakura emerging from the trees seconds after her.  
  
"Where's Maddie?" Rogue asked looking around as they all paused to catch their breaths.  
  
"She was right behind us," Tony panted, looking up and back at the wooded area they'd just come out of, expecting to see her walk confidently out of the woods, laughing at the fun they'd just had. "Where the fuck is she?" he bellowed heading back towards the base, only to have Eric block his path.  
  
"Not wise my friend," the taller man stated, stopping Tony.  
  
"That place is swarming with soldiers by now," Sakura stepped up next to him. "Let's just give her a minute."  
  
"And if she's not here?" Tony growled over at her.  
  
"Then they've got her," Sakura stated simply. "And we bomb the hell out of that place and get her out."  
  
"Dat be wise?" Remy asked shuffling his cards. "Remy be thinkin' dat if y' bomb de place and she die too non?"  
  
"Will you shut the fuck up already?" Sakura bellowed, tuning to face Remy, her eyes glowing with anger. "You're not in charge here! I am! And will you cool it with that first person shit? It bugs the hell out of me."  
  
"Easy babe," Eric said softly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, running his hands down her arms and pulled her close.  
  
It had been over three minutes and Madison still hadn't returned. "Alright, we just have to figure out what we're going to do," Sakura said, leaning back against him, putting her hands to the sides of her head, pushing at her hair. "We've got the information, but she's got the virus on her."  
  
"Will they be able to figure out what we were doing there then?" Tony asked, leaning against his bike, frustration clear on his face.   
  
"No, she put it in her corset. Only we know how to retrieve it or even find the damn thing from there," Sakura replied pushing off of Eric to pace. Five minutes now and still no Madison. "We've just got to get in there and get her out."  
  
"No," Rogue said quietly, taking a step forward.   
  
"What the fuck did you say?" Sakura asked looking at her deadly.  
  
"It's a stupid plan, even by Madison's standards. We go in there now we're as good as dead, or worse, captured," Rogue replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "They're an army. And ta fight an army, we'll need an army."  
  
"Well where do you suppose we find an army?" Eric asked, putting a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder again, pulling her too him and wrapping her in a hug, offering his support.  
  
Rogue looked at Remy, who nodded slowly. "Ah know an army," she said turning back to her friends. "And they even have some ex military of there own."  
  
Sakura, Eric and Tony all looked at each other a minute, silently communicating before Sakura turned back to Rogue. "Alright, Tony hide her bike. And Rogue, lead the way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Madison hung limply in the center of the large circular room located miles below the military base. Her hands were bound tightly above her head, her right shoulder bleeding slowly from the bullet wound she'd received earlier. She surveyed her surroundings taking in the high walls, lined high above her head, with glass cages, each one containing a different person, ranging from all ages and races all beaten and malnourished. From what Madison could figure, judging simply by some of the prisoners more physical abnormalities, they were all mutants. And her stomach turned at the realization.  
  
They had stripped her of her jacket and she felt naked hanging in the middle of the room. They'd also taken her barrette's and the few knives they'd been able to find. She smirked internally, remembering all the ones they couldn't find, two of which were just inches away from her itching hands.  
  
"They left you y'know?' the interrogator paced before her. He stood at least 6'4", broad shouldered and a grim expression on his face. His name tag read Budry, and judging by the birds on the collar of his green and black camies, he was a Colonel. "Now tell me, did you honestly think they wouldn't?" he was trying to elicit a reaction from her, any kind of reaction, yet Madison was clearly disappointing him.  
  
She stared straight ahead, her face devoid of emotion, her crystal blue eyes cold as ice as she watched the man. He stopped before her, his face inches from her own, onion on his breath. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING HERE? He bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU TAKE FROM THAT LAB?"  
  
She glared at him, her lips in a tight line. 'Maybe you should do a better search next time,' she mocked him internally, the vial still concealed in the invisible pocket between her breasts. The pocket was designed so that no one would be able to find it unless they were looking for it. All of their uniforms had them, in case something like this ever happened. Then they could always come back and retrieve their prize, even if nothing was left but a body.  
  
He took a step back and delivered a powerful backhand to her face, sending her head jerking to the left, pain surging thru her face and shoulder. "You WILL answer me," he stated glaring at her.  
  
Madison looked back at him, defiance in her eyes. Suddenly a voice erupted in her mind. 'Stay strong young one,' her eyes looked past him and at an elderly woman, leaning against one of the upper level cells, her hand pressed against the glass, her dark skin hanging off her bones, and a strong look in her own eyes. 'Don't give in to him.'  
  
'Never,' Madison thought back, letting her glare meet Budry's eyes. Blood trailed down from her bottom lip as a smirk appeared on her face. "Do you love my insides?" she asked, an insane lilt in her voice. "The parts you can't see?" (AN: Not mine, although it is one of my favorites. Drusilla says it in BTVS.)  
  
"What the fuck does that mean?" he growled at her, his face turning a bright red as anger flooded his features.  
  
"Esso mezzi, non sto dicendovi la merda," she replied in fluid Italian, her voice deadly and even. (Translation: It Means, I'm not telling you shit. AN: their name is Italian as well.)  
  
He glared at her before slapping her once more for good measure. "Take her to the doctor. Let's see what her power is and if we can loosen her tongue a bit."  
  
Authors Note: And here's another chapter. Hope to get the other up soon, but no promises once again. I won't have another day off from class in awhile. Thanks to all those who reviewed and hope you enjoyed. 


	35. Chapter 34: Never piss off mutants, and ...

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references or quotes or anything else you recognize from elsewhere. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me. And I don't technically own Sakura and Eric. My friend Megan does. So let's all thank her. Everyone together, THANK YOU MEGAN.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a fic that you all need to go read too. And sorry for the wait y'all. Been busy this past week.  
  
And as a farther note, I know I said I wasn't going to be answering reviews anymore, but there is one I just have to address. Ambrosia, buy a clue. If you have a problem with my writing than stop reading alright? And don't send a fucking review for a story if you haven't already finished reading what's already posted up. Besides, if you "don't like my style" then why are you still reading it anyway? And why in the hell are you telling me I screwed it up later on? Constructive criticism I can take in strides, but just bitching, I don't really wanna hear. If you don't have anything positive to say, or non contradicting, then don't say anything okay? And I don't even know if you're still reading this story, and quite frankly, I don't really care, but I had to get that off my chest.   
  
And thank you Megan, (whatever on the review board) for sticking up for me. It was much appreciated. And to everyone else who sent reviews begging for updates. After reading those two from her I thought seriously about pulling the story and saying to hell with it. You guys made me feel really good and appreciated, so I want to make you feel the same. Thanks to everyone and once again, I am so sorry for the lateness of my update.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 34: Never piss off mutants, and people with guns.  
  
Madison's wrists ached and her shoulder throbbed as they tossed her into the cold glass and tile cell. But it had all been worth it to see the look on those bastards faces when they realized that the woman who had destroyed some of their best, most highly trained men, was just that. A woman. Not a female mutant, or a former military agent like some of her friends, but a woman, no more than twenty. 'Shirt's true,' she thought, pulling herself to her feet and applying some pressure to her shoulder wound. 'Girls do kick ass.' She surveyed her surroundings and cringed. The cell was cold and white save for the glass door looking out to the middle of the large round room. It held a cot, toilet and ventilation shafts but no more.  
  
"They really should fire their decorators," she muttered as she walked over to the cot, easing herself onto it. "Or at least higher the Fab Five." Her head was spinning from the combination of blood loss from the entry wound as well as the vials they'd drawn to determine if she was a mutant. She slumped against the wall, resting her forehead on it's cool surface, wishing she had a healing factor or something to help ease her pain and fatigue.  
  
'How are you young one?' the voice from before rung in her head.  
  
'Like hell,' Madison replied, closing her eyes. 'So, you're a telepath huh?'  
  
A mental chuckle reverberated in her mind. 'Among other things. You are not like us.'  
  
'No I'm not,' Madison replied as she opened her eyes and peered around the room, looking for anything to bandage her shoulder. Finding nothing but the thin bed sheet, she had to settle, tearing off a strip and wrapping it under and around her armpit, synching it tightly with her teeth.  
  
'Then why are you here?' the other woman prodded.  
  
Madison's eyes went cold as she thought back to the figures Sakura had shown her earlier that day. The number of deaths this virus would cause was unthinkable. She wasn't a saint, she knew that. Never tried to say otherwise. And a lot of people had died at her hands, but never anyone innocent. Sure, at the mall she'd threatened to kill the child, but she'd been bluffing. She'd never kill a child. And this virus wouldn't be as picky about it's victims as she was. 'Business,' was her reply before she slammed up her own mental shields.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The X-Men all sat silently in the rec room, a noticeable tension in the air as Jamie's cartoons blared on the screen. No one had been happy when the team returned, sans Rogue and Remy, including the team itself. A sudden roar of motorcycle engines was heard and Kitty jumped to the window while everyone else looked around in confusion.  
  
"It's them," Kitty exclaimed, as she rushed to the door, followed by the mutant heard.  
  
Everyone, adults included, made it into the foyer as Rogue burst thru the doors, Remy, Sakura, Tony and Eric at her heels, determination on her face.  
  
"Done already?" Logan asked, watching the others warily.  
  
"No," Rogue replied standing before her friends in black leather and weapons, reminding more than one of Selene from Underworld. "We have a problem."  
  
"What is it?" Meranda asked, scanning the group. They all looked tired and more than one looked worried.  
  
"We had a complication," Eric stated, his hand never leaving Sakura.  
  
"They got Madison," Rouge stated. "And we need yawls help ta git her out."  
  
"Why didn't you, like, get her out while you were there?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Cause it's suicide going back in there right now," Rogue stated, looking around the room, her eyes settling on Tony. He stood off to the side, his fists clenched as this sides, his eyes closed, worry and anger etched on his features. Her heart went out to him for a moment before she returned her attention to the X-Men.  
  
"Who exactly has her?" Hank asked, looking at Rogue steadily.  
  
"The government. A base outside of the city," she answered, watching the different looks that passed over her friends faces.  
  
"What the hell were you doing there?" Logan growled, glaring at the group.  
  
"We were completing a mission," Sakura replied steely. "Which has yet to be completed. And DON'T growl at me bitch."  
  
Everyone looked at Sakura in shock as the loud SKINT of Logan's claws were heard. "I'm sick of your attitude." Logan began taking a step towards Sakura. Sakura's reaction was swift as she pulled her 10mm automatic from her holster and pointed it at his head.   
  
"And I'm sick of your fucking temper. Why don't you take fucking yoga or some shit," was her icy reply.  
  
Rogue sighed impatiently and stepped between the two warriors. "We don't have time for this."   
  
Eric took a moment to pulled Sakura back and gently took the gun from her slackened hand.  
  
"Remain calm." he said quietly in her ear.  
  
"Yeah you're beginning to remind me of Madison." Tony added with a ghost of a smirk on his face. "It's kinda of a turn on actually."  
  
Sakura's face froze in a mask of horror and her glued herself to Eric's side. "Dirty." she hissed. Eric's eyes took on a hardened look and he arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I just meant the attitude." Tony grumbled as he took a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes over at the group before turning back to the x-men. "We need y'alls help. If we don't git her out there's no telling what they'll do to her."  
  
"Of course Rogue," Charles calming voice said as he wheeled forward. "Perhaps if you explained the situation a bit we'd be of more assistance."  
  
Rogue took a deep breath and went into her explanation, recalling the events from earlier that evening. Meanwhile, Tony, Eric and Sakura gathered at the far end of the room, speaking softly amongst themselves.  
  
"So what's your problem?" Tony asked Sakura. "I thought you were all Zen like?"  
  
"She's worried," Eric stated, rubbing Sakura's back.  
  
"I am worried. We should have never gone in till we knew all the information," Sakura paused and took a breath before continuing. "There has to be something else going on there besides just virus testing. With that kind of military presence it's the only thing that makes sense. I should have known about it."  
  
"It's not your fault," Eric said sternly, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Information's my job," Sakura stated simply. "I should have known."  
  
"Madison's a big girl," Tony stated, anger growing in his eyes, mixed with fear. "It's not your fault she doesn't listen to a fucking word anyone says. And believe me, when we get her out of there I'm kicking her ass till she learns."  
  
"But what if she's not even there?" Sakura challenged. "What if they've moved her? What if she's not in the state anymore? How are we supposed to find her?" They all paused for a moment, no one wanting to say what they were all thinking. Finally, Sakura put words to their fears. "What if she's dead?"  
  
"So you're fucking giving up on her already?" Tony bellowed, bringing a silence to the rest of the room as all the X-Men turned to look at them.  
  
"There's a big difference between accepting the possibility and just giving up," Sakura's voice turned cold as she glared at him.  
  
"Doesn't look like it to me," Tony replied, cracking his knuckles. "Looks to me like you're turning your back on her."  
  
"Do you honestly think I could? That I could even imagine my life without her in it?" Sakura yelled back at him. "She's my sister! How could you even fucking imply that?"  
  
"Well, you tell me. When they took you Madison wasn't snuggling up next to me like you are with your lap dog." Tony stepped forward and yelled down into Sakura's face. "She had us busting our asses to get you back. Now I'm wondering why she bothered."  
  
Anger flared in Sakura's eyes, and before anyone could stop her, her fist connected with his jaw in a hard right hook. Tony's head shot to the side as everyone watched on in shock. Rogue took a step forward to mediate a little too late as Tony backhanded Sakura hard across the face. She took a step back, bringing her hand to her lip and pulling back bloody fingers. Eric moved forward, anger clear across his face as he made a move toward Tony. Sakura's hand shot up stopping him in his tracks. "No," she said calmly, her eyes never leaving Tony. "He got what he wanted. Now we can focus on finding her right?"  
  
Tony looked at her in shock for a moment, fear replacing all the anger that had dwelled in the chocolate brown orbs. "I can't lose her 'Kura," he all but whispered, looking down at his friend. "She's all I've got."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Madison sat in the middle of her cot, eye's closed and legs tucked under her, deep in meditation. The pain in her shoulder had increased since being thrown in the cell and she had grown more and more lightheaded from blood loss. A loud beeping drew her from her meditative state and she opened her eyes to her favorite interrogator walking confidently thru the door, an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, well," he sneered at her, hatred in his eyes. "It seems that I have a few questions," he began to pace before her as she eyed him coolly. "You see, I thought that those tests would answer some of these questions as to how you got in here Miss O'Brian, but it appears they've only intrigued me more. Especially since you're human."  
  
"Well what do you want a cookie?" she asked sarcastically, fighting to keep from lashing out and killing the man. She was in no condition at the moment to do much damage so she stayed where she was, trying to think of what Sakura might do in a similar situation.  
  
"Actually I want some answers," he growled, stopping leaning over, inches away from her face. "Like, for starters, who sent you here?"  
  
"Sent?" she asked, her voice filled with forced innocence. "Why would someone do that? I mean, it's not like you're hiding anything here."   
  
His face grew red with anger as he eyed her. "You will tell me what I want to know," he stated, moving away from her and motioning for the two guards in the hallway to grab her.   
  
"And here I thought torture was against the Constitution," she growled as the men hauled her to her feet, making a point to pull on her injured shoulder.  
  
"So is this facility," he replied cockily. "But look around," he stopped before her and spread his arms. "The Constitution doesn't apply."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some state of order had returned to the Xavier Institute after the fight. The younger members of the team had been sent off to bed, and John had returned to nursing Amara who had broken her ankle earlier that week. This left Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler, Shadowkat, Spyke, Scarlet Witch, Colossus, Jubilee, Storm, Wolverine, Ebony, Beast, Rogue, Gambit and Alito Dei Draghi sat at the table in the War Room as Professor X pulled up information on the base before them.  
  
"There is a way to find her," Charles said as he turned back to the group. "But to do that I'd need a mind signature. And I'd need her here to get a feel for her brain waves."  
  
Everyone looked slightly disappointed when a sudden laugh broke out and everyone turned to look at Rogue, who was now clutching her sides.   
  
"Chere?" Remy asked leaning over and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She stopped laughing and looked at him with her now crystal blue eyes. "Hey hot stuff," she smiled and winked at him before turning back to the Professor. "And I'm not your chere."  
  
Everyone looked at her in shock when Tony finally spoke up. "Maddie?"   
  
"Oh do not talk to me bitch," Rogue turned and glared over at the bald thug. "Don't think I didn't see you backhand my sister! You're lucky I don't fly over there and pummel your ass with Rogue's new super powers." She glared at him menacingly before once again turning to the Professor. "So, you need my brainwaves huh? Well here they are. Do your thing."  
  
"Some friends," Jean said coolly, glaring over at Rogue's body. "I wish I had friends who took control every time they wanted something," she added sarcastically.  
  
Before anyone else could speak, Madison was glaring over at the telepath with Rogue's gothic face. "You think I could just take control without her consent? Or that I would?" her voice was dangerous as she clutched the side of the table, trying desperately to control her anger, bending the steel with Rogue's massive strength. "She's the one that let me out. Told me to come out so the Professor could get a bead on my mind. So don't even pull that holier than thou attitude with me you little red headed bitch, cause believe me, you wouldn't like where it led."  
  
"Jean's eyes grew wide with shock and anger. "Why you little," she began before the Professor cut her off.  
  
"Jean!" he said sternly. "Enough." Jean blushed, looking down at her hands, while Charles turned his attention back to Rogue's body. "Madison I presume?" he addressed the girl.  
  
"At least I used to be," Madison replied, leaning back in the chair and popping Rogue's back. "Now I'm just a piece of who I was. And the keeper of Rogue's mind and power."  
  
"So you're here so the Prof can get a reading?" Evan asked.   
  
"Pretty much," she replied, her eyes never leaving the Professors. "While you all were talking she figured it out and came to get me. I can't stay that long though."  
  
"Why not?" Kitty asked curiously.  
  
"Cause I'm not meant to," she replied simply. "This body was built for Rogue. Same goes with her mind. That's why mommy over there had so much trouble holding back the masses during those training sessions. But the other psyches don't understand that and keep fighting for control. If they ever took over completely for too long, then her brain would break down under the pressure and she'd either die or suffer permanent brain damage. And if she dies then you know what happens to all of us."   
  
"Well lets get started then," Charles said, placing a hand on either side of Rogue's head and closing his eyes as she did the same. The room fell into silence for a moment as the telepath concentrated. At the same instant they both opened their eyes, Rogue's normal emerald orbs returning to her.  
  
"Was it enough Professor? Can ya find her?" Rogue asked anxiously, exhaustion plain on her face.  
  
He gave her a comforting smile and patted her hand reassuringly. "Yes my dear, I can." With that he turned and headed for Cerebro.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Never in her life had Madison wished for death, until now. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she swung slowly from her wrists. Her shoulder had been downplayed by the throbbing in her temples as well as her other wounds that her interrogators had been more than happy to inflict. At least six of her ribs were cracked and her right arm was obviously broken, making her hanging state ten times more painful. Blood seeped from a large cut in her forehead as well as her shoulder, and the lightheadedness and urge to sleep made her believe she had at least a mild concussion. Her normally pale skin was quickly turning black and blue and purple in some areas.   
  
"Who were the people with you?" the man before her asked again. This had been going on for over an hour now and they still hadn't learned anything from the bleeding girl before them.   
  
She fought the urge to cry as the pain from her questioners last blow vibrated thru her body. She managed to open her eyes and glare at him thru her blood soaked lashes. "The Scooby's," she choked out in a hoarse voice, earning her another slap across the face. She bit her lip to keep from screaming.  
  
"Who do you work for?" he asked this time.  
  
"Watchers council," she replied again. The whole interrogation had gone on like this, her giving a variety of BS answers, mostly references to Buffy or La Femme Nikita.   
  
"Why won't you cooperate?" he asked softly, leaning forward, inches away from her face.  
  
"Why do you keep hitting me?' she asked back, tasting the blood in her mouth, not for the first time that night.  
  
"I have my orders," he stated as if that was all the answer he needed to give.   
  
"It's your duty," Madison filled in understandingly. "And protecting them is mine."  
  
"there's no honor in what you do?" he seethed, glaring at her. How dare she compare herself to him? He was a soldier. He fought for truth and freedom. She was just a lowly, good for nothing thief and murderer .  
  
"But there's so much honor in beating a woman to death," she hissed back, keeping her face down, glaring at him thru her lashes.  
  
"Do you know how many good men you killed tonight?" he barked back at her.   
  
"Yeah and they didn't stand a chance fighting me and my little knives with those big automatic weapons," she replied, sarcasm dripping from her every word, her eyes burning with anger.   
  
"You had guns," he pointed out, leaning against a table.  
  
"Do I now?" she asked pointedly. "Did I have a whole room full of ammunition on me when you all took me down? At least I was more humane to my victims."  
  
"What the fuck does that mean?" he growled, rising to his feet.  
  
"IT was quick. And over before they realized," she looked directly at him now, giving him a good view of her bruises and cuts and the funny angle her arm was at. "If you people had one ounce of humanity in you, you'd have put a bullet in my head over an hour ago."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The jet was tense as it flew towards the military base outside New York City. Ebony and Storm at the controls. Charles had remained behind with the younger students, keeping in contact with the team thru their comm links. He'd found Maddie with Cerebro and urged the X-Men to hurry.  
  
Rogue and Gambit sat in the back with Sakura, Tony and Eric, who were all silent as they mentally prepared for what they may find. Sakura flipped her lighter idly while Remy shuffled his cards.  
  
"I still don't know why we're helping them." Cyclops grumbled to Jean. He didn't trust these people. But then, he'd always had trouble trusting those outside his black and white, good guy, bad guy mentality.   
  
"Cause," Tony spoke up, more than sick of this guys attitude. "We know something you don't."  
  
"What?" Scarlet Witch asked, looking over from her seat next to Spyke.  
  
"That base contained information and samples of the Legacy Virus." Sakura said, fingering her split lip gently and shooting Tony a glare.  
  
"Oh, my stars and garters." Beast almost whispered while Ebony, Storm and Wolverine all visibly paled.  
  
"Like, what's the Legacy Virus?" Shadowkat asked.  
  
"Bad." Rogue replied as she leaned against Gambit, still tried from earlier.  
  
"It be a genetically engineered disease, dat target's us p'tite," Gambit elaborated.  
  
"Does Chuck know about this?" Wolverine growled.  
  
"Well, why do you think he was in such a hurry for you to go get her?" Eric asked evenly.  
  
"I still don't see why we're helping you," Cyclops challenged. "I can see why you need it, especially with the leadership you had. But I don't see why we're doing it."  
  
"God you're a stupid fuck!" Sakura sighed as she glared at him. "You think you could have done a better job, oh mighty leader," her voice dripped of sarcasm but her tone remained the same.  
  
"Well I would have at least made sure that my team had all the information and knew what they were getting into," he yelled back at her, his hand instinctively reaching for the dial on his visor.  
  
"Just shut the fuck up," Tony growled, sounding scarier than Wolverine. "Before I do it for you."  
  
"Well gee Scott," Rogue spoke up, glaring daggers at her fellow teammate. "Ah'd love ta see ya give us information that ain't there."  
  
"He still would have tried," Jean spoke up for her boyfriend. "And since when are you on the opposing team?" she glared over at Rogue.  
  
"Hey guys cool it," Ebony barked out into the back. "This isn't helping anyone. You can have your pissing contest later, but right now we have a mission to complete."  
  
"We're coming up on the base," Ororo said as she began to click a few of the controls. "I'm at the landing coordinates Charles gave us."  
  
"Good, let's get this done," Wolverine growled as he rose and the women landed the plane. "Now I know we have some conflicting opinions, but right now, this is my law," he grinned wickedly.  
  
The members of Alito Dei Draghi all looked at him, before turning to Rogue. "Jus' go with it," she whispered, knowing their time constraints.  
  
Her mother on the other hand, had other ideas. "Your law? And who was the one to leave the military last? And which one of us has been in this base before?" Ebony crossed her arms over her chest and challenged.  
  
"Uh, we don't have time fer this," Rogue yelled exasperated. "Let's just git it done and y'all can argue later."  
  
"Fine, let's get this done then," Ebony growled, still glaring at her former husband.  
  
"Alright, here's the teams," Wolverine stated, ignoring her icy stare. "Team one will be Storm, Cyclops, Jean and Eric. I want you guys taking the North entrance. Team two is Beast, Spyke, Scarlet Witch and Tony," he began as Sakura interrupted.  
  
"And me," she stated simply.  
  
Wolverine gave her a challenging look before Tony stepped up. "Hey, we may be following your laws, but we're playing by our rules."  
  
"And I know that base better than anyone here," Sakura continued for him. "We're together."  
  
"Fine," Wolverine growled before continuing. "You guys are on the East entrance. Team three, Ebony, Nightcrawler, Colossus and Gambit on the west wall. And finally, tame four is me, Shadowkat, Jubilee and Rogue will be on the south. Any questions?" He paused for a second before continuing. "No questions, okay good. The what are you waiting for." He then began to move, the group breaking into their teams and heading towards the base silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How long do you want this to go on?" Madison's interrogator continued, having lost all patients with her. "If you tell me what I want to know, and all the pain can go away."  
  
By this time she'd taken so many hits her mouth was too swollen and dry to speak. She just glared at him instead, focusing her anger and hatred on the cocky young man in front of her when the alarms began to blare. "Here comes trouble," she choked out. The guards spun around as the door flew off it's hinges, revealing Scarlet Witch framed in the doorway, her hands raised and blue energy crackly between her fingers. Spyke appeared at her side in an instant, bone spikes flying out at the soldiers in the room as they entered. Beast quickly followed and last, Tony and Sakura.  
  
Time slowed for Sakura as she looked at her friend chained up to the ceiling. The scars on her back began to sting as flashes from her past came back to haunt her for a brief moment before time speeded back to normal.  
  
Madison saw her chance and took it, pulling herself painfully with her arms and launching a side kick into the man's face sending him flying back. The other soldiers were down as Tony and Beast raced toward Madison, carefully lowering her down so Beast could look her over. Sakura stood froze for a moment, her eyes finally falling on the soldier Madison had kicked. He lay dazed on floor.  
  
Sakura growled savagely and moved forward, grabbing the man by his shirt front and hauling him halfway up. She drew back her arm and slugged him across the face with all her might, almost losing her grip on him in her fury. Her vision hazed red as her focus narrowed to the sound and feel of her fist making contact with the man's flesh. She barely felt the bones breaking or the man's gurgled screaming.  
  
Madison was in bad shape. Beast could tell already she had a broken radius and possibly her ulna as well in her right arm. The bruising around her eyes and mouth were hard to look at, accented by the several cuts that covered her face. The bruise forming at the side of her temple suggested that she may have suffered severe head trauma as well as the knot at the back of her head and the laceration near her hairline. Her eyes were glazed and rolled slightly back into her head and she cringed every time she breathed. He lifted the tatters of her shirt gently and examined her chest, noticing the discoloration as well as the odd angles that several of her ribs seemed to be in. He pulled back a hand from her shoulder and noticed the blood staining his blue fur. He turned her over gently and found the bullet wound. "They're broken. As is her arm and I'm sure she has a concussion. And it appears she's been shot thru the back, but I can't seem to find an exit wound, which means I'll have to remove it surgically. We'll have to be careful when we move her and we need to do it quickly," he looked over at the pool of blood that had formed beneath where she'd been tied. "From the looks of it, she's lost quite a bit of blood."   
  
Tony sat on the other side of her, holding her gently as the big blue guy looked her over. Madison fought back the pain as she turned her face towards him. She was safe now. They had come and gotten her.   
  
"Kill 'em baby." she whispered hoarsely. Tony's gaze hardened as he looked across the room, Sakura was pounding on the man in question. Tony gently laid down Madison and stood, his body trembling with rage. Sakura didn't hear or see him coming, but suddenly she was yanked away.   
  
She twisted to see Tony as he pulled a gun from his belt and leveling it on the soldier, fired a single round into the man's head. He looked down at Sakura who stood, stoically, her face splattered with the man's blood and covering her clenched fists.  
  
As Tony left her, Madison turned back to the blue man, her memory blurring on his name. All she remembered was he worked for Xavier. "There's others," she struggled, her voice dry and strained. "Like you."  
  
"I know my dear, but rest now. The others will save them," Henry comforted her as he easily and gently lifted her in his large hands, cradling her against his chest like a broken doll. "Let's worry about you now, shall we?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," she murmured as she moved closer to his warmth, realizing for the first time how cold she really was.  
  
"Come now, we'll get you back to our jet," He moved towards the doorway where Evan and Wanda stood watching Tony and Sakura and the events unfold before their eyes. "Come children," Hank said quietly, noticing the unconscious state Madison had slipped into. "There's nothing more to see here." They nodded numbly and moved to follow him.  
  
Sakura and Tony just stared at each other for a long moment. Slowly he reached up a hand and wiped a spot of blood from Sakura's cheek. "Come on kid," he whispered. "Let's go get your man," he turned and headed for the door, not ready to tell her that the guy was dead long before he put the bullets in his head. Sakura shook her head slowly, clearing the rage induced haze her mind had slipped into before following quickly, training and instinct taking over as the moved down the hall towards the exit, Evan calling to everyone over the comm links they'd been given that they had her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue looked on at the room before her in horror. All along the walls as far and high as her eyes could see, glass cages held her fellow mutants. Her stomach churned at some of their conditions, especially the small children who tried to huddled in the corners of the cells.   
  
"Come on kid," Wolverine whispered next to her, looking down at his little girl. "Let's get them out."  
  
Rogue nodded and went to work with the others. They'd met up with the other two teams farther back and had joined together to continue their sweep. Rogue went into action with the others, flying up to the highest of the levels, landing on the ridge and hitting a few of the soldiers closet to her. Bullets fired at her and bounced off her now invulnerable skin. She smirked and flew at them, knocking a few off the ledge and pulling out her 45's, aiming for two soldiers heading towards her. She stood facing one of the cells, raised her arms to her sides and took aim, firing from both at the same instant, striking both of her opponents in the knees. The two men fell and their guns fell from there arms and over the edge. Rogue smirked and fired again, taking out the next wave. She looked around, noticing her friends fighting as well, trying to save the prisoners. Her eyes caught a soldier sneaking up behind Kurt who was busy fiddling with the lock pad. She took aim and fired, hitting the guy square in the leg as he took aim for the back of Kurt's skull. Kurt jumped in shock and turned to see Rogue holding the flaming pistol. He nodded at her once in thanks and returned to his work. 'Guess seein' this can even change the gentlest of souls,' she thought as she moved down the line, punching her fist into the lock pad and pulling the wiring, opening the doors. Most of the prisoners could make it out on their own, leaning on the wall. But some had to be helped. Those who were able helped her, but a few she had to carry down to the bottom herself.  
  
She had the last of the children in her arms, cradling him close as she flew to the bottom floor where Jean and Kitty were shuffling out the captives thru the doors. "Are you an angel?" he asked, his voice as small as his food deprived body.  
  
"No sugah Ah ain't no angel," she smiled at him, "But Ah am here to save ya." She landed gracefully and joined the group, handing the child off to Ororo. "Do they have her?" she asked looking around at the others.  
  
"Oui ma chere," Remy answered, sending several charged cards at some oncoming attackers.   
  
"They're already at the jet," Meranda said sending red hot fireballs at a group with one hand, and a sonic wave into another group with the other. "Hank's tending her," Meranda paused and looked at her daughter, seeing for the first time, just how grown up she was. "She's pretty banged up."  
  
Rogue stood in shock for a moment, trying to digest the news. Madison was one of the strongest people she knew. All of Alito Dei Draghi were. And several of the X-Men as well. She wasn't sure how to handle this. Suddenly a strong hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up into Eric's calming amber eyes. They were both silent, but neither needed words as he slowly nodded at her. "Let's go check on her then," she stated as they headed towards the exit. "And lets not leave them anything to identify," she added looking at Remy.   
  
"What ever y' wish mon amore," he breathed, charging the wall as they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all entered the plane, having gotten all the captured mutants to safety. Rogue looked around, her eyes settling on Sakura who sat numbly in a seat near the middle of the plane. Eric quickly moved to her side and the two whispered in hushed tones as Rogue moved towards the back, following her mother while Wolverine and Storm moved to start the plane and the others fastened in. Remy moved to her side, taking her hand and squeezing it as they made their way to the back, stopping next to Tony who leaned against the wall, watching Hank work anxiously.   
  
Meranda lay stretched out on one of the back seats that converted into a bench. Tubes and IV's ran from her arms and throat as portable monitors monitored her breathing and vitals.   
  
"He had to put a breathing tube in after we got her in here," Tony whispered as he watched the large, blue furred doctor work. "He said her lung collapsed. One of the broken ribs punctured the lining or something," he sighed and wiped a hand over his face. "They had her tied up by a broken arm. Her body's black and blue and her face," his voice caught for a moment as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the side of the plane.  
  
"It'll be okay sugah," Rogue said comfortingly, wrapping an arm around Tony's and resting her head on his shoulder. "She's a fighter. No one tougher, ya know that. Besides, Ah'm sure she's not done makin' yer life hell yet."  
  
A small smile touched Tony's face as he looked over at the woman he loved. Missing the normal fire that shown in her eyes and the passion in her voice. "Life hasn't been hell since I met her." He paused and looked back over at Rogue. "You know, she acts all tough and I let her, and she'll deny it if you ever bring it up, but she's a lot nicer than you think. You know, when she sleeps at night, I have to touch her. Otherwise she wakes up and does this cute little whimper thing," he chuckled softly.   
  
"Yer lyin," Rogue teased, knowing he wasn't. "She loves ya, y'know," she whispered to him, looking up at his chiseled face.  
  
"Yeah, well it's more than mutual," he stated. "He any good?" he nodded his head towards Hank.  
  
"One of the best," Rogue stated confidently.  
  
"Good, cause if he's not and she dies, there's going to be two dead bodies in the morning," he added coolly, his eyes never leaving Madison.  
  
"Ya don't mean that Tony," Rogue sighed pulling away and looking at him, her hands on her hips.  
  
"The hell I don't," he stated, moving away from her and taking a seat near Madison, watching intently as Hank and Meranda worked, Jean coming back to help.  
  
"Come ma chere," Remy said softly, pulling Rogue close to him. "Let him be wit his grief hahn. And let de good doctor do his work."  
  
Rogue sighed and leaned against Remy, letting him lead her towards the seats at the front of the plane as they headed back to the mansion. 


	36. Chapter 35: Recovery

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references or quotes or anything else you recognize from elsewhere. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me. And I don't technically own Sakura and Eric. My friend Megan does. So let's all thank her. Everyone together, THANK YOU MEGAN.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a fic that you all need to go read too. And sorry for the wait y'all. Been busy this past week.  
  
Okay, I know you guys love Maddie apparently. But what about the others? Cause I'm really quite fond of them myself. (Especially Sakura and Eric, so feel the love Megan.) Even Tony, despite my picking on the poor guy. Let me know, and especially my poor friend whose not feeling the love. Oh, and her and I, well mostly her, have written a back-story for the group and we were wondering if you guys wanted to read any of it? Let me know and I'll relay the message to her. Now onto the story.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 35: Recovery  
  
In all his years Hank McCoy had never seen anything like what he was looking at now. The young woman before him was bruised, bloody and broken. He had been surprised that her lung hadn't collapsed before they had gotten her on the plane.  
  
"What do you think Henry?" Meranda's silky voice asked as she helped him work, anticipating what he'd need next, like a good nurse.  
  
"She'll need surgery to get the bullet out and to set the bone in her arm. But those can wait at the moment. Right now I'm more concerned with that lung," he replied as the jet made its way back towards the Institute. "It's going to be a challenge."  
  
"One that I know you're up to," Meranda stated confidently.  
  
"Thank you my dear," Hank smiled warmly at her. "I am going to need an assistant though."  
  
She smiled at him affectionately. "Where else would I be?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue collapsed in a heap on her bed at the Institute. Madison had been in surgery for over thirty sex hours. She hadn't woken up yet, but Henry was optimistic about her recovery. And adamant about not moving her till he was satisfied with her recovery. He'd kicked them out after they'd seen her, telling them that she wasn't the only one who needed rest. The Professor had been kind enough to give Tony, Eric and Sakura a place to stay while their friend recovered.   
  
Rogue groaned and stretched, sinking into her pillows, closing her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this tired. 'Yeah Ah can,' she thought, a smirk appearing on her face as visions of the night at the warehouse came back to her mind. The loud clearing of a throat brought her back from her x-0rated fantasies and she shot up in bed, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink as her father stood leaning in the doorframe. His blue and yellow uniform clinging tightly to his muscled form.  
  
"You asleep kid?" he asked with a smirk as he entered the room.  
  
"Not no more," Rogue breathed, the color leaving her cheeks. For a minute there she was afraid it'd been one of the resident telepaths. "What'd ya need daddy?"   
  
"Thought we should talk. Haven't really done that since you got here," he moved over to her bed, sitting on the end and looking up at her. She pulled herself up, leaning against her headboard. "I guess I was too busy treating you like the kid you were the last time I saw you."  
  
"It's okay," Rogue said looking at him. "Ah'm sure Ah haven't made it all that easy."  
  
Logan looked at her for a long time, taking in the woman his little girl had become. He hadn't believed it until he'd watched her shoot the guards yesterday. "You've definitely grown up Stripes," he paused and took a deep breath. "now mind telling me what yesterday was about?"  
  
"What? Rogue shifted uncomfortably, still in her bloody uniform and leather jacket.  
  
"You know what," Logan stated firmly, his voice soft, as he looked at her.  
  
"Ah was completin' a mission," she stated simply, her voice devoid of any emotion.  
  
It sent a chill up Logan's spine. "Don't do that kid."  
  
"Do what?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Shut yourself off like that! Don't turn into me," he added softer.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, shocked at the pain in his eyes.   
  
"It's hard goin' thru life never giving a damn. I'm trying to give it up and there's no way in hell I want to see you heading anywhere near that path."  
  
"Ya care more than ya think," Rogue said, moving to the edge of the bed and letting her legs dangle next to his. "Otherwise ya wouldn't be treatin' meh lahke a kid all the time. And tryin' ta kill mah boyfriend."  
  
"Why Gumbo?" Logan asked. "He gambles, he smokes. Drinks, steals," Logan began listing of all of Remy's "finer" qualities when Rogue cut him off.  
  
"Stop it! Ya describing' a lot of ya in there and it just scares meh!" Rogue made an elaborate shudder as Logan glared at her. "Besides, yer forgettin' the other things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like he takes care of meh but not lahke Ah'm an invalid. He's strong and smart and sensitive and most importantly," she paused and looked her father in the eye. "He loves meh despite mah past. Loved meh when Ah had poison skin. And he still loves meh despite mah homicidal parents. Hell, Ah think he deserves credit fer that alone."  
  
"Are ya done yet kid?" Logan growled.  
  
"No, Ah got one more thing ta say," Rogue rose, fingering the necklace Remy had given her for Christmas as it hung loosely around her neck.  
  
"And what's that?" Logan asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
  
"Ah love him too," she stated, turning and looking Logan directly in the eye.  
  
He let out a sigh and shook his head, rising and walking over to her. He stopped a few inches away from her and brushed a white bang from her eyes. "Done yet?" she nodded slowly and he continued. "Don't interrupt me again, cause if you hadn't, I would have been able to tell you that I like him."  
  
Rogue's eyes grew wide and she looked up at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. But don't tell Gumbo that. I like to watch him jump. Or your mother. She'll never let me live it down," Logan grinned as Rogue began to laugh. "Now go clean up. You reek."  
  
"Yeah and ya smell lahke roses," Rogue rolled her eyes and grabbed for her towel and toiletries while he turned to leave.   
  
"Oh and Marie," Logan called from the door.  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
He paused for a moment, unsure of how to word what he had to say, before continuing. "I know you guys love each other and I'm sure you were careful, but that ain't always enough. Just keep that in mind next time okay?"  
  
Rogue stood staring at him dumbfounded. "How…" she began before he cut her off by tapping his nose. She blushed and looked at her hands. "We were," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, but easily detected by her fathers sensitive hearing. "And we'll keep being careful."  
  
"Good," Logan nodded slowly. "Now, get some rest. You've got three danger room sessions to make up." And with that her turned to leave, making a note to find and talk to a certain Cajun later on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat silently in the chair next to Madison's bed in the med lab, letting the sounds of the monitors draw her into a trance. She should have know. The mission replayed itself over and over in her mind, trying to find the exact moment where everything went to shit, and each time she always came to the same conclusion. She should have known.  
  
"Nice lip. Who do I thank," Madison's hoarse voice broke through the sounds of the monitors, bringing Sakura out of her haze.   
  
"Hey! You're awake," Sakura said leaning forward. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not long," Madison cringed as she struggled to rise up in the bed, collapsing back as pain erupted thru her body. Her right arm was in a cast, resting next to her side in anatomical position. She could feel the tight bandages around her abdomen and chest as well as the patch on her back shoulder. She brought her left hand up and gingerly felt the stitches on her forehead. Judging from the soreness in her face and body, there was extensive bruising and she was sure she didn't look the prettiest at the moment. After examining her injuries, she turned her attention back to her concerned friend. "Apparently not as long as you've been sitting there kicking your own ass though. And you didn't tell me who to thank."  
  
"I fucked up," Sakura said softly, looking at her hands.  
  
"And how exactly did you do that? I f I remember correctly, I was the one who got shot," Madison replied. And then captured and tortured and all that jazz."  
  
"But if I had know it would have never happened," she paused and took a breath. "After I got captured I swore I'd never let that happen to any of you. And I failed."  
  
"Do you really think that you knowing what was down there would have changed anything? We all knew what was at stake when we went in," sudden fear flashed before Madison's eyes. "The vial?"  
  
"In the hands of the big blue doctor," Sakura assured her.  
  
Madison relaxed visibly. "Really? He's blue?"   
  
"Oh yeah. And he has fur," Sakura confirmed.  
  
"That is so cool," Madison replied, sinking back into the pillows and closing her swollen eyes.   
  
"You scared the shit out of me," Sakura said quietly after a few moment.  
  
"You know I didn't mean too," Maddie replied softly.  
  
"Yeah, but you did," Sakura repeated.  
  
"Well, I'll take that into consideration the next time I do something stupid that gets me shot," Madison replied sarcastically.   
  
"Well I can see you're feeling better," Sakura glared at her. "I'm gonna go get your boyfriend. I'm sure he's DYING to know that your better," the statement sarcastic, but true as she rose to leave.  
  
"Hey! You still haven't told me who to thank," Madison called, causing Sakura to pause in the doorway, turning to face her bed ridden friend.  
  
"I fell," Sakura said lamely.  
  
"Yeah, I get that," Madison said slowly. "But on whose fist? Tony?" she paused and watched Sakura's un-blinking face. "Eric?"  
  
"My boyfriend doesn't hit me," Sakura said defensively, emphasizing the 'my boyfriend.'  
  
"So Tony then?" Madison asked seriously.  
  
Sakura averted her eyes, finding new fascination with the doorframe.   
  
"Well," Madison stated, her voice dangerously cold. "Apparently my boyfriend doesn't hit me either. He hit's you."  
  
"I hit him first," Sakura tried.  
  
"And that makes it better how?" Madison asked angrily.   
  
"You know, I'm just gonna go cause I'm only making things worse," Sakura said turning to leave again.  
  
"Tell that little bitch to get his ass down here!" Madison called after her friend. "And don't tell him why."  
  
"Fuck," Sakura muttered as she headed down the hall to find the guys.  
  
"Fuck what?" Wanda asked as she, Jubilee and Ray walked up behind Sakura.  
  
"Oh, your boyfriend? Cause yeah," Jubilee grinned, rubbing her hands together mischievously.   
  
Ray rolled his eyes at her in disgust as he turned his attention back to Sakura, letting his eyes rake over her body.  
  
"You couldn't handle him," Sakura said as she headed down the hall. "And you couldn't handle me," she added turning to glance at Ray.  
  
Wanda snickered as Ray and Jubilee flushed red.  
  
"I have a boyfriend," Jubilee stated indignantly, turning away from Sakura.  
  
"What about your friend? Could I handle her?" Ray asked angrily, his pride hurt.   
  
"Not on your life," Sakura replied smirking. "But you're welcome to try. I'm sure her big muscular boyfriend would love that," she added sarcastically.  
  
"Don't listen to her Ray," Jubilee insisted, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I saw that big guy hitting on Jean earlier. Besides, I'm sure Madison would love the company," she winked over at Wanda and Sakura who were both staring at her oddly.  
  
"Really?" Ray looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Just go!" Wanda growled, raising a hand before her. "Cause you're pissing me off."  
  
Sakura watched as he quickly backpedaled away from the angry Goth. "Well, I'm gonna go help Hank," he rushed out before turning and jogging down the hallway.  
  
"Why don't they run from me?" Jubilee whined, crossing her arms over her chest as they paused before the elevator.  
  
"Because they've met you," Wanda stated turning her attention to Sakura. "So you guys are friends with Rogue?"   
  
Sakura arched and eyebrow and shot her a 'duh' look, hitting the up button on the control panel.  
  
"So do you guys really kill people?" Jubilee asked curiously.  
  
"When we have to," Sakura replied evenly, looking impatiently at the doors. They opened under her gaze and the three girls entered, turning and facing the front. Sakura hit the first floor button and watched the doors slid closed.   
  
"You guys look close to our age," Jubilee said becoming noisy. "Did you already graduate high school?"  
  
"We dropped out," Sakura replied emotionless. "It was boring."  
  
Wanda snickered while Jubilee looked shocked. "What'd your parents say?" she asked, her almond eyes wide.  
  
"They're dead," Sakura replied coolly, her eyes focused on the elevator doors.  
  
"Know the feeling," Wanda replied knowingly.  
  
"You're dad's not dead," Jubilee turned and glared at the young Goth.  
  
"Is to me," Wanda growled back at her, causing the young Asian woman to shrink away from her.   
  
Silence followed as the elevator moved slowly towards the upper levels. Finally it became to much for Jubilee to handle and she turned back to Sakura. "So, how'd you meet the guys?"  
  
"Carnival. Tony's actually the bearded woman," Sakura replied sarcastically, her face deadpan.  
  
"Really?" Jubilee asked shocked.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes at Jubilee as the doors opened. "You have thirty seconds before that curtain strangles you. Run," she said icily.  
  
Jubilee made a little eep noise before turning and running down the hall. Sakura turned to Wanda arching an eyebrow and giving her a quizzical look.  
  
"Xavier makes me warn them," she explained.  
  
Sakura smirked. "So, know where I can find Tony? He'll wanna know that Maddie's up."  
  
"Rec room," Wanda replied heading in the direction. "he's with Evan, Kurt and Kitty. It's this way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat wrapped up in Remy's arms on the rec room couch, watching as Tony taught Kurt and Evan the art of pool. She was showered and changed and relaxing in the warmth of her lovers arms, enjoying the sight before her.  
  
Kitty sat perched on a nearby stool, giving the muscular giant the third degree.  
  
"So, like, you guys are really criminals? That's, like, so cool!" the young valley girl exclaimed, kicking her feet back and forth.  
  
Tony cocked an eyebrow at her and took his shot, sinking three balls. "Is she for real?" he asked Rogue as he walked around the table and set up for another shot.  
  
"Sadly," she replied, resting her head on Remy's shoulder as he flipped through the channels.  
  
Kitty stuck her tongue out at Rogue and turned back to Tony. "So how long have you and Maddie been together?"  
  
"Not long enough," he answered, sinking two more balls.  
  
"That's, like, so romantic," Kitty gushed causing Kurt and Evan to shoot her looks.  
  
"Yer over dramatizin' again Kit," Rogue said yawning.  
  
"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "So, like, Tony, do you, like, workout?"  
  
"Do you, like, ever shout up?" before Tony could stop it, the dreaded 'like' slipped out of his lips. The room grew silent as he palled and Rogue snickered. Tony looked quickly from side to side, relief washing over his face till his eyes settled on Rogue, who had stopped snickering and was now grinning from ear to ear. Slowly he turned to find his worst fear standing in the doorway, an amused look on her face. "What did you hear?"  
  
An innocent, bewildered look passed over Sakura's face as Wanda grinned next to her. "Like, I didn't hear anything," she replied teasingly.  
  
Tony looked up at the ceiling. "Who did I kill? At what moment did I screw up enough to deserver her?"  
  
"It was in the womb," Sakura stated deadpan. "I thought you'd want to know that your girlfriends awake. And, your in twouble."  
  
Tony stared at her blankly for a minute before his eyes settled on her swollen lip. "Oh fuck."  
  
"Those were my sentiments," Sakura replied smirking.   
  
"Bettah go git yer ass kicked before she comes lookin' fer ya," Rogue said, offering him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Look at de bright side homme," Remy said, rubbing small circles over Rogue's hip and lower back. "Least she be confined t' de bed non?"  
  
"That's what you think," Tony grumbled, placing the cue on the table forcefully and heading towards the med wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The clearing of a throat brought Madison out of her light sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to meet the deep chocolate brown eyes of her lover, but instead found the hazel ones of one of the infamous X-Men. Ray smiled down at her. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."  
  
"You look a little young to be a doctor honey," Madison replied, resting back into the pillows, shutting her swollen eyes again. It hurt too much to keep them open for too long.  
  
"Just thought I'd come keep you company," Ray said looking at her closely. Even with the bruises and the stitches she still looked hot. "Beautiful thing like you shouldn't be by herself in this big old med lab with only Doc McCoy to keep you company."  
  
"Okay, could we not?" Madison said, cutting him off before he could proceed. "You're cute and all and normally, I'd love to flirt with you." She opened her eyes again and looked at him. "But right now I really don't have the energy and besides, you seem like a nice guy so I'm just going to lay it out for you. You don't stand a chance. I'm taken, and he's an over jealous pit-bull so it really wouldn't work out. Besides, when dealing with Eric and Sakura," here she raised her cast covered right hand slightly from her side, cringing at the effort. "And Tony and me," here she raised her left with less pain. "Never mess with true love," she moved her right hand slightly to indicate her two friends. "Or passionate, psychotic obsession," here she indicated her own relationship.  
  
"Yeah I know," Ray laughed and smirked at her. "But it's fun to try."  
  
Maddie laughed softly, her sides aching from the pressure of the bandage. "I'll give you that one," she smiled up at him. "So, you want to have some fun with my pit-bull? I promise to make him kill you fast afterwards."  
  
"Well with an offer like that, who could resist?" Ray replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Madison said smiling up at him. "Besides, it's no less than he deserves, hitting on my sister like that."  
  
"You two are pretty close huh?" Ray said, referring to Madison and Sakura.   
  
"Yeah. We've been friends since forever," Maddie replied moving slightly, cringing at the effort. Ray immediately went for the bed controls, adjusting it for her so she was in a raised position. "Thanks," she added with a smile before continuing. "We were neighbors when we were kids and have been friends ever since. Her mom was real cool while mine was a nut. I used to have to hide my cloths at her place cause my mom wouldn't let anything that wasn't concealing into the house."  
  
"Wow, so what was your mom, a conversationalist?" Ray asked quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"No. Religious," Madison replied smirking. "Her dream was for me to be a nun. I'd hate to see her face when she finds out I'm a killer. So what do you say? You wanna have some fun with my overgrown guard dog?"  
  
"I guess, but you better hold him off while I run," Ray agreed.   
  
"I can do that," Madison smirked in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The kitchen was silent save for the turning of pages as the two stoic figures sat at the table, reading. It'd been a little over an hour since Eric had walked into the kitchen to find Piotr sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading from one of the old leather bound volumes on the table before him. He'd looked up and nodded a silent invitation to the former military agent, which was accepted by a silent nod as well. Since then the two had been sitting there reading and enjoying the all too unfamiliar silence.  
  
"Honey, we've talked about you being sociable when we have guests," Jubilee's high pitched voice cut through the room.  
  
Piotr let out a sigh and looked over at Eric, whose eye began to tick at the sound of the Russian's girlfriend. "We're bonding," Piotr replied, returning to his book, hiding a smile.  
  
Eric grunted in agreement and turned another page.  
  
"How the hell are you guys bonding," Jubilee exclaimed, sitting down across from Eric and next to Piotr. "Neither one of you is saying anything."  
  
"And it was nice," Eric replied stoically.   
  
Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him, earning her a raised eyebrow.  
  
Before anyone could speak, the loud voices of Bobby, Roberto, Jamie, Sam and Rahne entered from outside.   
  
"Wow, I don't think this has ever happened before," Bobby said, looking around the room.  
  
"What's that?" Roberto asked, heading to the fridge for a bottle of water.  
  
"I walked into a room with Jubilee already in it and it's quiet," the Iceman replied smirking as she threw a napkin ball at his head.  
  
"Whatever," she sighed and noticed the sweat dripping off the guys. "What were you all doing out there anyway?"  
  
"Basketball," Sam replied grabbing a water from the fridge as well.  
  
"The sport of men," Jamie said puffing out his chest.  
  
Eric snorted at the young man's enthusiasm and kept his eyes trained on his book. Years of living with Madison had taught him to ignore chaos, and annoying people.  
  
"Well if it's such a man's sport how come Rogue can beat you all by herself?" Jubilee challenged, glaring at them.  
  
"Well it's not our fault Rogue's a manly woman," Bobby said taking a long drink from his water.  
  
At that point, Wanda, Sakura, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Remy and Rogue chose to enter the room.  
  
"You're such a pig," Wanda growled glaring at him and hexing his water, causing it to pour out of the opening too fast and give him a much needed bath, causing Jubilee to snicker.  
  
"Yeah, a dead pig," Rogue drawled glaring at him.  
  
Sakura smirked as she walked across the room and over to Eric. He never took his eyes off the page he was reading as he lifted one arm out to the side, letting her slide onto his lap. She leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder, and began to read as well.  
  
"Rogue, I didn't mean it, I swear," Bobby began, backing up away from the angry Goths as both her and Wanda stalked towards him, Wanda's hands were raised as blue energy crackled between her fingers. Rogue simply cracked her knuckles.  
  
"You are, like, so dead," Kitty said plopping down next to Jubilee and watching Eric and Sakura. Sakura leaned over, nuzzling her nose close to his neck and whispered into his ear, causing Kitty to gush. "You two, are like, so cute."  
  
Eric ignored her as he turned to Sakura. "Should we go visit her then?"  
  
"Not right now," Sakura replied innocently.  
  
Eric smirked. "Tattle tale."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of Madison's laughter met Tony's ears as he exited the elevator. He cocked an eyebrow and headed down the hallway. He stopped in the doorway, anger and jealousy clouding his features at the sight before him.  
  
Madison sat leaning against the pillows, her bed propped up as Ray sat on the edge, flirting shamelessly with her.  
  
Tony clenched his fists and growled low, drawing their attention. Ray visibly palled and shot up off the bed, backing up behind Madison's head for protection as the other man stalked into the room.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" Tony bellowed, glaring at Madison and indicating Ray.  
  
"What him?" Madison asked innocently looking over at Ray. "This is Ray. He's a boy. I like boys."  
  
"Yes, I see that," Tony said, more than a little agitated. "But you already have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah well I'm thinking of upgrading to one that, y'know, doesn't hit my sister," Madison growled back, her eyes icy towards him for the first time since the day they met.  
  
"Gee look at the time. I forgot I have a danger room session with Logan. Must be going," Ray said backing away from them, looking forward to a danger room session for the first time in his life. He moved quickly, making sure he faced Tony at all times before making it safely to the door.   
  
They didn't even notice him leave as the two glared at each other. After a few long moments of silence Madison shook her head slowly. "I thought I knew you better than that," she said, more to herself than to him. "I don't know how you could be such a fucking jackass! So what, next time you get a little upset I've got to walk around wondering if it's going to be me next? Or if I'm going to walk into a room and find Kura passed out on the floor with a black eye and head trauma? What were you fucking thinking? Or were you at all?"  
  
"Well what the fuck do you want me to do about it now?" Tony exploded. "It happened and I'm not fucking proud of it but it did happen. And Kura and I've already worked it out."  
  
"That still doesn't make it right," Madison said, refusing to let it drop that easily.  
  
"Look, Kura understood I needed to get it out of my fucking system," Tony growled back. "She understood that that's all it was," he emphasized understood.  
  
Madison looked at him like he'd just hit her full force in the gut. "You think she understands you better than I do?" she asked, turning away from him to hide the tears that began to pool in her eyes.  
  
"God you're such a pain in the ass," Tony said exasperated as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, pulling her gently into his arms. "First you go and scare the living hell out of me," he began stroking her hair gently as she cried softly into his shirt, clutching the front in a bruised hand. "Then you yell at me and flirt like a little hoe. Now you're crying. What the hell am I going to do with you?" his voice was softer as he held her close, just glad to have her alive and breathing and in his arms again.  
  
"Love me?" she offered, looking up at him.  
  
"Already do that," he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Then I have no fucking idea," she replied leaning against him. "Just don't hit Kura anymore k?"  
  
"Fine. Only if you don't flirt with that little prick anymore," Tony stated.  
  
"But he's cute," Madison argued playfully, noting his raised eyebrow.  
  
"Maddie," he stated giving her a look.  
  
"Fine, be that way," she yawned as she began to drift off to sleep. "You know, you're pretty comfortable for a overgrown pit bull."  
  
"Yeah I hear that a lot," Tony snorted and kissed her head again. "Go to sleep already. You're a lot cuter then," but she was way ahead of him. 


	37. Chapter 36: Graduation

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references or quotes or anything else you recognize from elsewhere. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me. And I don't technically own Sakura and Eric. My friend Megan does. So let's all thank her. Everyone together, THANK YOU MEGAN.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a fic that you all need to go read too. And sorry for the wait y'all. Been busy this past week.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 36: Graduation.  
  
Rogue stood before the mirror, a thoughtful expression on her face. She couldn't believe the day she'd been waiting for was finally hear. Graduation. She smiled at the maroon gown, and despite it's awful appearance, and the fact that it did nothing for her figure, she'd never been happier.  
  
And the best part was, her entire family was there to watch it happen. "Her parents, whom she'd long thought dead. Her newly found family at the institute and the family that'd looked out for her all those years.   
  
Madison, Tony, Sakura and Eric were still at the mansion, adjusting fairly well to the new set of rules and regulations they now had to live under. But Rogue knew it wouldn't last long. They were all too free spirited. She knew mostly they just stayed for her once Madison had recovered. She'd been in the Med Lab for a month and a half with her injuries, Doctor McCoy taking no chances with her condition. After that she'd started working on getting her strength back and now, was once again to the point where she could take Tony in a fight. And like she always told Rogue when they were back down in Mississippi, never turn down free food. But Rogue had seen the anticipation and anxiety on their faces of being cooped up for so long and she knew, sooner or later, they'd be gone again. And right now, she didn't know if she'd be with them or not.  
  
"Y' look tres belle ma chere," Remy commented as he entered the room, wearing his gown as well. Although, his wasn't zipped and hung open revealing a blood read silk dress shirt over a pair of loose fitting black jeans. As usual, he looked devilishly handsome.  
  
"Ya ain't looking' to bad yerself Cajun," Rogue commented, turning back to the mirror. Within moments, Remy was behind her, his arms wrapped comfortably around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and they both gazed at their shared reflection.  
  
"We look bon together non?" Remy asked smiling, squeezing her tighter.  
  
"Oui," Rogue smiled at him. They did look good together, she had to admit it.  
  
"What are y' thinkin' ma chere?" Remy murmured in her ear, nibbling the lobe a bit before moving down her necks, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.  
  
"Obviously not the same thing as ya," Rogue answered in mock annoyance as she leaned against him, enjoying his warmth through their clothing. "Didn't ya git enough at prom?"  
  
"Non," Remy answered, moving her hair and working his way to the other side. "Ah never git enough of y' mon amore."  
  
Rogue smiled and blushed as his hands rubbed slowly over her stomach and around her sides, bringing back Prom night in surround sound. Maddie and Sakura had rented them a room at the most expensive hotel in all of New York City and they'd definitely made use of it. They'd spent an entire twenty minutes at the dance itself and that was just to have the pictures taken and dance to at least one song before heading up to the city.   
  
The night had been amazing. Since returning to the Institute about three months earlier, they hadn't had many opportunities to be alone and express their love physically. Between all the students running around the halls of Xavier's, the mind readers and her dad's advanced senses, it'd been damned near impossible. Logan may have said he was okay with them and liked Remy, but that didn't mean he was ready to turn a blind eye to their activities. So the few chances they'd had to sneak out, they'd taken advantage of. Rogue was surprised more than once, the most memorable being what Remy taught her on a motorcycle. She'd always thought you'd need a backseat but he'd made sure to clarify that misconception.  
  
Rogue moaned slightly as Remy's hand began moving upward slowly, tracing a longing finger over the zipper of her gown.  
  
"Ahem. Am I interrupting?" Meranda asked from the door, startling the two Southerners apart. "Please, tell me I'm interrupting," Meranda placed her hands together in mock prayer as she entered the room, her calf length black silk skirt flowing easily around her legs. Strapped black heels and a white silk business shirt finished the outfit, her hair falling in loose curls over her shoulder and ruby's hanging from her ears and a matching ruby teardrop hung from around her neck.  
  
"Hey Mamma," Rogue said blushing slightly at being caught and turning quickly to her vanity mirror, grabbing for her earrings. "Ya look nice." Remy nodded his agreement and leaned against Rogue's dresser, cards seeming to appear out of no where in his hands as he began to shuffle them idly.  
  
"Thank you baby," Meranda replied smiling softly at her daughter. "Mister LeBeau, do you mind giving us a minute?" she moved to help Rogue with her hair, giving Remy a knowing glance.   
  
"Of course," Remy rose and bowed dramatically. "Ah'll be downstairs mon amore," he said to Rogue as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Alright," Rogue responded, focusing on her hair.  
  
Meranda waited until she was sure Remy had gone downstairs before hitting Rogue upside the head.  
  
"Ow!" Rogue stated, rubbing the sore spot. Meranda was one of the few people with the strength to make Rogue's nearly invulnerable skin feel the hit. "What was that for?"  
  
"For trying to make me a grandmother before my time," Meranda stated. She turned away from Rogue and sighed, hugging her arms to her chest. Her little girl was all grown up and that scared her. And what scared her more was the thought of Rogue repeated her mistakes.  
  
"Mamma, What's wrong?" Rogue asked after a minute. It wasn't like Meranda to not say exactly what was on her mind.   
  
"Do you know how old I was when I met your dad?" Meranda turned to face Rogue, biting her bottom lip and running her hands over her upper arms.  
  
"No," Rogue looked at Meranda expectantly, wondering where her mother was going with this.  
  
(AU: This is a DIFFERENT BACKSTORY for Logan and Meranda then the one I posted. There are some similarities, but it's NOT THE SAME STORY. That being said, let's carry on shall we?)  
  
"I was seventeen when he came riding into town on that damned motorcycle of his. He was everything a girl could want in a guy. Tough. Handsome. An obvious rebel and way older than what my mother would have liked. That that motorcycle, just clenched the deal."  
  
"How old was daddy?" Rogue sat down at her vanity, facing her mother and placing her elbows on her knees, her chin in her hands.  
  
"Too old," Meranda snorted, turning and looking out the window. "He was strong though. When I felt so weak I didn't think I could breath, he was sturdy. My pillar," at this point, she turned to face Rogue. "You've got to understand that being a witch back then wasn't a popular thing. And I'd been raised to know that and to fear the repercussions of some ignorant bastard ever finding out. And to top of that, I was a mutant so it just made matters worse. So I kept to myself. Didn't really talk much to anyone really."  
  
"Ah can't believe it. Ya were shy?"  
  
"Do you want to hear this story or not smartass?"  
  
"Ah want ta hear."  
  
"Good, cause I want to tell it. I was working in this small dinner. Waitressing. Definitely not glamour work. And one day, I was wiping tables and in he walks, with a couple of his SHIELD buddies. And he was beautiful. That thick black hair and those powerful eyes. And then there was that body, umm," she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "I fell in love that day." She paused for a long moment collecting her thoughts as she walked over to Rogues vanity and leaning against it, her hips resting on the edge and her hands palms down on the top. "I got their table. And flirted shamelessly, which was something I'd never done before. I guess a part of me figured nothing would come of it. I was just having a little fun, pretending that I stood a chance with a guy like him," she paused for a long moment, staring at her daughter, debating if she should tell Rogue the next part. "Of course, I quickly rethought that when I found myself underneath him later that night."  
  
"Mamma!" Rogue sat up straight, shock on her face. "Are ya tellin' meh ya slept with him on the first date?"  
  
"No," Meranda stated confidently. "I never said date."  
  
"Mother! Ah don't need ta know this!"  
  
"Yes you do. Because I don't want you tot have my regrets Marie, I really don't," Meranda rose and knelt before Rogue, covering her daughters hands with her own. "I love you. I've loved you since they placed you in my arms and I wouldn't give up bringing you into this world for anything. Or my years with your father. But look what happened. What I lost," here she brushed a white strand from Rogues eyes. "I know you love him baby but you two have your whole lives to be together. I'm not telling you to stop seeing him or even to back off, but please don't be in such a rush that you forget what's important."  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Meranda let out a long sigh. "I mean life. Take your time to take in every detail. My biggest regret is everything I missed. Watching you grow up. Even the dating relationship with your dad. The kind you and Remy have now. Enjoy every second of it. Cause before you know it, your watching your baby girl graduate in the gaudiest thing you've ever seen wondering what the hell happened and where all those little things, you always promised yourself you'd catch later, went."  
  
"Don't worry mamma," Rogue wrapped her arms around Meranda, squeezing her tightly, knowing her own super strength would have very little effect on the woman.  
  
"Can't help it, comes with the title and the whole birth giving process," Meranda squeezed back, her voice a little choked up. "Come on, we should probably stop this. I'm getting emotional." Rogue laughed, with a half sob.  
  
"You two are sickening," a gruff voice said from the now open door. Both women turned to look at Logan, standing in the doorway. He was in awe then. For a brief moment he was pulled back to a time when those two women were his world, and for a moment, the great Wolverine felt a tear in his eye.  
  
"Aw, Daddy's gonna cry," Rogue smirked as Meranda laughed.  
  
"That's an extra danger room session Stripes," Logan growled, wiping at his eyes. "And I ain't cryin!"  
  
"Of course not dear," Meranda said sarcastically, rising and looking over at Rogue. "Men don't cry dear. Now, what's that song? When tough little boys grow up to be dads…" (AN: Thanks Rose! I really wanted to use it after you sent it to me.)  
  
"They turn inta babies again," Rogue finished for her, rising and walking over to Logan, a smirk on her face. "Can't Ah have a hug on mah big day?"   
  
"Of course darlin," Logan said softening, wrapping his arms around her. "Get over here kid," he said holding out an arm to Meranda.  
  
"I guess I could make your day," Meranda smirked and walked into the embrace, holding her daughter and former husband close for a moment as they stood, a family once more.  
  
After awhile, Logan pulled away. "Chuck sent me to get you guys. It's time to go."  
  
"Come on then baby. Let's go say goodbye to that hell hole and it's lovely Satan of a leader," Meranda said wrapping her arm around Rogues shoulders and leading her out of the room. Logan just smirked and followed them to the cars, shaking his head slowly. "My baby's all grown up," he whispered as he watched the women ahead of him, feeling more than a little gloomy about the prospect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe our little girls growing up," Madison said dramatically, sobbing into Tony's arm. He just smirked as Sakura and Eric raised eyebrows in her direction.  
  
"Knock it off," Tony stated, pushing his sunglasses up on his nose.   
  
"Ruin my fun," Maddie pouted, bringing up her face, and pulling her own sunglasses from her hair, resting them over her eyes. "How long is this thing gonna take anyway?"  
  
"A couple of hours," Sakura answered, leaning against Eric's chest as they sat in the bleachers surrounded by the faculty and younger students of the Xavier Institute.  
  
"What fun," Wanda stated as she and Evan took their seats next to the Dragons.  
  
"Oh come on babe, might not be that bad," Evan said as he leaned back, Wanda resting against his arm. "Besides, we've got to support them. They survived."  
  
"True," Wanda answered as they looked down at the football field. The chairs were lined up in rows and filled with maroon gowns.   
  
"Takes you back doesn't it," Madison said smiling. "Remember my graduation baby?" she turned to Tony.  
  
"What are you talking about? You didn't graduate," he gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Yeah, but if I hadn't dropped out I would have. And don't you remember what we were doing the day I was supposed to have graduated?" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Oh yeah," he smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, pinching her ass. "Now I remember."  
  
"Dirty," Sakura stated, lacing her hands with Eric's on her lap.  
  
"Oh, it's starting!" Kitty said excitedly as Principle Kelly took his place at the podium and began his speech.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Can you believe we're finally here Scott?' Jean asked her boyfriend telepathically as they sat amongst their peers ready to close a chapter in their lives.  
  
'Seemed like a lifetime didn't it?' he replied, and she knew he was smiling.   
  
'Our lives truly begin after today,' she stated.  
  
'Together.'  
  
Jean smiled brightly, thinking of the prospect. 'Always together,' she replied and looked back towards the principal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piotr sat stoically, staring straight ahead. Inside, his mind was a whirl though as he reflected on his current situation. 'If we graduate, then we're no longer students. Unless we go to college. But if we leave for college, then are we still x-men? And if we're not X-Men, then what are we? Do we even exist or are we simply pawns in a greater universe to beings that are only momentarily bored?' "Huh," he said aloud as he returned to listening intently for his name, pondering the deeper meanings of life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was so bored as she sat amongst several people who didn't think to kindly of her or any of Xavier's. The tension was so high she could feel it in the air. 'Ah hope Rem's shields are holdin,' she thought as she shot a glare over at the nearest person.   
  
Meanwhile, a few rows behind her, Remy shuffled a deck of cards idly, trying to focus on the sounds they made rather than the tumult of emotions that were crashing against his mental shields. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, clutching the cards in his hands as they unconsciously began to glow.  
  
Up ahead, Rogue could feel his distress barring down on her. Lately her and Remy's psychic bond had developed, growing a lot stronger to where she was feeling his emotions and he hers, without using his empathic ability. 'Mamma, Ah'm worried 'bout Rems,' she called out with her mind. 'Professor, Jean, anybody!' she became somewhat frantic as she felt his anguish grow.  
  
'Calm down Rogue,' Jean answered her, using her most soothing mental voice. 'What's wrong?'  
  
'It's Rems, and Ah can't git the Professor or mah mamma,' Rogue replied , craning her neck back.  
  
'It's alright Rogue, we're here,' Charles voice entered her mind. 'We've detected the problem. Your mother and I are trying to strengthen his mental shields. Please remain calm. With your psychic link being as strong as it is, any added stress on your part can greatly effect him. Perhaps you can help to calm his mind so he'll uncharged his cards?'  
  
'Ah'll try Professor. Just make sure ya and mamma do somethin' bout those shields,' Rogue replied taking a couple of deep breaths, reaching out to Remy though their link. They'd played around with it a bit, trying to read each others thoughts, but it'd never worked before. The Professor said that perhaps, with practice, they'd one day have that ability. 'Figures, the one day Ah need it and Ah ain't got it,' Rogue thought as she continued to breath, becoming increasingly aware that they were getting closer to calling her name. 'Come on sugah,' she called out to him with her mind. 'Git control already. Don't wanna blow up half the field while Ah'm on stage do ya?'  
  
Remy could feel Meranda and the Professor strengthening his shields, and for a moment the emotions cascading against his mind subsided. He took a few deep breaths to clear his mind when a sweet Southern voice entered his mind. 'Come on sugah,' she called out to him with her mind. 'Git control already. Don't wanna blow up half the field while Ah'm on stage do ya?'  
  
Remy opened his eyes in shock and looked down at his hand, and the glowing cards he held. He quickly looked up to each side and saw both the entire row was staring at him, fear in their eyes. He quickly uncharged them and masked the shocked look on his face with one of his trademarked grins. "What homes? Don't wan' t' go out wit a bang?" A few of them giggled nervously before turning their attention back to the front. Remy looked up just in time to see Rogue walk across the stage and to hear the Xavier cheering crowd rooting for her, and his own screams joining them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you did it!" Madison shrieked as she wrapped her arms around Rogue, hugging her tightly. "We're so proud of you." Eric and Sakura nodded in agreement, arms wrapped around one another as Tony waited for Maddie to move aside before he swooped Rogue up into a giant hug, lifting her effortlessly off the ground.  
  
"Thanks y'all!" Rogue laughed as he set her down and returned to Maddie. She stood surrounded by her friends, in the middle of the field, waiting for the rest of the graduates to make they're way over to the group. Only Piotr and Remy were missing and she was a little worried still. "Has anyone seen Remy?"  
  
"He be de tall handsome homme non?" Remy's smooth voice answered causing Sakura to roll her eyes as Rogue spun to see him walking up behind her.  
  
"Somethin' lahke that," Rogue smiled throwing her arms around his neck as he leaned over and wrapped his around her waist. "Are ya okay sugah?"  
  
"Oui, bettah now ma chere," Remy squeezed her close. "Ah heard y' p'tite."  
  
"What?" Rogue pulled back and looked up into his eyes.   
  
"Ah heard y'. In mon head," Remy tapped his temple.   
  
"Ya did?" Rogue smiled, awe clear on her face.  
  
"Oui," here he rested his forehead against hers. "Y' did it mon amore."  
  
"Wow," Rogue smile broadened as she closed her eyes and leaned against him.   
  
"Oui," Remy kissed the tip of her nose gently.  
  
"Is this little love fest over yet?" Madison called, bringing the two from their reverie. "Cause we're gonna go party."  
  
"Comin!" Rogue yelled as her and Remy shared a tender kiss before following the group back to the vehicles.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry if it's disappointing and not worth the wait. I've been really busy this past few weeks. And today I had a midterm so thought I'd post some stuff while I relax before I start cramming for my test next Thursday. As always, read and review. For some reason since I stopped replying to all my reviews I've been getting fewer and fewer. Hopefully it's just because everyone else is just as busy as I am and not that anyone thinks this story has started to suck.  
  
Now, for a little bad news. Wandering Souls will officially end in 4 chapters. Expect Chapter 40 to be the last. I haven't had time to do it justice since school started back up and I'm sorry about that, and about the lack of updates for the same reason. And I've been writing a lot of the last few chapters with the help of Megan so it's taken time to get together and work on the chapters in both our schedules. But never fear, if y'all want one, there is an idea for a sequel. And Megan and I are also working on a back story for Maddie and Sakura and the Guys. And there are several other story ideas floating around in my head that I really want to work on and get posted. (One I posted up tonight. It's a one shot, Final Days, so please read and let me know what you think.) Well, that's all for now. See you next time (hopefully a lot sooner than it took to get this one up.).   
  
Always, Calliann 


	38. Chapter 37: Shoping is a Girl's Best Fri...

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references or quotes or anything else you recognize from elsewhere. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me. And I don't technically own Sakura and Eric. My friend Megan does. So let's all thank her. Everyone together, THANK YOU MEGAN.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a fic that you all need to go read too. And sorry for the wait y'all. Been busy this past week.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 37: Shopping is a girls best friend.  
  
"Hey Rems, have ya seen mah necklace…" Rogue's voice trailed off as she entered the room. Remy stood in front of his dresser. The top drawer was open and he had some cloths in his hand as he looked over at her expectantly. He was stripped down to his uniform pants, having just finished a danger room session. His chest was bare and sweat ran slowly down his muscles. Rogue licked her lips as she admired him from across the room.   
  
"Chere?" he asked after a moment, smirking at her expression.  
  
She shook her head slightly and looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hey sugah," she smiled at him. "Ah have a question."  
  
"Oui cherie?" Remy asked, leaning against the dresser.  
  
"Why are yer pants still on?" she asked, letting her eyes linger in certain areas as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Ah could be askin' y' de same mon amore," Remy said as Rogue walked briskly across the room and into his open arms. His lips descended on hers and the two became lost in each other for a moment until a loud voice broke through there reverie from the hallway.  
  
"Hey, you," Madison's voice called to someone in the hallway outside of Remy's door. "What's your name? Wait, it's not important. Have you seen Rogue? We have a shopping date." It had been two weeks since graduation and Madison was hell bent on doing some summer shopping.  
  
"You're going, like, shopping?" Kitty's voice replied, full of excitement. Rogue groaned and buried her head in the side of Remy's neck. "I, like, have to go."  
  
"Is this the one that made Tony say like?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura's voice replied.  
  
"Great, you can come," Madison continued. "But first can you tell us where Rogue is? And if you say like at all during it, I will put a bullet between your eyes."  
  
"Remy's room," Kitty replied fearfully.  
  
"Good, thank you. Be ready in half an hour," Madison replied before barging into Remy's room with Sakura behind her. "Come on. Now."  
  
"But Ah lahke it here," Rogue mumbled, into Remy's warm skin. His arms draped easily around her hips.  
  
"You're breaking the eleventh commandment." Sakura chided. "Thou shalt not miss a shopping trip." Behind them Kitty was nodding euphuistically in agreement.   
  
"I'm going to, like, go tell Amara and Jubes." with that she was gone.   
  
Madison glared and settled a hand on her hip. "When did we say they could come?" She turned her attention back to Rogue. "Now, come on. We have to get ready. Or I should say you have to get ready."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Rogue growled, spinning and looking at the two girls, delivering her patented death glare. Madison and Sakura stood un-phased and glared right back at her.  
  
"Well, look at us and look at you," Madison said indicating her outfit for the day. She'd chosen a black leather mini skirt that had a slit up to her hip over a pair of sheer black stockings with metallic blue thread sewn threw them and her knee high black leather stiletto boots. Her shirt was a blue spaghetti strapped metallic blue midriff that showed off her sapphire belling button ring nicely. Around her neck was a blue velvet choker with matching sapphire pendent in the center, a three inch black leather band adorned her left wrist. Her ears were studded with sapphires and her hair was pulled back into a black banana clip, cascading in black and indigo streaks, with her make-up flawless.  
  
"Do you really think we'd let you come with us looking like that?" Sakura asked, standing in emerald green silk Capri drawstring pants, a muted gold silk halter top that ended with a three inch wide band of gold lace. Her toned stomach played peek-a-boo, as did the thin gold waist chain with a tiny golden dragon. Black open toed high heel sandals, Eric's dog tags, and bangles finished off the outfit along with her usual multiple earrings. She wore her hair loose and wavy about her shoulders and her make-up was smoky and slightly seductive.  
  
"Whats wrong with what Ah'm wearin?" Rogue asked looking down at her torn black jeans, black sneakers and purple off the shoulder sweater.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Madison asked cocking an eyebrow. "Now come on," she reached out a hand and pulled Rogue from Remy as Sakura turned to leave, small, thin scars covering her exposed back.  
  
Rogue took in a breath. It was the first time she'd seen Sakura's back since the group had returned. She held back with Madison as Sakura headed into the hall. "What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"She got caught," Madison replied, angrily. "And we weren't as fast getting her out as we should have been."  
  
Rogue knew she shouldn't ask, but did anyway. "How long?"  
  
"Over a month," Madison replied. "We'll talk about it later. Come on." With that, she pulled Rogue out into the hall and caught up with Sakura as they headed towards Rogues room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue fingered the purposely mused strands of her hair one more time before taking a step back to look at the whole effect. She was dressed in low rise blue jeans and a black halter style shirt that left a large band of her mid-drift exposed. Over the shirt fell two long silver chains that draped over her chest and clinked softly on her upper stomach. She flexed her toes again in the open toed black high heels with single strap across her toes and one clinging to her ankles.   
  
"Perfect," Madison stated approvingly. "Now can we please go?" she asked, securing her guns in holsters built into her jacket.  
  
"What are those fer?" Rogue asked, pulling on her duster.  
  
"Sales," Madison answered. "Always be prepared."  
  
"Are ya lettin' her take those?" Rogue turned to 'Kura, who simply shrugged in response.  
  
"What is that?" Madison asked turning to look at Rogue as they followed her down the stairs. "I mean what does a shrug mean exactly?"  
  
"Ah don't know but it's a good question," Rogue said as they suddenly hit the wall that Sakura had become outside the porch.  
  
"Hey, what's your deal?" Madison asked before following her friends gaze. "Wait, never mind."  
  
Rogue turned and looked as well, her breath catching at the sight before her. Jubilee, Kitty, Amara and Wanda stood staring at Logan, Eric, Tony and Remy. All four of them were shirtless and sweaty as they worked on their respective motorcycles. Madison let out a long whistle. "Yummy," Sakura added and Rogue had to agree. With the exception of her father of course.   
  
Madison and Sakura sauntered over to their respective eye candy. Eric looked up at his girlfriend and didn't speak, he just rose and pulled her into a passionate embrace, his hands exploring all over her body, much to her enjoyment.  
  
Madison, sadly, didn't get the same reaction as she walked up next to Tony, who was focusing on his carburetor. "Whatcha doin baby?" she cooed, running a pair of perfectly manicured nails over his bald head.   
  
"Working," he replied, grabbing a wrench, never taking his eyes off the machine.   
  
Logan looked up and smirked at him, as he saw the hurt, rejected look pass over Madison's face. 'Boy's never gonna learn,' he thought as he kept working.  
  
Rogue walked over to Remy and placed her hands on his shoulders. "We're leavin. Do ya need anything?" she asked leaning over and kissing him sweetly on the lips.  
  
"Non," Remy replied looking at her appreciatively. "Ah'll have what Ah want when y' git back."  
  
Tony looked over at Remy and Rogue, and cocked an eyebrow. Slowly he turned his head and looked over at Sakura and Eric who, at this point, were pretty hot and heavy. Then he heard the audible tapping of Madison's boot against the gravel behind him. Slowly he turned to meet the gaze of his incredibly unhappy girlfriend as she stood glaring down at him, arms crossed over her chest. He smiled charmingly up at her, hoping to curb her wrath. "Yes baby? Did you want something?"  
  
"I want you to get your fat ass off that ground and notice me damn it!" Madison growled, causing the girls behind her to try to keep from snickering.  
  
"But babe, I'm all oily and greasy, and you look too damned good for me to ruin it," Tony tried, not wanting to tear himself away from his baby.  
  
"That's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard," Madison glared back at him. "You just love that piece of shit more than me."  
  
By this time Eric and Sakura had cooled off and were watching the all too common display. Eric mostly entertained himself with nuzzling her hair and planting kisses on her temple.  
  
"Wow, is he always in this much trouble?" Amara asked surprised that anyone could get into more trouble than John.  
  
"Yeah pretty much," Sakura replied, running her hand slowly over Eric's abs. At this point Meranda and Ororo came out to see what all the commotion was about. Logan rose and kissed Ororo tenderly before returning to his bike.  
  
"See, even he stops to kiss his girl," Madison replied incredulously. "What the fuck is that?"  
  
"Babe come on!" Tony said exasperated. "This carb isn't going to fix itself."  
  
"Fine. Don't kiss me. I think I'll just go and get my hair done, again. I am rather bored with it," Madison smiled evilly. "Hey Storm, you wouldn't mind not being the only one with that color would you?"  
  
"No of course not child," Ororo replied slightly confused as she watched Tony pale.  
  
"You wouldn't do it," Tony said rising and spinning to face his shorter girlfriend. "Not again."   
  
"I will if you don't kiss me," Madison threatened, before she was pulled into a passionate embrace, his lips crushing hers and his hands resting on her hips.  
  
After a few minutes Rogue kissed Remy once more before walking over and taking Kura's arm and heading towards Madison. "Come on y'all," she said gabbing Madison and pulling her from Tony's arms, dazed and incredibly happy.  
  
"But I want to stay," she moaned as Sakura nodded vigorously.  
  
"Eleventh commandment remember," Rogue reminded, pulling them to the X-Van.  
  
"And how do you not have grease all over you?" Jubilee asked as they boarded the vehicle, Rogue sliding behind the wheel.  
  
"Practice. Years and years of practice," Sakura said smirking.  
  
"Why can't I drive?" Madison said from the passengers seat, pouting and looking longingly over at Rogue's mustang.  
  
"Cause we want to live," Sakura said plainly as Rogue backed out of the garage and headed for the road.  
  
"Oh kiss my ass," Madison grumbled. "I know how to fucking drive."  
  
"And how much darvacet are ya on again?" Rogue asked smirking as they headed for New York.  
  
"I'm not on it anymore," Madison grumbled defensively. "Haven't been for over a month."  
  
"Well sorry, but I still want to live," Sakura stated. "And not all of us are invulnerable."  
  
"So, what are we buying today?" Amara asked leaning back next to Jubilee and Kitty. Wanda and Sakura sat directly in front of them while Rogue drove and Madison rode shotgun.  
  
"Fun things," Madison grinned evilly.  
  
"Like what?" Kitty asked curiously, leaning forward.  
  
"Well that depends Kit," Rogue answered, focusing on the road.   
  
"Yeah, how do you feel about crochless underwear?" Madison asked seriously.  
  
Kitty paled drastically and leaned back into her seat as the rest of the van burst into laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what happened to her?" Rogue asked, startling Madison from her daze. They'd been at the mall for a couple of hours now and had successfully maxed out several credit cards in the process. The others had headed over to the food court while Rogue went with Maddie to look at some pants they both had their eyes on.  
  
"Long story or quick and ugly version?" Maddie asked, still eyeing the pants, picturing herself in them and deciding if she liked what she saw.  
  
"Whatevah ya think Ah need ta know," Rogue replied, staring at her.  
  
Madison let out a long sigh and looked up at Rogue, her vampire eyes (AN: Think Buffy guys) gleaming at the memory. "It was about nine months ago. Right after you joined Xavier's. We were in New York, keeping tabs on you. Living out of the warehouse, and well, gotta put food on the table right? So we were taking different jobs. We got a mission one day. Real easy one," here she stopped and leaned on the rack, staring directly at Rogue as she spoke. "Drug lord, asked us to get his daughter back from one of his associates. Pay was good so we took it, never thinking anything of it. I mean hell, we took on worse when you were still with us so we went in. It was my fault. We were too damned cocky," Maddie shook her head slowly and looked away. "I never thought it'd happen again but that's another story," she paused for a minute and looked around, shooting a glare at a sales clerk who was making her way over to them. The woman quickly made a u-turn and headed back to her register and Madison continued. "So we go in and get the girl. Young little thing and we decide to split up. I take the girl, thinking I'm more likely to be in danger if I have her. We each go one way, and have a meeting place already set about a mile away. You know how we operate. So we get there and it's me, Tony, Eric, the girl, but no 'Kura."  
  
"What happened?" Rogue asked, her eyes glued to her friend.  
  
"Shot. In the leg. Sound kinda familiar?" Maddie smirked and continued. They got a hold of her and tortured the shit out of her. We found her in a hole a month later. Would have been sooner, but the bastards kept moving her around before they thru her in a hole in the ground and left her there to rot," when she finished, the smirk was gone and anger had replaced it.  
  
"Mah god," Rogue breathed after hearing Madison's story. "Ah can't believe she lived thru it."  
  
"Yeah well, she almost didn't," Madison growled looking away, the guilt still evident in her eyes. "And even after we saved her, we almost didn't get her back."  
  
"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked staring at her as they began to walk out of the s tore.  
  
"She made herself forget to protect us," Maddie said sadly. "When we found her she didn't even know who we were, or who she was. We had to go into her mind to get her back," by now they'd reached the food court and spotted their friends. They slowly began making their way over across the crowded room.  
  
"How'd ya git her back?" Rogue asked, still wanting more.  
  
"Eric knew somebody. Listen, don't talk about it okay? It's still pretty fresh and upsets her. And my recent run in didn't help matters any," a strong protective note crept into Maddie's voice like it always did when she spoke of any of her team, Rogue included.  
  
"Sure, Ah just have one more question though," Rogue said, her attention now focused on the table where their friends sat laughing and talking.  
  
"Yeah?" Madison asked, smiling over at a cute guy walking by, as his eyes trailed over her body. She shook her head slowly and murmured, "Uh-uh," smirking at his disappointed look, before turning her attention back to Rogue.  
  
"Who's he?" Rogue indicated a tall, lean yet muscular blonde haired man who stood talking, or rather flirting, with Sakura. His eyes trailed her body, settling on her chest mostly as he looked at one of her tattoos in mock interest as she went on about them.  
  
"Oh, someone's being naughty," Maddie grinned as they finally made it to the table.  
  
"Hey guys," Rogue said, bringing everyone's attention to them, including the annoyed look of the guy.  
  
"Damn, what took you guys so long?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow in their direction. "Buy out the whole store?"  
  
"No, they rejected Tony's card. And I forgot to steal Eric's before we left," Maddie stated spinning a chair at the edge of the table and straddling it despite her skirt.   
  
Sakura just rolled her eyes and turned back to her salad, the guy totally forgotten at the mention of her boyfriend.  
  
"Did you want something?" Maddie asked glaring at the guy, daggers in her eyes.  
  
He took one look at her contacts and quickly backed up into a chair. "What are you, one of those muttie freaks?"  
  
Sakura glared at him deadly as the other girls froze, all looking at him with hate and anger on their faces.  
  
"Actually sugah," Rogue drawled, taking a step towards him. "She's one of the only one's here who ain't. Now why don't ya run along. 'Specially since she's also one of the only one's hear ya should worry about hurtin' ya."  
  
At this point Maddie had rose and stood next to Rogue, glaring at the guy. "She's got a point there," she said icily. Now run along Jethro." With that he backed up completely and took off across the food court. "Eat fast ladies," Maddie added as she and Rogue took their seats. "I'm sure we'll have company soon enough."  
  
"Oh boy, mall cops," Jubilee said rolling her eyes and popping her gum.  
  
Sakura just shook her head slowly, staring at Maddie.  
  
"What?" Madison asked, grabbing a cucumber slice from 'Kura's salad.  
  
"Nothing. I just can't take you anywhere," Sakura stated, finishing her salad.  
  
Authors Note: Hey look guys, a faster update! Wow, go me. I'm so proud and hope you all are too. Sorry if it's not as action packed as you all hoped, but it's winding down now. There will be more action before it ends though. Spring break is less than a week away now. (Well, one week from today anyway.) And then a week of no school, yay! Still work, but no school. So hopefully more will be posted then. Until then, enjoy and read and review. 


	39. Chapter 38: Old Friends, New Enemies

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references or quotes or anything else you recognize from elsewhere. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me. And I don't technically own Sakura and Eric. My friend Megan does. So let's all thank her. Everyone together, THANK YOU MEGAN.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a couple of fics that you all need to go read too. Okay, I know, it's been forever since I updated and it's awful of me and I do apologize. But sadly, school (evil as it is) kept me from updating. But I am out for the semester, and I've passed all my courses so yay me! And now I'm hoping to finish up this story and move on to working on some of all my other ideas. So enjoy this and feel free to review.  
  
And hey, at least I'm not dead so you'll get an ending to this story. And hopefully the posting of a few others.  
  
Oh, and everyone needs to thank melissarxy1 for this update. She inspired me and you should go read her stuff too.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 38: Old Friends, New Enemies.  
  
"I don't know why it's bothering you so much Jean," Scott stated as Jean huffed next to him on the couch. "You don't even like them anyway."  
  
"You just don't get it Scott," the red head rolled her eyes at her naive boyfriend. "It's the principle. They should have asked me to go with them."  
  
"Why? So that psycho bitch can hold a gun to your head?" Scott began idly flipping through the channels on the television in the rec room.  
  
"No, so I could have shot them down," Jean stated, flipping her hair behind her shoulder arrogantly.  
  
"You mean get shot," Scott muttered, causing her to fume more. She was about to open her mouth to protest and lecture him on the importance of agreeing with your girlfriend, again, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Never mind," she huffed rising. "You'll never get it, like so much else." She walked to the front door and opened it, finding a clean cut blonde haired young man standing in front of her. He was tall and muscular and obviously a jock. "Hi, how can I help you?" she asked politely.  
  
"Hi, Ah'm lookin' fer Professor Xavier," he replied with a smooth Southern drawl.  
  
"Well you're in the right place," Jean moved aside and offered him a warm smile, welcoming him in. "So what special gift brings you here today?" she asked closing the door behind them.  
  
"How's this?" Jean turned to face him but found nothing.   
  
"Hello?" she called out, looking confused. She started to scan for him with her mind when a sudden tap on her shoulder caused her to spin around and find the blue eyed boy directly behind her.  
  
"Neat huh?" he smiled innocently at her.   
  
"You can turn invisible?" Scott asked, entering the room to see what was keeping Jean.  
  
"Yeah," the boy replied turning to the new comer.  
  
"Cool. Scott Summers," Scott extended a hand. "And this is Jean Gray."  
  
"Cody Webster," the boy extended a hand. "Pleasure ta meet ya," they shook and Scott led him into the rec room. "Is the Professor in?"  
  
"No, he's at a conference with some of other instructors, but he should be back soon," Jean supplied as they headed into the rec room. "Would you like to wait?"  
  
"Sure," Cody looked around and smiled. This could definitely start to feel like home.  
  
"You total ho! No, wait, you're not a ho. You're a big booty ho," Madison accused as they drove back to the mansion. Sakura blinked and arched an eyebrow questioningly.   
  
"She's right," Rogue chimed in, turning from the passenger seat. Wanda glanced at in the review mirror at Sakura. "He was flirting with ya the entire time. Well, at least until he called Maddie a muttie freak."  
  
"Whatever. He just wanted to talk about my tattoos," Sakura dismissed.   
  
"Yeah, that's why he was checking out your ass and tit's the entire time," Madison scoffed. "He was flirting and I'm going to tell Eric."  
  
Sakura glared, "Don't you dare."   
  
"Well Kura, why can't I tell Eric if he wasn't flirting? Cause then, you couldn't possibly have been flirting back, like you were," Madison asked in entire false innocence.   
  
"I wasn't flirting but you know how he gets. All broody," Sakura said and frowned.   
  
"I know and it's the only time he shuts up." Madison exclaimed. Five pairs of eyes turned to Madison and stared in shock.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Jubilee asked incredulously. "The dude never talks."  
  
"That's just because he doesn't like any of you," Madison replied still glaring over at Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah, and yer on his favorite list," Rogue chimed from the front, smirking back at her.   
  
"Oh Silent Bob loves me and he knows it," Madison said leaning back in the seat, examining her new manicure.  
  
"He's just in denial about it." Sakura muttered. The girls grinned and the conversation shifted to the new shoe store.  
  
"Come on, damn it, that wasn't a foul," Logan growled as he took a swig of beer. He, Remy, Tony and Eric sat watching a college hockey game.   
  
"Ah think Ah feel fifty bucks comin' mon way," Remy muttered smugly, leaning back in the couch.  
  
"No," Tony denied passionately, leaning forward in his seat, his eyes focused on the game. "They could still win."  
  
"A fool and his money are soon to part," Eric muttered, a ghost of a smile playing across his lips. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Since Maddie had healed, they had returned to the warehouse, coming over to the mansion quiet frequently to be around Rogue and some of the others. Right now, Kura was in the process of analyzing the technology behind the danger room, and even Cerebro to help upgrade their own systems. Quiet often the days ended in the girls shopping and Logan and Tony losing a large sum of money to Remy. All in all Eric found quiet a bit of amusement from the arrangement. Remy was still grinning at the two muscular men as Rogue, Madison and Sakura came into the room. The other girls had taken their bags upstairs and could now be heard stomping around above.  
  
"Someone's a ho and was flirting with a dickhead at the mall," Madison said in a sing song voice looking over at Sakura as the girls made their way around the couch. Rogue decided that sitting in Remy's lap was not the best thing to do in front of her father so she sat beside him and interlaced their fingers. Madison smirked as she plopped into Tony's lap, his eyes glued to the TV and his body tense. He grumbled when she blocked his view but leaned back and was silent as she settled on his lap. "And for once it wasn't me." Madison declared, smiling triumphantly .   
  
"Y' mus' be very proud," Remy smirked as he kissed Rogues hand.   
  
Eric looked up as Sakura, who was standing before him as she glared at Maddie. She looked back at him and frowned. "I was not."  
  
"She was so." Madison assured him as Sakura sat by his side, Eric arm curling around her. "He was hot too. And he wanted to know all about her tattoos."  
  
"You suck," Sakura snapped, glaring daggers at her friend.  
  
"I do not," Madison denied as Tony turned, his mouth opening to respond but she turned and placed her finger on his lips. "Shut up."   
  
"Kiss me." Tony said and Madison leaned forward. They only kissed for a moment before the game was back on and Tony pushed her away to watch.   
  
"Oh, you're so sleeping on the couch tonight," Madison said deadly. She got up, walking past Sakura and Eric, who were now on their way to 'making up' for Sakura's 'infidelity.' "Yeah, she grabbed his ass too," Madison added angrily as she walked to the front foyer and towards the living room.  
  
"Baby I didn't mean it, come on," Tony yelled after her, his eyes never leaving the television. "You know you're all I think about, damn it!" he added as the opposing team scored another goal.  
  
"Your good at that kid," Logan said taking another swig of his drink. "Screwing yourself over."  
  
"No one's better," Tony muttered as Sakura nodded emphatically as she ran her fingers thru Eric's hair while he watched the game, running small circles over her thigh with his fingers.  
  
They all returned their attention to the game when Madison's startled voice came from the living room. "Holy shit," followed by the cocking of her gun.  
  
They were off the couches in an instant, heading towards the room. They entered to find Madison, her right arm fully extended, berretta in hand as she stared down Cody, anger and vengeance in her eyes.  
  
Rogue's breath caught in her throat as he turned and looked at her, his blue eyes pleading. "Ya wanna help meh out here Marie?" he asked, his hands in the air as he looked fearfully over at her.  
  
At this point, Sakura's 45's appeared in her hands. "No she really doesn't."  
  
"Remy get her out of here, now," Madison said coolly, her eyes never leaving Cody. "And as for helping you out, I'm more than willing to do that. Now close your eyes and say good bye you worthless piece of shit."  
  
"Easy there," Scott said stepping in between the gun and Cody's chest.  
  
"You think you being there's going to stop me slim?" Madison asked icily. "You're nothing but fucking fodder to me. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Way." She spoke slow, emphasizing each word as if speaking to a child.  
  
Meanwhile, Remy turned to look at Rogue, who had a deer frozen in headlights appearance about her. "Chere?" he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Who is this?" Remy had a strong feeling in his gut, but was praying he was wrong.  
  
"Let me answer that for ya Remy," Tony said, pulling a gun from the back of his jeans and holding it sideways in front of him, stepping up next to Madison. "This is the little chicken shit who fucked her over."  
  
"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Logan growled, stepping between the rest of the guns, seeing that Eric had pulled his as well. "Who is this guy?"  
  
"This is Cody," Jean said quickly, hoping to draw some of the weapons away from people. "He's a new mutant from Mississippi. He's come to stay at the institute."  
  
"The hell he is," Madison growled.  
  
"Cody.." Remy's voice trailed off as he looked over at the blonde haired boy, his red and black eyes glowing brightly.  
  
"He's the one who raped meh," Rogue said, her voice barely above a whisper as the room fell silent.  
  
After a moment of silence, pandemonium struck as Logan roared and lunged for Cody. Even Scott turned and reached for his visor, ready to blow the boy to hell. Cards appeared in Remy's hand, charging violently and all the Dragon's cocked their weapons.  
  
"What?" Storm screeched as she came running into the room, her white tresses flying behind her. She entered just in time to see the group descending on Cody as Rogue stood in the middle of the room, looking lost and scared. Storm thought fast and sent a strong gust of wind into Logan and Remy, sending them both flying into the far wall before turning and sending another gust into Scott.  
  
Jean meanwhile had her hands full, stopping all five bullets moments before they struck Cody, all in places that would have killed him instantaneously.   
  
"What by the Goddess is going on here?" Storm said, her hands poised to defend the scared young man again if necessary. By this time, the younger X-Men had rushed down the stairs to see what the commotion was about and all stood in the foyer looking in.  
  
"Let me the hell down Ro!" Logan growled, struggling against the breeze that held him securely.  
  
Suddenly Rogue shook her head and looked around before turning and running out the front door.  
  
"I do not think so my dear," Ororo replied as she watched the young girl run off, signaling Kurt and Kitty to follow her. "Not until you tell me what has happened here. Or until the Professor returns."  
  
"I don't think you could stop all of them Jean," Madison said evilly. "I have six other mag's already loaded. And it only takes a second to reload."  
  
Ororo moved her hand swiftly, sending a strong gust into Madison, knocking her against the wall next to Scott. "I do not think that would be wise child."  
  
"Damn yo," Madison grumbled rubbing her neck. "I just got better damnit!"  
  
"Enough," Ororo bellowed. "Now someone tell me what is going on, now!"  
  
"That won't be necessary Ororo," the Professors calming voice said as he, Meranda and Beast entered the room.  
  
"Thank the Goddess you're here Professor," Ororo sighed. At this point, she was at a loss of what else she could do. She had Logan and Remy pinned with one arm, and Scott and Maddie with the other. And if the Dragon's decided to turn on her to let their friend go, then all she had left to defend herself was lightening, and she really didn't want to hurt anyone.  
  
"Wow. What'd we miss?" Meranda said looking around the room appreciatively. "I got ya 'Ro," she added sending a magnetic blast to Logan, holding him tighter to the wall and pulling the guns away from the dragons, letting them land at her feet.  
  
"And who is this?" Hank asked walking over to Cody and looking at the boy curiously as the young man stood shaking in terror.  
  
"That'd be Cody," Logan growled angrily, glaring at Meranda. "The kid who raped our daughter."  
  
"Oh," Meranda said slowly, anger growing in her eyes. "In that case," she released Logan and sent the guns flying back to the dragon's. "Carry on. Oh and Jean, Ro, feel free to back off," she added as energy crackled around her and several other students.  
  
"Enough," Charles said firmly. "That's not how we operate here," he wheeled over to Cody. "Come, we have much to discuss," he shot a glance at the others before he escorted the young man to his office and shut the door.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Tony growled. "What's to fucking discuss?"  
  
"Easy baby," Madison said soothingly, walking over and running her nails over his scalp. "We'll get him. Soon. We always do."  
  
Remy walked briskly across the mansion grounds towards the gazebo. Kitty and Kurt had returned soon after Rogue ran out, confessing that they'd lost her when she'd taken to the air just outside the door. Logan and Meranda had been going to find her, but Remy had convinced them otherwise. He knew exactly where she was and he was sure she wasn't ready for the questions her parents would have for her just yet. Besides, unlike the feral couple, Remy had had months to come to terms with what Cody had done to his chere, and plot his death accordingly. Logan and Meranda still had to adjust.  
  
He climbed the stairs slowly and found her huddled in a shadow in the far corner. Her knees were pulled tightly against her chest and her eyes stared blankly ahead. Fear, pain and anger radiated off her in waves, intensified by their psychic and emotional bond. Remy moved quickly to her side, settling next to her and wrapping an arm comfortingly around her shoulder. She stiffened at first before relaxing against him. He easily pulled her into his lap, holding her against him, running a hand comfortingly over her hair and rocking her slowly.  
  
Rogue began to cry softly, clinging to Remy's shirt, drawing on his strength and reveling in his warmth and the safety it offered.  
  
"Y' okay mon amore?" Remy asked softly after a moment, kissing her forehead and resting his skin against her own, unafraid of the danger it represented at her current emotional state.  
  
"Yeah, Ah'll be fahne," Rogue whispered softly, leaning against him and closing her eyes, trusting that Remy would never hurt her the way Cody had. She never had to worry about that from him. "It was jus' the shock a seein' him again. Ah'll be okay though."  
  
"Y' lyin' t' meh chere," Remy stated, pulling her closer against him.  
  
'Not jus' ya sugah. Ah'm doin' a pretty good job a lyin' ta mah self ta," Rogue answered calmly. "Ah jus' need ta do it right now though. How's the parental's takin' it?"  
  
"Non t' bon," Remy chuckled softly. "Dey be arguin' over who git's t' rip him open first. Remy plannin' on joinin' in when w' go inside," Remy stated, kissing her temple again.  
  
"Calm down sugah," Rogue soothed, leaning forward and running her hand through his hair, sensing his anger. "Ya gonna blow us both up if ya keep it up," she stated kissing his cheek. "We'll git through this. Besides, there's no way yer beatin' mah mom or mah daddy when it comes to whose gonna rip him apart."  
  
Remy smirked and brought her hand to his lips. "How are y' really mon amore?"  
  
"Honestly?" Rogue asked and let out a sigh. "Lahke hell. But Ah'll git through it. Ah mean, there's no way he's gonna try nothing' with y'all here to put the fear a God inta him. Between ya, mah parents and the Dragon's, he's screwed if he try's ta touch meh."  
  
"Dat right mon amore. Dey be cleanin' dat little twerp outta de carpet fer de next hundred years non?" Remy stated. "Y' think de Professor be lettin' him stay?"   
  
"Ah don't know," Rogue began when the Professors voice rang out in her head.  
  
'Rogue, please join me in my office,' he asked her politely.  
  
'Course Professor,' Rogue replied before looking to Remy. "Guess Ah'll find out now. He wants ta see meh."  
  
"Oui, Ah know," Remy said tapping his temple. "Y' want me t' accompany y ma chere?" Remy asked helping her rise and following, leading her out of the gazebo and helping her down the stairs.  
  
"No, Ah'll be fahne," Rogue stated, straightening her cloths and lacing her fingers with his as they headed towards the institute. "But ya can walk meh over there."   
  
Remy smiled and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and the two walked inside and towards the Professors office. Cody sat outside the door next to Jean, an apprehensive look on his face. Rogue felt Remy stiffen and reach for his cards. 'Hush sugah,' she emphasized thorough their link and watched as Remy began idly twirling the card between his fingers, charging it and un-charging it as it moved. Rogue averted her eyes, refusing to look at the other Southerner as they made their way to the door and Remy paused outside while Rogue turned to face him. "Ya gonna be good out here bah yerself?" she asked, eyeing him cautiously.  
  
Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against her own. "J'essayerai mais il ne sera pas facile." (Translation: I'll try but it won't be easy.)  
  
"Bien, si vous êtes un bon garçon je vous donnerai une récompense," Rogue replied smiling up at him seductively. (Translation: Well, if you're a good boy I'll give you a reward )  
  
"Et est-ce que que ce pourrait être mon amour?" Remy asked, looking directly into her eyes. (Translation: And what might that be my love?)  
  
"Nuh-uh sugah," Rogue smiled softly. "Yer jus' gonna have ta wait." Rogue kissed his lips lightly before opening the door and retreating into the office, closing it behind her.  
  
Remy turned slowly, letting his demon eyes fall on the trembling boy, the red glowing brighter than usual. Cody gulped and palled as Remy took a seat near the door, shuffling his cards idly as he waited for Rogue.  
  
"Come in Rogue," Charles said warmly as she closed the door behind her. "Pease, take a seat."  
  
Rogue moved slowly across the room and sat before the Professor, eyeing him expectantly. "Ya wanted ta see meh?"  
  
"Yes my dear I did," he sighed and steepled his hands beneath his chin. "I suppose I should just, cut right to the chase so to speak? I've spoken with mister Webster and he relayed to me parts of your shared past."  
  
As the Professor spoke, Rogue stiffened. He looked at her kindly and continued.  
  
"Although, he doesn't see that anything happened that night besides mutual affection, I know that you feel otherwise. And by all means my dear, I believe you. I've never known you to lie before Marie, and I know you're not lying now. But you must understand what a predicament this puts me into. On the one hand, I cannot in right conscience let him into this school knowing what he has done to you and how he has hurt you both emotionally and physically," Charles paused and took a breath, looking intently at Rogue, noticing her unease. "Would you like me to call one of your parents? Or Remy perhaps?"  
  
"No, Ah'm fahne. Go on," Rogue said, taking a cleansing breath before Charles continued.  
  
"On the other hand, when I opened the school, I made a vow to never turn out a gifted youngster or a mutant in need. So you see my dilemma?" Charles asked looking at her for a long moment. In many cases this girl was like a Granddaughter to him and it killed him to even be considering admitting Cody where he would have the opportunity to hurt her again. On the other, he still felt it was his duty to give all mutants a chance to change and sadly, as much as he hated to admit it, Cody was no different. (AN: Don't hate the Prof okay guys. I have to have him do this or else Cody will just leave and then how can Remy beat the shit out of him? And other things that will make Mercury Dream smile.)  
  
"Of course Ah do Professor but Ah don't understand what that has ta do with meh," Rogue replied confusedly.   
  
Charles took a deep breath before continuing. "I have agreed to let him stay. But only on the grounds that you approve it. He's been ostracized by his family and friends and now has no where else to go. But I understand how hard having his presence here would be on you, so the decision is entirely up to you," he paused and rolled around to the front of the desk, taking Rogue's hands into his own. "Know that whatever you decide, I will support you my dear. And know that it is the right decision."  
  
Rogue took a deep breath, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Different thoughts raced through her mind and all the psyche's were voicing opinions. If she let him stay here, the chance of her getting hurt again was still there. On the other hand, if she told the Professor no and to kick Cody on the street, how was she any better than the boy who raped her over two years ago? "Can Ah think about it fer awhile? Give ya an answer this afternoon?"  
  
"Of course my dear," Charles squeezed her hands supportively.   
  
"Thank ya Professor," Rogue rose and headed to the door. "Ah'll be back latah," she added and walked out, closing it behind her. She looked up and saw Cody, still trembling under Remy's gaze as her demon eyed boyfriend glared daggers at him, daring him to even breathe. The card in Remy's hand moved nimbly through his fingers, glowing like the fires of hell themselves.  
  
Jean sat nervously in the hallway, her eyes averting between the two young men before falling on Rogue. "Are you okay Rogue?" she asked sweetly aloud. 'What have you decided?'  
  
"Ah'm fahne sugah," Rogue replied, placing a false smile over her face. 'And no, Ah haven't decided anything yet. The Professor gave meh till this afternoon.' She glared over at Jean before walking in front of Remy and wrapping both arms around his neck as he broke his glare at Cody to look up at her, his eyes immediately softening. "Ya wanna put that out mon cher? Ah'd lahke ta still have a house bah the end of the day."  
  
Remy smirked up at her and rose, wrapping an arm swiftly around her waist and holding her too him. "Of course mon amore," he pulled all but a bit of the charge from the card and threw it into the middle of the hall. It floated slowly to the ground, landing directly in front of Cody and letting out a small BOOM, startling the boy into the air. "Que le professeur a-t-il voulu?" (Translation: What did the professor want?)  
  
"Let's go talk sugah," Rogue replied, taking his hand and leading him towards the stairs with a sigh. Leaving Cody and Jean staring off after them.  
  
"You're what?!" Madison, Sakura and Meranda all yelled at the same time as Alito Dei Draghi and Rogue's parents all sat in the kitchen at the warehouse, staring at Rogue and Remy. Rogue had called Maddie and asked if they could all meet there, Logan and Meranda included, so that no one would interrupt.  
  
Rogue took a deep breath and said again, her voice calm, "Ah'm gonna tell the Professor to let him stay."  
  
"Why?" Tony asked, the reasoning escaping him.  
  
"Because, if Ah turn him out with no where else ta go, then Ah ain't no bettah than he is. Now Ah've thought about it, and Rem's and Ah have discussed it and it's what Ah want," Rogue replied, looking at her hands, which rested on the table. Immediately, Remy's were in them, giving a comforting squeeze.  
  
"Oh, baby," Meranda sat down and looked deep into Rogue's eyes, brushing a white bang from her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yeah kid. If you don't want him there just say the word," Logan growled, still fighting to come to terms with what had happened to his daughter.  
  
"Hell, and if your so worried about him being off in the streets with no where to turn, we can take care of that," Madison offered, anger lacing her tone, twirling a knife in her hand effortlessly.  
  
"No, killin' him ain't the answer. For all we know he's changed," Rogue began, earning a snort from Eric. "Sides, Ah need ta do this fer meh. Ta know he ain't got the power ovah meh that he used ta."  
  
"You do know this is crazy right?" Sakura asked, glaring over at Rogue. Her voice was calm and collected, but her eyes shown with a hint of anger. "You don't have to stay there with him. You've got a place here."  
  
"Ah know, but Ah really need ta do this. But there are some conditions that we discussed and Ah'm discussing with all y'all before Ah see the Professor," Rogue said, sitting straighter and clearing her throat. "One, when y'all come over, try not ta threaten him ta much. Ah know y'all hate him, and so do Ah, but Ah don't want him to think he's worth the tahme. Ah'd rather he jus' think Ah've forgotten all about him and maybe he'll leave meh alone that way."  
  
Tony, Eric, Sakura and Madison all looked at each other, sharing a private conversation with out words before they each nodded and Madison turned to Rogue. "We'll try, but no promises. He looks at you cockeyed, or hell, says your name in our presence, he's dead."  
  
"Understood," she turned to her parents. "That goes fer ya ta." Logan snorted and Meranda raised an eyebrow. "Promise," Rogue stated, glaring at them.  
  
"Fine, we'll be good," Meranda replied, elbowing Logan who only grunted in response.  
  
"Good. Now onta two," Rogue took a breath and looked down at her hands for this one. "Remy and Ah want to move inta a room together."  
  
"WHAT!" Logan bellowed, the vein in his neck bulging.  
  
"Wow, go Rogue," Maddie smirked as Kura shot her a look.  
  
"Logan!" Meranda growled over at him before turning to Rogue. "And why do you want to do this besides putting us both in an early grave?"  
  
At this point Remy decided to speak up. "It's non because why y' t'ink," Remy stated, looking directly at Logan and Meranda. "Ever since ma chere go' control over her powers, she been sleepin'. Now she be worried de nightmares be returnin'. A' dis way she non have t' worry 'bout him hurtin' her in her sleep non."  
  
"That's what she has me for bub," Logan growled threateningly.   
  
"Daddy Ah ain't four anymore," Rogue stated, staring him directly in the eye. "Ah'm turnin' nineteen in a few weeks. Ya took good care a meh when Ah was little, but eventually yer gonna have ta realize Ah can take care of mahself. And that sometimes, Ah need someone who ain't mah father ta do it."  
  
Logan looked at her for a long moment, noticing how much of an adult his daughter had become. "So ya want me to give you the okay to sleep with Gumbo over here?"  
  
"Well hell Logan, she's already doing that anyway," Meranda said looking over and glaring at him. "And from what I hear, you already gave her the okay for that. But that's besides the point," Meranda turned back to Rogue. "Okay, so you don't want to have the nightmares again. And Remy makes you feel safe, I understand that. But if you feel that strongly about it, why are you letting him stay?"  
  
"She has a point Rogue," Eric stated calmly. "Why are you doing this if you're already afraid?"  
  
"Ah don't know really," Rogue replied honestly. "It's just somethin' Ah have ta do. And Ah need y'all ta understand that." She looked up at her friends and family.  
  
"Fine," Maddie said. "We'll try to understand. "But, you have to know you always have a place here too."  
  
"I guess we're moving furniture this afternoon," Tony groaned. "I hate when friends move."  
  
"All the rooms are furnished bub," Logan stated.  
  
"Yeah, but have you seen all the cloths she's bought under the influence of my girl and Medusa over there?" Tony said jerking a thumb in Sakura's direction.  
  
"Yeah, and with your credit card Mr. Clean," Sakura replied calmly as Eric kicked Tony under the table, eliciting a glare from the other man.  
  
"That's if the Professor will even approve us sharin' a room," Rogue sighed.  
  
"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Meranda stated, resting her chin on her hand. "Especially since he's going to have to explain letting Cody stay to me. I'm sure after that experience he'll agree to anything."  
  
"And why are you dating McCoy again?" Logan asked glancing over at her. "Cause last time I checked, he was wholesome, not evil, and a pacifist."  
  
"Because he makes up for that in several other ways," Meranda replied, smirking and waggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Ew, way more than Ah wanted," Rogue stated as Sakura and Maddie nodded in agreement, sick looks crossing their faces.  
  
Meranda just laughed loudly as they began to head to the garage and back to the institute.  
  
It was later that evening and the mansion was in turmoil. Everyone had mixed emotions about the current situation of Cody moving in and all the changes that were going on in the sleeping arrangements. The Dragon's had left early after Sakura received a phone call on her cell. They said they had a party to attend but Rogue was pretty sure it was a job. Maddie had offered her and Remy the chance to tag along but they'd declined, saying they really wanted to get settled. Maddie then told them that she'd call in a couple of days and they'd left. Rogue kind of regretted not going, but she was sure there'd be other missions to help out on.   
  
After picking a room and moving the larger pieces of furniture into it, Logan, Ororo, Meranda and Hank had left for the movies and dinner. Logan making sure to remind Remy before they did that his room was just across the hall from theirs and he could hear everything. Now they were both busy in their separate rooms, packing the last of their belongings and moving them down the hallway.  
  
"I can't believe you're, like, not going to be our roommate anymore," Kitty said watching Rogue shove the last of her possessions into a box.  
  
"You do realize you're leaving me with them," Wanda growled, glaring directly at Kitty.  
  
Rogue laughed as she easily lifted the box and looked over at them. "Y'all act lahke Ah'm movin' ta Europe or somethin! Ah'm jus' goin' down the hall ta the adults wing."  
  
"Yeah but with Remy," Amara said, picking up Mr. Marbles from the pillow and placing it on top of the box Rogue held. "You'll almost be like a married couple."  
  
"We're already almost lahke a married couple," Rogue commented as she headed for the door, the girls following, picking up the few boxes left in the room and heading down the hallway. As Rogue passed one of the bedrooms, the door opened and Cody made to leave. There eyes met for a brief moment before Rogue turned her head and kept moving. The girls all turned their noses up as they passed him, Wanda sending a hex bolt where he stood, causing him to jump back and glare down the hallway at their retreating forms.  
  
Remy looked up as they entered the room, his breath catching in his throat. Rogue came in, her now long hair tied back by a lavender bandanna, the white bangs framing her face which was now devoid of the thick gothic makeup and done up in natural tones. She wore an old pair of faded black jeans and a pale lavender spaghetti strapped midriff tank top with one of Remy's black silk business shirts. The cuffs were rolled up to the middle of her forearms and she carried a box in front of her. Instead of her normal combat boots or sneakers, a pair of black flip flops with metallic threaded butterflies on them adorned her feet as she came into the room. It was a much larger room than the ones they'd had before, mostly because it didn't contain three other beds. Just one king size four post in the center of the room.  
  
"Ready for us to leave already Rems?" Evan teased as he walked over to Wanda and took the box from her, kissing her cheek.  
  
Remy shook off his daze and strode quickly across the room, taking the box from Rogue. "Vous regardez le ce soir très beau mon coeur," (Translation: You look very beautiful tonight my heart.) he said kissing her lips lightly.  
  
"Merci mon cher," Rogue replied smiling as she moved across the room to some of the other boxes. "Have ya got all yer stuff sugah?"  
  
"Oui," Remy set the box down at the foot of the bed on an antique wooden trunk.   
  
"This should be interesting," Wanda commented as she rolled out one of Remy's posters featuring a scantly clad woman straddling a motorcycle.  
  
"You said that again baby," Evan commented as he held up Rogue's Spike calendar.  
  
"Maybe you guys should, like, watch that Merge show before you attempt to do this," Kitty commented as she looked at all the clashing elements in the boxes around the room.  
  
"Or ask them to come and help," Kurt added as he made to leave the room with the others.  
  
"What, ya ain't gonna help?" Rogue laughed as their friends hurried out of the room.  
  
"Sorry mates," John said as he closed the door behind him, leaving Remy and Rogue alone in their new room.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment before both grinned and started taking their items out of the boxes. Rogue walked over to the closet and opened the doors. "Wow, Ah don't think this would hold half of Kit's stuff," she commented as she turned to Remy. "Which side ya want?"  
  
"Don't matter Cherie," Remy replied as he moved one of the boxes of cloths over to a dresser.  
  
"K," she started hanging her cloths as he began placing some of his in the drawers. "Ya want meh ta hang yer stuff ta?"  
  
"Oui," Remy replied as he took one of her boxes and started placing her cloths in the other drawers of the dresser. "Dis is kind o' nice non?" he commented after several minutes.   
  
"Yeah it is," Rogue smiled over at him. "But there's no way in hell yer puttin' her up," she indicated the poster on the bed.  
  
"Ah, y' don' lahke Chloe?" Remy teased as he took a look at the poster and then at Rogue, grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
Rogue merely raised an eyebrow. "Ya named her Chloe?"  
  
Remy laughed loudly and walked across the room, pulling Rogue into a deep, passionate kiss. They stayed like that for several moments, just drowning in each other, before pulling away, each desperately needing air. They just held each other for several moments, just looking around at the mess their belongings had created. "Dis non look bon," Remy murmured, kissing Rogues temple and pulling away to work on one of the nearby boxes.  
  
Rogue chuckled lightly. "What have we gotten inta?"  
  
"Don' know p'tite. All Remy know is if we wan' t' sleep tonight, we need t' uncover de bed," Remy smirked, looking over at the largest pile, conveniently situated in the center of their bed.  
  
Rogue groaned and reluctantly walked over to the bed. "Yer right. Lets jus git this done. It's been a long day. And Ah've been lookin' forward ta not havin' ta share a bathroom with half the Institute all afternoon."  
  
"Love y' t' chere," Remy teased as Rogue threw a pillow at him. He laughed loud and they went to work finishing their unpacking.  
  
All was quiet and the full moon hung high in the sky as a single being crept down the hallway of the adult wing of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The only sound being made was steady breathing as the figure crept unnoticed to the door he had been looking for. To the untrained eyes and ears, the sound would have been thought to be a ghost or the breeze. But it was a man, and he had a mission, and his mutation kept him safe from the prying eyes of the institutes inhabitance.  
  
He'd thought he'd experienced hatred and intolerance when his mutation had first manifested, but it had been nothing compared to the "warm" welcome Cody Webster had received today upon arriving at Xavier's. Cody just didn't get it. These people were supposed to be his brothers and sisters. Supposed to accept him. But instead they had looked down on him. Rejected him. And more than one had threatened important body parts, not to mention his life. And to make it worse, that bitch Madison and her crew were hanging around. And it was all her fault.  
  
He'd never really understood his attraction to Marie, or Rogue as she was now going by, but it had been instantaneous. Maybe it was her hair, and the way it defied every rule known to man and the Gods by being born two toned. Or perhaps it was the way her eyes sparkled like emeralds in the sand, and the powerful life force pulsating behind them. Or the way her skin just begged to be touched, yet for so long was forbidden to the caress of man. Or maybe it was just because she looked so damned good in a pair of blue jeans. He wasn't sure, but all he knew is he wanted her now as much as he did then. And to make matters worse, he couldn't have her. At least not right now anyway with her parents and that swamp trash lurking about her at all times.  
  
No one could ever understand the hold Marie had on Cody back in Mississippi. He was after all Cody Webster. Star of the football team and the most wanted athlete in all of Caldecott. He could have any girl in all of the south, and had had most of them. But even after the accident which sent him into a temporary coma, and her disappearance after that, her hold on him was still strong. He could still have anyone, but he wanted her. She ate at his existence and being until no other woman could satisfy him. Maybe it was her looks, or as some of his friends joked, maybe he was just in love. But Cody knew better. It was because she got away, and not on his terms either but on her own, and Cody couldn't stand that. Throughout his life he'd been in charge, and because of that, on top. When she left it tipped his world. He lost control and he wouldn't rest until he got it back. Got her back. (AN: Yeah, Cody's nuts but then y'all probably already figured that part out)  
  
He came to a stop outside a large wooden door in the adult wing of the mansion. He looked slowly from side to side to make sure no one was lurking about, besides him that is, before slipping soundlessly into the room, shutting it gently behind him. Moonlight spilled easily through the open balcony doors and a cool breeze blew the sheer white curtains slightly. The light continued on, stopping in the center of the large king size four poster, and bathing its occupants in the surreal glow.  
  
Oh she was definitely more beautiful than he remembered. She lay on her side, her long hair flowing easily around her face and shoulders, making her look like a sleeping angel. The only thing that killed the picture for Cody was the bare chested sleeping Acadian besides her, holding her close against him, his arms wrapped protectively around her, his face buried in her hair.  
  
He doesn't deserve her, the southern boy thought, growing angry. Cody was the star. The champion. The best at everything he ever did and he never lost and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now, and lose Marie to this backwater trash. X-Man or no X-Man, Cody would prevail once again against this Gambit.  
  
Cody was pulled from his hate filled thoughts when Rogue stirred slightly, rolling onto her back and closer to Remy and sighing contentedly in her sleep, a snow white bang falling over her eyes.  
  
'Oh she'll definitely be mine again,' he thought reaching out an invisible hand to brush away the strand.  
  
"Don' even think 'bout it homme," a cold voice stated.  
  
Cody froze, his eyes darting over towards the bed and meeting the Cajun's demon ones, glowing fiercely. 'How can he see me? I'm invisible!' Cody's mind raced and his breath unconsciously quickened as he remained frozen in place.  
  
"Y' non bon as y' thought," Remy continued, rising on his elbow and pulling Rogue closer to him, eliciting a contented sigh from the sleeping girl. "Now leave for Remy have t' make y'," a glowing card appeared from no where in his fingertips. "And don' let meh catch y' here again boy," the last part came out as a growl.  
  
Cody quickly backed away, and headed for the door, not ready to tempt the fates just yet. He'd much rather have the advantage.  
  
As the door closed behind him Remy let out another growl and uncharged the card, slipping it under the pillow. 'As if that twerp could sneak into the Prince of Thieves room undetected,' Remy thought, more than slightly insulted at the boys audacity. Next to him, Rogue began to stir.  
  
"Rems, what's wrong?" she murmured, her voice clouded with sleep as she snuggled closer to him, resting her arms around his chest.   
  
"Non mon amore," Remy replied, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Go back t' sleep."  
  
"Kay," Rogue yawned, snuggling her head against his neck and placing a small kiss near his jaw bone. "Love ya."  
  
"Je t'aime aussi," Remy replied smiling as they drifted back to sleep.  
  
"All I'm saying is y'all should have come with us and god did I just say 'y'all'?" Madison said in one breath as she pulled her newest baby, a sleek black Eclipse convertible into Xavier's garage and parked it.  
  
"Yeah ya did," Rogue smirked, climbing out and reaching into the back for her shopping bags. Maddie had insisted on a girls day out at the mall once they got back in honor of Rogue's birthday since the team had returned three days late. Sakura was currently in "exile" according to the Dragons leader since she'd chosen to break the famous eleventh commandment and spend the day with a more than half naked Eric.  
  
"You're just a horrible influence on me," Maddie grumbled, pulling out more of Rogues bags, leaving her own for the trip back to the warehouse. "So, how's married life?"  
  
"We ain't married," Rogue stated, thoroughly annoyed with the question.  
  
"Yeah, well close enough," Madison stated. "And trust me, it's not any different once you are."  
  
"Ah still can't believe y'all got married," Rogue said as they started towards the door leading into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, neither can Tony. I think he's still in shock. Or denial. I can't figure out which," Maddie replied. "What about the chicken shit? He keeping his distance?"  
  
"Oui, but Ah keep catchin' him lookin' at meh. But that ain't half as bad as the fact that since he moved in, Ah ain't had a minutes peace. If Remy ain't around then it's Daddy, Mamma, Beast, Ro, Wanda, Kurt or any of the others, makin' sure he ain't comin' near me. Hell they won't even schedule us sessions in the danger room together so Ah can kick his ass or nothin. It's the most annoyin' thing in the world," Rogue replied trying the handle and finding it locked. 'That's odd,' she thought as she started searching for her keys, struggling with all her bags.   
  
"Well you coulda moved in with us, but no. You had to be all strong and independent and look what it got you," Maddie replied with a grin. "A house hold of overprotective shadows. But on an upside, he's been looking at you, so that means I get to hurt him," she grinned evilly. "I think I'll start with his knees," she mused.  
  
"Yeah ya do that. Damnit!" Rogue cursed, still foraging through her bag.  
  
"What?" Madison asked, coming out of her fantasy where Cody was broken, bloody and begging for death.  
  
"Ah can't fahnd mah damn keys," Rogue grumbled, having a perfect memory of them lying on her dresser. "Ah guess Ah'll jus' have ta flay up ta the windah and hope it's open. Or we can drag this stuff ta the front door, cause Daddy said if Ah break another door tryin' ta git in, he's making me pay for it," Rogue grumbled placing her bags on the ground and heading towards the front. A tisking noise stopped her in her tracks and caused her to turn, and stare at Madison, who was giving her an amused, yet disapproving look. "What?"  
  
"You mean to tell me you're living with a professional thief and you hang with us and still you don't know how to get that door open without pulling it from it's hinges or flying to a window? What have these X-Men been teaching you?" Maddie set down her bags and went into a crouch before the door, pulling a chopstick knife from her hair as she descended. She positioned herself directly in front of the lock and set to work. Within moments the lock gave a satisfying click and the door swung open. Maddie grinned and rose, replacing the chopstick with a satisfied sigh. "See."  
  
"Nice," Rogue commented, grabbing her bags and walking past Madison. "Or we could have jus ran the bell."  
  
"Picky picky," Madison rolled her eyes and grabbed the remaining bags, following Rogue in and shutting the door behind her.   
  
As soon as she entered Rogue knew something was up. The entire house had settled in an eerie quiet and seemed almost deserted.  
  
"Funny, Ah thought they'd be home," she mumbled as they headed thru the kitchen and into the main hall.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know this place could be this quiet with Guthrie, Kurt, Jamie, John and Chrisp living here," Maddie mused looking around and setting down the bags near the stairs.  
  
"Yeah really," Rogue snorted following suit. "Anyone home?" she yelled out receiving only her echo as a response.  
  
"Guess not," Maddie said, looking around slowly, her guard already up. Suddenly a loud crashing noise rang out from the rec room. "Or maybe someone whose not supposed to be."  
  
Rogue put her defensives up and flexed her hands, keeping her body limber as she headed towards the door leading into the rec room, Madison close behind. She turned the knob and opened it slowly, stepping into the room cautiously. It was unnaturally dark and even Rogue's senses had trouble adjusting, yet her sixth sense told her she as far from alone. "Hello?" she called out into the room and hit the light switch to her left to find it already turned on. "Huh?" she whispered as the lights suddenly came back to life.  
  
"SURPRISE!"   
  
Rogue jumped as all the inhabitants of the institute and the remaining Dragons yelled at her, including six Jamie's who were blushing profusely by a broken lamp.  
  
"Happy birthday darlin'," Logan said enveloping her in a bear hug as Rogue stood shocked before the group.  
  
"Okay back off," Meranda said, stepping forward from the crowd. "And let the woman who's actually responsible for this day hug her daughter."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan growled releasing Rogue and stepping aside to glare at the black haired Goddess as she moved past him. "I distinctly remember being there."  
  
"Yeah well donating the sperm and passing out in the delivery room don't exactly count now do they?" Meranda challenged wrapping her own arms around Rogue. "Happy birthday sugar."  
  
"Wow, Mr. Logan, like, passed out?" Kitty said, trying desperately to stifle a giggle and failing miserably.   
  
"Shut it half-pint. Or it's two weeks in the danger room at 4 am with me," Logan growled and glared at Meranda, who only smiled sweetly, her arm still around Rogue's shoulders. "Had to mention that didn't you Eb?"  
  
"Wow, learn something new everyday aye Kitty-Kat?" Lance grinned and pulled Kitty as far away from Logan's claws as possible as she continued to giggle.  
  
"What is all this?" Rogue asked, having finally re-gained her voice after the shock of it all set in.  
  
"It's for you," Jean supplied smiling, despite the eye rolls she received from the female Dragons. "Because you deserve it."  
  
"You're a member of this team now Rogue. And this family," Scott chimed in. "Why wouldn't we do this?"  
  
Rogue looked around in awe at all the decorations and the large cake and long food table towards the back of the room, the end laden with gifts of various sizes. She smiled brightly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "This is jus too much," she whispered as Meranda kissed her temple and Logan wrapped his arm around both of them.  
  
"Maybe, but not nearly what you deserve kid," Logan stated proudly.  
  
"And it just gets better," Meranda smiled. "Hank tell her what else she's won for her special day."  
  
"Ah yes, as a special reward, all of us 'adults' as it were will be flying over to Washington DC for a special hearing on the new Mutant Right's act, and will not be back until tomorrow afternoon, unless otherwise called upon," Hank said smiling broadly.  
  
"Meaning?" Jubilee asked excitedly.  
  
"Meaning child," Ororo stated, "that you will have the house to yourselves until our return."  
  
"We are trusting this party to be adult enough to not require supervision," Charles added, rolling forward. "The senior X-Men are in charge until we return, and please, make sure there is still a roof to return to?" he smiled at his students. "And happy birthday Rogue dear," he added before wheeling towards the elevator.  
  
"Alright!" Evan stated, spinning Wanda around, who simply rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Keep that up Evan, and I may reconsider joining them," Ororo declared with a smile.   
  
Evan looked defeated for a moment as he slowly lowered Wanda to the ground. "No fears Auntie O. We'll be good."  
  
"I trust that you will," Ororo replied heading for the hanger. "Happy birthday child."  
  
"Thank ya sugah," Rogue smiled.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow, until we meet again on the marrow," Hank bent over and kissed Rogue's hand. "Try not to drink too much."  
  
Rogue laughed loudly as Hank smirked at her and followed them out.   
  
"Well, you know the saying. It's only illegal if you get caught so," Meranda hugged Rogue once more. "Happy birthday my angel. See you tomorrow. Have fun kids."  
  
"But not too much," Logan added, kissing Rogue's hair one last time before heading out the door behind the others. "And I'm trusting you to keep them under control Scooter," he called over his shoulder as he entered the elevator with the others.   
  
"Are you sure this is wise Professor?" Ororo asked as the doors closed in front of them.  
  
"Oh come on Ro, how bad can it be?" Meranda asked optimistically. "I mean, we've got to start trusting them sooner or later right?"  
  
"Yeah, later," Logan stated as they all looked grimly up towards where they left the children.  
  
"Let's just hope we've taught them to make the right decisions shall we?" Charles stated as they headed towards the Blackbird.  
  
Music blared from the speakers and bodies danced around the floor of the rec room as the party continued on in full swing.   
  
"Well, I have to say, it's no Mardi Gras, and it's definitely no LA, but not bad for a boarding house gig," Maddie stated, sipping her Corona as she stood with Rogue, Wanda and Amanda near the balcony, all taking a much needed break from the dance floor. Around them, bodies danced to the beat of Ludacris's "Splash Waterfalls" as Ray played the roll of DJ.  
  
"You're jus' embarrassed to admit yer havin' fun," Rogue teased as Maddie smirked over at Tony, who was making his way across the floor, like a lion who'd just cornered his latest kill, with Remy at his side and Kura and Eric tagging along, closer to one another than anyone thought physically possible.  
  
"You know it," Maddie grinned as the group finally joined them, Tony slipping a hand around her waist and kissing her neck and ear, giving her a little pout until she finally offered up her beer which he took happily.  
  
"Thanks babe," he grinned and chugged the rest of it.  
  
"Anytime, now go get me another," Maddie rolled her eyes and looked up at him expectantly.   
  
"Dere be non p'tite," Remy replied, nuzzling Rogue's neck and nipping playfully at her ear.   
  
"We were just about to make a run," Eric added, pulling his lips away from Kura's only long enough to make the comment and returning them quickly.  
  
"So what, do you need money or something?" Madison asked as Tony went back to kissing her neck, obviously a little drunk already.  
  
"No, just do what you do best, and see if anyone else wants to tag along," Tony replied, his hands pulling Maddie closer as he started kissing her collar bone.  
  
"And that would be?" Maddie was obviously trying hard to keep her cool, and pretty much failing. Wanda smirked over at her and Amanda blushed slightly and turned away.  
  
"Getting everyone's attention with that gorgeous little mouth of yours," Tony replied, biting her lip before kissing her tenderly.  
  
"Fine, but you're not driving," Madison said sternly after the kiss ended. "And I mean that Tony Deluca. I'm much too young and pretty to be a widower."  
  
"No problem. We'll have that Scott guy drive. Now please," he looked at her with hungry eyes, trying to look pleading.  
  
Madison just rolled her eyes and pulled herself from his arms long enough to bring her fingers to her mouth and give an ear ringing whistle. All sound stopped in the room as everyone turned to stare at her, startled by the sudden intrusion.  
  
"Beer run. Whose in?" Tony asked as Maddie smirked at her accomplishment. "Besides, Scott."  
  
"Me? Why do I have to go?" Scott whined. He'd been dancing with Jean the whole night, and quite frankly, wasn't ready to stop.  
  
"Cause they're too drunk," Wanda stated, indicating Remy, Tony and Eric, who still had yet to release Sakura.  
  
"Fine," Scott kissed Jean once before heading over to the guys.   
  
"Anyone else?" Tony asked.  
  
"Da," Piotr replied, needing a break from his sugar hyped girlfriend, and looking forward to the car ride with his new friend Eric since they'd both been reading some of Tolstoy's work and he was interested in finding out Eric's point of view when the other man had consumed some alcohol.  
  
"Guess dat's it den non?" Remy asked kissing Rogue's cheekbone one more time before settling on her lips. "What ma chere wan?"  
  
"Bourbon," Rogue replied kissing him back. "And ya ta come back in one piece hahn?"  
  
"Oui," Remy replied, kissing her once more before he followed Tony, Scott, Piotr and Eric, who Tony had managed to drag away from a now very pissed off looking Sakura, towards the car.  
  
"Great, now that that's settled," Madison replied turning back to everyone. "Lets party!"  
  
It was getting late and Rogues shoes were killing her as she slowly flew up the stairs to her bedroom. Remy and the guys had been gone for about an hour and should be back soon, so she thought she'd change into some better boots before dragging her boyfriend out onto the floor again.  
  
She entered the room and shut the door behind her, kicking off her shoes and hitting the light switch before heading towards the closet. She didn't make it halfway across the room before she stopped, senses alert as she did a quick scan of the room. Everything seemed to be in place, and she appeared to be alone. But her sixth sense told her otherwise, as did the feeling of someone's hand brushing against her bare arm.  
  
Rogue jumped back and looked around. "Who the hell is in here?" she growled, although she already knew the answer to that.  
  
This time the hand ran a finger down her cheek. Rogue cringed and moved back again, finding herself against the wall next to the bed.   
  
"Ya need ta git outta here now," she snarled, reaching down and opening a drawer, finding her 45's staring back at her. She was about to reach for the guns when the drawer slammed shut and something hit Rogue hard in the gut, sending her flying into a dresser.  
  
"Is that how ya talk ta him huh?" Cody's voice stated angrily. "To your swamp trash?"  
  
"There's only one piece a trash in this house Cody Webster," Rogue said standing easily. 'He must not a gotten the memo that Ah'm invulnerable,' she thought as she slipped her hand unnoticed into the drawer that had popped open and removed one of her sai's, tucking it into the belt of her pants. "And he ain't even manly enough ta show his face." She began moving slowly, thinking back to the early training sessions with her mother, she closed her eyes and waited.  
  
Downstairs, the guys had just returned with the much needed alcohol, and the music stopped long enough for it to be brought in and dispensed. Ray was just about to hit play again when a loud crash was heard from upstairs.  
  
"Like, what was that?" Kitty asked, looking around the room as she leaned against Lance.  
  
"It sounded like it was coming from the adult wing," Amara said as everyone looked to Jean, who now had her eyes closed.   
  
They shot open suddenly, fear clear on her face. "It's Rogue."  
  
Like a bolt of lightening the teens headed up the stairs, Remy in the lead as Kurt BAMPFED away.  
  
It was sudden. Simply a change in air pressure on her left side, but it was enough. Before Cody could react Rogue spun into a round house kick and felt a satisfying connection with her foot and hopefully his face. She continued the move, pulling her Sai from her pants and striking out, feeling it sink into his skin as she raked it over his body.   
  
Unable to withstand the pain and maintain the energy to remain unseen, Cody flashed into existence before Rogue, blood dripping from the cut in his stomach, a large welt growing over his right cheek.  
  
Year's of anger, fear and hatred boiled up inside Rogue as she looked at his once perfect face and saw the shock there that she'd actually been the one to win this.  
  
"Damn Marie. Ah jus' wanted us ta git back tagether," he said, clutching his abdomen. "Ah still love ya and Ah know ya still love meh," he made to move for her, reaching out a hand to her face.  
  
Hearing those words come from his lips was just too much for her. "Ya ain't got no idea what love is ya worthless piece of shit," Rogue growled. "And ya never will." She grabbed his neck in both her powerful hands and gave it a hard twist.  
  
Time seemed to slow then as the door opened to reveal Kurt standing there, watching his sister snap the boys neck, and the loud sound of Cody's skull dislocating from his spine seemed to echo through the hallway as everyone stopped before the door and stared. Cody fell with a loud thump, his eyes staring lifelessly ahead.  
  
"Rogue," Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Vhat have you done?" 


	40. Chapter 39: Dealing and Coping

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references or quotes or anything else you recognize from elsewhere. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me. And I don't technically own Sakura and Eric. My friend Megan does. So let's all thank her. Everyone together, THANK YOU MEGAN.  
  
Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted a fic that you all need to go read too.   
  
Only one more chapter after this one. ::Tear::  
  
Man, that last chapter was the longest one I've ever written. Go me. Don't know if this one will be as long or not. Thanks to all the reviewers.  
  
And yes, Rogue's a killer, but then she already was. Remember, she killed Carol Danvers in chapter 8 so she's got two under her belt now. And maybe more, you'll just have to read and see.  
  
'text' internal speech  
  
dreams  
  
Wandering Souls  
  
Chapter 39: Dealing and Coping.  
  
Washington DC…  
  
Meranda sat idly next to Hank, enjoying the feel of his soft blue fur and well muscled hands oh her own silky skin. The image inducer could fool a lot of things, but not the sense of touch, and for that she was grateful. She slowly traced her fingertips over his knuckles, eliciting a grin from the blue scientist who tried very hard to give her a disapproving look, but the glare not quite making it to his eyes.  
  
She grinned back playfully and re-crossed her legs, running her booted foot over his calf. She was bored out of her mind and trying desperately to keep from listening to the debate transpiring before her. She had no earthly idea why the Professor insisted on attending these, now almost weekly, 'Mutant Problem' lectures. They infuriated her more often than not, and so she'd just stopped listening, only picking up on the few important tidbits that were occasionally mentioned, and mostly flirting with Hank.  
  
She went back to the task, her mind wandering around idly when a sudden pain racketed through her body, causing her vision to blur and go white. She sucked in a deep breath and clutched the arms of her chair tightly, causing the metal to bend under her strength. Blurred images came to her, out of sequence and distorted with Rogue and Cody as the main focus. They were talking, of sorts, then fighting, Rogue had cut Cody on the abdomen.  
  
"Meranda, what's wrong?" Hank asked worriedly, resting a hand on her back. All around eyes turned as Logan, Ororo, Charles and all the people around them looked to see what was wrong with her.  
  
"Kid what is it?" Logan whispered, an all to familiar protective air coming into his voice.  
  
"Are you all right dear?" Ororo asked, as Charles began trying to probe her mind, only to be thrown forcibly out by a strong mental barrier.  
  
Meranda willed the pain back, fear flooding her mind as she opened her eyes, her vision once again normal. "I'm fine," she said weakly, rising on unsteady feet. "I just need some air," she then moved down the aisle and out towards the lobby.  
  
"Charles," Henry began, but the Professor was already waving for him to follow, Ororo, Logan and Charles right on his heels.  
  
Once in the lobby, Meranda made a beeline for the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and locking it with a satisfying click before stumbling over to the sink. She turned the water on cold, letting it run full blast and splashing several handfuls on her face. She paused for a moment, gasping for breath as she clutched the sink for support, pain continuing to rack her mind. Slowly she pulled her hands away from the sink and looked at them, trembling as the wild power jumped from her fingertips. 'What's happening?' she thought wildly, trying to slow her breathing and regain control over the many powers she'd been given. 'Why am I losing control?'   
  
She groaned as another vision hit her, her eyes going white. This one moved more quickly and with more detail as a sudden cracking sound, that she was all too familiar with, echoed through her mind. "Oh no," she whispered, her voice trembling as she stared at her reflection, her eyes still blind and unseeing. "Baby what have you done?"  
  
"Meranda, are you alright?" Ororo continued to bang on the door to the ladies room as Hank, Logan and Charles all watched anxiously.  
  
"What's wrong with her Chuck?" Logan growled, pacing like a caged animal.   
  
Hank looked over at Charles eagerly, wringing his massive hands impatiently.   
  
Charles sighed and steepled his hands beneath his chin. "I wish I could say. Her mental shields are stronger than usual," he was about to continue when the door opened and Meranda exited, she was tired but resolved.   
  
"We have to go home. NOW," she emphasized as she made a move to go and stumbled, still slightly weakened from the pain of the visions. Hank caught her effortlessly and Ororo rushed to her side, placing a supporting hand on her back.  
  
"What has happened?" Hank inquired just as Ororo's cell phone began to ring deep within her purse.   
  
She handed it to Logan, who dug out the ringing instrument and flipped it open, while Ororo remained close to Meranda, eyeing her friend cautiously. "Hello?" he said gruffly into the mouthpiece. Around the lobby, Kitty's frantic voice reverberated through the phone. "Wait a minute slow down Half-Pint, Rogue did what?"  
  
Meranda walked slowly over to Logan and took the phone from him, placing a hand on his arm to steady herself. "Katherine, breathe child," she said in a soothing voice. "Now, tell me what's happened."  
  
Everyone watched her for a moment as she listened to Kitty's tale, her face becoming graver by the moment. When it was finished, Meranda spoke again, her voice unchanged. "It's alright Kitty. Lock the doors and don't let anyone in or out. I'll be there as fast as I can. And don't move the body at all okay?" She hung up the phone and handed it to Ororo. "There's been an accident at the mansion. Rogue killed Cody."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"By the Goddess!"  
  
"Oh my stars and garters!"  
  
"We must hurry back X-men," Charles began as they all headed towards where the jet was hidden.  
  
"You go," Meranda said, her voice unbelievably calm. "I'll take my own path," as soon as they exited the building she took to the air, shooting off like a rocket.  
  
"Dammit, I knew we never shoulda left those damn kids alone," Logan growled.  
  
"Come chere," Remy said soothingly, taking Rogue's hand and pulling her to the other side of Cody's dead, body, his eyes staring lifelessly up at her.  
  
Rogue pulled her eyes away from the corpse to look at Remy. As soon as their eyes met she collapsed into his arms.   
  
"Shh, dere, dere cherie," Remy comforted her, as Tony ushered them out of the room.   
  
Maddie took a step forward and stared at his body. "Serves you right jackass," she muttered before closing his eyes and taking out a rosary from her back pocket, saying a quick prayer, a tradition she'd had since her first kill, and rose, exiting the room and shutting the door behind her. "Guess you can take the Catholic girl out of the church, but can't take the Catholic out of the girl," she muttered as she headed down the stairs. All the students were once again gathered in the rec room, but the music had stopped and everyone wore somber expressions as they sat around, all looking at Rogue who sat on the couch between Eric and Tony, staring ahead, her face emotionless.  
  
"Should we call the police?" Jean asked uncertainly.  
  
"And tell them what Red? That it was self defense? Yeah, they wont love to arrest her for that," Lance muttered.   
  
"I called the Professor," Kitty said entering the room. "They're on their way back. Meranda said to lock the doors and not let anyone in or out."  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know, she didn't say," Kitty replied softly as she took a seat next to Lance.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Amara asked.   
  
"I tell you what we do mates," John said grabbing his lighter and flipping it open, igniting the flame. "We get rid of the evidence."  
  
"John we can't do that," Scott stated.  
  
"Why the hell not Summers? You got a better idea?" Lance asked.  
  
"Because it's wrong Alvers. And yeah I do. We wait for the Professor to get back. He'll know what to do," Scott growled back.  
  
"Is he dead?" Rogue asked, her voice soft.  
  
Everyone looked at her, afraid to speak. Finally Remy broke the silence walking and kneeling in front of her, running his hands over the sides of her legs soothingly and looking into her eyes. "Oui ma chere."  
  
Rogue nodded slowly. "Good."  
  
Everyone looked shocked for a moment before Kurt spoke. "Rogue, vhat are you saying?"  
  
"Shut it blue boy," Maddie warned, stepping forward and taking a defensive stance near Rogue, Sakura doing the same on the other side.  
  
"Ah'm sayin' that Ah'm glad he's dead," Rogue stated simply bringing her eyes to meet his. "He shouldn't have attacked meh."  
  
"But Rogue, he's dead," Jean said. "You killed him."  
  
"Yeah Ah did," Rogue said rising and heading for the hallway. Remy went to follow her but Maddie laid a hand on his wrist stopping him.   
  
"I got this one," she said walking out the door behind her, finding Rogue sitting at the kitchen table sipping a soda. "You're taking this rather well, considering it's your first kill."  
  
"Not mah first. Killed Carol didn't Ah?" Rogue replied taking another drink.  
  
"Yeah but that's not the same. That was with your gift and a setup. This was bare handed, all you," Maddie took the seat across from her and looked at her hard. "That's what makes it different."  
  
"Yeah, but not that much," Rogue stated. "Was still meh that killed Danvers."  
  
"True I guess," Maddie said and stood, unbuttoning her black midriff short sleeve silk shirt and revealing the black lace bra beneath and clear ivory skin.  
  
"No offense Maddie, but Ah ain't inta that. And last Ah checked, neither were ya," Rogue declared raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Haha," Maddie mumbled turning around and lowering the shirt, revealing a rosary tattoo on her left shoulder next to a heart with a dagger piercing it, surrounded by flames with blood pooling beneath it and a read rose, veining around the handle, and blooming at the top on her right. The rosary looked normal, excepted it was 6 beads longer than normal.   
  
"They're beautiful, but what's that got ta do with anything?" Rogue asked, admiring both tattoos.  
  
"The heart and dagger isn't important, it's the rosary that is," Maddie said impatiently. "I started with just the cross and added a bead to it with my first kill. And I've added one with every kill since then. I need to go get it touched up after this last mission, but that's not the point. The point is, this is how I deal with it," she pulled her shirt back on and re-buttoned it, sitting back across from Rogue. "I know I can be one tough bitch at times, but I was raised a Catholic. And killing is a big no no. You're an X-Men, and I hear the same rule applies. So deal with it however you have to, but please just deal with it. Don't leave it locked up inside behind a wall of "I don't give a shit" cause that'll hurt you more in the end," Madison stated taking Rogue's hand in hers.  
  
"Ah understand that Maddie and thanks," Rogue said pulling her hand away. "But ya jus' don't git it. Ah don't give a shit."   
  
"Bullshit," Maddie replied. "I know you and you're way too damned emotional to not care. So ready to tell me the truth yet? Or shall I beat it out of you. And believe me, the second one is really appealing to me right now."  
  
"Invulnerable and super strength remember?" Rogue grinned and continued to sip her drink.  
  
"What should we do, Scott?" Jean asked timidly.   
  
"We need to call the police," Scott looked to Eric, Tony and Sakura, seeing the biggest challenge there. "We are calling the police," he stated.  
  
"It's hard to make a phone call when you're dead." Sakura said blandly as Tony grinned beside her and playfully brandished a wicked six inch 'pocket' knife.   
  
Eric, who had moved when Rogue left the room, stood from his position by the wall and idly looked over a phone box dangling from the cord in his hand. "Uh." was all he said.  
  
"Meranda said not to do anything until they got back," Jubilee said. "I say we stick with that."  
  
"And if we used a cell phone?" Evan asked, ignoring her and flashing his mini phone before their eyes. Sakura smiled sweetly and Evan found himself staring at the barrel of a cocked gun.  
  
"I still maintain that dead men make no calls," she stated coolly.  
  
Bobby opened his mouth to say something when the French doors banged open to reveal the raven haired Goddess standing before them, glaring out over the startled teen faces.  
  
"My, my, what have I missed here?" Meranda asked entering the room and closing the doors telekinetically behind her. "And I have to agree with the one's with the guns. You touch that phone Scott Summers and I can promise you, there won't be anything left to save. Now, where is my daughter?"  
  
"In de kitchen wit' Maddie," Remy replied walking up next to her and dropped his voice. "Ah only left fer an hour wit de boys. Dis be mon fault."  
  
"It couldn't be helped Remy," Meranda said reassuringly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This started when he rapped her. Where's the body?"  
  
"Upstairs in their bedroom," Wanda said stepping up. "That's where he attacked her."  
  
"Okay," Meranda nodded slowly. "So, is he really dead or what?" she looked over towards the Dragons, knowing if anyone could give her verification it would be them.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sakura said, leaving no room for argument.   
  
"Can't get much deader," Tony added, a small proud look on his face.  
  
"But can't you, like, do something to help her Ms. Davidson? Like heal him or something?" Kitty asked anxiously.   
  
"Ja. Could one of those powers the government gave du help?" Kurt added hopefully.  
  
Meranda shook her head slowly. "I can heal an injury, not resurrect the dead. If he's dead than that's pretty much it. Now, you guys wait here, and don't touch that phone. I'm going to go check on my daughter." She turned and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Amara asked after the woman exited the room.   
  
"We wait for the Professor. He'll know what to do," Scott said firmly, leaning near the window, glaring over at the Dragons as an uncomfortable silence fell over the room.  
  
"So what am I interrupting? Whose the better killer? Cause I love that game," (AN: Couldn't resist. I saw Chronicles and yeah, I loved that line.) Meranda said entering the room as Maddie and Rogue still sat at the kitchen table staring at one another.  
  
Maddie just smirked while Rogue rolled her eyes. "So I guess this means the party poopers are here huh?" Madison said rising.  
  
"Nope, cavalry ain't shown up yet," Meranda said walking over to the fridge and looking in disappointedly as she searched for some kind of liquor. "Just me. It's cool when you can fly," she turned back to Madison. "Would you mind getting me something other than chocolate milk? I don't think I can handle something that hard right now," she said sarcastically. "Besides, Sakura's threatening Scott's life and I know you love to be there for those numerous occasions."  
  
"Alright," Maddie said looking over at Rogue. "If you need me holler. And if I'm not hurting Scott or Red, I'll be right in," she turned and walked quickly out of the room, yelling to Sakura to save her some.  
  
"So, how you dealing?" Meranda asked sitting across from her.  
  
"Fine," Rogue began before Meranda cut her off.  
  
"And don't even try to feed me that "I'm fine" shit. That may work with some of those jackasses out there, but not me got it?" Meranda stated firmly.  
  
"Gawd, what's with the people in mah life? Why the hell don't y'all believe meh?" Rogue growled.  
  
"Because we know you sugar," Meranda smiled. "So stop with the tough girl shit and just tell me."  
  
"Mamma, Ah really am okay. And that's what's botherin' meh. The fact that Ah'm okay wit' the fact that Ah killed him and Ah'm not broken up about it," she looked Meranda in the eye. "What's that say about meh?"  
  
Meranda opened her mouth to speak when the back door slammed open and a very angry Logan barreled into the kitchen looking more pissed than usual.  
  
"Oh good, your both here. Go pack your bags darlin'," Logan said entering the rest of the way in. "We're going up to the cabin."  
  
"Logan what the hell are you talking about?" Meranda asked rising, looking at him pointedly.  
  
"Xavier's in there getting ready to call the police," Logan growled. "So we're takin' a little family vacation. It'll be fun. 'Sides, you bitched at me enough to do it when we were married so I figured, why the hell not?"  
  
"The hell Xavier's calling the cops. The little fucking prick's lucky one of us didn't gut his ass," Meranda fumed.  
  
"Uh guys," Rogue stood up and tried to get her parents attention.  
  
"Yeah and he wants to talk to us, all of us, before he does it," Logan stated waving his hand around the three of them, ignoring Rogue as he focused on Meranda.  
  
"Damnit. This is all your fault for working for a fucking goodie goodie like that," Meranda barked glaring at him.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who ran off for a glorious military career."  
  
"Uh guys…"  
  
"Yeah, getting shot in the chest is really running off!"  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
"WHAT?" they both asked turning to look at Rogue.   
  
"Enough. We ain't goin' ta the cabin. Maybe we can talk the Professor out of this. Besides, bein' locked in a two room box wit the two of ya ain't mah idea of a vacation," she added as she headed out towards the front hall where everyone had now gathered.  
  
Logan and Meranda watched her leave before Logan looked over at Meranda, a slightly wounded expression on his face. "I thought she liked the cabin."  
  
"She did when she was three," Meranda said as they moved to follow her. "And if it makes you feel better, I like the cabin."  
  
"Not really," Logan muttered.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Rogue entered the room and tensed as all the eyes turned to look at her, some supportive, but most with disparagement and shock. She stiffened as her parents stopped and stood behind her, their stances daring anyone to say something.  
  
Slowly the room seemed to divide as Remy, Madison, Sakura, Tony, Eric, Wanda, John, Amara, Piotr, Jubilee, Ray, Jamie and Lance came to stand nearer to her while the others backed the Professor. Well, at least she knew where their loyalties lied. Surprisingly enough, at least from her parents perspective, Ororo and Hank stood behind the Professor.  
  
"Rogue, we need to talk now," Charles said turning and heading for his office, leaving no room for argument. "Henry, go see if there's anything that can be done for the boy."  
  
"Trust me, there isn't," Maddie stated stepping forward and glaring at the Professor, who simply returned the favor.  
  
"Humor me Dr. McCoy," Charles stated coolly, his eyes never leaving Madison's. "And you children should get home. The police will be coming soon, and I'd rather not have a lot of dead officers on the grounds of my school."  
  
"Why you son of a bitch," Maddie stepped forward, going for her blades when Tony's arms wrapped around her, pulling her back easily.  
  
"Don't do it Maddie," Rogue stated, stepping in front of her friend and lowering her voice. "Go back to the warehouse and wait fer meh. Jus' in case huh?"  
  
Madison and Rogue stared at each other for a long moment before Maddie shook her head once and let her body relax in Tony's arms. "We can leave before the cops can find their donuts," she whispered and placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Move out. We're going back to the base."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?" Eric asked, eyeing the professor cautiously.  
  
"As sure as ever Silent Bob. But we're doing it anyway," Madison replied as Tony started out the door, Eric and Sakura following close behind, Sakura waving excitedly at Rogue. Madison left last, her eyes still on the Professors, like an animal ready to strike as she left the room. Moments later, the roar of their engine's could be heard as three bikes and the black Eclipse pulled out towards the road.  
  
"Rogue this way please," Charles said once more, his voice commanding and filled with disappointment as he lead the way to his office.  
  
Rogue cast one final glance at her friends, or at least those who used to be her friends, before following, Logan, Meranda and Remy hot on her heels.  
  
"If you could just wait outside a moment," he said to Logan and the others as he indicated for Rogue to enter.   
  
"Yeah no," Meranda said following behind Rogue, Remy already at her side and Logan close behind.  
  
"Please. This is a discussion that Rogue and I should have alone," Charles tried.  
  
"Yeah, like the discussion you had with her that involved letting that little prick move in here?" Logan growled. "How you plannin' on guilt trippin' her this time Chuck."  
  
"I do not plan on 'guilt tripping' her into anything Logan. I am simply going to appeal to her sense of reason and responsibility," Charles defended.  
  
"And de difference be," Remy muttered pulling out a deck of cards.  
  
"Verdict's in Chuck," Meranda stated, daring the man with her eyes. "We ain't leavin."  
  
"Lest y' wan' make us," Remy challenged the cards in his hands moving easily back and forth, as he charged and uncharged them with ease.  
  
"Very well," Charles replied sounding defeated as he took his place behind the desk. The others took seats, Rogue in the chair in front of the desk, Meranda in the one next to that as Logan leaned near the doorframe and Remy near the window, looking out onto the lawn. After everyone was settled, Charles steepled his fingers beneath his chin and looked at Rogue. "Now my dear, please tell us what happened."  
  
"He attacked meh. Ah did what Ah had ta," Rogue replied, stiffening her body and looking at the professor, her eyes cold as ice.  
  
"I see. And you couldn't have handled it any other way?" Charles asked.  
  
"Obviously not," Meranda retorted.  
  
"If she could have Chuck she woulda," Logan agreed.   
  
"Yes, but I was asking Rogue," Charles stated sternly.  
  
"Ah probably coulda, but Ah didn't. And now we ain't gonna know are we?" Rogue challenged.   
  
"Well Rogue, I'm afraid I'm unsure of what to do here. I hope you understand that we must call the police and report what has happened," Charles continued.  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Because it's our duty. If we do not report this then we prove what all the reports say about mutants as being true," Charles countered.  
  
"Ah. Jus' lahke we would have been doin' if we didn't let him stay here right? So let meh ask, when doesn't that defense work?" Rogue retorted.  
  
"Rogue please be reasonable," Xavier began as he started to go into a long, drawn out explanation of how this wasn't the same thing near the window Remy was plotting, waiting for his moment. And here it was. Meranda entered the argument.  
  
"No she's right Charles. You convince her to let him stay here, but then you do nothing to ensure that he wasn't a raging psychopath before hand! And now you're going on about how you have to do something, and have never once asked how my daughter is after the experience!" as Meranda began her rant Remy made his move, unclasping the window silently.  
  
He turned and looked back, making sure the telepath and the two women were still focused on their argument, and caught Logan's eye. The elder man raised an eyebrow questioningly as Remy shot him a look. Understanding, Logan nodded his head slightly and Remy was gone out the window, silent as the night.  
  
As Logan watched him go, he came to a conclusion. The Cajun wasn't that bad after all.  
  
"At least now I see how far friendship gets you on this team," Wanda growled at Scott as Remy silently entered through the balcony doors of the Rec Room. "I'm starting to regret leaving the Brotherhood."  
  
"Come on baby, this is different," Evan tried, reaching out a hand to Wanda's shoulder only to be thrown back by a hex bolt.   
  
"Don't you dare touch me," she growled menacingly, electricity lighting up behind her. "And don't you dare look at me with that 'higher than thou' attitude Jean Grey. The Brotherhood had it's problems, but when Danvers got killed, we didn't turn her in like she didn't mean shit to us."  
  
"Wanda that's not, like, what we're doing," Kitty said and then looked at Scott. "Is it?"  
  
"Sure looks like it to me mates," John stated, flicking his lighter. "Maybe Lance was right about you bloody twits."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair," Jean said stepping forward. "We're only doing what's right."  
  
"Well what's right isn't always what's best Red," Ray stated angrily.  
  
"Where Lance and Amanda?" Remy finally asked, the emotions of the room over powering him for a moment. There was a lot of anger. And betrayal.   
  
Everyone turned to stare at him for a moment before Scott answered. "They went home. We all thought it was best if Amanda wasn't involved and Lance left on his own. How is she?"  
  
"Non," Remy growled at him, his hands glowing with power and unleashed anger. He took in a breath and brought his powers back under control, the glow leaving. "Y' non git t' pretend dat y' care bout her, hahn?" He headed towards the stairs. "John, Piotr, Remy need yer help mon ami's," he stated climbing towards the upper floors, the two men close on his heels.  
  
"And where exactly are you going LeBeau?" Scott challenged, making to follow only to have six Jamie's, Jubilee and a flared Amara, along with an angry looking Wanda block his path.  
  
"Remy don' think dat be any of yer concern non," Remy called back as they disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Sorry Scott, but you weren't invited to that party," Jubilee stated, fireworks popping in her hands.  
  
"And don't you two think of moving either," Wanda growled, looking directly at Kitty and Kurt, focusing her power on theirs.  
  
Ray moved to join the girls and Jamie's as the X-men resumed their glaring contest.  
  
Piotr transformed to his metal form as he, John and Remy moved silently down the hallway, ducking into Logan's room when they saw Ororo and Hank emerge from Remy and Rogue's.   
  
"Pity. Poor child," Ororo said closing the door behind them.  
  
"Yes, but it is curious why he would have attempted such a foolish act to begin with," Henry mused as they headed for the elevator at the end of the hallway. "With her acquired gifts, there is no way he would have stood a chance in hand to hand combat as it was."  
  
"Perhaps his mental state was not as stable as the Professor hoped it was," Ororo supplied as they waited for the elevator outside the doors.   
  
"Perhaps," Henry mused. "I just hope that Charles does not indeed inform the police of this. They would not care that a mutant was killed, but they would love the chance to kill another for committing the act."  
  
"I agree my friend. But by not calling the police, we would be encouraging the act to happen again. It is indeed a tricky matter," Ororo sighed and ran a hand through her snow white locks.   
  
"Indeed," Hank agreed as they boarded the elevator. "Let us just check on the children shall we?"  
  
As soon as the doors shut behind the two instructors, Gambit, Pyro and Colossus were in motion, moving down the hallway and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Cody's body still lay motionless in the center of the room, a white sheet now covering his form. Gambit would have liked nothing more than for him to be alive, mostly so he could kill him himself and free Rogue of all this, but now that couldn't be helped.   
  
"So, what's the plan mate?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Colossus carries de body down de back stairs out de kitchen. Den, when we git t' de woods, y' and moi do what we do best non?" Remy charged a card emphasizing his point, his red and black eyes glowing intensely. "Den when de police git here, dere be nothin' t' fahnd hahn?"  
  
"Da," Colossus agreed, lifting the body easily and heading for the door, the other two close behind him.  
  
Henry and Ororo exited the elevator to find their students facing off against each other at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Oh my," Henry muttered as they ran into the middle of the fray.  
  
"What is going on here?" Ororo asked, her voice commanding.  
  
"Remy, John und Piotr vent upstairs," Kurt supplied.  
  
"We think they're going to do something with the body," Jean added.  
  
"But you don't have any proof," Amara said. "Just speculation."  
  
"Oh my stars and garters," Hank said, bounding easily over the railing and up the stairs behind the students.   
  
"Stay here," Ororo ordered and flew up after him as fast as she could. They both made it to the door at the same time, and Hank threw it open, to reveal an empty room, with only a white sheet in the center.  
  
"Look Professah, Ah'm leavin," Rogue said, their exchanged having gone on for the better part of fifteen minutes and nothing really having been accomplished. "And if the cops git here before Ah do, then there's gonna be a lot more dead bodies ta clean up." It was a statement of fact, not a threat and Rogue knew the Professor knew that. Just like she also knew that she wouldn't be the only one doing the killing this time, especially judging by the reaction from some of the others outside. And by the way Meranda and Logan stood before her, backing her all the way.  
  
"Rogue, please try to be reasonable," Charles began again as the door suddenly flew open, revealing Henry, nervous and out of breath.  
  
"Sorry to intrude Professor, but something has happened that must be addressed immediately," he panted.  
  
"What is it Doctor McCoy?" Meranda asked, her voice and eyes cold as she addressed Beast.  
  
"The body's gone," Charles supplied, worry across his face. As one the group looked towards the window, where it hung open and a certain Cajun was no where to be seen.  
  
The Professor, Rogue, Ebony, Wolverine and Beast all came out into the front foyer, joining the rest of the X-Men, as Colossus, Pyro and Gambit came in thru the front door, brushing dust and ash from their hands and cloths.  
  
"Hard t' report a murder when dere be non body," Remy muttered as he headed for the stairs, brushing the dust from the shoulders of his trench coat. He paused next to Rogue and shot a look back towards the Professor, challenging him to say otherwise. Rogue looked at him and wrapped her arm around his waist and as one the two started slowly up the stairs again.  
  
Wanda caught on fast and grinned. "What murder? I don't remember anybody named Cody living here," she looked at the group around her. "Do you guys?"  
  
"Never heard of him," Jubilee said walking up to Piotr and knocking off a stray leaf from his shoulder.  
  
"You guys can't be serious!" Scott yelled and turned to Xavier. "Professor we've got to do something."  
  
"Yes Scott you're right. We do," Charles said causing Rogue and Remy to stop and stare at him, as everyone else did as well. "And that is to protect our own." He turned and wheeled back towards his office.   
  
Rogue and Remy looked at each other for a long moment before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she caught it and laced her fingers with his on her shoulder, keeping her other arm around his waist as they headed up the stairs towards their room.  
  
"I don't believe this," Scott said throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Save it Scooter," Logan growled. "And clean up that mess in there," he indicated the rec room. "And the rest of you," he looked at everyone standing near the stairs. "Go to bed." He stopped next to Meranda who stood near Ororo and Hank, just staring at them emotionlessly. "Come on darlin'," he said placing his hands on her shoulders and steering her towards the stairs. "She's safe for tonight."  
  
Meranda nodded her head slowly, tearing her gaze from her two friends and leaning against her former husband as he lead her up the stairs, leaving the others to watch dumbfounded.  
  
Authors Note: And there you have it, another chapter. (In less than 6 months even). Hope you liked. Only one more left now. Please Review. 


	41. Chatper 40: Life Starts Anew

Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own X-Men and I'm defiantly not making any money off of this so no one sue. You won't get nothing but a headache. And I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's references or quotes or anything else you recognize from elsewhere. Oh, but I do own Ebony and the story idea and probably any characters you don't recognize. Yay me. And I don't technically own Sakura and Eric. My friend Megan does. So let's all thank her. Everyone together, THANK YOU MEGAN.

Authors Note: Everyone, y'all need to go and read Mercury Dream's stuff. It's really, really, really, really, really good. (Did I mention really?) A Rogue's Touch and All Grown Up are my favorites but the others are all really good as well. So go read her stuff to. Now, quickly! Oh, and if any of you didn't already know, Ishandahalf has posted as well so go read that too. And another author to add to my recommendations is melissarzy1's stuff, which is also completely awesome. She'll make you a Kete lover, I swear.

And the reason Kurt and Kitty didn't back Rogue is cause this is AU and they didn't get as close in this story as they are in the series. But they're both still conflicted.

Okay guys, this is the last chapter of Wandering Souls. It's been a fun ride and worth the hassle. Look out for at least one sequel, possibly two (and possibly an epilog to this, so I guess there might be one more chapter if you wanna get technical). Hope you all are at least a little sad to see it end. I know I am.

And to all my reviewers, my aren't y'all an impatient bunch? Thanks for that. You all kept me going.

'text' internal speech

dreams 

Wandering Souls

Chapter 40: Life starts anew.

It was quiet at the Bayville Museum of History as a lone figure stood silent outside the North entrance, encased in shadow, unseen save for two glowing red orbs. He slid a playing card idly between his fingers, anxious to get inside and get the job done. Unfortunately he was only one of the look out men tonight, and serving as backup for the two inside. This slightly irritated Remy LeBeau, the Prince of the Louisiana Thieves Guild, being left as a mere lookout man when by all rights he should be inside doing the job himself. But Maddie had insisted, mostly thru Sakura's persisting and the way she had of getting her way, that Eric and Kura pull the inside stuff out on their own, leaving the rest of the crew outside to cover while they got their target.

Remy had to admit one thing, despite the fact that he wasn't in there taking the ancient artifact, which if he had been they would have already been in and out mind you, and home admiring their prize, it was good to be out again. Sometimes the X-Men were just far too goody-goody for him considering he was raised a thief.

Remy watched as the guard from his side and the guard from the east wall came to the corner at the same time and stopped to chat. It was then he caught a glimpse of Tony and smirked. The bald muscle man looked like he'd much rather start pummeling the guys than to pull off this job as quietly as possible, like Maddie had insisted they do. His eyes met Tony's and the other man cracked his knuckles as if to prove Remy's earlier theory. The Cajun chuckled slightly and turned his attention back to the mission at hand. 'Mon Dieu! How long dey been in dere?'

East Wall…

'Quietly? What the fuck does she mean by "quietly"?' Tony thought as the guards stopped, a mere three feet from his hiding place. 'It's not like snapping their necks makes that much sound. Or just a good beatin. I'd love to throw 'em a beatin! It's not like I've had all that much action lately to keep me entertained.' He stopped as a ghost of a smile played across his lips. 'At least not THAT kind of action,' he went back to staring at the guards, who were discussing some wrestling match that was supposed to be on that weekend and other trivial items. 'This is such shit. What the fuck is taking Eric and Medusa this long?'

West Wall….

Rogue frowned as she watched her target idly from a nearby tree. 'How long have they been in there?' she thought as she looked down at her watch. 'Eric must beh showin' off again.'

It'd been three weeks since Cody's death, and things at the mansion had been tense to say the least. So Rogue much welcomed tonight's little outing. The Professor had called Cody's parents and told them that there had been a fire, and tragically, their son didn't make it out in time. Much to Charles disappointment, they didn't seem to care much. As his mother put it, "Our son died as soon as he turned inta one of those things." So needless to say, there weren't many questions that needed answers made up at this time.

Despite that, the mansion was still divided. Wanda, John and Piotr had debated on returning to the Brotherhood, for fear of the X-men turning their backs on them as well. Meranda was still not speaking to Hank, and Ororo and Logan weren't on very good terms either at the moment, leaving Rogue to wonder how bad she'd screwed up her parents lives with what she'd done. And Scott was treating her worst of all, not even trusting her in danger room sessions, which brought more than one X-men down on him including the Professor. Kitty and Kurt had eventually come around, as had Evan and most of the others, seeing as there wasn't anything any of them could do now to fix what had been done, but still things weren't exactly what you could call good for Rogue there anymore, and her and Remy were seriously discussing leaving with the dragons for Italy at the end of the week.

Rogue sighed and looked at her watch again. 'Kura and Eric git ta have all the fun today.'

South Wall….

Madison was antsy, and this was never a good thing. She crouched quietly, her body completely still behind a large bush and waited, twirling a dagger soundlessly between her hands. But patience was never her virtue, and inside she paced like a caged tigress, waiting for the opportunity to strike. 'Why did I let them go in there alone?' she thought as she glanced down at her watch. 'I always let her talk me into this, why do I do that? I mean hell, I'm supposed to be the one in charge here, but no.'

Despite the little annoyance of the length of tonight's mission, Madison was relatively happy with everything that had been going on recently. Rogue and Remy had all but bought the plane tickets to Italy and even now were on the mission with them. The X-geeks were no longer really an issue, and Maddie was given more than one opportunity to threaten Scott with bodily harm and had even took a shot at him. She would have hit him to if that stupid red haired bitch hadn't stopped the bullet just before it hit his eye. She probably could have stopped it sooner if she hadn't been so busy checking out Tony's ass. So really, Madison wasn't sure which reason made her hate Jean more. She looked back at her watch. 'Okay, this has been way too damned long.'

She tapped the come unit in her ear and growled into it, anticipation and excitement lacing her voice. "Okay, what the fuck is taking so long?"

Inside….

"Patience is a virtue," Eric's voice was light as he laid down another guard with a swift kick to the face.

"Fuck off dead boy!" Madison's voice rang out. "Now hurry it up or I send in the Cajun."

"He's showing off for me Maddie and you're ruining it," Sakura retorted, her voice slightly awestruck as she watched her boyfriend take out the guards single handedly.

"He better still have his pants on," Madison's voice was low and deadly.

"Eww," Tony groaned while Rogue and Remy could be heard chuckling softly in the background.

Eric smiled sweetly at his girlfriend before he spun, knocking a heavy set guard out wit an elbow to the temple and following thru with a high front kick, taking out another nearby guard. Sakura stood leaning back against a nearby pillar, watching Eric closely as he opened up an exit for the two of them, a small four inch statue of a cured female figure cradled in her hands.

"Yes, but he won't in a little bit," Sakura replied, eyeing him hungrily.

Eric smiled seductively at her, taking her hand gently in his own and dropping a soft kiss on the back of it, his eyes never leaving her own as he led her out of the room.

"Dirty!" Maddie's voice called back as Tony quickly cut in.

"Hey Kura, move that ass!" his voice was loud and urgent.

"Why, what's up?" Sakura asked as she and Eric moved swiftly down the corridor.

"Cause sugah," Rogue began, only to be finished by Madison, whose voice was accompanied by the distinct sound of exploding cards.

"We've got company."

"Babe I'm fine, chill already!" Tony said exasperated, yet with a slightly amused smirk on his face as Madison fussed over him, re-examining the scratch on his arm, where he'd just ducked a bullet in time.

Maddie simply deepened her frown and continued to fuss with the bandage as she straddled his lap. They had returned to the base, mission successful, with only a few minor bumps and bruises. From what they could gather, one of the guards had managed to trip a silent alarm, warning the police. It was then that a firefight had ensued. Out of all of them Tony had gotten the worse of it, getting grazed when he pushed Maddie out of the way.

"She always lahke this?" Rogue asked Sakura from her place on Remy's lap, his legs on either side of her as they sat in a huge overstuffed armchair, while she watched Maddie with amusement.

"Only when Mr. Clean has a hangnail," Sakura replied running her fingers idly thru Eric's hair as she sat next to him on the couch, her legs draped over his and her head resting on his shoulder while his arms encircled her waist.

Tony merely flipped her off and looked up into Maddie's eyes, speaking softly so only she could hear him. "Nothing happened baby. I'm right here."

"But you almost weren't," she whispered back, tears clouding her eyes and voice as she forgot they weren't alone. "If that bullet had been over a fraction of an inch," her voice trailed off at the thought and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his unharmed shoulder, crying softly.

Tony ran a hand slowly over her back, hugging her tightly and shushing her while around them, an awkward silence fell over the group. Tony looked at each of them for a moment and sighed. Maddie was a hard ass, but every once in awhile that shell broke, and it was always when one of her team, one of her family, had been in danger. And Tony was always there to pick up the pieces afterwards. Sakura tried sometimes, but he quickly pushed her away. Maddie was his, and his responsibility to protect and hold together. That was the promise he made her when they agreed to spend the rest of their lives together. And on days like this, at times like these, it forced him to admit that some of the shit they pulled was stupid. Because no matter how much he couldn't bear losing her, he knew she'd never survive if she ever lost him.

"Come on babe," he said after a moment, rising and repositioning her in his arms so she was easier to carry. "We'll go upstairs and I'll give you a massage," he kissed her temple and started for their room, leaving the rest of the Dragons to watch in silence.

It was several minutes before Eric spoke.

"Make sure that you're up to this before you decide," Eric said to Rogue and Remy as he helped Sakura rise and followed suit. A lot of the things he'd love to one day do and have with the woman whose hand was in his own, flashed before his mind, including the face of the small boy Sakura dreamed they'd one day have

"It's not always as easy as it looks," Sakura finished for him as they too headed for their bedroom, leaving Rogue and Remy with their thoughts.

"We're losing her," Meranda said idly as she sat on the swing in the back yard of the cabin up in the Canadian mountains. Logan and her had escaped there for the weekend, hoping to clear their heads and figure out where all this left them. They, or rather Logan, had told Ororo and Hank they could come if they wanted, but everyone knew he didn't mean it. Everything was changing, and they all needed to figure out where they all stood now. Now she sat, swaying slowly in the swing as she watched Logan grill their dinner.

"When you gonna tell me something I don't already know?" he asked gruffly, turning the steaks. "What exactly do we do about it?"

"I don't know," Meranda reached up her hands and spun the ropes around each other before lifting her feet and spinning out in a circle, remembering how often Rogue had done that as a child. "Let her go I guess," she replied as Logan suddenly appeared before her, grabbing both her hands in his own to stop her twirling.

He leaned over and looked her in the eye. "I don't want to." It was a simple reply, but it was enough. And Meranda more than understood.

"Tell me something I don't know," She smiled sadly up at him. "But what choice do we have? She's an adult now. We've done our job, and now she wants to be out on her own, having her own place in the world. It's normal."

Logan snorted and moved away from her towards the grill. "Oh yeah, and there's a whole lot to be said about being normal," he grunted as he flipped the meat. "Why can't she have all that stuff closer to home huh? Why do her and Gumbo think they need to leave the country to have it. And with professional criminals no less."

"Because they're young and in love and want to see the world like we did," Meranda said rising and walking behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "And, as far as Scott's concerned, wanted for murder and tampering with evidence. Besides, they haven't even said that's what they want to do yet. So you need to pretend that you haven't been ease-dropping and I haven't been reading minds."

"Five minutes alone with Scooter and I'd have him off that high horse of his," Logan growled popping the claws of his right hand while resting his left over Meranda's, rubbing her fingers absentmindedly.

"My hero," Meranda smiled and closed her eyes a bit. "Even if they do leave, it's not like they won't be back. Or like we couldn't find her again." She squeezed him gently before pulling away and walking back towards the swing.

Logan turned and looked at her, his eyes roving hungrily over her tight blue jeans and the equally tight black tank top that barely contained her curvy muscular form. Her hair was pulled back in a large silver clip and hiking boots covered her feet as she sank back onto the swing and lifted her legs, twirling herself once again in a circle and wrapping the two ropes around one another. "Good point," he finally managed to answer huskily before forcing himself to turn back to their dinner, which if left any longer, would have burned.

"So I have a question," Meranda asked after a minute. "Are we going to talk about the other reasons we're out here, or just focus on Rogue all weekend?"

"You never not blunt?" Logan snorted, throwing the steaks onto two plates and walking towards the picnic table.

"What would be the fun in that?" Meranda laughed and spun out, stopping herself with her feet before rising and walking after him, remembering how much she liked the way his ass looked in a pair of blue jeans. She walked inside and returned with two beers. "Besides, I thought that was the primary reason for this little field trip," she handed him one of the bottles and sat on the bench, grabbing for her fork.

"True," Logan sliced off the top with a claw and chugged down half the bottle. "So let's talk then."

"Always one of your stronger suits," Meranda commented as she began to eat. "Well, do you still love Ro?"

"Yeah," Logan became suddenly fascinated with his steak as he avoided eye contact with Meranda, whose gaze was now boring into him.

"Do you sill love me?"

"Yeah."

"That's not a lot of help."

"Hey, I answered the damned questions, what more do you want?" Logan shot back, looking up at her, now his eyes glaring daggers into her own. "Here, I've got one for you. Who do you love more, me or McCoy?"

"You."

A silence fell over the two while around them, nature went on. Logan looked at Meranda for a long time, unsure what to say next. Meranda decided not to wait on him.

"You took my heart a long time ago. You gave me a lot of things then. Love. Belief in myself and an understanding of who I was. And most importantly, a beautiful, smart and independent daughter who could kick anyone's ass that even contemplated standing in her way. How could I love anyone else more than I love you?"

Logan sighed and looked at her for a few minutes, letting what she'd just said sink in. "Point taken. But that doesn't help us much here," he said softly. "I love you kid. Always have, always will. But are we still right for one another? I mean, we're not exactly who we once were y'know?"

"Yeah. Better than most," Meranda answered, a shadow falling across her face as old wounds resurfaced. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know," Logan ran a hand thru his hair. "I can tell you one thing though. This would have been a hell of a lot easier if we'd just gotten back together when you first showed up like I'd wanted to."

"Like you wanted to? You were still with Ororo then! What'd you want us both, taking numbers at the door or some shit like that? You didn't know what you wanted then anymore than you do now."

"Why do you always have to have an answer for everything, huh?"

"Comes with being a more advanced species."

"We're both mutants Meranda, that defense don't work here."

"I was talking about being female you moron!"

By now they were both on their feet and in each others faces, fists clenched and eyes growing with anger.

"When'd you become such a damned feminist huh?" Wolverine growled, his claws involuntarily popping.

"Around the same time you became such an egotistical, sexist pig!" she shot back, energy crackling around her.

"Oh yeah sure, blame it all on me! IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT!"

"YOU SAID IT NOT ME!"

"WELL MISS KNOW IT ALL, IF YOU AND YOUR GENDER HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS THAN WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO ABOUT ALL THIS HUH?"

Both of their breathing had increased as rapidly as their voices had risen and they stood huffing in front of one another, their blood boiling, pulses racing. Before either had a chance to actually compute what was going on their lips crashed against one another in a passionate frenzy.

Logan's hands reached down and cupped her thighs, pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his torso, her hands grabbing at his face hungrily. Eagerly he carried her towards the cabin, slamming the door with his foot behind them.

It was early the next morning when Remy and Rogue made their way quietly into the Xavier mansion, their arms wrapped around each other. It'd been a long night. A successful one, but a long one none the less. Remy kissed Rogue's temple lightly as they entered the kitchen silently, only to be struck by the loud, multitude of voices coming from the dinning room. They both crept silently over to the doorway and paused, listening to the debate taking place within.

"I don't, like, know how you could say that Scott," Kitty practically shouted at the team leader. "As if you're holier than thou!"

"Yeah Shades, and since when do you speak for the rest of us man," Evan agreed, fuming.

"As leader I'm the one who decides what's best for this team!" Scott barked back.

"We understand that Scott, but don't you think what you're saying is a little harsh?" Jean asked, trying desperately to restore some sense of order.

"Rash how? She killed someone Jean? How do we just overlook that?" Scott challenged back.

"God you are such a tool," Wanda growled. "I can't believe you don't see this for what it is. It was self defense."

"It was murder!" Scott persisted.

"Not everything is black und vhite Scott," Kurt tried. "Und my schwester vas justified in vhat she did."

"Justified by who Kurt? There was never a trial, or even an accusation. You heard her yourself with your own two ears that night. She was glad she did it. And right now she's off with her 'friends' performing illegal acts for profit," Scott was exasperated. At this point Remy and Rogue peered around the corner into the room seeing, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Wanda, Piotr, Jubilee, John and Amara all gathered near the table. It looked like the majority was glaring Scott down while Jean tried to remain as neutral as possible.

"I don't believe ya mate. You won't stop till they hang her will ya?" John asked, flipping his lighter angrily.

"Come on Scott, you never even gave her a chance to defend herself, or listened when she did," Amara reasoned. "You condemned her as soon as she walked out of that room."

"Besides one eye, put yourself in her shoes. How would you expect us to treat you if you'd done the same thing?" Jubilee challenged.

"If it had been me we wouldn't be in this position because I would have done what was right," Scott growled.

"Oh we forgot, we're basking in the presence of the great Scott Summers. Impeccably perfect in everything he does," Wanda growled, blue energy glowing brightly around her as she fought to contain her anger.

"That's not what I'm saying," Scott barked back, realizing, not for the first time in this conversation, that he was outnumbered. "What I'm saying is, I would have done what was right for the good of the team."

"Lets test that theory then mate," John challenged, lighting a flame and letting it grow into a ball in his hand.

Scott and John glared at each other for several minutes as around, the others watched, anger clear on most of their faces. Finally Piotr spoke.

"Dis not good comradeship."

"He's right y'all," Rogue's smooth voice drawled as she and Remy decided to enter the room, cards moving easily between Remy's fingers, and Rogue's gun's more than visible. "What ya fightin' over little ol' meh? How sweet," Rogue leveled her eyes at Scott, the challenge showing there.

"Didn' non one tell y' it's non nice t' be discussin' people behind dere backs homme?" Remy asked curiously. "It's non bon manners."

"Oh, Scott's just, like, running his mouth again," Kitty stated, glaring at the red haired leader. "We were all just leaving anyway."

"Oh no, please enlighten us," Rogue continued. "Ah'd love ta know what y'all were discussing. Especially since Ah seem ta be the target."

"Fine, you really want to know what I said Rogue," Scott said, a slight venom to his voice.

"Let it go Scott," Jean warned pulling at his arm, trying to drag him to another room.

"No, she wind's to know I'll tell her," Scott pulled his arm free and walked up to Rogue, glaring down at her. "I think, that until you're ready to admit that what you did was wrong and take responsibility for that, then you have no business on my team or at this school."

"Watch it Summers," Wanda growled as the X-men took their places. Not behind their ever fearless, ever perfect leader, but behind Rogue.

"No Wanda he's right," Rogue replied calmly, not rising to Scott's bait. "Ah don't belong here. Not as long as egotistical, overly moral, higher than thou people are too narrow minded ta see that nothin's perfect in this world, and ya can't always do what society deems as right ta survive."

"Don't tell me you're going to try to hide behind the, 'it was him or me,' defense? Come on Rogue! You're super strong and you can fly, not to mention the invulnerable, untouchable skin that covers your body. So you feared for you life right? Okay, I'll pretend to buy that like everyone else, since the guy raped you and all," as Scott spoke, Remy stiffened and anger clouded his features. He went to move towards Summers, but Rogue stopped him with a hand on his waist. She wanted to hear the rest of Scott's little rant before she let him have it. Scott, never being one to disappoint, continued. "But I don't seem to recall you having laryngitis that week, not to mention the telepath that was located downstairs, only a few feet away. So you trying to say that you're only option, in the whole universe, was to kill him, is something I find hard to believe."

"Well ain't that nice fer ya," Rogue said calmly, staring sweetly into his glasses. As suddenly as a change in the breeze, her demeanor changed and Rogue took a step forward, shoving a finger hard into his chest, sending him back at least a foot. "But let me clarify some things fer ya Cyclops," she threw as much venom into his name as she could before continuing, "one, Ah was the one up there, not ya. Ah'm the one that saw the anger and hate and," she paused to find the right word. "obsession, in his eyes. So yeah, Ah killed him, and no, Ah ain't sorry fer it. If Ah hadn't, he woulda jus' kept comin'. HE NEVAH WOULDA STOPPED!," by now she was screaming at him and could hear the footsteps in the hall, and distinct sound of wheels gliding over the carpet as the remaining students, and adults rushed towards the commotion. "So yeah, Ah did what Ah felt at the time, was the right thing. And maybe if Ah had the chance ta do it ovah again, Ah'd do it differently. But that ain't very likely, cause as long as he ain't livin', he ain't houndin' meh. Or hurtin' anyone else."

"Rogue, Scott," the Professors voice was loud and firm as he wheeled into the room, Ororo and Hank close at his wheels and the rest of the newbies hugging the doorframe, hoping for a glance at what was going on inside. "What is the problem?"

"Simple, Scott's throwin' meh off the team. And nice enough ta kick meh outta yer house fer ya," Rogue growled, her eyes never leaving Scott's.

"I'm simply doing what has to be done Professor," Scott tried to defend himself only to have Charles raise a hand and stop him.

"That's enough Scott. I told you to drop this long ago, did I not?" Charles voice was angrier than it had ever been, especially when dealing with his prized student. "We all agreed, as a family, that we must look after our own, and that Rogue was warranted in her actions. Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because if we let her stay here then we're no better than Magneto. Or those anti-mutant activists that promote the killing of mutants on the streets," Scott tried to at least get one person in his corner.

"That's an awfully big decision you're making for the rest of us Mr. Summers," Hank said taking a step forward. "Especially without running it by the Professor first."

"Professor Xavier put me in charge of this team for a reason," Scott proclaimed, glaring at Hank. "And part of that job is making decisions like this when no one else can."

"What's gotten into you Scott?" Jean asked worriedly. "It's like I don't even know you anymore. It's like none of us do."

"Scott, we understand that you're under quite a deal of stress right now, especially with what's been going on here and the problem with all your college applications, but that does not mean you can take your frustrations out on Rogue," Charles tried again, using a softer tone. "Or the rest of the inhabitants of this school."

"Yeah Scott, it's totally, like, not Rogue's fault that none of the colleges accepted you," Kitty piped up, standing up for her friend once again.

"This has nothing to do with my college applications!" Scott practically screamed, his face turning a bright shade of red as embarrassment washed over him.

"He's right, it ain't 'bout that at all," Rogue agreed, her eyes still cold as she glared at him. "It has ta do with the fact that he feels he can't trust meh anymore. And until he can cope with all this, and trust meh again, then Ah ain't got no place here."

"Rogue, vhat are du saying?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"It means we're leavin' fer a bit Elf," she answered softly, looking out over her friends and family before letting her eyes fall on Scott.

"Child there is no need for this," Ororo began only to be cut off by Remy.

"We be needin' a break Stormy," he wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist and kissed her shoulder. "De both of us need t' be leavin' de X-Men f' awhile. Le' everyone have dere space. Cool down a bit, hahn."

"Rogue you can't leave me here with them," Wanda stated, looking at Rogue with pleading eyes.

Rogue laughed softly and hugged her fellow Goth friend. "You'll survive. Maybe even help them a bit. But it's somethin' we've been talkin' 'bout fer awhile now, and after this," she pulled away and looked once again towards Scott. "it jus' seems ta be the time." At this point the fearless leader turned and left the room.

"Where will you go child?" Hank asked, concerned for the young couple out there in a mutant hating world.

"De Dragons have a villa in Italy," Remy supplied. "Among other places. Dey offered us a room."

"Besides, Ah've always wanted ta see the world," Rogue smiled at her friends. "So Scooter's done us a favor."

"Vhen vill du leave?" Kurt asked, moving next to Rogue and wrapping his tail unperceivable around her waist.

"Aftah Mamma and Daddy git back," Rogue smiled over at him and gave it a little squeeze. "We still have ta pack."

"There's no changing your minds then?" Charles asked hopefully. Even though the man knew that not all the children that passed thru his home would stay forever, he had hoped that it would have taken a lot longer than this.

"We're pretty set on it," Remy replied grinning over at Rogue.

"We're going to, like, so have to throw a going away party," Kitty said excitedly as she launched herself at Rogue and Remy, wrapping an arm around each of them. "That'll convince you to stay." At this point all the students gathered closer around Rogue and Remy, each expressing their disappointment in the two's decision to leave, the newbies still in their uniforms from their session with Ororo.

"That's enough for now children," Charles said, trying to restore some sense of order to the room. "Now, I'm sure you've all got plans for the day. And Rogue, your parents should be returning in a couple of days from their cabin in the mountains. I'm sure you'll want to discuss yours and Mr. LeBeau's decision with them first."

"Ah think they've already figured it out, but thanks Professor. Now back off y'all," Rogue mock growled, the smile betraying her. "Ah need ta go shower."

Charles watched sadly as the group separated, several going in different directions of the house. It reminded him of how all their lives were going, in different directions. He sighed and wheeled out of the room, and into the library where Scott sat pouting his arms resting on his knees and his head resting in his hands.

"You do realize that you had no right to approach Rogue in such a manner. Or any of the others with out discussing it with me first Scott," Charles said, his voice emotionless as he stopped before his young progeny. "May I ask what has gotten into your mind as of late?"

"I don't know Professor, it's just everything," Scott took a deep breath and threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling. "All those colleges turning me down because of what I am. What's happened with Rogue. The anti-mutant propaganda that's all over the news everyday, all of it. I guess I've just lost my head for a bit."

"Yes, I see that," Charles agreed. "And it's cost us two members of our team. What do you intend to do about that?"

"What do you mean Professor?" Scott looked up at him worriedly.

"What I mean Scott, is you've been under a lot of pressure lately, as have the rest of us. Only you don't seem to be handling it as well. So I suggest you take a small vacation. Perhaps go and visit your brother in Hawaii to clear your mind. And then after your return, we'll discuss you possibly returning as team leader. Jean will take your place until then."

"Professor you can't mean that!" Scott jumped from the couch and glared down at him, shock written over his face.

"Indeed I do Scott. Your decisions have become irrational. And you can't afford that in a leadership position. I'm sorry, but until you can learn to handle stressful situations better, I can not allow the safety of the others to rest in your hands," with that Charles turned and wheeled towards the hallway. "I'm sorry Scott."

Scott stood there dumbfounded as he watched his mentor go.

Meranda sat out at the picnic table behind the cabin, a steaming cup of tea in her hand, the spoon swirling on it's own as she looked mindlessly out at the sunrise before her, watching the darkness fade away. She pulled her arms tighter to her sides and crossed her legs, trying to keep as much body heat as she could as the cold crisp Canadian air nipped at her skin.

"Little chilly for a picnic ain't it darlin?" Logan's gruff voice asked from the doorway, a steaming cup of black coffee in his hands.

"That can be fixed," she replied softly, holding out her right hand and willing it to encase itself in a bright blue flame, as they both watched for a moment before she easily extinguished the flame. "See? Not cold anymore."

"That so?" Logan walked across the yard and sat across from her. "Those eyes look colder than the landscaping."

"Haha," she replied sipping her tea.

"What's wrong kid?" Logan prodded, putting down his coffee and placing a hand on her left arm. "Talk to me."

"Nothing's wrong Logan. I'm just a little confused right now is all," Meranda replied, waving off his hand. "Tends to happen from time to time. Don't worry about it."

"Well I might be able to help if you told me what was so confusing," he offered.

"Since when have you been so up on sharing our feelings? You used to throw me in bed just to shut me up."

"Stop changing the subject or I'll have to try that method again. Now talk to me before I have to tear it out of you."

"Now that sounds like the old Wolverine there, except for the talk to me bit," Meranda grinned over at him before sighing. "Last night, didn't really answer anything did it?" she looked up at him, her face clouded in confusion.

"No, I think it did just proved how much some things don't ever change," Logan replied after a moment. "After last night, it feels like we've never been apart. Like all those years were only a few moments. Don't you feel the same way?"

"That's it, I do. It was like nothing had changed in all these years, and yet, so much has. I mean, we're two different people entirely. And we've got two people waiting on us back home, both of whom love us. I mean, we're great together, always were, but are we sure this is what we want for the rest of our lives?"

"Didn't seem to be an issue before," he growled defensively.

"Now that's not what I mean! Come on, we were kids back then, well I was. And with your healing factor, we both knew it wasn't going to be forever for us…"

He cut her off. "But that's different now. You've got that part of me now. Time doesn't matter now."

"That's the problem," Meranda took a deep breath and looked deeply into his rich brown eyes. "I'm safe for you. Especially now. I won't die, at least not for a long time. And you know I love you, and accept everything about you because you and I have the same past. The same nightmares. Ororo on the other hand, is good and sweet and susceptible to time. And very guarded with her emotions, not unlike you are. Nothing is stable there, too many liabilities. Same goes for me and Henry. We took a chance on each other once, and now everything is still the same as it always was. Same as it's always going to be."

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying, maybe it's time we each took a chance for once. Try something that's not as safe and see where it leaves us."

Logan took a deep breath, considering what she'd said. It was true. As long as he and Ro had been seeing one another, he still kept a part of himself shielded from her, not like he was with Meranda. Had been almost afraid to let her in, because he wasn't sure he could handle the judgment she may pass on him. "So do we tell them about last night?"

Meranda let out a long breath. "I think all we need to tell them is that we did what we came out here to do. We worked it out. And anything more, we wait until they ask. I don't think we should lie to them. I don't know about you, but I've been doing enough of that to Henry."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So what do we do now old man?"

"Guess we go home."

"Oh thank the Goddess! I can't stand that bathroom."

"Cute. Very cute."

"How come no one ever threw us a going away party?" Maddie pouted as she watched the others prepare for the big going away party the next day. Rogue's parents had called and said they were on their way back that day, so the plan was to leave early Monday morning.

"That's because no one liked us," Sakura supplied, examining her nails.

"Jealous bastards," Maddie muttered as she turned back to watch Rogue pack. "So how thrilled are you? You're going to see the world Miss Rogue."

"It's definitely somethin' new," Rogue agreed as she folded the last of her sweaters into a box. "What's the villa lahke anyway?"

"Huge," Maddie replied flopping down on Rogue's bed. "And empty compared to this place."

"You'll have your own wing," Sakura added thoughtfully.

"Great, can't wait," Rogue grinned and returned to packing.

"We can't say that we didn't see it coming," Meranda said as she looked across the table at Rogue and Remy. They were at one of the fanciest restaurants in New York, where the two had just broken the news that they were leaving to Rogue's parents. It was Remy's hope that telling them in a crowded, public place, might extend his life a bit.

"Been readin' minds again Mamma?" Rogue asked with a grin.

"When do I stop. You wouldn't believe what some of these people are thinking right now, but that's besides the point. When are you leaving?" Meranda asked, noticing how quiet Logan was, and had been all afternoon after his talk with Ororo. Hers with Henry hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped either. He'd asked her if she'd slept with Logan, and she couldn't lie to him. He hadn't taken it well, and she hadn't expected him to, but neither one had ever agreed to be exclusive to begin with, so that helped her case a little. And they'd both ended up agreeing to start over from the beginning, no secrets, and see where it led them. She was beginning to believe that Logan hadn't fared so well with Ororo.

"Day after tomorrow. Early in the mornin," Rogue replied taking a sip of water.

"De others be wantin' t' throw us a goin' away party tomorrow," Remy said twirling a card nervously between his fingers as he eyed Logan cautiously.

"Where will you be stayin?" Logan finally asked, looking at them both for the first time, sadness in his eyes.

"Probably with Maddie and them. At least fer awhile," Rogue answered, feeling bad for hurting her father. "It won't be forevah though Daddy. Just fer awhile. We want ta see the world a little, and let things settle back at the mansion."

"We understand that sugar, it's just hard for parents to let go sometimes," Meranda said softly, squeezing Logan's hand. "Especially since we've all just found each other again." She reached out and took Remy's hand, who took Rogue's who took Logan's other hand, forming a small circle between them, binding them together as family, and sharing their strength with one another for whatever lied ahead.

"Come on Rogue, let's jet!" Maddie called from the passengers side of a black Dodge Durango as Tony honked the horn. All the other vehicles, including Rogue's Mustang and Remy's Harley, had already been sent over on a boat the team had rented, or owned, Rogue wasn't sure which, and now they were all heading over to the dock now to begin their new adventure.

"Hold yer horses! Ah got a lot a hugs ta git," Rogue shouted back as she finished hugging Wanda one more time, the last student on her list. The entire Institute had gathered outside to see the two off, except for Scott who had flown out for Hawaii the day before. The party had been a hit, and included Kitty saying several times, "See, like, how can you want to leave after this?" Even most of the Brotherhood had been given invitations to attend, and everyone seemed really sad as the night wore on. No one wanted any of them to leave, but they all knew what had to be done for the moment.

"Take care of her Gumbo," Logan took Remy's hand in a firm grip. "Or I'll have to come after you."

"Will do mon ami," Remy agreed, shaking back with just as much force.

"We'll miss you so much baby. I love you," Meranda wrapped Rogue in a hug and kissed her.

"Ah love ya too Mamma," came the tear laced reply.

"You call me as soon as you get there. And every hour after that," Meranda's voice was thick as she hugged her daughter even tighter.

"Doctor McCoy, ya bettah keep her busier than that," Rogue pleaded looking over at the blue furred Beast.

"Of course my dear," he took his turn next, enveloping her in a hug.

"You will, like, come back to see us right?" Kitty asked for the hundredth time that morning.

"Of course chat," Remy said, hugging the young girl.

Finally, there was only one more hug for Rogue to give. She stood before Logan, looking up into her fathers eyes for a long moment.

"You made me proud kid," he said softly, reaching out and ruffling her hair.

"Thanks Daddy," she held out her arms and he pulled her into a hug.

"Now don't you go and make me a grandfather before my time you hear me," he said softly into her hair, trying to hide the tears in his voice.

"Ah won't. And don't ya go givin' meh a little half-brother or sister yet either," she shot back, her voice thick with emotion.

"Will do darlin. I love you Stripes," he kissed her forehead.

"Ah love ya to Daddy," she whispered before pulling away and wiping a tear from her cheek. "We'll see y'all real soon," she said and brought each of her palms to her hand and kissed them, blowing them out to the group. "We love y'all."

"Love you too," came the multitude of replies as Remy helped her into the back of the vehicle, behind Sakura and Eric who both smiled at them before they closed the door.

"Finally," Madison said, putting more exasperation into the statement then she actually meant. They'd all received an equally tear jerking farewell from the group earlier, and was almost sad to leave. Almost.

"Italy here we come," Tony decreed, putting the car into gear and tearing out of the gate. Rogue and Remy turned and looked out the back window, waving a final goodbye to their family.

"Jus' be y' and moi now ma chere," Remy whispered into her hair as he kissed her head gently.

"May the Gods have mercy on the world," Rogue replied playfully as their lips met and the car disappeared down the road.

Fin

Authors Note:

And that my friends, is the end. How sad huh? I almost cried. Well, I would have except for the fluffiness there at the end. And my knowledge that there will most likely be a sequel. (That is if the damned author finds time…oh wait that's me. Never mind.) So what'd y'all think? I know part of the ending might have seemed a little rushed, but there are reasons. One: I promised Ishandahalf that I would get this up today, and I hate to break a promise. Two: it's 10:26 pm and I have to get up at 5:30 am for my first day of the new semester tomorrow, so I can't really stay up until 2 to really work all this stuff out in detail. And Three, writers block was threatening to creep up on me again, like it did last night when I was working on this, so I didn't want it to win again. Hope you all liked it. R & R, and let me know what you think and if I should even contemplate doing a sequel one day or not. Take care and it's been a blast. Love to you all!

Calliann


End file.
